The Half Lings
by true-slytherin21
Summary: Ginny thought they were just lies. But when it happens to her what now? Who will help her get threw it all? G/D COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning

The half lings

Summary: Ginny thought they were just lies. But when it happens to her what now? Who will help her get through it all? G/D

This is my first time EVER to write…. Well any fanfic. I've probably have read hundreds of Ginny and Draco fanfic's. I've been reading them for about 6 years…. NOW it is time for this reader to hopefully become a writer.

Hopefully you will like my version on this fanfic I'm hoping to write more but I will stick to this one for now. I will of course read every review and comment on them at the bottom of each chapter. I know what it's like to want to skip them and just continue with the story so I'm asking. Would people prefer them on the top or bottom? (Don't you dare make that sound dirty… I know….. so tempting. but don't!) I've always just ignored them but I really want my viewer's true opinion. I will consider each and maybe put them in my story. I defiantly want to know what you think of how I feature each character, but I'm letting you know now I have characters of my own and HOPEFULLY magical beings of my own. When I make them I shall put it on the top of each chapter and explain what they are. I know the feeling of having to wait till the very end to understand what the hell they are talking about.

Note: Ginny may be dating others BUT do not worry she ends with Draco mainly because I will be heartbroken otherwise. Lol.

NOW ENJOY!

I of course do not own ANY of the original Harry Potter characters, I'm not being paid or receiving any money on this story.

Prologue

It was her 5th year and she knew somehow this year was going to be different. Her first clue was Harry, she could not, no matter how hard she tried, just could not feel anything for him. Maybe friendship but not what she felt previous years. Before she would watch him longingly, not able to tear her eyes from him, but now, she barely glanced at him. The second clue was when the ministry proclaimed that there was more than one type of witch or wizard. Not the bad versus the good. No, they are talking about a different kind of wizard, a wizard that is part pureblood with a mix of some other magical thing, otherwise now known as the Halflings. They were born that way, these Halflings became so, when a pureblood witch or wizard mated with a magical being and produces a child, that child is a Halfling. Half pureblood and half magical being, both pure and the war wages in their blood. Usually the Magical blood of the witch or wizard won, but sometimes it didn't. And that was what the ministry was frightened of, a magical being with the power of wizardry. There were now laws for them, and once you were deemed a Halfling you were never seen or heard from again. Ginny herself thought it was all lies. That was until she went back to Hogwarts. The third and last clue was when she heard that muggleborns were no longer allowed to learn at Hogwarts but moved to a different program, which was never heard of or talked about.

As Ginny ran from store to store gather her supplies, she looked around and seemed to finally notice the lack of people. She wondered over to her pouting brother. "Ron, why are there less people here? I mean usually when there's only a week left it's packed. So what's going on?"

Ron looked down at her and his pout turned to a deep frown. "Didn't mum tell? Hogwarts isn't allowing any muggleborns back."

Ginny stared at him then started laughing. "You joking come on really what's going on?"

Ron turned red, "GINNY IM NOT KIDDING THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK TO HOGWARTS"

Ginny stared, stunned and dropped what she was carrying and started to cry. Ron looked down at her and trying hard to not let the tears fall, held her.

"This means Herm's not coming back, or Colin, or Seamus?" Ginny whimpered out.

Ron sighed and shook his head and if possible frowned more. "No Gin they're not coming this year."

Ginny after collecting herself gathered her things, went home to pack and hopefully talk to her friends about how she would miss them.

….

Ginny had a hard time falling asleep the night before she would head back, though that was common for her. As she tossed and turned and as her night gown wrapped around her, she finally got up and went to grab a glass of milk hoping to calm her nerves. As she headed down there she overheard her mum talking to Ron.

"Ron, we know you will protect your sister but we just received a letter that they will be doing tests on the students to see if there are any Halflings." Molly paused and her voice grew sad and worried. "There is a chance Ginny is a Halfling as you can be as well. You see on my side of the family a few centuries ago, my 5th great grandfather conceived a child with a phrosic, and hopefully it will be so small they won't say you are a Halfling but I'm afraid they might."

There was silence. As the silence grew Ginny was going through her head just exactly what a phrosic was and she gasped silently. Running back to her room with a new found reason why she would most likely be staying up all night with worry for tomorrow.

….

Ginny and Ron were stormed out of bed with a frenzy of showering, dressing, eating, and packing the car with their suitcases.

As the Weasley's zoomed to 9 and ¾'s, Ginny was hoping that her family was going to tell her anything about what would be awaiting her at Hogwarts. Yet as they got closer to the train she had a feeling that they were not going to say anything and that wounded her.

When they finally got there Molly helped Arthur get the trunks and they all hustled to train. As they went through the familiar brick wall Ginny couldn't help but be happy to go back to her second home. Ginny turned to her mum slightly put off they didn't say anything but still sad to see her mum cry a little about her and Ron's soon to be absent. Ginny hugged her mum and Molly hugged back fiercely almost crushing her ribs. "Mum don't worry Ron and I will be back for Christmas holiday, it will be here before you know it", Ginny smiled up to Molly.

Molly crushed her in a hug again "I know dear but I will miss you anyway".

Ron avoided their mum and caught up with Harry who looked at the train with a sense of happiness and sadness. "It's alright, mate, I'll miss her, too, but mum absolutely refused when I asked to stay home, I swear me just suggesting it I almost got hexed."

Harry smiled slightly and sighed his green eyes as sad as if his dog died. "Still not going to be the same, I mean who are we going to copy from now?"

Ron paled. "I never thought of that. You're right, Harry, we're doomed."

Ginny walked up to them and almost laughed at their faces. "You know you could simply just pay attention and do it yourself; you might actually be good, now that you might actually learn something."

Ron half glared half puppy eyed her "Oi, we pay attention just fine, smarty pants, and we learned while we copied, you know. Those whole write while learning thing."

Ginny giggled. "Then why not just take notes and such, you know that whole writing while learning thing", she sniggered when her brother glared at her and got on the train and found a compartment with Neville and Luna. Smiling she sat next to them only to realize they were just as gloomy as Harry and Ron. She sighed: "I guess you guys know about the no muggleborns, right?"

They looked up surprised for a moment then shook their heads. Neville spoke first: "It's just not going to be the same, no more camera in your face, no more Irish jokes. I just don't understand why it changed you know?"

Neville sighed and Luna looked up "I'm just not looking forward to the empty beds knowing that so and so should be there but they're not."

Ginny just nodded and took a seat near the window and closed her eyes with her forehead pressed to the window. With their quiet compartment it was all too easy for her to fall asleep for much needed rest since she had barely gotten more than 3 hours of sleep last night.

Ginny woke up and looked around realizing that the compartment was empty and went to go find Neville and Luna. Opening the door and almost running out, she smacked head first into someone and almost fell but maintaining her footing she didn't. She was about to yell at whoever was in her way when she heard the sneering voice that had taunted her and her family for years.

"You should watch who you run into around here, Weasley, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today" Draco sneered at the red headed witch in front of him, noticing just how much she had grown that summer. Her hair had gone from almost carrot orange to fire red with orange high lights that made it look like her hair was fire itself. Her chest had gotten much bigger he noticed with an inside smirk. Thanks to her attire he could easily tell she had nice legs and her stomach was firm but no abs. He took a second to look at her clothes of a white semi-low cut T with vampire teeth on it with a short skirt that was a deep red color to match the lips on her shirt. A necklace of a heart saying 'bite me' on it, he almost laughed. "Into vampires now, Weasley, Potter might get jealous!"

Ginny glared noticing he was getting an eye full of her and decided now would be a good time to see if he could blush. She smirked to herself then giggled and looked at Malfoy through her eye lashes and whispered low enough for only him to hear: "Actually I'm starting to love anything with a good bite to them" She sighed and actually pushed herself closed to him and put her lips to his ear and whispered breathlessly: "Do you have a good bite?" She almost laughed out loud at the pure surprise and indeed blush that was on Malfoys face. She smiled at him and winked before she burst into laughter. And coughed: "Do you really believe I would want YOU to bite ME?" She laughed harder and stalked away saying: "Gosh Malfoy you should really close your mouth, bugs might get in."

Draco just stood there stunned out of his mind as he watched her wiggle her butt and skip away. Making sure he closed his mouth he glared in her direction. What the hell just happened he thought fiercely? Was it his imagination or did the littlest Weasley really do that? He stayed just a few moments more and stalked off realizing she had just gotten the best of him.

Upon arrival Ginny finally found Neville and Luna with Harry and Ron. Apparently they had both gone to get sweets and had been right next to Harry and Ron so they decided to just sit with them instead of going back and disrupting her sleep. She forgave them and smiled saying how she really did need the sleep.

They finally got to the stop and Ginny hurriedly put on her robe and proper socks and shoes and just hid her outfit. Rushing out with the rest of them she sighed and happily faced Hagrid. Saying her hellos and goodbye's she walked with her brother and their little group to the carriages.

As she walked into the great hall, she looked up and noticed five chairs and some people from the ministry with purple robes watching the student. She poked Neville. "Who are they?"

Neville turned and looked at the people she was talking about and looked back. "They are the ones who are looking for the Halflings, though I doubt there are many here. If there are, they will most likely be in Slytherin. Since almost all the purebloods are over in that house."

Ginny nodded and watched them closely and waited for Dumbledore's usual speech but this year it was different.

Dumbledore stood up and went to his podium. "This year unfortunately will be quite different than previous years. The ministry will be looking for muggleborns and Halflings. They are worried some might not know that they are or have tried to sneak in." The students could tell his heart was not in his speech like it usually was.

"They will be looking and testing blood starting next Monday, classes will start tomorrow as usual. Your schedules will be owled to you in the morning. I hope you sleep well and please enjoy the feast."

As usual the feast appeared on the tables after his speech. Usually Ron would stuff his face with as much food as possible, this year he didn't in fact he barely eat at all. Ginny seemed to notice this with complete shock and stared at her brother. "Ron what on earth could possible bother you enough to not eat much?"

Ron looked at her. "People are missing from this table." he sighed and looked down. "Gin, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but there is a chance we are Halflings." He frowned and watched her.

Ginny sighed and shrugged. "I know I heard mum talking to you about before we came here."

Ron just nodded and started to eat a bit more before they both got up and headed to the common room. As they got there and looked around, frowning at just how many students were missing from their house. Ginny didn't bother talking to her brother as she just went up to her room and changed to her night gown and attempted to sleep with little success.

…

So apparently I forgot to tell you guys what a phrosic is, it's a gypsy that dances and can seduce men into give the woman their souls. Sounds awesome right! Hopefully some of the story makes since now and if you have any more questions or I forgot something else let me know!


	2. Surprise's and Fate

Chapter 2: Surprise's and Fate

Note:

Vipaness: Much like a vampire with few difference's, such as they are allowed to wonder during the day time, didn't need to sleep in a coffin, able to eat human food, only needed blood or potion once a week, and able to have children.

Ginny woke up at 6 a.m. with a sigh and a groan, struggling to climb out of bed. Looking around seeing everyone still asleep. Well I have about a half hour before anyone wakes up which means the shower's all mine. She grinned widely and with shaky legs she walked to her trunk. Grabbing her clothes and instead of the usual shoe's grabbed black high heels and sheer pantyhose. She skipped to the shower and turned it on as hot as she could stand. Whoever's last is going to have icy cold water, she giggled to herself.

Getting out, she saw people starting to wake up and got dressed and went to the little desk. She started styling her hair to be perfectly straight and shine, her hair reaching to mid back. She smiled and put in her black bow clip in her hair and finished dressing. Putting on light lip gloss and eye liner she went to breakfast.

Draco got up from his bed and went to his private bathroom not paying attention who was up or not. He took a quick shower and dried his hair. Getting clothed in Hogwarts uniform he stepped out to watch his roommates scramble around and sneered. Pathetic bunch I mean really. He stalked to the great hall and grabbed his usual seat only to look across and see Weasley. He watched her and smirked inwardly. Well she certainty changed more than I expected, he smirked and went back to his breakfast.

Ginny felt his eyes and looked up through her hair to see him watching her. She smirked as he went back to his breakfast. Looking up when she felt someone sit next to her. "What's Malfoy looking at you for?" Harry remarked dryly.

Ginny shrugged and just started eating when the rest of the students came in, sitting down, and started eating. She looked up again when the owls came down giving students their classes. Ginny looked at hers and frowned when she saw she was in 6th year potions. This also happened to be her first class of the day.

….

Ginny sat in a seat up front and started to pull out all of the things she needed when the rest of class started to fill in. After everyone took their seats, Gryffindor on one side Slytherins on the other, Snape stalked in and looked at all the students, then looked at her and sneered. "And what pray tell is a 5th year Gryffindor doing in my 6th year class?" Snape glared at her.

Ginny glared back. "With my tests scores last year, Professor Dumbledore, decided that 5th year potions wouldn't challenge me enough."

Snape's glare hardened and he sneered: "So be it, but do not think I will take it easy on you, Miss Weasley."

Ginny shrugged and went through class like any other student. When class was over Ginny was slightly sad, she really did like potions more than most other subjects. At the end of the day she was more than happy when classes were over and it was dinner time.

….

Ginny was sitting by the fireplace with a book, it was Friday night and she was debating whether on staying and reading or going flying since she hadn't had the chance yet so far. After reading another page she sighed, she would go flying. Ginny went up to her room to pull on tight jeans and a black t-shirt with a broom on it saying 'I fly my broom better then you do'. Pulling on her dragon hide boots that Charlie had given her, she went down to the pitch with her broom.

When she got there she realized someone had also thought now was a good time to fly. She squinted and noticing the platinum blond hair she neared. Bloody brilliant, of course Malfoy would be here, just my luck! She however was not going to let him ruin her flying. So she hopped on her broom and shot straight up, almost stunning Draco as she went right passed him.

He glared and stopping where the intruder interrupted him, then he remembered the long red hair smirked and just waited for the little Weaslette. Seeing her finally coming back down she shouted: "Weasley, what the hell are you doing, trying to kill people?" He smirked at the sour face she gave him.

She flew towards the idiot and stopped up short and glared. "This pitch is for everyone, ferret, you don't own it. Maybe next time you should watch where your flying."

Draco's smirk grew. "If I'm not mistaken, weasel, I was here first, and you should learn the rule first come first served. Now I'm willing to share, I just want to hear an 'I'm sorry' from you."

Ginny glared so hard that if looks could kill he would have busted into flame. "FINE, I'm sorry, Malfoy, that you don't pay attention around you, clearly making yourself a bad seeker since your attention span only allows you to pay attention to yourself."

Draco stopped smirking and glared. "I make a better seeker than your precious Potter any day of the week weasel."

Now it was Ginny's turn to smirk and laugh at him "Please, Malfoy, than why is it that Harry catches the snitch in EVERY game with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Face it ferret, Harry could beat you if he was blinded and had one arm tied behind his back." Ginny laughing at her own joke and flew off not wanting to listen to Malfoys voice anymore.

Draco glared daggers at the red head while she flew patterns. You know it's true Draco, you never did catch it before Potter. Draco hissed at the voice in his head and glared at his broom. Damn that Weasley and damn Potter too. He huffed to himself. Ginny ignored him, when she finally got tired enough she went down to the ground. Heading back the castle she noticed that Draco seemed to follow suit. Rolling her eyes she continued without looking or talking to him. As she came to the stairs she saw two of the purple robed wizards and stopped.

The wizards looked and faced Ginny. "Is your name Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny paled to a death white. "Yes sir, may I help you?"

The wizard on the left was stalky with brown hair and blue eyes nodded. "We need your blood, Ms. Weasley. We were going to wait till Monday but something's come up. We just need to make sure your

not a half ling." Ginny nodded and held out her hand and watched them. The other wizard with black hair and black eyes, who was also very tall but looked like a string bean stopped Draco. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, you as well, your hand please."

Draco sneered at the man and also handed him his hand. The two wizards nodded at the students "You may both go, on Monday we will find out anything if there is anything."

The students nodded and departed to their common rooms. Ginny was terrified knowing there could be a chance she would never be able to see Hogwarts or her friends again. Draco was ready for whatever was coming, he knew he had some vipaness in him. His father told him when he was about to enter Hogwarts, because after his 12th birthdays the cravings hit. Snape of course being his godfather gave him the potions but it didn't clinch his thirst he craved but kept in control.

….

Monday came around slowly almost taunting Ginny, who slowly made her way after classes to the great hall. Knowing that after dinner every student was to go straight back to their common rooms. Apparently they found a total of 12 students here at Hogwarts, 3 were muggleborns not knowing so, 9 where half lings. She could tell her fellow class mates were scared. 5 where in Slytherin 1 was in Hufflepuff, 2 were in Ravenclaw, and 1 in Gryffindor. Ginny smiled slightly, well if there is only one in my house no way is it me. Ron would be it too, so at least my family is safe.

Eating seemed easy now that it seemed the air was clear for her and she hummed happily has she ate and drank, talking with her friends. After she was done eating she and her house went back to her common room to see who would be leaving. Watching her mates she realized even one more person gone was upsetting since they lost many already.

As everyone found a place to sit they looked at the witch in the purple robe. A tanned woman with blond hair that was short up to her chin with blue green eyes. She watched the students with mild

interest. Clearing her throat getting their attention once they all sat down. "I will now be collecting the half ling and the 2 muggleborns here. First the muggleborns will Mr. McNalen and Ms. Rochwell come forward do not be afraid children."

They saw a second year boy and a third year girl stand up looking sad, walked over to the woman. She looked up "Now, Ms. Weasley would you also please come with me. After we collect all your things

you each have 30 minutes to say your goodbyes and we must catch our train ride."

Ginny stared to shocked and stood up "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled at the woman. The woman face showed a flicker of shock then made a small frown. "I'm sorry Ms. Weasley we double checked your blood. You are a half ling by quite a bit. 3 pints of your blood is phrosic. That's 38% if it was only 5-8% we could ignore it but with that high of a percentage we cannot."

Ginny stared "What about Ron, what about the rest of my family how is it that I only have it and they don't?"

The woman paused trying to frame her words for the girl to understand. "As we understand it, that part of your blood skipped generations and waited for another female child. You will have a chance to study your family's history, until then gather your things we have an hour before our train leaves."

….

At the Slytherin the same speech was being made with the brown haired man. Draco was looking around seeing face's with blankness, waiting for them to call the 5 students so the rest can move on with their lives. Draco sneered, at least soon I will be away from these idiots. Draco looked back up at the man when he started calling out the name's from him list. "Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Lockwarm, Mr. Nott, and Ms. Vinklemann" Draco looked shocked at Blaise and Theo, not knowing the other so he merely got up, got his things that were already packed and headed to the man. Now noticing that one of the girls was only a second year, and the other a third year. Well that explained why he didn't know who they were.

….

Ginny had her trunk taken, she was now on the train with only 12 students each could have their own compartment. Muggleborns where near the front while the half lings where allowed to sit from middle on down. Ginny no longer had a Hogwarts uniform, she frowned. Even if it was used it meant she belonged there. She went to the bathroom and looked herself over. With her black dress that clung to her in all the right place's and loses around her stomach a little bit. Ending at mid-thigh she had boots up to her knee made of leather. Her black ribbon in her hair and her hair slightly curled with a light blue eye shadow looking smoky with her black eye liner, with a deep red lip gloss. They told her to be as presentable as possible, so she did. She sighed, walking back to her compartment sitting by the window.

Looking out and watching the hills turn to mountains to water. She gasped and looked around, water nothing but water. What's going on how are we on water? She got out of her compartment and went to the other side of the train and looked through the window. More water. The train started to slow down and she hurriedly went back to her compartment and waited. Less than 10 minutes later one of the men

with the purple robes came and knocked on her door. "Miss Weasley, we need to leave the train now to continue. Please come withme."

Ginny got up and followed the man. Looking at the rest of the students and sighed, walking over to the Ravenclaw's. Watching the rest of the students get off the train, she was shocked to see Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott come off the train. "We will now separate everyone by age's everyone between 15-18 come over to me."

The only woman said watching people move towards her. Great Ginny thought as she saw the three slytherin boys she knew walk over to the women. I'm stuck with those three. The women looked at the boys and Ginny. "That's it only 4 of you are that age" she looked worried as she saw the rest of them lined up with the 10-14. The women looked sad then sighed "follows me please."

The women walked over the small platform to the ladder and tapped some parts of the ladder and a small ship came to the surface about 50 feet away. The boat moved to them and as they went on board they were moved down under to the hull. Each student was given a sleep potion and a cot.

….

Thanks for reading everyone I will be posting my next chapter, please review. In the next chapter 4 new people of my own creation will be added!


	3. Classifying

Chapter 3: Classifying

As they went under water Ginny looked around the boat and walked over to the woman. "Where are we going? And why are we going under water?"

The woman looked at her and smiled, "Well, we are on the coast of Ireland. The school you'll now be going to is underwater, don't worry it's like an air bubble under water. The school used to be like Hogwarts, but closed when Hogwarts began to become more popular.

Now they reopened and updated things to make sure everything's all safe." Ginny nodded and looked at her, then sat back down by Blaise and looked at him. "So, Zabini, why are you here, I mean, I know why

you're here, but yeah you get what I mean."

Blaise looked at her. "I'm part Vipaness, and why are you here?"

"I'm part phrosic." Ginny smiled slightly and looked at her shoes.

Blaise stared at her while gaping, "Wow no wonder you're here you're more dangerous than I am. Believe me, that's saying a lot."

Ginny just laughed slightly and shrugged. "Don't look that dangerous to me"

Blaise smirked at her evilly. "Don't be fooled Weasley, I'm as dangerous as a guy can get, 'cept maybe Malfoy."

Ginny snorted. "Oh yeah, totally scared of a ferret. Please, he couldn't scare me if he tried. If you're saying the ferret is scarier than you are, you might as well be a fairy!"

Blaise stared at her wide eyed then chuckled. "If you say so, Weasley, but I still wouldn't get on Malfoys bad side if I were you."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and sat back.

…...

As the ship docked Draco looked around noticing the fish swim at his eye level. Already knowing the school was under water it didn't freak me out or anything. He looked around noticing Blaise talking to Weasley. He looked disgusted at his friend. Why would he talk to that bint? The woman walked to the front and looked back at them. "Welcome to Cogwood, the school for Halflings. Now there are no houses like Hogwarts only classes there is the low class which is filled with halfing's that are not dangerous. Then there is medium class with of course medium dangerous Halflings, then there is top class with more dangerous Halflings. Then there is high class with the most dangerous Halflings we have."

Draco looked at her shocked "What do you mean there are no house's, I'm going to have to be in a place where there are Gryffindor's and maybe worse!"

The woman glared down at him "Seeing as not ever student here is from Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy, yes, you will. Also you will learn to live with them; we don't have enough students to do it with houses and classification. There is a reason for the classifications Mr. Malfoy and you will accept them and deal with it. Also Mr. Malfoy your father can't do anything, you will not have separated anything, you will share with who you're classified with."

Draco glared hard at the woman and snarled. The woman started heading to the castle of black stone when no one else said anything. Once entering the school they heading to the dining area. There were circled tables littering the area with comfortable chairs and one rectangle table where the staff sat. In the middle of the room stood a chair and a little side table. The woman went and stood next to the chair on the opposite side of the side table. "Each student will come here and sit in the chair and place your palms on the arms of the chair, also place your wand on the table. Now one at a time come here, when you're ready." The woman looked at each of the 4 in the eyes and waited.

There was a long silence as the rest of the student already there looking at them. Theo looked around noticing the tables had different color, four different colors to be exact. Gold, deep purple, sunrise orange and baby pink. Realizing no one was going to be first Theo walked to the chair put his wand on the table and sat down. Placing his palms like she told him there was a moment of silence ringing threw the hall. Theo looked at the woman and then felt a prick on his palm, looking back at the chair there came out a voice in a high pained voice. "High class", it hissed. With that a burning sensation on his neck made him wince and groan. A dragon appeared black with red eye's breathing fire on the left side of his neck.

Theo stood up and looked at the woman, she smiled. "When you graduate this place that dragon will only be visible to ministry and other Halflings. While you are here it shall shine on your skin so everyone will know you're a high class. Now please join the purple table." Theo nodded grabbing his wand and went to the first purple table he found.

Ginny stared shocked at the chair then getting up all her nerves walked up to it putting her wand on the table. Sitting down and placing her palms down where Theo's were. Feeling the prickle and the loud high screeching: "High class!" Ginny's eyes widened and felt the burn of the dragon being made on her neck. The woman nodded to the table where Theo already was, Ginny got up, grabbed her wand and joined him.

Draco went next, the voice rang "high class" but not high pitched or screechy, a deep rumbling voice, the dragon appeared and he joined the other two and watched as Blaise went up already knowing he also was going to be high class because Blaise was also part vipaness. Blaise sat next to them his skin still burning as the dragon on his neck was trying to find a place comfortable enough. After they

all sat down food appeared; Ginny started digging in noticing as every time she took enough of one thing it refilled so it was like a bottomless plate of food. Each student noticing that started grabbing food as well. Dinner was pretty quiet as they didn't really know what to say to each other.

The woman stood up and went to them after noticing they were done eating. "If you will follow me I will now show you where you will be staying." The woman not waiting for them went over to the door. Ginny got up first as the rest followed her down to the dungeons. They got to a painting of a woman and man with black clothes, squinting Ginny noticed they were vampires. The man looked at Ginny raking his eyes over her body making Ginny blush while the woman was doing the same with Draco, Blaise and, Theo. The woman cleared her throat, "The password is ze grindilow, make sure you say ze not the. The women and man in this portrait are French." As the woman smiled and the portrait opened to a hall, Ginny walked down the hall after the woman went down first. The common area had dark purple couches and rugs while almost everything else was black. The fire place, with a couch and 2 chairs sat in front of it, was roaring with life. A girl with purple hair was sitting on the rug right in front of the fire place but looked up when she heard them walk in. She smirked and hopped up as her hair changed to a blond and walked over to them. The woman looked at her and smiled softly.

"Daria please show Ms. Weasley to her room, I'm sure the other girls will be excited to see her. Also have Phelan come up, he's had that whole room to himself for too long." Daria nodded and the woman left. "Just wait here I will get everyone." She went to the set of stairs that went up. Ginny sighed and grabbed a seat on the couch. Ginny watched the boys stand in the same spot while a boy came up from the other side of the room.

The boy with yellow hair stared at the other boys for a while. But when he caught sight of Ginny he walked over to her. "I guess we have a new beauty in this little area for us high classes. I'm glad; too, you are a sight for sore eyes." He winked and sat next to her.

Ginny blushed deeply as Draco snorted. "Oh yeah, a real beauty with her hair so red and those god awful freckles."

Just then the three other girls appeared and one girl smirked and walked over to Draco her hair as red as Ginny's but with yellow strips. "You got something against red heads, mister?" She smirked more and licked her lips before turning to Phelan. "Don't you dare scare her off like you almost did to Daria, twin!"

Phelan gave her puppy eyes. "I cannot help myself, my blood; her beauty reminds me of your own surely you can see that. With her red hair and pouted lips, how is a man to help himself."

As Ginny blushed so deeply her face went red she noticed the boy and girl looked almost identical "Are you two really twins?"

The girl smiled and winked "Yes, but I assure I'm much better looking than him. Besides I don't scare people when they first get here", she glared. "I'm Freya, and this little coward is Callia. Don't mind her she's been shy since she's been here."

Ginny looked at Callia the girl had short kind of rock style hair. Ginny smiled and she smiled back while Daria was looking at boys. "So, how about we play toss the sack? It's a game that while you have the sack you tell us about yourself."

Draco snorted but went and sat in an arm chair, Blaise taking a place on the floor and Theo in the other arm chair. The rest gathered around them while Daria had a little sack that somewhat looked like a

snitch. "I will start first, hello I'm Daria Cross. I'm French and came from an all-girls school from Paris, France. I'm 16, and I'm sure you all know I can change my hair color but that's about it."

Daria gave it to Freya. "My brother and I are twins, obviously. We were born in Scotland and also went to school there, we are 16 but in a few weeks we will be 17. Oh and our last name is Montain."

Freya was about to hand it to Callia but Phelan took it "I will not let you do all the talking, my blood." He looked at them and smiled deeply. "My sister and I, are Scottish but, no, I do not wear a kilt so don't worry, gentlemen, you'll never see me in a skirt." His eye's skimming over Callia, Ginny and Daria.

"Unless my lover asks me to" He threw a dazzling smile at Callia before handing the sack to her. Callia's cheeks burned as bad as Ginny's did while Freya and Daria just rolled their eyes. "I'm Callia, I'm Russian and I'm 17. I went to school in Italy, though my English is good I'm shaky on some words still."

Callia gave Draco the sack. "I'm Draco, I'm from England and I'm 16 turning 17 in two months. I came from Hogwarts, which is a school in England."

He tossed the sack to Theo, Theo smiled at them. "I'm Theodor Nott, though I prefer Theo, I'm 17. I also am from England and Hogwarts." Giving Blaise the sack Blaise stood up.

"I am Blaise Zabini, charming 17 years old. I'm from England and Hogwarts. I was in the Slytherin house so I think I will find the dungeons comfortable." he tossed it quickly to Ginny "Not to be rude but I would love to hurry up, I'm starting to get tired."

Ginny just nodded and played with the little snitch sack "I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm 15. I'm the youngest of 8 and I'm the only girl. I'm from England and Hogwarts, and I was in Gryffindor so the dungeon are new to me as for living down here."

The girls stood up "I believe Blaise is right it's getting quite late and tomorrow we will all be getting our schedules. Also we have to show you your area and bed and stuff. So good night boys." Daria smiled and grabbed Ginny by the arm and tugged her up. As Ginny went up the stairs when she got to the top there were three doors. "Well, Ginny, here we are, they reconstructed this whole are for high class only so there are only two separate rooms and each room has four beds. We decided two to a room, so you'll be in Callia's room. Which I think will be a great fit, you two seem a lot alike." Daria smiled and pointed the last door on the left. "The room in the middle is the showers and baths and such. You will have a cubby area to put all your bathroom things in there once you pick a bed." Daria smiled and went into the far right door.

Callia looked up at Ginny "Shall we go into our room?" Ginny nodded and opened the door; each bed had a draw on curtain if a girl needed privacy. The under sheets where black with a dark purple comforter and pillows. The curtains were black to block out the light. Ginny noticed that the bed at the very end was taken because of the pictures on the little end table. "So where do I

put my trunk?"

Callia smiled widely at this. "Actually you get a closet of sorts here I will show you. Which bed do you want?"

Ginny moved to the bed near the middle so she was one bed away from the door and one bed away from Callia. Ginny smiled. "This one will do, I guess."

Callia nodded and across the bed were doors; Callia opened the door and motioned for Ginny to follow her. Ginny came over and her jaw almost hit the floor, inside the doors where three place's to hang your cloths with a ten shoe shelf's, a little book shelf and a mirror at the end of the hall. Ginny stared and stuttered

"Th-th-th-this is all mine?" Callia giggles and nodded. "Yeah, they really made sure you had enough room for your cloths and stuff oh and the book shelf is for all your school stuff and books. It even has little drawers if you need them. Oh and you need to stand in front of the mirror so you can get your uniform and some cloths, you'll get a choice on three shirts, two pants, two skirts, and if you want stockings or not. Also two pairs of shoes and your uniform shoe's, and don't ask the teachers already said you must wear the shoes during class hours."

Ginny stared at the mirror, tucking her trunk and walked over to it. Instantly the mirror came to life "My, my what pretty red hair. Now look at me girl it's time for your measurements!"

Almost 20 minutes later five sets of her uniform and robes appeared on the first area to hang up cloths. The mirror paused for a moment. "Now dear lets chose some clothes, yes? What style do you prefer?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, what do you have in black, gold, grey, maybe yellow, or white?"

The mirror sighed happily. "Let's do some shirts first, yes?"

After looking at about 100 shirts Ginny chose one shirt that was silver that was made of silk with slight frill on the sleeves that only covered her shoulders and that hugged her stomach and breasts, giving cleavage but not too much. The second shirt was yellow and had black swirl designs on it really popping her hair and pale skin, the sleeves went to her elbow and was tight around her breasts giving a good amount of cleavage and bellowed on her stomach, but not too much. The last shirt was light pink with a black jacket sewn on; the pink was a strap less shirt with the jacket sleeves going past her shoulder but not to her elbow. The jacket only going to mid stomach then cut off with the rest of the light pink showing.

Ginny also chose two pairs of jeans one black and one white but both hugged her hips and gave her a nice ass; though tight on her thighs and a little lose on her calves. She chose a grey skirt that swirled easily matching the silky top, a yellow skirt that was tight with ripples going to her knees, and a black mini skirt made out of the same fabric as the jacket on the pink shirt. She also chose one pair of black stockings and two pairs of sheer pantyhose's. She picked out one pair of black flats with rhinestones on it and one boot that went up almost to her knees that was also black with fur. Her uniform shoes were half an inch black sleek high heels that shone.

After unpacking and hanging up her clothes and shuffling in her new clothes, Ginny noticed a small bell ringing around 9:30 p.m. Callia came over to her and smiled. "We get to meet our new dorm mother, come on!"

Ginny followed Callia down the stairs and saw everyone there already. Blushing slightly she moved to see the woman that would be her new dorm mother. The woman looked young maybe mid 20's with glossy brown hair, brown eyes and deep tan. "Hello everyone my name is Kate O'Hare, though you can call my Kate or Katy or mom. I am of course your new dorm mother; I am to make sure you're not sick and if you are to take care of you. Just think of me like the mother you have at home, and we should be good friends. Now it is 9:30 p.m. so I will make sure you wash up and brush your teeth so off you go!" She smiled warmly as the students left.

Draco muttered to himself. "Mother indeed, if she was my mother she wouldn't be here."

Blaise laughed and smirked. "Damn right she wouldn't be, no offence, mate, but your mums not really the motherly type."

Draco smirked. "Yeah she's not, as soon as one of us got sick she would just call in a house elf."

Blaise laughed and they continued down. Unlike the girls there were no purple anything it was all black except the candles. Draco ended up sharing his room with Blaise which he had no problem with since him and Blaise had been friends since birth and roommates since first year. Draco took the last bed and Blaise the middle. Draco had already faced the mirror though was a little sad to know it was a male mirror, he thought so anyway since a male voice came out of it. He got his school uniform; though he told the mirror he really didn't need the extra clothes the mirror gave him a black, grey and deep green silk shirts. Two pairs of jeans, two pairs of slacks. Two pairs of dress shoes, one which went to go with his uniform and two pairs of boots which were also black.

Draco finishing his unpacking and setting all his things for school on the book shelf, noticing books that appeared to be for his classes. Draco started to get very tired; he quickly brushed his teeth and showered. Getting into his pajamas of green silk, settled into bed and started to drift away into the sleeping world. Ginny, after having cleaned her teeth and showered, finished unpacking when she noticed the books appear on the book shelf. "I guess these are for class?"

Callia came in and nodded. "Yeah, we all take the same classes, we just get different level of things unless they think we have caught up with the graduates, I asked. Apparently you can graduate this year even though you're only 15. As long as you pass their tests and N.E.W.T.S. they will let you graduate."

Ginny was shocked about that but smiled. "That would be pretty cool, but no offence, I'm getting tired. Mind if we head to bed?"

Callia nodded and smiled and ran to her closet to pull on her night gown and hopped into bed. Ginny smiled at the girl who somewhat reminded her of Hermione a little bit. She sighed and placed the few pictures of her family and the trio on her bed stand. She pulled the covers over herself and curled up to her teddy bear that was almost the size of a regular person and fell asleep.

….

Thank you for reading now please review!


	4. Class Time

Chapter 4: Class time!

Ginny woke up when Callia bustling around and poking Ginny occasionally. "Ginny come on, we are required to eat breakfast or at least show up. Get your uniform on!"

Ginny groaned and stumbled into her closet. Getting her uniform on, first putting on a matching underwear and bra. Pulling on her pantyhose and black silk like skirt that reached her knees, a white blouse and black jacket. The jacket held a crest where the four colors where shining, the Purple had the dragon, gold had a mermaid, the orange had a nymph, and the pink had a fair. The pink on the bottom left, the orange on the bottom right, the gold on top left and the purple top right. She looked around and caught Callia "Hey where's the tie?"

Callia looked at her strangely "There is no tie" she tapped the dragon tattoo "That's how they know your class."

Ginny formed an 'oh' with her mouth and nodded and heading back to get her hair and make-up done. Straighten it then putting a soft curl, putting on a soft pink gloss, smudging a coal eye shadow with brown eye liner to make her eye's pop more. Smiling at herself in the mirror she almost jumped when the mirror spoke "Looking like that you're going to break some hearts before you leave this school"

Ginny smiled brightly "Thank you though you almost gave me a heart attack, I didn't know you would talk besides my measurements"

The mirror chuckled "honey my job is to make you feel gorgeous every time you leave this closet. Bedside's I don't have much else to do, so if you like I would be more than happy to flatter you."

Ginny blushed but smiled "Alright I don't get flattered to often so it would be nice."

The mirror just chuckled "Now get on girl it's time for breakfast!"

Ginny paled and ran out of her closet almost bashing into Callia, "Oh so sorry Callia, I didn't mean to almost run into you."

Callia just shrugged and smiled "Make sure grab a bag because when breakfast is done we need to grab our books for the day and be in class in about 45 minutes."

Ginny nodded and grabbed a bottomless bag that looked small but had little compartments for her ink and quills. As the two girls went down to the dining hall the other two girls joined up. Daria decided to have the class's colors on her hair, Freya making sure the dragon was so visible it practically slapped you in the face. Her hair up with soft curls cascading down her back, and her make-up with blood red lips and shadow like eye shadow, making her skin glow. Callia made her black hair shine with clear lip gloss and powder blue eye shadow.

The boys where already sitting at a table when the girl walked in. Blaise look up and gawked at the girls nudging Draco hard "those girls look good enough to eat" Blaise winked.

Draco looked at the girls and was a little shocked "I must say they do look very good."

Blaise rolled his eyes "Don't lie Draco they are smoking."

Phelan just laughed at them while looking at the girls "Girls are you trying to make us go wild with passion?"

Freya smirked widely "Maybe so twin, either way boy's it's not nice to gawk!"

The boys mumbled and turn back to their breakfast, Ginny found it quite amusing. Ginny decided to sit between Daria and Callia because the look of hunger from Phelan slightly freaked her out. Ginny grabbed eggs and sausage, with lightly toast bread. As Ginny was eating the group talked about classes and the school. A man with black robes and trousers' walked over to the group, "Hello everyone I'm professor Hauge, here are your schedule for the next few months."

He passed them around As Ginny grabbed hers, she noticed almost immediately they all had the same classes at the same time. "Why didn't they just post up in our dorm what the classes are since we all have the same?"

Day A

Potions

DADA

Free period

Homework/ study

Day B

Spells and magical history

Herbology and basic medical training

MBFH (Magical being's and family history)

Homework/ study

Ginny sighed and looked over it again and smiled, well at least I have a free period. Ginny got up and quickly walked to her room and grabbed her book's today was A day. Ginny decided to walk with Callia; she really didn't want to get lost on the first day. Callia was more than happy to walk with Ginny she didn't like to be alone. "So how did you sleep Ginny?"

Ginny smiled "Amazingly that beds like laying on clouds."

Callia laughed and smiled amusement glittering in her eyes "Yeah I know what you mean, best bed I've ever slept in." She smiled wickedly "Wonder if the boy's beds are just as nice."

Ginny blushed but winked "Only way to find out you know."

Callia went red but laughed hard "Not that way, maybe we could talk to the other girls and sneak in."

Ginny stared at the usually timid girl and laughed hard "You would have made a great slytherin"

Callia just looked at her weird "I guess so?"

Ginny just laughed "Means your sneaky it's a good thing I guess though were probably never would have talked my house was rivals with slytherin."

Callia looked at her "Why?"

Ginny stopped "I don't really know it was like an unspoken thing."

Callia snorted "That's stupid."

Ginny shrugged "now that I think about it, it is kind of stupid."

Callia laughed and nodded as they walked into the classroom.

Ginny sat up near the front with the other girls and settled between Callia and Daria. The teacher came in, Ginny expected a man not a woman.

The woman walked quickly to the front and wrote on the black board Collidon. She stepped forward and looked at the students "I don't believe in separating people because of age you, everyone from 15 and 16 will just have to catch up and I will give you the homework for it."

Ginny groaned just great. As Collidon passed out the extra homework to the them and wrote a different potion on the board. "in your books on page 38 is this potion, you're in this class for 2 hours. So start this potion will take most of the time, do this alone I want to see each of your talents"

They all picked up what they needed and started working on it. Freya knew potions like the back of her hand she was great at them especially this particular brew. As Freya worked on it, she noticed Daria having some trouble with a dung beetle. "Daria crush it slightly it paralyzes it for five minutes then cut it up."

Daria nodded and did so, smiling she finished up the rest of it and let it start to simmer and waited. Callia watched the two girls and did as Freya said about the beetles and put it to simmer. Ginny fallowed in and they just started gabbing while adding what they were supposed to add and when.

…...

As the class ended the girls decided to walk together "Can you believe all this extra homework I have now, this sucks I mean I was a grade above in potions in Hogwarts why did I get so much I even did really good on that bloody potion!" Ginny frowned.

Freya shrugged "my brother and I do homework together if you want to join we could help you."

Ginny smiled and Daria and Callia looked up at Freya "May we join?" Daria asked.

"Why don't we just make a study group with who wants to join?" Callia asked.

Freya laughed "That should be fun they never said we couldn't study together."

They all agreed as they walked into their DADA class the teacher was already there and drinking coffee. He looked up and smiled softly. He had long brown hair turning grey in a ponytail loosely in the back, with warm blue eyes, and a beard. "Welcome, welcome. Please sit down near the front, there won't be enough of you for anyone to sit in the back."

The girls just sat near the front as the boys trickle in and sitting near the front as the professor told them the same thing. He stood up and wrote on the board Winkelman. "I'm professor Winkelman, and this is Defense agents the dark arts, however I will also be teaching you the dark arts. What I mean is you will learn a lot about the dark arts, how to use them, and most importantly how to defend yourself from them. I will give you a book you have three weeks to read it and at the end of the three weeks. I expect five feet essays about everything in the book; I do not like short hand but make it short so you don't bore me. If you need help come see me, I will be happy enough to go over what I expect in the essay."

Ginny gulped lots of homework, she sighed. He handed out the books; it was bound in black leather with a dark blue script read 'beginning dark arts'. Ginny looked through it and realized it wasn't just spells so she raised her hand. The professor nodded at her "Professor there isn't just spells here, there's potions as well."

He looked at her like she ignorant "My class is called defense agents the dark ARTS, not defense agents the dark spells, so yes Ms. Weasley there not all spells."

Ginny glared slightly "Wouldn't our potion master teach us these?"

He looked at her "Some but not all and with everything going on in this world I won't let you graduate here without the knowledge. I will not deny about the upcoming war, and I will get you as prepared as possible." He walked back up and flicked his wand as words started writing itself on the board and the class truly began.

…...

The girls sat happily at one table enjoying their lunch as the girls only sat with themselves and shooed the guys away. Daria giggled "So far I really like DADA."

Freya scrunched up her nose "I can see a lot of homework in the future for that class."

Callia laughs "I agree with Daria, it does seem very interesting. Though there may be a lot of homework imagine what we will learn! Besides we are all study buddies so it should be easier."

Ginny nodded and smiles "I agree with Callia and Freya so maybe I agree with all three of you" she laughed.

Freya just rolled her eyes "well we have a free period what should we do?"

Ginny almost jumped up "Let's go exploring outside!"

Daria laughed and started pack some of the food and nodded "alright let's go girl"

Ginny grinned widely and she packed even more food and some juice for all the girls and they headed outside. There were a couple of big trees and a very small lake that you could was maybe the size of a medium pool and clear liquid.

Ginny looked at Callia "Hey Callia, why is the lake clear?"

Callia looked over at the lake "They made it clear and took all the dangerous animals out, now it's just some fish and kelp. If we want to swim they will charm it so the fish aren't there just in case."

Ginny and Freya smiled widely "that would be so fun we should as one weekend." Freya smirked "though we will have to murk it up a bit."

Daria rolled her eyes "god Freya be more of a sex hound could you?"

Freya smirked and winked "I could."

Callia and Ginny snickered as the girls flicked their wands and made a blanket out of the grass and laid out the food and drinks. As the girls tackled the food they watched the fish on the outer side of the bubble and Daria smiled. "I think that's pretty cool we are underwater." The girls nodded and smiled watching the fish and coral.

…...

The boys walked into a large class room with round tables the girls were gathered around one table and they could see the students from medium class was there as well. "Those girls are getting almost knit tight" Blaise pouted softly.

Phelan smirked "Well lets go show them, there are guys around to who would be more than happy to spend time with them."

Theo smiled softly while Draco just rolled his eyes "The time you want to give them, may not being the time they will want with you Phelan" Draco sneared.

Phelan looking as innocent as possible "I have no idea what you mean."

Draco rolled his eyes again and walked over to the girls "Lady's if you don't mind the guys would just love to join your little study group."

Callia beamed at him "Of course, of course the more the merrier."

Draco baffled by her over cheerfulness waved the other guys over and took his seat between Blaise and Theo. Theo smiled slightly and whispered to Draco, "One might think you're scared of these ladies's Malfoy with how you act around them. They're not dieses' you know."

Draco snarled back "you know I don't trust new people easily and besides their friends with a Weasley obviously they're stupid. I don't like stupid people Theo."

Theo just winked at him "Maybe so but you must admit Weasley has gotten quite attractive this year, even you cannot deny that!"

Draco racked his eyes over Ginny's body and sighed, he knew Theo was right the Weaslette had gotten quite attractive. With him being a Malfoy he wouldn't do anything even if she was a goddess herself, Draco watched her face as she was talking to Daria and huffed. How could the gods be so cruel she was too damn attractive?

Phelan scanning Ginny as well thought almost the same. While Blaise noticed the two boys and almost laughed out loud as he could almost smell the hormones reeking off them.

Ginny feeling eyes on her looked up to meet Phelan's green eye's that somehow reminded her of Harry's but his eyes were suggestive and laughing. Harry's green eyes were haunted and slightly sad. She blushed as desire filled his eyes and looked down at her homework, as Freya snickered "Twin if you are trying to terrify our little Gin Gin you're doing it very well."

Phelan smiled "I'm not trying to scare her my blood, just appreciating her beauty."

Ginny blushed so much her whole face turned red and her neck was turning red as well. Daria just laughed loudly "shut it Phelan, if you stare at her like you're a starving man who is looking at steak much longer she will probably be so red she won't go back to white!"

Ginny moved uncomfortably in her seat as the girls laughed and the boys snorted. They went back to school work almost forgetting that anything happened though Phelan kept watching Ginny threw his side vision. As they mostly finished all their work they were excused. Ginny quickly getting away from Phelan eye's grabbed Callia and Freya as Daria fallowed them and pushed them towards the dorm area. "Well Ms. Weasley I would say my brother has his eyes on you." Freya smirked and watched Ginny.

Ginny blushed and sighed "I don't really know why I've never had a guy look at me like that before it was like a wolf staring at his prey" she gulped.

Daria and Callia giggled at Ginny and Freya smirked, as they continued walked to the dorm area. Ginny and Callia walked up to their room to change, Ginny went straight to her closet and got undressed. changing into her new silver and grey outfit and retouched her make up. She smiled in the mirror and dashed out grabbing a grey bow ribbon and clipped it in her hair.

…...

The girls were eating dinner as the boys joined them, Phelan settled between Freya and Ginny. Ginny scouted as far from him as the seats aloud getting very close the Daria. As they ate in silence Phelan decided to finally ask "Ginny would you like to walk around the lake with me."

Ginny looked at him shyly but nodded and Phelan broke out a grin. Freya watched them "How about we all go on a walk, so us girls could watch our little Gin Gin."

The girls laughed as they all got up and Phelan wrapped Ginny's arm around his and walked her outside. As they walked she could tell the girls watching them every now and then. Phelan smiled softly at her "Ginny you really are quite a beauty, I hope you know that."

Ginny blushed deeply "Thank you no one's really ever said that before."

Phelan gave her a shocked "You're joking right? You are probably the most beautiful thing I've seen, don't tell my sister that" he winked and smiled.

Ginny smiled and laughed softly "she does have a bit of an ego doesn't she."

Phelan smiled and chuckled "you have no idea imagine living with her; the mirrors don't even have to say anything."

Ginny laughed hard as the continued there walk. After about an hour they went back to the dorm and was stopped by Kate and they were giving a small but heavy book. "These are the rules and history of this school please at least read the rule's by tomorrow."

They all nodded and the girls went upstairs to get ready for bed, as they were in the bathroom Callia looked at them "you guys remind me of a group called the sister's, you can guess they acted like sisters. The stood up for each other and made sure everyone was safe."

The girls smiled at each other "Why don't we be the 'sister's' of Cogwood?"

Callia smiled widely "That would be great they gave a blood oath but with our blood that may be a bad idea" she pouted softly.

Ginny smiled "I know a spell that's just like a blood pack but we can read each other's minds if we like, and best of all we will know where we all are and if we are hurt."

Callia smiled widely as the girls all came together and formed a circle. "We all need to touch our palms to each other, Daria touch Callia's and Freya's palm, and so forth till we are all connected."

They did as Ginny told them "We need to chant, the words are blood united, sister bonds, mind united, pain united, let us be bonded till we decide. It needs to be chanted five times."

As the girls started to chant softly a bright color for each girl burst out. Ginny a fire red, Callia a golden yellow, Daria sky blue, and Freya a dark purple. The colors flowed over the girls then raced to the middle of the circle colliding as the girls chanted for the last time. Magic sizzled in the air, think it worked? Daria thought and the girls grinned widely, hell yeah it did Freya smirked. Callia smiled so wide her cheeks hurt, this is so cool. Ginny nodded in agreement. "I've only read about it but it is pretty cool" Ginny said out loud.

The girls finished up and headed to their rooms. Callia changed into her night shirt and shorts, smiling the entire time. For the first time I belong, a small tear of happiness was shed as they all said good night to each other through their minds.

Darkfearie09: Thank you so much for your comment I do try very hard to make sure my spelling is correct sorry if there was any errors! Also thanks I'm excited to write more so you and other will comment more!

And that's a wrap people; sorry it took so damn long just kept getting distracted and when I went to post it my net froze. I know very sad, NOW please review and I'm super excited to find out I have 3 people fallowing my story -does a little dance- I hope you guys like my characters. Please leave comments and I of course will answer them….when I can…

Alright thanks for reading! Oh guess what! Next chapter is the Halloween Ball! I can't wait to post it and see what you guys think!


	5. Halloween dance

Chapter 5: Halloween dance

**Note: -talking threw thinking for the girls-**

Phelan woke up to the alarm screeching in his head. SHUT UP IM AWAKE He roared at the alarm at it silenced at once. He muttered to himself as he got up and went to the bathroom doing his routine his had since he got here. He went and used the urinal, brushed his teeth, shaved and took his record 5 minute shower. He dried and combed his hair and as he was putting on he after shave the other boys filed in. "Blimey man how can you wake up so earlier and be done before we even get our arse's in here?" Blaise looked sleepily at Phelan.

Phelan laughed "Believe me the alarm my sister installed in my head wake's me up at 6 a.m. every Monday-Friday."

Blaise's eye bugged "I think I would kill my sister if she did that to me."

Phelan laughed "Beats how she used to wake me up, besides early bird gets the worm the muggle's always say."

Blaise snorted "What worm are you trying to get so early."

Phelan smirked and winked "I'm hoping to escort a Ms. Weasley to breakfast."

Dark sneared "Weasley is nothing special Phelan."

Phelan glared "Maybe not to you Draco, but I find her quite beautiful. I'm sorry your blind to her beauty."

Draco snorted but thought I'm not blind just wont admit to such a thing. Phelan headed down stairs as Ginny was just about to leave "Ginny would you mind dearly if I walked you to breakfast."

Ginny smiled, blushed and nodded. Phelan chuckled and grabbed her eyeing her in her uniform. As they paced slowly to the dining hall, they talked about yesterday class's and the class's there were going to have today. Ginny sat next to Phelan as the rest of them walked in and sat next to them. Freya watched Phelan and looked at Ginny -watch out for my twin Gin, his nice but sometimes gets to nice and has a hard time with the answer no.- Ginny looked surprisingly at Freya -I understand.-

…...

Freya walked with the girls while eyeing her brother, as they stepped up to there first period of the second day of class's.

The man who originally gave them their schedules stood up at the class and wrote Hauge he was tall, built with black hair that was very long almost reaching his hips but was breaded and tied with leather thongs his black eye's dark. He tapped his wand and two books flew and landed by each student. "one is for spells for whichever age group you are and the other is history same as the spells it will be for your age group. However in four months I expect you to all be on the same level. If you haven't already figured it out all the teachers will be the same. Which is why there is only two years apart we will only give you what's useful, the rest is trash."

Callia stared shocked at the man but didn't say anything "You will work in pairs so the younger one's will learn faster. After each chapter I expect a two foot essay on the contents and every class we shall practice a spell. These will be the fallowing pairs from here on till January 15th."

Daria and Theo

Callia and Phelan

Freya with Draco

Ginny with Blaise

They moved to their pairings as Callia sat next to Phelan "Your not going to hurt Ginny are you?"

Phelan snickered slightly "Is that how you say hello?"

Callia narrowed her eye's "I just want to know if you will hurt her, I don't like you. Nor will I probably ever like you, you don't see woman as people just meat."

Phelan stared at this girl with complete shock as hatred boiled in her eye's. "Did I do something?"

Callia shrugged and started to read "just don't hurt Ginny or you'll be sorry!"

Ginny was working with Blaise quite well when she looked up and she noticed he was staring "Something on my face?"

Blaise smiled slightly "Honestly yes, I'm baffled on how you got so pretty over the summer. You've never caught my eye before till this year when Draco ran into you. Though I must say you are a spit fire telling Draco to bite you."

Ginny blushed deeply but chuckled "Was pretty funny huh?"

Blaise chuckled and watched her face with humor in his eye's, then got back to work. Ginny smiling to herself she was beginning to like Blaise a little bit. He wasn't a typical slytherin, and she was glad.

Daria looked at this dark haired boy eyeing him "I've heard about Slytherins from Ginny, you don't look or act like one."

Theo laughed "Ginny told you her version of Slytherins, which since she's a Gryffindor she probably told you we are evil."

Daria nodded "Then what are you, if not evil?"

Theo shrugged "Just mischief and we like to get our way a lot. We also like to be the best at everything and want to prove ourselves to our family's name."

Daria eyed him then smiled "Doesn't sound evil at all."

Theo chuckled "Oh we are evil little wanker's and Slytherin is well known in the death eater world but that's just how most of us were raised to believe that's right."

Daria eyed him trying to keep her emotions from her eye's "Were you raised that way?"

Theo looked at her and watched anger fill her eye's even though she was trying to mask it "Yes I was, however I don't wish to fallow a half breed. His not pure blooded his muggle blood stinks up my home. Why would I fallow a man/monster/thing who wants to make our world "pure" when his not pureblooded himself. Believe me I have no intent to fallow him or become on of his follower's, hell most purebloods my age feel the same way."

Daria stunned didn't know what to say so she just nodded and told her sisters what Theo had just told her, all the girls eye's widen and watched Theo with different eye's. Theo knew they had probably made the mind bond as the girls looked at him differently only confirmed it.

…...

Class ended and the girls walked outside to a garden area, where a centaur stood. He had waist length light brown hair and very muscular and tan with brown eyes. He looked at the students and walked over to them "Hello children, I'm Kardin I'm only here for a month your teacher is away for family business. Welcome to Herbology, your teacher gave me some plants he wants you to grow in your own room and report on when he gets back I set out ten plants you will chose from. Not all of them are magical but still used for magic purposes he wants you to name what they can be used for in your report."

As Draco looked around each plant ticked in his head, he secretly loved plants. There was Ginger, a deep red hellebore, Mallowsweet, Puffapod, sage, white sneezewort, screechsnap, wolfsbane, Alihotsy, and fluxweed. Very interesting choice's he thought he picked the Alihotsy, he was always interested in the plant.

Callia picked the fluxweed and was happy with her choice she liked it mainly because of the pink shading it wasn't as pink as the Puffapod but she like the light shade of pink the fluxweed was. Blaise went up and claimed the screechsnap and smiled he was going to have fun with this plant. Daria grabbed the purple wolfsbane as Freya snatched the Puffapod. Theo grabbed the sage, as Phelan grabbed the Mallowsweet. Ginny grabbed the hellebore she loved anything red. As they were all done choosing he took the ginger and the white sneezewort and put them away. "Great choice's children. Now please grab your Herbology book and lets get to work on this self-fertilising shrubs."

…...

As class ended Theo walked with the boys as the girls were ahead of them "You do realize the girls preformed the sisterhood correct?"

Blaise started at him "You really don't think they would exchange blood would you? Their not that stupid I hope."

Theo laughed softly "There are other ways and you know it Blaise, they probably used sisa aurora."

Draco nodded "They wouldn't be stupid enough to exchange blood, and it takes at least a week to make the potion. So if they did, they would hopefully use the spell. Wait why do you think that Theo?" Draco looked at him curiously.

Theo looked at him "I was talking to Daria and when I told her some information, after about a minute or two they all looked at me with wonder. Thus why I think they preformed the sisterhood."

Phelan nodded "Make's since they give that look like they are talking though nothing is said. I'm a little surprised that they did it so quickly specially my sister she usually doesn't do anything like that so quickly."

Theo shrugged "I don't know, girls are something I just don't understand. I swear there should be a book on how to understand them, language and all."

The boys laughed at Theo and agreed. Theo smiled he did fit better here then at Hogwarts, he could tell them his thoughts without being ignored or laughed at. Usually at Hogwarts the only reason people talked to him beside Blaise and Draco was because they needed him for homework or planning for that thing.

The girls were eating lunch already when they boys joined them. Daria watched Theo with interest after what they talked about earlier that day, it still surprised her. Freya look at Daria -still thinking about what Theo said?- Daria just nodded and went back to her food. -just surprised me you know? I thought if you were born in a death eater family you were a death eater-. Ginny looked at Daria -That's like saying all purebloods hate muggle's Daria- Daria sighed and nodded -I know-.

Draco watched them "Ok we already figured out you did the sisterhood bond, but could you not make it so obvious because it is so painfully obvious you don't want us to know."

The girls stared at Draco in shock Freya recovered first by laughing which grew till all the girls were crying with laughter. "How did you figure it out….. Oh I bet Theo figured it out and then told you guys."

Theo smirked "Actually yes, glad you notice things Freya."

Daria snorted "Nothing goes passed her I mean nothing." They all chuckled as the finished their lunch.

…...

Ginny watched the girls talk as they sat down in the class actually waiting for the teacher to show up, and Freya was getting very annoyed "Ok seriously what the hell, students are supposed to be late not professors."

Daria and Callia snickered at her just as the woman that dropped them here walked in. The looked at her with interest "Hello, I suspect you remember me I also happen to be your professor for magical beings and family history also known as MBFH. I'm professor Monsea, and I will be teaching you about magical beings and about your family history with them."

Theo raised his hand "If you don't mind my asking, how did you get our family history?"

She smiled "I'm glad you asked the ministry let me have the past 10 generations and believe it or not Mr. Nott they have books on pureblood family's. We will also be reading those as well, also you should know a good amount about your family history."

Theo just nodded as she wrote her name on the board with eight kinds of creatures. "You will chose from this list of animals and do a five foot essay on them. Where they are most likely found, if they can be used for magic and if so what also just some general information."

Callia looked down the list was Banshee, Billywig, Boomslang, Crup, Demiguise, Glumbumble, Erkling, Fwooper, Hag, Horklump, and a Runespoor. She picked the Crup she loved dog like creatures. Ginny ran and picked the Banshee she always found them interesting. Freya got the Fwooper, Daria got the Erkling, Blaise snagged the Boomslang, Draco grabbed the Runespoor, as Phelan grabbed the Demiguise, Theo grabbed the Billywig.

As they sat down she handed out a paper with everything she wanted in the essay. "We do not have an age teaching here so if you rehear things I expect an A on the assignment. We will being doing a mix of general knowledge on average creatures but full reports on dangerous creatures and creatures that can be used for potions and such. You spend two hours in this class the first hour you'll be on which chapter I give you and the general information you'll be writing in a journal I'll be giving you. The second hour will be learning about the creatures from your family and broaden your intelligence about your family's history. Today we shall concentrate on the creatures you have chosen since I wont be getting your family history things till tomorrow. You may now begin and I hope you find your creatures interesting because you cant change them after today."

The students grabbed books professor Monsea had on her shelves and began to work quietly. As class had 15 minutes left Freya decided she would think about buying this bird one day it was fascinating but she would defiantly have the silence charm on it. As they were excused Phelan grabbed Ginny and smiled "May I walk you to your next class milady?"

She blushed deeply but nodded as the girls stared at her amused Blaise began to not like Phelan. He admitted he found Ginny very pretty maybe even enchanting. Blaise didn't mind Phelan trying so hard he was mainly mad at himself for not even trying, just yet anyway.

…...

As they sat down at dinner Blaise watched Ginny and noticed as usual Phelan was watching her too. He had talked to Phelan about girls a little bit, Draco didn't like talking to much about girls. Even though he very well knew he was the slytherin sex god and had many girls under his belt. Blaise very well knew Phelan was going after Ginny but he watched Ginny… not that he would admit that out loud. He knew even if Phelan got Ginny the longest they would be together was until he met her brothers. He smirked at that he could handle that spitfire and her hellion of a family. Ginny looked at him with questioning eye's and he just nodded and went back to his dinner watching her threw his eye lash's. Ginny knew Blaise was still looking at her and with more heat which made her slightly uncomfortable she wasn't used to any guy paying attention to her now she had two.

Professor Collidon stood up and cleared her throat everyone in the hall looked up at her "We are pleased to inform student between 15-18 there will be a Halloween ball on Halloween. It is October the 2nd, so the ball will be in three weeks. We will take a group of ten students to the surface starting this weekend so you may get whatever you like. Also you may talk to your mirrors they will let you order robes if you wish. As for who is aloud to ask who low and middle may be together and top and high class may go together."

Callia did a weird shriek noise and looked at the girls "I've never been to a dance! I wonder who will ask me."

The girls chuckled at her as Phelan swooped at Ginny "Ginny will you go to that dance with me, I would be so honored."

Freya laughed "A whole two minutes record time!"

Phelan glared at his sister then looked at Ginny with pleading eye's. Ginny was taken a back but she stuttered out "um sure yeah."

Phelan grinned widely and kissed her hand making her blush "If you wish tonight we can decide on our outfits and I will pay for your dress, shoe's and make-up and don't bother arguing, no is not an answer."

Phelan grabbed some food and dashed out to start coming up with idea's while Ginny just watched with her gapping. Freya laughed so hard she fell off her seat "That was hilarious, though his not shitting Ginny he wont take no for an answer on paying. He will take it as an insult if you pay for anything."

Ginny dropped her head on the table with a loud bang "Tell me Freya, what did I just get myself into?"

She sniggered as she got back in her seat "Just be prepared to be eye candy for the night. Also keep your mind open my brother is… very suggestive and if he gets to "suggestive" you let me know and I'll be there in a flash."

Draco sniggered as Ginny banged her head in the table again "Weasley you should see this as a treat, his paying for it all after all."

Ginny glared at him as a big red spot started to appear on her forehead "YOU SHUT IT MALFOY! OR I SWEAR YOU'LL HAVE WEASLEY HAIR FOR A WEEK!"

He paled "You wouldn't dare Wesel!"

She glared "I'm a Weasley I'm sure you know my brothers Fred and Gorge, well I grew up with them. So I know a few trick spells up my sleeve!" With that she got up and stomped off to her room wanting to change while muttering about a bouncing ferret with red hair.

Blaise just busted into laughter while banging his fist on the table "Wow mate, you sure handled her." he laughed harder as he choked out "your lucky she left mate you were losing that battle."

Everyone laughed as Draco glared at his food and kept eating slowly, trying to ignore them. She does look startling beautiful when she gets mad… he almost felt a slap on his face. What the hell was he thinking a Weasley pretty when she's mad, he must be going nuts.

Callia after laughing went to find Ginny, knowing she was probably in her closet she went there first and heard quite sobbing. Startled she ran to Ginny and called the girls "Ginny are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Before Ginny could answer Freya thundered in and grabbed Ginny shaking her "Who hurt you, was it Phelan. I will kill him!"

Ginny grabbed Freya's sleeve and shook her head hard "No it wasn't Phelan." She looked down and wiped her tears avoiding them she hated people seeing her cry. The girls waited while blocking the door from Freya. Ginny sighed and while looking at the floor whispered "I'm poor, not like semi rich poor I mean like poor, poor. When Malfoy made that comment it just stung so deeply. Mainly because his right if it wasn't for Phelan I probably couldn't pay even for a second hand dress."

The girls looked at her in shock Daria sat next to Ginny and hugged her hard "Ginny, you have brothers and parents who care about you. Not for what you could get for them but because you're their daughter." She looked away "Do you know what I would kill for that. My mum doesn't care about me and my father just wants me to merry some rich asshole so we can stay respectable. Ginny I would give every Knot I had to have what you have, fuck Malfoy."

Ginny gapped at her but gave her a watery smile and hugged her back. "Yeah Ginny" peeped Callia "my family's about the same as Daria's, I have a sister but all she care's about is showing as much skin as possible and boys. I'm not into that, I cant connect with her. Hell, I'll never connect with my family I'm the black sheep there." Callia joined into the hug.

Freya just looked at them and then the door "The only one that gives even the slightest interest in my well being is my brother. My mum passed two years ago and my dad ignores Phelan and I like we're the plague. Before my mum died she would smile and take us to the garden and we would catch pixie's then set them free, all that's left now is weeds and ghosts of memory's."

They all looked at Freya a little differently now as Daria hopped up and grabbed Freya and made her join there group hug. Each thinking about their family's and their problems.

…...

A week has passed since the ball was announced and the girls really felt connected. Daria got asked by Theo surprising the hell out of the girls. Callia got asked by a top class boy with sandy hair and grey brown eye's. Freya seduced a top class boy with black hair and sky blue eye's and convinced him that he wanted her to go to the dance with him.

Blaise got with a top class girl with strawberry blond hair and crystal like eye's that almost look clear with a blue hint. Draco easily snagged a blond with green eye's.

Ginny now stood in front of her mirror ordering her outfit Phelan had persuaded her into being a Greek couple. Her mirror showed her what Phelan wanted her to wear and how much she was aloud to spend. She decided on a silky white dress that cut low enough to show she had good size breast but not low enough that if he tried to look down her shirt he wouldn't get to far. It cut rather short showing her pale legs and her knee's. The sandal's she picked tied up to her knee were also white with a little gold flecks sawn into one of the threads. He even picked a white corded grown she would wear with the outfit.

The girls and Phelan were going to the surface tomorrow to pick up everything and some make-up. Ginny couldn't wait to go to the surface, Freya said she had no problem paying for random items that she wanted. Hell all the girls told Ginny that if she wanted something to let them know and they would buy it. Ginny at first refused but the girls insisted because to them money wasn't a big deal. Ginny finally said she would and the girls left her alone about it.

It was Friday night and the girls were getting together to do at least three of the class's home work. Callia made sure we all had their homework done and on time. She remembered when Callia almost cursed Daria to the moon when she suggested taking a night off. She grinned widely at scene playing in her mind.

Callia skipped into the room and grabbed the potion, spells, and their DADA book. "Ginny these are the homework's we'll do today, so make sure you grab everything." she quickly walked out "Oh and we will be meeting in the dorm, don't want to walk all the way to the library today."

Ginny nodded and grabbed everything quickly not wanting to take a lot of time and suffer Callia's wrath. Ginny made her way down and joined the girls and Theo. Ginny looked at Theo a little surprised "When did you join our study group?"

Theo looked up at her "I'm trying to convenes the other boys to join as well."

Ginny nodded and joined as they opened their potion books Blaise and Phelan joined. "Draco refuses to join he say's he had high marks in Hogwarts Cogwood will be no different."

Callia shrugged "Then he can be by himself if he wants, no big trouble on my part."

Everyone got back to work Ginny partnered herself with Blaise mainly because Phelan started to not leave her alone. Phelan glared at Blaise but grabbed his sister and settled down on there work.

Blaise noticed the icy glare from Phelan and smirked "He starting to annoy you Weasley?"

Ginny sighed "Just getting a bit clingy is all."

He nodded and they went back to work. After about an hour of working Ginny had the first to assignments done. Blaise was already done with all of his because he started earlier so he offered to help Ginny. Ginny agreed as Blaise helped her finish her last assignment it took them 15 minute's and she was done.

The rest of them finished and decided to go outside while it was still bright enough out. Blaise kept by Ginny and walked her outside while receiving another glare from Phelan. Ginny looked at Blaise "Do you like the fact your pissing Phelan off?"

Blaise chuckled "Yes I do, he amuses me with his jealousy."

Ginny smiled and nodded as they walked to the lake, when they got there however it seemed that Phelan had enough. Phelan stormed over to them and gently took Ginny "Blaise if you don't mind I will take Ginny now so we can talk about tomorrow."

He glared at Blaise and before he could reply took Ginny to the side of the lake farther from Blaise. Ginny looked up at Phelan "I know you like me Phelan, but I'm not your girlfriend just your date to the ball. Even if we were dating Blaise is a somewhat friend, if your going to act like it's a crime to be friends with guys. I don't know if we should even go to the ball together."

Phelan looked at her closely and sighed "Its not a problem, just I feel like Blaise like's you a bit more then friendship. I don't like fighting over things, specially woman."

Ginny growled softly "There is no reason to fight over me, besides all Blaise has done is talk to me and help me with some homework."

Phelan looked down "I'm sorry Ginny."

Ginny nodded "you should be!"

With that Ginny walked over to the girls avoiding the two boys. "Freya your brother is a jerk!"

Freya smiled hearing what they talked about "Ginny you know when dogs pee on a tree and get upset when another dog pee's on it?"

Ginny nodded, "Well that's how boys are pretend you're a tree. Phelan marked you as his when he asked you to the ball. He see's it as Blaise is trying to mark you as his instead of Phelan's and doesn't like it."

Ginny gave her a horrid look "EW that gross I'm not a tree and he certainly didn't pee on me!"

Callia laughed and almost fell "Gin, its an analogy. Honestly could you really see Phelan taking a wiz on you?"

Ginny looked surprised and grossed out "No, if he tried I'd probably knock him to Tim buck two"

The girls laughed loudly and fell to the grass rolling around. Theo watching them amusingly, even though he didn't like how Freya put it she was right. He knew Blaise liked Ginny or at least found her attractive. He also knew that Phelan noticed it as well and wasn't happy about it.

As they went back inside a couple of hours passed by and it was already almost midnight Freya was a little startled to realize it was already 11:52pm. Freya was by herself in front of the fire when her brother came up from his room. Freya knew her brothers sent well "Cant sleep twin?"

Phelan looked at Freya and sneared tiredly "I cant help it my blood, Blaise is sniffing at Ginny and it bothers me."

Freya thinking about what she said about guys almost laughed out loud "Twin, Ginny is a very beautiful girl. She's nice and care's about people, many men will want her not just Blaise. If you pursue her, keep that in mind. Ginny is a sweet girl and doesn't notice the attention she receives. It's a good and bad thing, it's why I was more then happy to perform the sisterhood with at least her. Daria can easily protect herself and with how much Callia knows she can as well. I'm sure Ginny knows enough to protect herself but she's so innocent with men or even boys. I don't think she knows what they can and some will do to a girl like her."

Phelan looked at her and smiled slightly "You see her as a sister don't you."

Freya looked down "She reminds me of mum."

Phelan's eye glazed over for a second and nodded "She does doesn't she." he sighed "Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to her."

Freya watched her brother "Twin, if you hurt her I will hunt you down and torture you myself. Make no mistake of it."

Phelan knowing his sister so well nodded "My blood if I hurt her you cant touch what I will do to myself. I know she is so innocent to the darker side of the world, if I can help it I will protect her from that. Even if I cant clam her for myself."

Freya nodded and got up "It's late" she looked up "Its 12:20 am, you should try going back to sleep twin."

She walked up the stairs to Daria's and her room and climbed into her bed. Thinking about what Phelan and her were talking about and sighed, Ginny did remind her of her mother. Like how she smiled and generally cared about everyone. Freya sighed and rolled over trying to get some sleep.

Phelan in the common room paced back in forth. He sighed tiredly and sat where Freya was. Theo awake watched Phelan for a minute "You know Phelan with your pacing this carpet will ware out fast."

Phelan looked up and Theo he had gotten quit close the boy. He sighed deeply "I know you heard what my sister said Theo, you are good a knowing things."

Theo laughed at him but nodded "I did indeed its hard not to when our room can hear everything from this room." he looked at Phelan "Your sisters and you are right though Phelan she doesn't know the darker side of life. She thinks she knows because what her brother and his little friends talk about it. I think she see's it as a story where the good guys will triumph. Though with how the war is going on it doesn't seem that way, there is a chance Voldemort will win."

Phelan sighed and nodded "Its part of the reason I'm trying so hard to get Ginny, I can save her if Voldemort wins. It would be easy to convince him that she's change and save her and maybe her family."

Theo looked at Phelan he knew his family was in alliance to Voldemort. "You know Phelan, believe it or not Blaise could do the same. His family is neutral and as far as I know since his father passed away."

Phelan sneared slightly "Maybe so Theo, but I still want Ginny. I wont lie I think she's gorgeous, she's kind, sweet and fiery."

Theo looked at him calmly "Like your mother, you know Phelan just because you love your mother dearly, god rest her soul, maybe seeking a girl so much like her isn't the type of girl you need."

Phelan looked up at Theo ready to chew him to bits when Theo put his hand up to stop him "Maybe she is maybe she isn't. Just remember what I said Phelan, there is a chance, a good chance, that Ginny isn't meant for you. That is all I'm saying, oh and your sisters right. Lets go back to the room and sleep for another 6 hours okay?"

Phelan watched Theo and nodded as they both headed to their room. Phelan went to his bed and laid down replaying what Theo said. He knew Theo was smart and very wise for a man his age. He sighed he didn't want to think that Ginny wasn't the type of girl he needed, he did like her very much. She reminded him so much of his mother, so kind hearted. He sighed and closed his eye's, he knew Theo was probably right that Ginny wasn't it but he was going to try anyway.

…...

Ginny and Freya went from store to store, poor Phelan was carrying everything. Ginny giggled as they looked at lingerie, Freya watched her brother blush deep red and ran out of the story shouting he would wait outside. "Ginny Weasley I know you did that on purpose! Though I will admit it was funny how his face got so red" Freya giggled.

Ginny winked "I was started to get tired of him fallowing us like his a lost puppy so I went to the number one girls hiding place."

They laughed as they looked around Freya convincing her to but a couple of boy shorts, under tops, and strapless bra's. As the girls left the store they noticed Phelan was still bright red with a dazed look. Freya cleared her throat "Twin it is not proper to vision a girl naked while your shopping with her."

He shot her a look "I wasn't visioning her naked I was visioning her with a black bra and thong!" noticing Ginny was there he turned purple and clamped his mouth shut avoiding her eye's.

Ginny to surprised to do anything else busted into laughter and leaned agents Freya. Freya laughing just as hard as the two girls balanced themselves while Phelan's whole body burned in embarrassment. The girls finally catching their breath stiffened giggles and went to the shoe shop next.

A few hours later Ginny and Callia were sitting by the fire. Ginny had gotten everything and some more thanks to Freya. She was telling Callia her day when they got to the lingerie store Callia laughed so hard she fell off the couch which caused Ginny to laugh as well.

Callia's eye's danced with amusement "So you must have had an amusing day then."

Ginny nodded and chuckled, they watched the fire burn out. Ginny felt like the three girls were the sisters she should have had. She was closest to Callia mainly because they shared a room but still she felt comfortable to just sit in silence watching the fire die out.

Phelan hearing the girls almost died when Theo roared with laughter "Mate I cant believe you said that with her standing there!"

Phelan glared "SHUT UP, I didn't know she was there I thought it was just Freya!"

Theo slowly turned to just snickers and shook his head "You know those girls are attached to the bloody hip, should have made sure she was no where in sight first."

Phelan groaned and sat on the little chair they had in the room "I'm died, kill me now I don't if I can face Ginny after today. I mean when I saw her I would have been more then happy if someone killed me on the spot. The worst part is I'm not usually like this I'm the guy who has girls fawning in his arms. Girls more then willing to please me as long as pick them. I was Mr. smooth at my last school, I never blushed or stuttered like an idiot. What's happening to me?"

Theo just grinned widely "I believe your fawning over Ginny" he smirked.

Phelan sighed deeply "Its horrible Theo what am I to do?"

Theo shrugged "You can admit your doomed and deal with it or be… as you put it be Mr. smooth again."

Phelan almost jumped out of his seat "That's it, I'll just be my usual self and have Ginny begging for me."

Theo snickered "I don't think Ginny would ever beg for anything, but should be an interesting show so yeah do that!"

Phelan stalked up the stairs throwing Theo a glare and muttering about it not being a show. Phelan got to the top and he almost deflated as Ginny was there and Callia falling asleep in the chair. He plucked up his courage keep his ego intact and walked over to Ginny with his chest puffed out. "Well if it isn't a goddess come to earth, tell me did it hurt when you landed?" he smiled casually at Ginny.

Ginny stared at him and almost laughed out loud with how cheesy he sounded but smooth away her smile and grinned widely. "Phelan what are you on? Did Theo give you drugs? Or are you drunk maybe?"

Phelan almost loosing his courage grabbed her hand and kissed it "None of the above your beauty is just so unworldly."

Ginny blushed and right then Callia woke up and snickered quietly trying to not get there attention. Ginny looked up at Phelan and bite her lip. Oh sweet lord Phelan thought watching her suck her lower lip into her mouth, I'm doomed. He smiled lazily at her and nibbled her palm hiding his arousal "I'm lucky a beauty such as yourself talks to such a boy as myself. To even allow me too look upon you is a gift you've given me."

At this point Callia couldn't hold back and roared with laughter and falling off her seat a second time on the floor laughing. Tears streaming down her face as she began to hiccup. "so cheesy" she choked out before laughing again. Ginny blushing bright red gathered the laughing Callia "I think she might have caught something, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said and hauled the girl away.

As they headed upstairs Phelan walked over to the desk and banged his head on it a couple of time's "I am so screwed" he whispered to himself.

Once they got into the room Callia was calming herself down to where she was giggling out of breath. Ginny watched the girl in amusement as she finally just fell backwards and breathing hard. "I'm sorry Gin but he was so cheesy I couldn't help it. Oh man we have to tell Freya after I can breath." she panted and tried to steady her breath.

Ginny nodded "it was pretty funny though I think you bruised his ego by laughing so hard at him, the poor guy."

Callia snickered and once she finally caught her breath and was breathing normally they went to the other girls room to relay what just happened. After about a hour of laughing and telling the story the girls went to bed.

…...

Freya couldn't believe tomorrow was the dance already, the professors gave them a four day weekend since Halloween was on Thursday this year. Freya trying to pay attention that day was so fruitless it was pathetic with how much was due Freya deemed she was screwed. When class's finally ended and they were at dinner Freya turned to everyone "Please tell me that today was just one of those day were no one paid a bit of attention?"

Daria snickered "Don't worry I think we all didn't pay a damn bit attention today."

They all seem to nod in agreement except Draco and Theo, but Freya already figured Theo would pay attention the little know it all. Draco was a bit of an outcast still by refusing to go to their study group and only talking to the boys. So she really didn't care to much as she eat her dinner silently.

Later that night Draco was sitting in the corner, everyone had gone to bed at least two hours ago seeing as it was 12:30am. He was reading the new book Professor Winkelman gave them, he would admit he actually liked that class it was interesting. He heard foot steps and looked up to see Freya walking down in her night gown. Damn if he left she would notice him. As soon as he thought he saw her look straight at him "Evening Draco, what are you doing up this late?"

Damn he thought "I could ask you the same thing."

Freya shrugged "cant sleep, and seeing as you've obviously been here a while neither can you."

Draco watched her closely and got up "Actually I'm about to head to bed I'm feeling quite sleepy now." He went over to the stairs to his room when she spoke up.

"I don't understand why you act like were are diseased we are all purebloods, half lings, and dangerous half lings. Everyone except Ginny is well off, we are all about the same age. So Mr. Malfoy why are you an outcast from what Blaise and Theo say in Hogwarts you weren't."

Draco stared at her in surprise though well hidden she really took him back. "I don't know you, I know Blaise and Theo."

She snorted lightly "You know Ginny, and don't bother saying you don't because you've already made it clear how you judge her so therefore you must know her well."

Draco was again taken aback "I don't need to know her to make a judgment, everyone knows her family and how she feels about muggle's."

Freya had talked to her about muggle's and she really could care less she didn't want them harmed because they were muggle's, but that's about it. She didn't take special interest like her father did. "Really so you have talk to her about muggle's then?"

Draco sneered "I don't have to her whole family is muggle lovers so therefore she is too!"

Freya glared at him with seething hatred "Well Mr. Malfoy seems you know everything there is to know about her just because the rest of her family are muggle lovers. So you must be a death eater I mean your whole family are death eaters so therefore so are you. I mean by your logic that's who you are, just like your father, and his father and so on."

Draco stormed over to her feeling as though he had been slapped in the face "You don't know a damn thing about me and my family so keep your mouth shut!" he hissed threw tight lips.

She glared in his face and actually slap him, and hard to leaving a red mark. "Well your judging Ginny by what everyone else's says so damn it Malfoy I'm going to judge you how everyone else's see your family. So get off your fucking high horse, take your head out of your ass and open your bloody eye's!" With that she stormed up the stairs and into her room before Draco could even speak.

Draco stared where she last stood hand on his now swelling check and his jaw dropped. He was reeling what she was saying and really thought about it as he headed to his room. Blaise was still up. Blaise looked up and his eye's got big "Who hit you?"

Draco just stared and rubbed his cheek, clearing his throat he really looked at Blaise "Do you think I judge people by how others judge them?"

Blaise stared at him in complete shock. "What do you mean mate?"

He cleared his throat again look uncomfortable "Like the Weasley's or rather the Weaslette?"

Blaise's eye's bugged but shook his head and shrugged "How do you see her?"

Draco sighed "she is just like the rest of her family, a blood trader, a muggle lover, and poorer then dirt."

Blaise looked at him for while silently "Yes you judge her because other's have judged her that way. I have talked to her about muggle's. She doesn't really care about them, she doesn't want them killed because of what they are but doesn't have a real interest in them. As for the blood traitor her family did that not her, just as your father decided to join him not you. Yes your right she is poor, doesn't mean she will be poor forever, she could get a good job make lots of money."

Draco looked at him closely and nodded sighing deeply "I have been viewing everyone threw the eye's of my father instead of my own. Freya's right I have been treating everyone like they are a diseased."

Blaise smirked "Guessing she's the one who slapped the hell out of you? What did you do?"

Draco sighed "told her Weasley was just like her family and when she asked if I knew her well I pretty much said no and that I didn't need to."

Blaise winced "Ouch, really shouldn't have told her that, those girls are close."

Draco just nodded and put away his book and went to his bed. He really had to think about how he saw people, he wouldn't change who he was. Maybe wouldn't change who he talked to but he wanted to see people threw his eye's instead of his father's.

…...

Ginny was waken up around noon, she started at Callia threw sleepy eye's. "There's no class today leave me alone I'm still tired."

Callia jumped on her "GINNY! We have 7 hours to eat and get ready for the ball, so you get up this instant!"

Ginny groaned and sat up "Callia it doesn't take 7 hours to eat and get ready maybe 4 but not 7."

Callia gapped out her "four, you think it takes four hours! Are you out of your mind? It take's you almost a complete hour to eat!"

Ginny groaned again and got out of bed, going to her closet and putting on a simple black dress and slipped on her black flats that had a bow. Combed her hair and fallowed Callia down the stairs to be stopped by Draco. He looked at her and coughed slightly, seeing her cue Callia told her she would wait by the door. As she left Ginny crossed her arms "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco tried to not glare and ran his fingers threw his hair, Ginny had to admit he was hot. "I wanted to apologize, to you and well to Freya but she hasn't come down yet. I have judged you because of your family and your last name. Also because my family raised me to hate you and your family, and every one who talked to you. I'm not my father so I don't want to do that anymore, I would like to get to know you then make my own decision if that's alright with you."

Ginny stared at him and gapped "um sure I guess… um Freya should be down in an hour or so."

With that she quickly went to Callia letting Freya know that Draco was waiting for her at the steps and what he told her. She also told Callia what happened with Draco and she was just as surprised if not more then Ginny herself. They were eating lunch when Freya and Draco came in. Freya told them what happened last night so they could understand why Draco talked to Ginny. While they eat lunch they talked about the dance and Draco joined in which surprised everyone but Freya and Blaise.

After lunch the girls were huddled into the bathroom Callia transformed some things into chairs and couches while the floor was changed to marble. They usually just had one big mirror they now have four still pretty big mirror's with a little area to put everything. Daria already putting on most of her make-up began to work on her hair putting it into soft curls. Daria was going as a pirate, her outfit was super tight and showed in Ginny's taste to much. It defiantly didn't leave much to the imagination when Ginny asked her about it Daria said it was the one time a year she dressed as smutty as possible.

Seems everyone but her got that memo even Callia as a ninja showed a lot of skin. Freya being a wood nymph who naturally showed a lot was the only one that made since to Ginny. Callia straighten her hair to almost a point, as Freya put hers into tight curls in the back and her bangs straight. Ginny just straightened her hair like she normally did but put lose wave's in small area in her hair. She put on some clear gloss with golden flakes and golden eye shadow. She got dressed in her outfit and looked herself over.

The girls stopped and looked at her "Damn Ginny your going to give my brother a boner."

The girls stared at Freya and then laughed loudly. Ginny blushed but laughed with them. Once they were all dressed and ready they pretty much bathed themselves in their perfume. Ginny put freshening spells on all of them so they wouldn't smell during the night or their hair flattened, they all headed off.

All the boys where waiting in front on the dining hall for their date's. The girls came down and joined them Phelan couldn't stop staring at Ginny "You look like a goddess." he whispered to her and she blushed.

Blaise watched Ginny she was beyond beautiful, he had to admit Phelan was lucky to have Ginny as his date. Phelan noticing him looking at Ginny sent a warning look to him and took Ginny inside. Ginny gasped and smiled spider webs, ghosts, candy, and pumpkins littered the dining hall.

They picked a table and sat down Phelan and Draco getting everyone something to drink. Freya didn't stay long she grabbed her date and yanked him onto the floor dancing as close to him as possible. Daria laughed at Freya's attempt, Theo asked her to dance but mentioned he didn't want to dance like how Freya and her date was. Daria laughed and took off, Callia not far behind. By the time the two came back Ginny and Draco's date were the only one's there.

Phelan grabbed Ginny "Lets go dance with our friends."

Ginny fallowed him and started dancing a good distance away but close enough so people knew she was dancing with him. After that song ended Callia kidnapped Ginny so the girls could just dance with each other. After a couple songs Draco and his date joined the group.

Almost two hours later Phelan pulled Ginny outside for a breather. "Getting hot in there isn't it" Ginny grinned.

Phelan nodded "Yeah it is."

The walked over to the lake slowly they had decorated outside as well. They sat down on a bench just off the lake under one of the big tree's. Ginny was staring out into the water and Phelan held her hand and looked at her. "You know Ginny I really like you."

With that Ginny almost froze but she looked at him "I know you do Phelan."

They sat quietly for a little while when Phelan leaned into Ginny and kissed her cheek. Ginny looked at Phelan and cleared her throat "I think we need to head back, I'm sure the girls are wondering where I am."

Phelan tugged on her hand so she couldn't walk away "I know you formed the sisterhood just tell them in your mind."

Ginny started to panic "Phelan I want to go back inside."

Noticing her shivering he sighed he didn't want to scare her but she looked so tempting he let go of her completely "Go ahead I'll be there in a bit."

Ginny nodded and ran back into the castle, as Phelan groaned and rubbed his head. Ginny joined the group as Freya asked where she asked where her brother was. After Ginny told her Freya said she would be back and went to her brother.

Phelan still sitting on the bench heard foot steps and look up to see Blaise. "You did a good thing by letting her go Phelan, Ginny doesn't like guys who push her."

Phelan stood and glared "I may have let her go now, but don't think I've stop pursuing her."

Blaise smirked "You really think you could handle her, she may not show it now but she's a little spitfire. Besides you know what they say about red heads, think you can handle her temper or her…sensuality? Plus her brothers, and Potter. I don't know if you can handle all of that."

Phelan hissed and got off the bench "You stay away from her Blaise, I have claimed her and until she say's otherwise she is mine."

Blaise chuckled "Didn't she say you didn't own her? I remember her saying that a couple of days ago."

Phelan went to him ready to punch when Freya cleared her throat. "Honestly boys, put your hormones away." Freya looked at Blaise "Ginny doesn't even know your interested so stop tormenting my brother. If you like her show it to her and let her chose. This is not the stone age you'll not fight over her and who wins claims her." she walked over to Phelan "Ginny is waiting for you." She dragged her brother away from a smirking Blaise.

Once inside Ginny went over to Phelan and kissed him on the cheek "would you like to dance some more?"

Phelan beamed and took Ginny to the floor and when a slow song came on he pulled her close and moved with her. Freya walked over to Blaise "I know you like Ginny, but so does my brother. If you want to pursue Ginny stop doing by pissing my brother off and tell her." with that she walked away and continued dancing with her date.

As things began to slowed down the only one's still there was the high class students and there dates and hand full of other couples. Phelan was slow dancing with Ginny when She gave out a small yawn. He chuckled and whispered "Your getting tired maybe its time to go back to your room for some sleep."

Ginny giggled and shook her head "Three more songs then we go."

As Ginny swirled around the floor when Phelan she couldn't remember when she had so much fun. She remembered her dance with Neville though he kept stepping on her toes. Phelan was almost flawless and she seemed to float when they danced together. As the three songs were played and danced to Ginny was almost asleep on her feet. Phelan chuckled again and nodded to the other girls, they came over after some talking they decided all of them needed a good nights sleep.

Ginny didn't remember the walk there all she remembered was some giggling and her falling into bed with her face washed and her costume off and in her pj's. She remembered the dance as she drifted away into her sleep.

**I'm so sorry it took so long I've had a busy few days. I'm so happy I now have close to 15 people reading woohoo. Also please don't kill me! I know this is a D/G I promise Ginny will just experiment on the way while Draco gets his crap together I promise. Yes she will date Phelan but trust me not for long! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter its kind of emotional but it gets you to understand the characters more! If your wondering this is a LONG story so if your not into longer fanfic's please leave now. Its going to be roughly 30 chapters long, but it will be funny and awesome along the way so I hope you keep reading I'm hoping to post chapter 6 on 6/15 or 6/16. There is a chance I'll be going to job corps soon so the chapters may slow down or I will write two at a time.**


	6. Family History

**Chapter 6: Family History**

Daria was sitting in her DADA class, its been a week since the dance. Professor Winkelman was walking around talking about something when Freya shook her. -what?-

She looked at Freya. She glared -your not paying attention, we are learning to make our own spells so concentrate.-

Daria sighed and looked up and watched the professor pace back and forth. While he was talking the magic chalk was writing what he was saying on the blackboard. "To make your own spell look at older spells there is a chance that something you want already exists. Second most spells are Latin, so find what you want it to do find the Latin word for it and think hard what you want it to do. Third practice also there is a chance you can chose how it comes out of wands. Once you create a spell you must fill out a form saying you created it, why, and what it does. Today I will give you a form I expect a spell from each of you. On Tuesday we all will test them out, if it goes how it should you'll pass if it doesn't you fall."

Freya smiled and already knew what she wanted to try to make. She was going to do a spell for shorting and lengthening hair while styling it. Daria already knew what Freya was going to do. Daria was debating between a numb charm that took pain away for 24 hours, and a spell for stretch marks. Ginny grinned she knew what she wanted a charm so she could fly without a broom. She's been dreaming of doing that since she was little. Callia wanted to make a charm where you turn invisible for five hours.

Draco would just put down the spell Snape and him made last years. It detected poison in food and drinks, they made it because some of the Slytherins that year thought it funny to poison foods. Blaise would always wanted to turn plants into food or drinks just in case he has to survive in the wild. Theo already made a spell it was a memory spell but instead of wiping it, it uncovered wiped or blocked memory's. Phelan wanted to make a spell for turning plants into furniture.

After spending almost the entire class time on looking up the Latin name the girls were almost all done, Daria had picked the pain away one because she found out there was a stretch mark away spell made in the 1900's. Seeing as Draco and Theo already knew there's they were helping Blaise and Phelan. Sensed they helped the boys were all done.

Once the class was dismissed they rest of the classes flew by. While they were in their homework class professor Collidon was passing out there grade's. "Here are your grade, you also have a choice to also take extra class's such as basic medical training and survival in the wilderness. Please fill it out and turn it in when this class is over, thank you and continue with your homework."

Ginny looked over the five choice's, Basic medical, survival in the wilderness, war strategy, cooking, and weapons training. Ginny looked back cooking? Why cooking? There are so many spells for that sort of thing. -what if you don't have your wand?- Callia looked at Ginny. Ginny sighed -true well you can take it I'm going to see if you can do more then one-. Ginny walked over to professor Collidon "Professor I was wondering if I can take more then just one?"

She looked at her surprised "Well sure, each of the professors teach the extra classes. Just don't chose all of them, would be to much on your plate I would suggest on picking only two."

Ginny smiled and nodded going back to her desk and chose war strategy and weapons training. She let everyone else know that they could pick two which she suggested to them. Callia picked basic medical and cooking, Daria just picked survival in the wilderness and Freya chose weapons training.

The boys looked over the list and shrugged Phelan and Theo chose basic medical and weapons training. Blaise chose Survival in the wilderness while Draco chose war strategy. Freya snickered "Figured none of you men would take cooking."

Blaise glared and circled cooking "What now!"

Callia chuckled at Blaise's childish behavior "Looks like we will be the only one's doing it."

They finished their homework and turned it in and turned in their forms for the extra classes. Ginny smiled as everyone had A's and B's specially since they all did their work together.

…...

Freya was again sitting down in the common area at one in the morning. She sighed she hate having such a hard time staying asleep. Blaise walked up to the common room because Draco's snoring was waking him up. Blaise noticed Freya sitting by the fire and raised an eyebrow "Who woke you up?"

Freya looked at Blaise and shrugged "I have a hard time staying asleep all the time. So this is not an unusual thing for me, or my brother for that fact I'm surprised he hasn't come up yet." she looked at Blaise "You guys still having spats?"

Blaise smirked "If that's what you want to call them, whenever I'm near Ginny your brother throws a bit of a hissy fit. I get that he like's Ginny I really do, but I've known her longer I know what her family's like. Her Father cant stand other pureblood's he thinks we're all evil."

Freya shrugged "Yeah Ginny told me about that, but your pureblood so why do you think you can do it but Phelan cant?"

Blaise smiled "Her father knows my family is neutral and your family is on his side."

Freya stood up and glared "Ginny knows very well that only my father is, Phelan and I both hate that snake" she hissed at Blaise.

Blaise raised his hands in surrender "I get that and I'm sure Ginny does to, however her father wont. Probably never will and how will Phelan be okay with Ginny's parents never giving him their blessing? You know I'm right Freya, you know Mr. Weasley will never accept Phelan marrying Ginny."

Freya walked over to him "He may never accept Phelan but he wont accept you either. Ginny very well knows that her family wants her to marry Potter. If you know them so well you know that so how will you change their minds!" she smirked smugly when they heard foot steps coming from the girls stairs. Ginny came down and looked at them her eye's red and blotchy.

Freya ran to Ginny "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny hugged Freya and sobbed harder "I got a letter from Hogwarts, Ron was home sick. I didn't expect anything he gets sick a lot. Then I got a letter from mum Harry, Ron, and Hermione are looking for stuff agents Voldemort."

Freya stared and her eye's glazed over then she blinked and held tight to the sobbing girl. "I'm sure they will be fine Ginny, you said with Hermione they were almost unstoppable right?"

Ginny looked up and Freya and nodded, Freya wiped away the tears on her cheek. "See as long as they are together they will be fine." Ginny smiled and went over to the couch and noticed Blaise for the first time. "Oh I didn't know you were here." She looked down and mentally kicked herself.

Blaise noticed the panic look on her face and cleared his throat "Ginny no one here supports the dark lord, some of our family might but no one here does."

Ginny gave Blaise a shocked look "Not even Draco?"

Blaise paled he knew Draco would kill him "Specially not Draco, he hates him with a passion."

Ginny smiled "Good I'm glad…wait so really no one here like's Voldemort?"

Blaise shook his head "None that I know of unless one of you girls like him."

Freya and Ginny made a face "No none of us like him, not one bit."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head "Well I know when girls need to talk to I'm going to try and sleep again good night you two."

As Blaise walked down Ginny watched him with a questioning look. Freya sighed "Yes he like's you Gin, and yes everyone pretty much knows it. Its why my brother gets so pissed when his around you."

Ginny's jaw dropped and she stared at Freya "Your joking right, Blaise never flirts with me, not now and not back at Hogwarts."

Freya raised her eyebrow "Honestly with your brother being so protective and Potter, do you really think Blaise or any Slytherin would just walk up to you and flirt?"

Ginny shrugged and sighed "I guess not, hell most boys ignored me because of my brother."

Freya chuckled and patted her on the back "Now back to your brother and the trio going missing, you going to be okay?"

Ginny frowned and looked at the ground "Its really not the first time they have done something like this. I think the only reason they didn't go before the school year started was to gather more information."

Freya sat next to Ginny and hugged her "I think your brother also might have been worried about you, and the whole half lings thing."

Ginny shrugged and laid her head on Freya shoulders "Maybe so, I don't really know they never tell me anything."

Freya nodded and watched the fire less then ten minutes later Ginny was softly snoring. Freya sighed and thought about what she said to Blaise, damn it. She thought he was right she didn't think Ginny's parents would accept Phelan. She sighed and frowned she knew she couldn't tell Phelan it would hurt him more then Ginny's parents saying it to him. After about a half hour went by Freya herself was getting tired with all the thinking she was doing. She woke up Ginny and practically dragged her to her room, by the time Freya actually fell asleep it was already three o'clock in the morning.

…...

Ginny was falling asleep in her potions class, she knew she would be tired all day. Its juts how she was after crying for over an hour. She finally got a whole three minutes of sleep when a book slammed right near her ear. She jumped out of her seat with her ears ringing and looked up at a peeved Professor Collidon and gulped. "Detention this evening Ms. Weasley, come to my desk at the end of class."

Ginny frowned but nodded, she was pissed at herself mainly. As class continued Callia had to nudge Ginny almost every ten minutes to keep her awake. When class ended Ginny went up to her professor, Collidon looked at her and frowned. "Its unlike any of the high class to fall asleep in class. Unfortunately you still have detention this evening at 7pm but I'm giving you a note to go get some pepper up potion. Wouldn't want you to get two detentions in one day now would we."

Ginny nodded and took the note heading to the infirmary. Once she got there she looked around it looked nothing like Hogwarts infirmary. Cogwood's had only six beds three on one side and three on the other. In the back was a door Ginny went to it and knocked on it. It open instantly Ginny being as curious as she was went in and closed the door. She walked maybe a foot when the lights lit up in the room. There were cauldrons and beakers, some plants and on the far right was a shelf of ingredients off all kinds.

As Ginny went in more she noticed next to the shelf of ingredients was a book shelf. Most were just basic medical books, but then she ran across a red book. The book was old and the red was almost faded Ginny had to squint to read the title. Rare medical potions and cure of the darker arts. Ginny looked around and took the book, shrunk it, and put it in her pocket. She moved the books so it looked like no one had been there and hurried out of the room.

Ginny just closed the door and headed out when the nurse came in and looked at her. The nurse was rather young maybe 27 with bright yellow eyes and black hair. She reminded Ginny of a cat. The nurse smiled and walked over to her "Hello, you must be Ms. Weasley. Professor Collidon said you would be here looking for me. Sorry I'm late one of the kids puked on his way here. Oh my names Nurse Emilia."

As she said that a boy was hovered into the room by a man she never saw before. The boy was placed down on the first bed far from the door. Above the bed a number 1 in gold was hanging. The nurse went over to a little closet like thing and picked two bottles one was Ginny's pepper up potion and the other some brown liquid that actually looked like barf. Ginny squinted her nose as she drank the pepper up and saw the boy almost upchuck after he drank his.

The nurse quickly signed Ginny's paper and pushed her out of the infirmary. Ginny shook her head she never meet a nurse so happy to get things done before. Ginny went back to class, gave the Professor her note and sat down in her normal spot. She looked at the notes and copied them quickly catching up to them. As the class went on Ginny tried hard not to tell the other girls what she found she would tell them at lunch.

When class was dismissed Ginny yanked the girls out of the class and ran towards the lake. The girls barely staying with Ginny had to stay by the lake panting by the time they got there. "Okay Ginny what the hell is up?"

Daria glared while catching her breath, the other girls staying quite. Ginny looked around to make sure no one was around and took the book out and unshrunk it. "I found this in the infirmary while I was there. I don't usually take things with out asking but I just felt this pull towards it. Like I was meant to take it, I know that may sound stupid but the pull was so strong"

Freya looked at Ginny then looked at the book and read the title and gasped. "Ginny shrink that book and when class is over come to my room." Freya looked around "Don't tell anyone about this, don't talk about it now wait till tonight."

Ginny did as she was told as her and the other girls gave a questioning look to Freya. She shook her head and pushed the girls into the Dining hall. -we cannot talk about it now, not even threw our minds. I will explain later right now act normal.-

Freya threw them a meaningful look and sat down putting food on her plate looking as nothing happened. Ginny shrugged and the girls fallowed in Freya's footsteps each sitting down and putting food on their plate. However no one seemed to notice except Theo, but then again he seemed to notice everything. He knew something was up, when people tried to act normal he always knew something was up.

…...

The girls were in Freya's and Daria's room it was four o'clock, "Alright Freya why did you freak out about this book?" Ginny asked.

Said book was on the desk in the room unshrunk. Each girl looked at it while Freya went over to it and picked it up. "This book is VERY rare, this book is over 200 years old. There are only five in existence and its not just any book, you put a drop of blood in it and it tells you what's wrong and how to fix it. This book is very useful so we must protect this, wherever you got this Gin. They will come look for it and we cannot give it back." She looked at Ginny for a moment "Where exactly did you get this?"

Ginny paled and cleared her throat "Actually I got it a room in the infirmary. The room was just out there though wasn't hidden and neither was the book."

Freya nodded and went over to her closet and came back out with a box. It was dark blue with a white rose on it, on the rose was bloody thorns and a dagger behind the rose. When Callia raised her eyebrow at it Freya spoke "This is my family crest and only someone of my blood may open it. However when my father decided to align himself with the dark lord my brother and I made it where him and I can only open it. However if I put one drop of blood onto the box anyone can open it. Inside this box is many things, some are cursed so don't touch anything."

Freya then taped the box and it turned into a large closet with a door. She opened it and in it was a small room with other shelves that had locked doors to it. The girls went in and in the very back was a small shelf which Freya put the book. "Grab each others hands we need to seal it just in case, everything here is double protected."

The girls grabbed each others hand Freya whispered some words that was to quite and to fast the girls didn't know what she was saying. After about two minutes light came from each girl and flew to the book and it wrapped itself around the book. The light was blinding then it stopped, the girls lowered there hands. The girls jumped when a screeching sound came from Ginny's pocket. Ginny paled and turned off the sound "Sorry guys it means I have to go to Collidon for my detention."

They said good bye and Ginny flew down the stairs and bumped into Draco. Ginny knocking herself over almost falling to the ground but she felt arms wrap around her waist and she looked up and blushed. She couldn't believe he eye's as grey one's bore into hers. Draco smirked and lifted her up "You really shouldn't be running, every time you do you seem to run into me."

Ginny blushed harder as she stood and stepped back "Sorry" she mumbled.

Draco looked amused "why are you running anyway?"

Ginny panicked for a minute damn she was going to be late. "Detention I really got to go thanks for not letting me fall." with that she took off in full speed towards the potions class.

Draco watched her and chuckled she was weird, he stopped for a minute and looked at his arm. She was warm, and amazingly soft for someone so skinny. He looked back at where she almost fell and sighed he was going to have to find some girl soon. He wasn't used to this none sex thing, this was the longest he didn't bone some girl since he was 13. He groaned she did feel good and she smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. He shook himself and kept walking he knew that blond from the dance wanted him he would go find her, he stalked off to find her.

Ginny was in the class she was so thankful the professor wasn't there. Just as she was thinking that Collidon walked in and looked at Ginny "Oh yeah detention, I want you to clean the supply closet and I will take your wand. I'm sure Hogwarts made you do it which out magic so same here. I have to go do some things so I will be back in about three hours you should be done by then."

A boy with sandy hair and orange eyes walked and looked and Ginny. He looked her up and down and smirked "I guess your in detention too?"

The professor looked at him "Mr. Wetiny your late you'll be having detention tomorrow night too."

He shrugged "Already heard what you said here's my wand" he gave it to her as he went to the shelf and started.

Ginny fallowed suit and after about 15 minutes Professor Collidon left. They were working quietly for about ten minutes when the boy spoke "So what are you in for? My names Darren by the way."

She looked at him and nodded "Mines Ginny, and for falling asleep in class and you?"

He smirked and in Ginny's opinion it was a very Slytherin smirk. "We were talking about some of the darker potions and when she mentioned muggle's I said they finally have a use for something. Besides wasting space, lets just say she got pissed so now I'm here."

Ginny looked at the boy, yeah he would be Slytherin alright. She didn't say anything for almost an hour it was quite. Darren decided it was break time and sat in one of the chairs. "Might as well take a five minute break, if you do it constantly you will hurt when we are done."

Ginny looked up "Seems like you know from experience."

He chuckled "I get in trouble a lot, I really cant help it I'm to sarcastic."

She just looked at him for a minute and nodded sitting on the desk in front of the class. Collidon's office door was open and Ginny felt that pull again. Darren went to the bathroom so she fallowed the tug on her waist. She went into the office and opened a filing drawer and looked inside. Inside the one was the high class files with pictures of everyone. First was Daria's:

Daria Cross: Student

Sex: Female

Hair: white, thin, waist length, straight.

Eye's: puppy like, golden

Height and weight: 5'5, 135lb

Mix: type of native American werewolf

Other info:

pale, French, sharp teeth, nice to friends, doesn't like authority.

Personal note: style is punk/goth

Ginny continued threw them all showing them the same things.

Callia Groutin: Student

Sex: Female

Hair: Raven black, short in back longer in front, front goes to shoulder, thick

Eye's: ocean blue/grey

Height and weight: 5'7 140lb

Mix: Siren

Other info:

Skin has blue tint but barely noticeable, hairless except head.

Personal note: style is always changing.

Ginny reread that she did noticed that Callia was a little blue but thought it was her eye's playing trick's on her.

Phelan Montain: Student

Sex: Male

Hair: Yellow (not blond) jaw length, very thin

Eye's: Emerald with golden flake's

Height and weight: 6'4, 200lb muscular

Mix: male succubus

Other info:

Dark tan, has tattoo's and piercing, has twin sister (almost identical) named Freya, known for being cocky and suggestive.

Personal note: style is sex

Ginny looked and blushed she never saw any tattoo's or piercings. she blushed harder while she thought about where they could be.

Freya Montain: Student

Sex: Female

Hair: Fire red with golden high lights, mid back length, straight

Eye's: Golden with emerald flake's

Height and weight: 5'8, 160lb (built)

Mix: succubus

Other info:

Light tan has tattoo's, twin brother is Phelan, smart, doesn't like authority.

Personal note: style is sex

Again Ginny never saw any tattoo's on Freya either. She reread what the hell? She looked down and it was just Theo and them, she made quick copy's and put them in her pants pockets. She was about to leave when she noticed a paperclip with a paper attached to it on high class. She quickly read threw the paper.

Collidon,

Keep an eye on the high class, we want to make sure they are properly trained for the war. We want to make sure they are going to be on our side. Without them there is a good chance we will fail, fail me and you will wish the Ministry caught you.

L. Malfoy

Ginny gasped and made a copy and rushed out of the office, Darren saw her and smirked "What were you doing in there?"

Ginny paled, shit. "just turning in a paper, you wont tell will you?"

Darren looked at her, eyeing her closely "I wont rat you out, if you kiss me" he smirked.

Prick she thought but went up to him and kissed him on the cheek and smirked at the frown on his face. "Next time you should make it clearer where you want the kiss." She snickered and went back to work.

…...

Ginny was running to the Common room at full speed just in case Darren got some dumb ass idea on trying to corner her. He gave her the shivers she was calling to the girls to get everyone and meet her in the common room in five minutes. She was going to tell them everything she found, she preyed Blaise was right that Draco wasn't on Voldemort side.

By the time Ginny got to the common room everyone was already there. She sighed "I found some stuff out, and I hope you don't mind I looked threw your file's."

She blushed a little and grabbed all the papers and laid them out. Each of them looking at the files Freya and Phelan blushed and look up saying they would explain the tattoo's later. When everyone got to the note they looked at Draco, he looked at them expecting accusing eye's but didn't get them.

Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "That's not to surprising I guess. My father always did want to please Voldemort." he looked up and frowned "I wasn't a part of this I didn't know."

Blaise walked up and put his hand on Draco's shoulder "We know Draco" he grimaced. "I kind of told Freya and Ginny you hated the dark lord and I'm pretty sure they told Callia and Daria. Plus us guys already knew even Phelan knew you weren't."

Draco looked at Blaise he didn't know whether to hurt him or be pleased to know that everyone didn't think he was a death eater. He just shrugged and nodded he decided the latter would be best.

"Well at least we know why they are teaching us some dark stuff." Callia said. "However I don't think all of them are death eaters some are just to nice, I can see Collidon being one. Just not Winkelman, or Monsea, or even Cotworth. I don't know about Hauge he might just be a neutral like Blaise."

They all nodded and decided that they would really have to watch Collidon closely from now on. When they decided Ginny took that time to speak up "Okay now what the hell with that tattoo's and Phelan's piercing?"

Freya smiled and lifted her shirt and turned around her back was covered by a woman with flaming red hair holding light blue flowers with dates on the bottom. "That woman is my mom, I got it done when she passed away."

Phelan smiled and touched the woman's hand holding the flowers. He then lifted his shirt and his left nipple was pierced and on his stomach was the same woman but she was standing in a loose teal night gown holding two baby's. "That's my mom when we were born, Freya and I got them done together. My tongue is also pierced but I don't have the ball in unless I'm sleeping. They get pissed here when I wear it during the day."

He lifted his pant leg and reveled another tattoo of his family crest. He shrugged and lowered his pant leg "I'm proud of my family, even though we are all kinds of fucked up right now."

Freya chuckled and lowered her shirt "No kidding twin, two of our cousins are getting married."

Blaise scrunched his nose "Incest is sick."

Freya snorted "No shit, thank god our father wont even bring up incest in our home."

Phelan nodded in agreement. The rest of them chuckled and Ginny went over to Freya . "How do you get tattoo's?"

Freya looked at Ginny and shrugged "Its not hard hell if you want we can do a magic tattoo. All we need is the spell and design and of course a little practice."

Ginny smiled "That would be great, I wouldn't mind one or two."

Freya laughed and nudged her "Just don't get any names unless your blood related."

Ginny laughed and shook her head "I don't think I would ever put some name on my body unless they were blood related."

Blaise watched Ginny and waited till everyone slowly drifted to their rooms. Ginny was sitting by the fire and Blaise sat next to her and looked at her. After a while Ginny looked at him and waiting she knew Blaise wanted to talk to her. Blaise sighed and gathered up a little of his courage and looked in her eyes "Ginny why are you interested into Phelan?"

Ginny just looked at him and shrugged "His nice to me, plus his really cute."

Blaise stared at her for a second "That's the reason your interested?"

Ginny shrugged again "Never had a boyfriend before and my perfect guy probably isn't real. Hell most guys are afraid of my brothers. If I find a guy who can stand up to brothers and can take a joke I might as well marry him."

Blaise smiled at that Ginny stared Blaise looked sexy with an actual smile. "Then why not marry Potter?"

At that Ginny looked down and bit her bottom lip "I don't like him, never really did."

Blaise stared at her with complete shock "You never liked Potter? Then why did you fallow him for years like a lost puppy?"

Ginny frowned "It was expected of me, from my family from my class mates. Everyone told me since first year I was going to be Harry Potters wife. Just because my brother was his friend and my mum liked him."

Blaise looked at her and felt kind of sorry he was one of those people that always thought Ginny would end up with him. After ten minutes of silence Ginny got up "Blaise I need to sleep mind talking about whatever you wanted to talk to me about later?" she gathered up all the papers and looked at him.

Blaise just nodded, got up said good night and went down the stairs to his room. Ginny looked down the stairs and went up hers once getting into her room a bird was on her bed with a letter in its claws. After getting the note the bird left, Ginny opened it inside was some information on the phrosic who started it all. Ginny sighed and laid down she knew what she was doing tomorrow.


	7. Happy Birthday

Chapter 7: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Hey guys sorry I didn't write on the bottom of the other chapter. I realized it after I put it up and I was like eh, all well. Anyway yes this is the chapter where Phelan and Ginny get together. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I promise Draco will be talking a lot in chapter 9 only because chapter 8 is Christmas break. So please enjoy!**

Callia was walking around it was Saturday and they had a four day weekend. Callia was humming softly, she didn't like singing because every time she did boys found her. Callia was walking along and found a door with webs on it. Looking as though it hadn't been open for a very long time.

She looked at it and tried to open it she pulled her wand out and waved it whispering. The light green flashed and the door opened with a creek. She stepped in and the room lit up which surprised her.

Inside was a couch, a fireplace, a couple of tables and a desk with a chair. Everything was dusty it looked as if the last person that was here was over 200 years ago. The couch was old, very old and so was all of the furniture. Callia looked around and noticed a door and went over to it and opened it. The door lead to outside Callia gasped and was only about 14 feet away from the lake. -Where are all of you?- Callia sat down and waited, she told them where she was and how she got there. About five minutes later the girls walked in.

Freya sat next to Callia "Okay so why in the hell did you interrupt me doing my feather walk?"

The girls looked at her with confusion "what the hell are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

Freya sighed "You know when peacocks show off there feathers to attract a mate? Its called a feather walk, and you say I don't know much god."

Daria stared at her then busted out laughing, Freya pouted "What the hell's so funny!"

Ginny snickered "the peacocks that do that are male, the female peacocks are actually pretty plain looking. So you just did the male peacock dance"

The girls snickered as Freya paled and glared at everyone then looked at Callia "Anyway back to my question what are we all doing here."

Callia was still snickering but after a glare she straiten and cleared her throat looking down. "I found this room, I know wow Callia great room. What does make this room great is it leads outside about 14 feet away from the lake."

With that she opened the door, it was covered by vines outside but they had a clear view of the lake. The girls grinned and cleared the vines and stepped outside. The looked back and the door was hidden pretty well by the vines and a tree not to far from the door. Daria looked close at the tree and on it was words carved into the tree. She then looked at the door and notice there was no door handle or anything. "Hey close that I want to see if this opens it."

They looked at each other and Freya went back just incase the door didn't open. The girls looked at the tree where the carving was. The words were 'open see open do, show me the door to sneak me threw'. The girls looked at each other and smiled Ginny cleared her throat and whispered it to the door "Open see, open do, show me the door, to sneak me threw."

Nothing happened and Ginny pouted, Callia shook her head "I think your stopping to much, let me try. Open see open do show me the door to sneak me threw." the door cracked open and slowly opened enough for someone to stick their hand in and pull it the rest of the way.

They girls smiled brightly and Freya walked out "Well if anything happens we know how to sneak in and out" Ginny smirked.

Callia stared at Ginny for a minute and chuckled "I think your going evil, its our fault really we let you be around Freya. We are stealing your innocence's!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and snickered "And your being a drama queen. I was evil before just don't show it all the time, you can blame my twin brothers for it. Besides Freya's not that bad, I've met someone more sex crazed so its fine. Besides I'm not 12 I'm 16 in like a week."

The girls stared at her and Callia frowned "Why didn't you say your birthday's soon?"

Ginny shrugged "Not that big of a deal I'm not turning of age yet so its not a big birthday."

Daria snorted "Its your sweet 16 what do you mean its not a big deal?" Ginny looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Daria waved her hand "American muggle thing, either way every birthday is a big deal so now we shall shower you in presents and a party! Oh and no is not an answer now Freya and Callia we have work to do lets go!"

Daria dragged the girls and Ginny was left alone outside staring after them. She never really had friends of her own just her brothers friends. Great she thought I get my very own friends and their nutter's. She walked over to the lake and sat down taking her shows and socks off she put her feet in the clear water.

Phelan watched Ginny for a minute he was sitting under a tree when he noticed Ginny sat down by the lake. He had no idea where she came from. He watched her for a little bit once he started to feel like he was spying on her he stepped away from the tree and walked to her. Once he got close enough he cleared his throat and she whipped around. She quickly stood up and stood bear footed in the water Phelan chuckled at her. "You know you can come out of the water don't want you to fall over its getting pretty cold. Don't want you to catch a cold, plus I bet that waters freezing by now."

She stared at him and smiled a little "Actually its not its pretty warm, besides I think they have a warming charm on this place by now the leafs would have changed here they are still very green."

Phelan looked at the tree's and smiled "They put a charm around here so its always like spring so its not to hot and not to cold. Unless we request a snow day, I asked when the leafs didn't change."

She nodded and smiled she got out of the water and dried her feet and put her shoes back on. Ginny looked up at him then raised her eyebrow "Why were you out here?"

He smirked and held out a sketch book and a drawing of the lake and the tree's around it was drawn on it. "I was drawing the lake when I looked up I saw you sitting here so I came over" well that was mostly true he thought.

Ginny nodded and looked back at the castle "I just wanted to soak my feet for a bit I think I'm going to go back now."

Phelan stopped her by holding her elbow "You don't have to be afraid of me Ginny, I know what my sister tells you. I don't think I could be like that with you, your to innocent."

Ginny glared "I'm not a child Phelan I know what you think about, I'm not stupid." she walked up and pulled him close and kissed his neck and looked up at him. "Stop treating me like a child and you'll be surprised to see what you get."

Phelan stared at her in shock and looked down at her lips, if she knew how I thought about her she would run screaming. He sighed and leaned into her and kissed her cheek. She frowned and slapped him he held his cheek and his jaw dropped. "If you really cared you would have taken the window I gave you. I'm not a child even after I tell you, you still treat me like I'm some 5 year old girl!"

At that Phelan grabbed her pulling her agents him and kissed her and bit her lip. He pulled away after less then a minute "Trust me if I thought of you like a child I wouldn't have to hold myself back. You tempt me so much with how you act, with how beautiful you are. If you knew how I thought about you, you would slap me and call me a pervert."

Ginny stared at him and slightly moved away from him. He growled and let her go and stepped away "You need to go." Phelan moved away and stared with lust storming in his eye's.

Ginny bit her lip and shuddered she knew she was terrified. She knew how Phelan looked at her with so much more lust and frustration she could barely handle him just looking at her that way. She looked at him then walked quickly back to the castle and ran to her room. She was stupid she was lucky he told her to leave. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Phelan watched her damn her, damn her to hell. His lips still tingled and he glared at the water. Why did she have to do that, he sat down and frowned deeply. He looked down at his sketch and sighed the worst part was there was no fireworks a little spark but not fireworks. God maybe Theo is right maybe Ginny isn't meant to be mind. He growled and remembered how she kissed his neck and groaned out loud. He needed a cold shower now, damn, he walked back inside and went straight to the shower putting it on ice cold.

…...

Daria was running around the common room and putting up purple streamers and balloons. She put up the banner which was purple and gold, she made sure she asked Gin what her favorite color was. She made sure Callia got the cake, it was German chocolate cake with a quidditch pitch and little figures playing a game on top. Freya was putting drinks and other muggle snacks, like rice crispy treats and smore's. of course there was a mountain of chocolate frogs and Bertie bots every flavor beans.

Daria finished by making the furniture purple and gold, and smiled. "Alright let the birthday girl down."

Callia ran up the stairs and grabbed Ginny, making her cover her eye's and helped her down the stairs. The boys joined the little crowd. "1,2,3! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.

Ginny opened her eyes and a big grin spread across her face as she looked around in the purple and gold dream land. They even had the fire purple, she giggled at that. "Wow thanks guys for all this" she smiled brightly.

Phelan walked over to Ginny and smiled "So, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday. I don't like finding things out from my sister. Oh I got something for you, hope you like it."

Phelan gave Ginny a small box wrapped in a light sparkly blue wrapping paper and a black bow. It was small about the size of a ring box, Ginny stopped and frown. "Its not a ring is it, I couldn't accept it if it is."

Phelan just grinned "Its not what you think it is lets just put it that way. Now open it I want to see your face,"

Ginny smiled and carefully opened it and inside was a ring but a Claddagh ring. Ginny looked up at him with her eyebrow raise. "What is this?"

Phelan smiled and chuckled "it's a ring that shows love, friendship, and loyalty. Even if we don't date Ginny, you have made a friend for life with me. I will be loyal to you until you tell me to go away. See it as I'm your night in shining armor."

Blaise snorted at Phelan and he got an icy glare. He pretended he didn't see it and got some candy and punch. Ginny looked up at Phelan and smiled "Thank you I really like this, but I don't know if it will fit any of my fingers its so big."

Phelan smiled and grabbed her right hand and slide the ring onto her middle finger and the ring adjusted to her finger. "It adjusts to your finger if you want to change fingers just take it off and put it on another finger."

Ginny smiled warmly at him and gave him a hug, as soon as she let go Daria dragged her to the cake and glared at Phelan. "She's supposed to cut the cake and eat the cake before gifts!"

Ginny giggles and a huge grin went over her face once she saw the cake. She took the scene in and smiled more she removed it, the players grumbled. She quickly started to cut it and spread the piece's around on plates. After eating the cake and drinking milk Ginny had at least one gift from every person even Draco.

She raised her eyebrow at him and he shrugged "I'm trying to be a better person Weasley, if you don't want it I can take it back."

She shook her head "Just surprised Malfoy that's all, but thank you so much for getting me something."

Again he shrugged and gave her the medium sized box. It was in dark green and silver paper. She chuckled at how very slytherin in looked and quickly unwrapped it. Inside was a broom she looked up at Draco with ah. It was the newest and fastest broom the charlatan 500 it was a funny name because of its size. It was very small which is why it was so fast, there was just enough room for the person riding it.

Freya pushing Draco aside smiling wickedly at Ginny gave her, her box. It was pretty big with bright neon pink paper. "Could it be any brighter Freya?"

She chuckled and winked which made Ginny pretty nervous with how wicked she looked "Should I open this in privet?"

Freya shrugged "Your choice but I promise you will not explode in embarrassment."

Ginny hesitantly opened the box. Inside was a dress that cut very low that would show the sides of her breasts but was very silky and would flow when she danced it was a soft blue. Next underneath the dress was a cloak made of the same material the dress was made of with silver clamps. Ginny loved it so far, she was about to close it and push it aside when she realized there was another package under all of it. "Damn Freya, I love the dress and cloak but you spent a lot of money and there's still something underneath it all."

Freya shrugged "Girl needs assessors to all that now doesn't she."

Ginny looked at her questionably Freya shrugged and pointed at the package. Ginny open it there was five more packages and a pair of soft blue heels and silk silver gloves. Ginny opened the other five small packages and inside was a silver bangle with blue stones. A necklace with a blue stone dangling from a thin silver chain. A ring that was blue with silver designs of a moon and stars on it. In another were drop earrings of blue stars. In the last was an anklet that was a simple chain and a blue moon charm.

Ginny gasped and hugged Freya tightly "I cant believe all of this I know it cost a fortune!"

Freya just chuckled and hugged her tightly "We girls set a limit of 15,000 gallons. So be ready for major gifts from us and I'm sure that broom wasn't chump change either." She winked at Draco knowing exactly how much that broom was.

Ginny blushed and stuttered "15,000 gallons! Are you serious that could buy my house!"

The girls giggled and Callia went next "We know you don't have much Gin, but we wanted to spoil you besides not that big a deal for us."

Callia's gift was a magazine with prices blacked out, Ginny looked confused. Callia giggled "You get to pick out ten things from there and I will get it, don't worry no matter what you pick it will be under the budget."

Ginny blushed when she looked threw the underwear sets, and quickly pushed it aside for later. She thanked Callia and Daria pushed everyone away "My turn be prepared to be blown away!"

Ginny giggled and open Daria quickly, with the help of Daria. Inside was a purple stoned hair clip with a manual that showed a hand pointing at certain stones and what hair style it would turn into. A make up box filled with all kinds of the best kinds of make up. Three different types of purses, every color quill that you didn't need to dip in ink. Last but not least was a book of personal paper with her name on the top and swirls along the side and bottom.

Ginny hugged Daria hard "How did you know I was running out of personal paper?"

Daria laughed "I know you write your family almost everyday, and they don't all live in the same place. Figured you ran out or was close to it. This paper is awesome though it's a never run out book. You'll never run out of this paper you can even change the color of the swirls."

Ginny grinned wider "That's awesome thanks so much Daria."

Theo gave Ginny dragon hid boots and gloves, with riding pants. "The pants will make it so you can ride a broom for hours without your bum hurting. Believe me their a life saver when you need to practice or go to a game."

Ginny quickly hugged and thanked him when Blaise shoved his present to her. Well presents there was a stack of three on the bottom was a Simi big one a medium and a small one on top. In a bright purple wrappers and a silver bow tying them all together. Ginny grind and opened the small one first, inside was 20 gallons. She gabbed the second one and inside was imported chocolates. The third was a heavy cloak but was light as a feather, Ginny hugged Blaise and thanked him. "That cloak will keep you at the perfect temp no matter how cold it is outside."

"Awesome, this is great where are the chocolates from though?" Ginny asked while looking the chocolates over.

Blaise flashed her a toothy grin "Belgium, they are known for the best chocolates in the world. I also made sure they came from this one place where they make the chocolate from scratch and has been passed down threw generations. They should be very good, even if they are made by muggle's."

Ginny looked up at that she knew no one here liked muggle's but she was surprised Blaise bought anything from them. "Muggle's?"

Blaise shrugged "They are good at making chocolates."

An owl swooped in and Ginny grabbed the letter out of its claws. When she opened it nine packages popped out and they letter began to sing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Ginny, happy birthday to you. From your family and Friends."

Ginny stared at the letter as Callia gave the bird a cracker and shooed it off. "Looks like they didn't forget either."

Ginny just nodded and opened the ones from her parents first. Inside was five hair clips with little firefly's on them that light up at night. She grabbed the twins next which had some new gags inside and give gallons. She quickly unwrapped all of them and looked at the little presents she got. Charlie got her a dragon necklace she looked at when she visited her brother last summer. Percy a book on the Ministry, Bill and Flair gave her earrings to match the dragon necklace. Luna, even though she could tell Neville's name was added as an after thought gave her some perfume.

The next three surprised her seeing as they were from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three were wrapped separately but had a note on top of them. Ginny looked over the note,

Gin,

Sorry we know we will probably be long gone before it's your birthday and we cant say anything just in case. The three of us went shopping right after Hogwarts said no muggle borns were aloud back to school. We hope you have a good birthday and I'm sure we are safe.

Love,

Ron, Hermione, and Harry

p.s. I will miss you Gin, Harry.

Ginny reread it several times before looking at the gift and opened them. Harry gave her a mirror, she saw some writing on the bottom but she would look at it later. Hermione got her a charm bracelet with a dragon, a key, and a heart on it. Ron got her the twisted sister t-shirt and poster. She looked at all the gifts sadly, she knew they all knew she was poor but when she looked at what she got from them and back at what she got from her friends and family. She wanted to cry right there was the harsh truth on how poor she really was.

Freya feeling Ginny's gloom and hugged her tightly "Wow I cant believe what great gifts they gave you." she smiled and looked at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Freya and whispered "All of them put together couldn't buy a damn thing any of you got for me."

Freya frowned and the other girls quickly joined the hug and started to talk to each other threw there mind.

-Ginny, we know your not the richest person alive but they love you. Isn't that a gift in itself?- Callia looked at Ginny with sad eye's.

-Yeah I mean my parents never bought me anything ever just threw money and told me to go buy it. At least they actually gave you presents- Daria nudged her and looked serous.

-See they show there love by actually giving you stuff my father didn't even say happy birthday to Phelan and I on our 16th birthday.- Freya squeezed her harder.

Phelan cleared his throat and the girls looked up "I know Ginny is sad but its weird when you guys do that mind talk around us. So talking would be nice if you like we can leave and you can talk to the girls."

Ginny shook her head and smiled "No I'm fine, just a little embarrassed."

Draco looked at Ginny "You shouldn't be Weasley, never thought I would say this but I'm jealous."

Ginny raised her eyebrow and made an O with her mouth, Draco cleared his throat and shifted feet uncomfortably. "Last birthday my gift from my parents was that Voldemort wouldn't mind me serving him. That's it no gifts, nothing. At least your parents gave you gifts and is letting you do what you think is right."

Ginny stared at Draco in shock, got up and hugged him. Draco looking down didn't really know what to do so just stood there. "thank you Draco, for not being his follower."

He just nodded and moved himself away from her, he just didn't know how to handle girls like her. He felt cold once she moved away and in the back of his mind the voice pointed out how she fit agents him nicely. He hissed at the voice and was brought back to what was in front of him by a very small black owl.

Everyone turned to the owl, its yellow eye's were on Ginny. "Hey Gin do you know this bird?"

Ginny shook her head and went to it slowly "Um, hello little owl. Do you have something for me?"

The owl bobbed its head and flew to her shoulder it dropped a package wrapped in black velvet into her hand. It flew of before Ginny could ask anymore of the bird, Ginny watched the bird and looked down. She saw a black ribbon bow on top and under that was a little scroll. She grabbed the scroll and open it, it floated and began to speak.

"Ginny, the girl with fire as her hair, and chocolate as her eyes. I am your Cogwood prince though I shall not tell you who. I'm your prince charming that I assure you, I'm not so far yet not to close. I heard its your birthday so I have sent you a present, hope you enjoy."

After the letter spoke the present unwrapped itself and in the box was a very small dragon about the size of the palm of her had. Ginny gasped and looked at it closely and noticed it was a antipodean opaleye. It was white and right now the eyes were blue. Ginny loved dragons and knew that the eyes would change on its mood blue was calm or happy. "I cant believe it the antipodean opaleye is almost impossible to find in this size. They sell dragons this size for people who want them instead of owls though this one is very rare."

Callia grabbed Ginny and moved it away "What do you mean?"

Ginny sighed and looked at the dragon "Ok you know how people have owls as pets that also do mail and such. So do certain dragons like this one their call Mondragon, Or mini dragon. They can be used like an owl however for them to see you as there master you give them a drop of your blood so they can always find you."

Callia looked at Ginny hard "Your not going to give that thing blood are you, who is it that gave this to you anyway?"

Ginny shrugged "Someone with a crush I don't care I will claim that dragon, its beautiful and rare."

Draco shook his head "Let's test it first make sure its really a Mondragon and such."

After some arguing Ginny agreed and the test took over an hour but came out clean. Ginny smiled and before anyone could say anything Ginny poked her finger and gave the dragon her blood. Everything went blank and the dragon looked at Ginny, "I am claimed by you now, however if you treat me badly I will leave. I see your past and know your love for my kind, I will be honor to serve you. I will be linked to your mind like your sisters and we may share thoughts if you like."

Just like that Ginny was being hauled back by Daria and Freya. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Freya yelled in her ear.

Ginny pushed them off "I'm fine the dragon is clean, the test prove that besides it told me itself it will be loyal to me."

Draco grabbed her arm and on her palm a copy of the dragon appeared. The dragon on her neck moved to face the other dragon as if watching it. He glared "Do you know what you just did Weasley?"

Ginny looked at the new thing on her palm and shook her head no. Draco dropped her arm "Idiot, you just made a blood oath to that Mondragon. If you mistreat it, that dragon on your palm will try to kill you in your sleep. That is why the dragon on your neck is watching it."

Ginny put her other hand on the dragon and somewhat petted it letting it now she was ok. Freya shook her head "Ginny you need to research things before you do stuff like that."

She sighed and moved herself away from everyone "Well its done and besides I like it and it trusts me. So can we just drop it and move on?"

Phelan stepped in front of them and took Ginny's hand "Fine I shall change the subject, would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow with me?."

Ginny looked at Phelan surprised and shrugged "I guess sure, its Sunday anyway."

Phelan grinned and kissed her hand "Great I will look forward to it."

Everyone stared at them, Ginny just shrugged and went up to her room the dragon fallowing her. Once she got up there she pulled out her night stand a little and put a pillow down on it "You can sleep here tonight tomorrow I will figure out where you should live."

The dragon landed on the pillow and circled a few time's and lay down and looked up at Ginny. I am a male and I need a name, I was only born about 8months ago. Also if you like I know how to make my own home if you wish?"

Ginny smiled at the dragon "I think I will name you Aden, it means fire. Though it not from where your from is that ok I can change it?"

The dragon just laid down, no I like it. Ginny smiled and turned the light off.

…...

Phelan was in the kitchens getting Ginny and his food and drinks. He was still slightly pissed at whoever this was that wanted Ginny. He looked for a dragon like that he couldn't find one so how did this prince charming find one. Oh he was still fuming when he noticed his basket was full of food and a nicely pressed blanket was on top.

Phelan went back to the common room and after about five minutes Ginny was down in shorts and the twisted sisters t-shirt, he also noticed her wearing Blaise's cloak he gave her. He smiled at Ginny and grabbed her arm "Ready for our picnic?"

Ginny nodded and they went down to the lake arm in arm. Once they got down there Phelan grabbed the blanket and spread it out on the ground it was like a raincoat the plastic side on the grass and warm and fuzzy on the other side. Ginny sat down and rubbed her hand on the fuzzy part and smiled. Phelan took out the two bottles of apple juice, he looked down in confusion and pulled out two banana and peanut butter sandwich's and two roast beef sandwich's.

Ginny laughed and picked up the two peanut butter and banana sandwich's "My favorite sandwich, how did you know?"

He look dumb founded and pulled out the rest of the picnic which was grapes, cheese, peaches, and two rice crispy treats. Ginny laughed "I guess the kitchen packed our basket these are all my favorite though I think the cheese is a little out of place."

Phelan laughed and laid down next to Ginny and smiled "Well at least I don't have to worry about you not liking anything."

"True" she laughed and started to eat her sandwich. They eat there lunch and looked out on the lake and around them as the fish swam by. After about an hour or so of silence Phelan cleared his throat.

"I know you're a timid around me but you know I like you. I want to make sure you are comfortable around me and my sister really like's you. She see's you as her own sister, anyway I would really like it if you would consider being with me. I know your family wants you with that Potter guy but Freya tells me you don't like him. So will you consider me?" Phelan spoke quickly and it took Ginny a few minutes to understand what he all said.

Those few minutes felt like a lifetime his heart was beating fast and felt like it would jump out and run away. He watched Ginny closely after what seemed like a year Ginny spoke. "I know how your sister see's me and your right my family does want me to be with Harry. I will try being with you Phelan but I cant promise it will last. If your ok with that and the fact my family will probably not like you then we can date."

Phelan smiled and hugged her tightly "After your family see's me and meets me they will love me. I'll show you Ginny, thank you so much."

Ginny blushed and kissed him on the chick "Just promise me one thing?"

Phelan looked at her "Sure what is it?"

Ginny looked at him and kissed him on the lips softly and whispered "Don't treat me like glass or a child."

**Well that's it hope you really enjoyed it, and because it took me so long on this dang chapter I will post chapter 8 on 6/28 and chapter 9 on 7/2. I found out I'm going to job corps July 18****th**** and I'm seeing the last Harry Potter on July 15****th**** :'( sad I know. So I will hopefully post up to chapter 11 or so before I leave. I'm hoping to post each chapter on Saturday night after the 18****th**** but job corps is strict so cant promise right now but the story must go on! Also I tried lower the chapter number from 30 to about 26 just know the last few chapters will be VERY LONG!**

**Also to ****kenswife288 ****thank you so much that really made my day! I'm glad your liking my story ****J**


	8. Christmas Holiday

Chapter 8: Christmas Holiday

Theo was eating dinner like usual when the announcement of Christmas break started. Theo looked up from his meal and notice it was Kate, he wondered were she went. "I'm sure you students have been wondering when Christmas break is. Great news we have discussed it a lot and decided Christmas break this year is from December 19th to January 9th. So lots of time so you can spend time with your family's and friends. We hope you enjoy your break and we offer to pack soon, have a good dinner."

Freya laughed "Hurray, its alright the 10th only nine days to go! We need to make sure we spend time with each other it's so planning time."

The girls laughed and Daria scooted the girls out and went to their rooms so they can plan on who's visiting who when. Theo looked over at Phelan "So I guess your dating Ginny?"

Blaise's head snapped up glaring, Draco looked up amused knowing how Blaise felt about her. "Yeah I am I asked her the day after her birthday. You know that date I asked her on."

Blaise made a fist and got up quickly and walked out he was pissed. Draco looked between Phelan and Blaise, shrugged, and fallowed Blaise. Theo watched them leave and looked at Phelan "You do realize Blaise is not the only one who is interested in your Ginny correct?"

Phelan frowned and nodded "Who ever that mystery guy is, yeah I know and I have to watch out for this prince charming."

Theo chuckled "I didn't just mean mystery guy I have a feeling I know who that is, I'm talking about someone you would doubt."

Phelan stopped and looked at him hard "What are you talking about Theodor."

Theo raised his eyebrow at him "Feeling threatened Phelan I can assure you its not me. Although he is in our little house of sorts."

Phelan raised his eyebrow "The only one left is Draco Malfoy and I doubt he likes Ginny he barley stands her."

Theo smirked "I see how he looks at her occasionally but you have to realize Draco grew up hating her. Look around though his daddy's not here. I'm just saying Phelan there is a chance, a good chance that Draco can be competition."

Phelan shrugged and went back to his food, he thought about what Theo said. He knew Theo was very good at noticing things, but he also knew that Draco was uncomfortable around Ginny.

The girls upstairs were in Callia's and Ginny's room, Freya had a list. "Alright Phelan and I don't really go home for Christmas we go to France to our winter home. So I think we should do weekends besides if you like you can bring your family Gin, I assure you our family wont care if we are not there during Christmas."

Ginny frowned slightly she knew it was true "How about you guys are at my house for Christmas? It would be from December 23rd- 26th, I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind."

Daria nodded "alright then from December 30th- January 2nd my place and last but not least Callia's from January 6th- 9th when we return."

The girls agreed Ginny went over to Aden and smiled at the little forest he made. It was in a cage but there was a small tree and the bottom of the cage was like grass. The cage bars were wrapped in vines and tree limbs, Aden was on the mini tree. Ginny smiled at the dragon "Aden I need you to send mum our plans so she can agree to them. Make sure you don't leave until she agrees!" with that Aden flew off with the note.

Draco was fallowing Blaise they been walking for about 10 minutes in silence. "Alright we have been walking around for ten minutes what's wrong Blaise?"

Blaise stopped and turned around "Phelan is with Ginny that's what's wrong. I know you don't like Weasley but I do, I have since she told you to pretty much fuck off on the train. Hogwarts I couldn't talk to her because of Potter and Weasel King. Here I could and did but no she had to date that ass."

Draco raised his eyebrow and looked at Blaise "You like Weasley?"

Blaise sighed and looked at a wall "I've always thought she was attractive and don't you dare lie to me, Draco I know you find her attractive. Even if you wont admit it to yourself I know. Then when I saw how spunky she could be I don't know I just wanted to talk to her. When I saw her coming here I thought I would have a chance to know her. Have her take a look at what she could have instead of Potter."

Draco smirked slightly at him "I wont lie, she is very attractive. She does have spunk but really Blaise think about it. I know you think you could handle her family, but would you be able to handle your children with that Weasley hair? Blaise fantasize about her I don't care but think about it Blaise you know you wouldn't last with her family. Beside's even as a neutral her father still hates your family, thus will hate you. I can tell you know Weasley will not upset her family, not even for someone she love's."

Blaise glared at Draco "You don't know that, let me try and I promise if I cant I will drop it and go after I don't know Freya."

Draco snorted and looked amused "Now Blaise that would be interesting, dating a person you hate's sister. You truly are a devil."

Blaise smirked and winked "She is gorgeous not as amazing as Ginny but still quite pretty. Besides Freya has a bit more spunk then Ginny, I always did love a good challenge."

Draco shook his head at his friend "You haven't changed at all Blaise, you were this devilish as a child. convincing Pansy that you were a doctor and the lumps on her chest were the mumps. That had to have lotion rubbed on them everyday by you."

Blaise laughed at that "She feel for that shit till a month before Hogwarts. It was funny because she was talking to Chelan and found out I was fondling her not helping her."

Draco laughed and smiled he wouldn't do this around many people but Blaise and him been friends since they were born. "I remember she was so pissed, I remember the welt she gave you on your cheek." The boys laughed and decided to go to the common room.

…...

Callia and the girls were sitting in their own compartment, they were already above water and in the train. Callia brought a lot of candy and sandwich's for everyone. All their parents aloud them the weekends they wanted to spend time with each other. Callia's father was glad she actually had friends and told her if she wanted she could spend all week with them as long as she was there for Christmas.

Callia had talked to the girls and she was going to spend most of her time with Daria in London. Ginny's family couldn't let her stay, and Freya's father said besides that weekend he didn't want anyone there. Callia was watching the girls laughed while putting lists of things they wanted to get for people and who. They agreed to go shopping the next day in London. They were going to stay in Daria's winter house in London. It was a six bedroom flat in Digon Ally.

Callia perked up when Daria waved her hand in front of Callia's face. "Man you were zoning, what were you thinking about?"

Callia looked up and shrugged "What we are all going to do tomorrow. I'm guessing everyone has made their list and such for everyone?"

Ginny nodded and smiled "Yeah my list is long, I'm excited that I get a good amount of money for Christmas. Though its from my Grandfather on my mum's side, she would be so mad if she found out. Mum and grandfather don't see eye to eye about some things."

Freya nodded knowing Ginny didn't like to talk about it and switched subjects "I think we should go to the little eating area they have on here. We know you packed some things Callia but I doubt you have any drinks. Besides while we hang out at Daria's we can get some whisky and I plan to get us all drunk. Even if I have to pay for it myself, I mean Daria is of age to buy."

Ginny giggles and rolled her eye's "Fine we will drink but we wont leave or invite anyone over while drunk. Don't feel like dealing with boys when anyone's drunk. Besides I don't think that Phelan will be to happy if we left or boys came over."

Freya rolled her eyes "He knows we wouldn't let anyone touch you. At least he better know or I will sock him, but I agree we keep it safe."

Daria and Callia agreed and they headed off to the little café they had on the train. Once getting there Ginny went up and got apple juice and pumpkin juice. They girls went to a window seat and sat down with the drinks. Phelan saw the girls come in and once they were seated he sat next to Ginny.

Surprising her Freya punched his arm "Ow what was that for!" Phelan glared at his sister.

"Twin you scared Gin, not a good thing a boyfriend should do. Beside's if you saw us you should have helped her get the drinks you ass." Freya glared back then stuck her tongue out at him.

Phelan looked at Ginny and brushed his lips agents her cheek "I'm sorry if I scared you my lady."

Ginny blushed and squirmed she had a feeling that Phelan knew what that did to her. "Its fine but you are an ass, Freya's right you should have helped me with the drinks."

Freya smirked "Good I'm glad you realize that Gin, you should hit him in the arm to. If you like I can teach you had to give a dead arm. Its where they wont be able to move their arm for about five minutes could be helpful one day."

Phelan looked deep in Ginny's eye's and pouted "Don't let my mean sister trick you, I really don't want two dead arms. Besides you cant harm your boyfriend its not nice."

Ginny smiled wickedly and winked at Freya who punched Phelan in the arm right below his shoulder. "Damn it Freya, my arms going to be numb all day."

Freya shrugged "Would you have rather Ginny test it on you, though she might miss the first few times."

Phelan hissed slightly and kissed Ginny's neck and bit softly. She whimpered and looked up at Phelan she caught her breath. She knew he was part succubus but he still took her breath away whenever he did stuff like that. "Well I'm going if I'm going to get beat up. The guys are waiting for me, I was just here to get drinks."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled "I'm glad all you guys are getting along tell everyone I say hey."

Phelan shrugged and muttered that not everyone liked each other and nodded and went, got the drinks, and left. Freya watched him she heard his murmur and knew Blaise and him were still at a tizzy. She looked at Ginny, she had a feeling that she knew and was trying to improve it. "Gin, those two will most likely always dislike each other. I would give up if I were you and don't lie I know what your up to."

Ginny blushed but shrugged "Your just like Theo, very good at seeing things others don't notice."

The girls laughed at that and continued their drinks, after about an hour they went back to their compartment. By the time they got to the station they had eaten everything Callia packed and went back for another round of apple juice.

…...

Daria was the first up and felt the headache almost immediately and looked around. Great the place is trashed well that's the last time she lets Freya drink. She was in her room with everything dark blue and velvet. Her huge bed enough for seven people laid the rest of the girls. The sheets were wrapped tightly around Ginny while Callia had barely a tiny piece of a corner. Daria stifled a laugh and got up, she went over to the door and opened it "Four hang over droughts."

With that she closed the door quietly and went in search of her wand. When the elf popped in the room she glared and grabbed the bottles "Get my wand I cant find the damn thing, and clean this up please. Also for the love of god no popping in and out or I swear I will send you home."

The elf shuddered and started to pick up things and waited for the potion to take affect. Daria woke the girls up each glaring at any noise and red eyed. She quickly past out the potions and they downed it. Callia made a face after swallowing "Worst taste ever, I mean honestly its almost not worth getting drunk."

Freya chuckled "Getting drunk is way worth this besides I have a secret to make it taste better. When we come back I will make a batch before we get all kinds of messed up."

Ginny laughed "You would know how to make hang over potion taste good."

Freya look wounded "How could you say that Gin, I'm so hurt."

Daria laughed "Bullshit and you know it, oh by the way I do need to show you guys your room. So when you come you go there and not into mine."

The girls laughed Ginny ended with the beige room, Callia the light pink room and Freya the dark red room. After getting all there things in the rooms they went down for breakfast. Callia watched breakfast get served it was a fruit bowl with eggs, sausage, and toast.

The girls dug into the food and after they eaten they went upstairs to change. Ginny decided to go with a nice short grey silk with a grey robe. She slipped on her black fur boots and put light make up of grey eye shadow and a soft pink lip gloss.

Ginny went down stairs and ran into a elf "Oh hello, what's your name and are you the only one here?"

The elf looked up at Ginny with surprise "You're a Weasley." she looked shocked but after realizing what she said she backed away "I'm Pinky miss, I'm sorry for being so rude."

Ginny shrugged "Its ok your not the first to say I'm a Weasley" she smiled and sat on a little couch waiting for the rest of the girls.

Callia came down first with a long powder blue velvet dress and matching robe. "Wow Callia you look like a frosted queen."

Callia laughed and looked at Ginny "Never thought grey would make you look so good."

Ginny laughed and looked up to a Freya in a very tight short wool blood red dress. With a black robe and boots that went to her knee's. "Well aren't we just the queen of sex." Ginny giggled.

Freya smirked and looked at the two "Ginny grey really is your color, and Callia you look amazing in that powder blue outfit."

They smiled at each other and Daria went down in a deep purple almost black and had black purses "Alright I know I look gorgeous, hell we all like amazing but I have a surprise for you guys. Each purse has 500 gallons in it, spend it how ever you want its part 1 of my gift to each of you."

They accepted it without an argument because they knew they would lose agents Daria when she was like this. They gathered everything and went out to go shopping. They split ways almost immediately after setting a time and place to meet up. After about 3 hours of shopping the girls stopped at a little pub and got drinks and food.

They sat down and Callia looked at Ginny "Alright Ginny you have the biggest list and I'm done, need any help?"

Ginny smiled "If you like sure I already got your Callia and I also got my mum, dads, Luna's and Neville, and my brother Charlie. I only need the twins, Percy, Bill and Fleur, Phelan and Freya and last but not least Daria."

"Damn Ginny got enough people to give stuff to?" Freya snorted.

Ginny smiled and shrugged "Well I have a big family besides I'm still debating on if I should get the trio anything."

Callia shrugged and helped Ginny with the rest of the things for everyone. When the sun went down and it was getting pretty dark the girls went back to Daria's house. "Alright girls its been fun but I think my mum wants me for dinner. Knowing her its done and waiting for me see you guys in a couple days!"

With that Ginny turned and grabbed a box, tapped it twice and was home. She arrived and she was right dinner was ready so she ran upstairs and put her things away. She was coming down when someone grabbed her and yanked her into the twins room.

"Hello Ginny, I missed you."

Ginny elbowed the person and was ready to kick him in the junk when she saw the light scar "Harry?"

He looked shocked at her and nodded "Yeah, what the hell Gin you almost knocked the shit out of me."

Ginny glared and slapped him "You shouldn't scare me, your lucky I noticed it was you."

A laugh came from further inside "Same little sister as all ways, hey Gin bug how you been?"

Ron came out with Hermione behind him, Ginny went up to Ron hugged him then slapped him "You are both an ass, besides its time for dinner get your asses down there."

"Bloody hell Gin we thought you be happy I mean, Harry's here and we are all safe. No you have to slap the freckles off me and almost killed Harry."

Ginny glared at them and pointed at the stairs then went down herself. After making her plate was when the trio decided to come down, well this will be interesting when Phelan meets my family.

…...

Ginny had the rooms ready the girls would be here any moment and her mum had Ginny transfer the shed into a four bedroom little apartment. Ginny just got done making all the beds and stuff when Callia first came with a loud pop. Ginny came out and greeted Callia and rushed her inside the shed/apartment "I know its not much but its better then sharing rooms."

Callia just waved her hand and looked around "Its small sure but its nice none the less."

Ginny smiled and heard two more pops she ran to them and dragged them into the apartment. "alright I know its small but believe me this rooms are bigger then in the house. Daria first door on the right, Callia far door on the right, Freya first door on the left, and I'm the far door on the left. There is a magic spell on the lock just say Cogwood sisters and your in. Do not let anyone here know that pass word, I repeat tell no one. There is a silent charm in here so we can talk and not be heard. Mum made some rules I will list them."

1. Do not say what you are.

2. Don't give anyone, not even my family the password to this place.

3. Its invisible to everyone but us and my parents so don't talk about it.

4. No drinking

"My mum is nice just strict, also I should warn you the trio is here. So mum will have to give you a blood bond saying while you're here till the end of your break you cannot say who was at this house. I trust you so I thought I would give you a bit of warning, also the blood bond is very powerful if you go under the vecterserm you wont remember it will just go fuzzy."

"Damn Gin your family is like the F.B.I." Daria laughed.

The girls looked at her with raised eyebrows, Daria rolled her eye's "American thing, you know like cops but better."

Callia sighed and went to her room and unpacked her stuff she made plans to be at her parents on Christmas from 1pm-4pm. Damn she was going to hate it at least this year she was only stuck with them four hours instead of three weeks.

Freya went to her room and smiled it was simple but it was cute. It was maybe as big as her closet at home but she understood because Ginny was so poor. She sat on the bed wow that's comfy better then my bed. She quickly unpacked and went to find everyone was waiting on her.

They went in to meet everyone as soon as the door opened Daria was greeted by three red heads one woman and two men. The woman smiled broadly and hugged the girls in a death hug "Hello, I'm Mrs. Weasley or Molly, my husband Arthur and my son Charlie."

The younger boy was pretty damn sexy Freya looked him up and down the piercing in his eyebrow and ears. The longish shaggy red hair and all that leather. Damn Ginny got a fine looking brother. Callia smiled "Hello, I'm Callia, the red head is Freya and the blond is Daria."

Molly smiled at each "I'm sure Ginny told you what's going on around here and I hope you understand why you must make a blood oath."

"How do we do it because we are not aloud to share blood with people that are not like us." Callia spoke up.

"Oh no dear it's a spell you just need to say you your name, and age agree to the term and how long it is and that you agree to it." Molly smiled and sat the girls down.

Each girl went threw it quickly and after they were done they sat down to lunch. Daria looked up when five boys came down and a girl. They looked at the girls and Freya cleared her voice "Well from what Ginny told us, the twins are Fred and George, you with the slightly puffy hair your Percy. Though I am surprised you are here Ron and Harry, we assumed after the letter on her birthday you wouldn't be here. Also Hermione the …. Mud- I mean muggle born. Sorry old habits are hard to break." Freya smiled cat like at them and went over to Callia and pushed her forward "You told the lovely Mrs. Weasley who we are, so do the honors again."

Callia shot her a look "Well that was Freya, don't mind her to much she likes to be a pain in the ass. The girl with the blond hair is Daria.. She's nicer then Freya. I'm Callia and Ginny says I remind her of you Hermione so hopefully we will get along, even with you being a muggle born."

Hermione glared "Shouldn't matter if I'm muggle born or not really. Great friends you have at least in Hogwarts they weren't rude."

Daria stood up and Callia went next to her "Better watch you mouth mud blood. I like Ginny she's sweet but you live in an interesting world if you think your blood doesn't matter. Maybe around your friends it doesn't but around the world it does. We promised Ginny we would be nice and not say anything on the odd chance you were here. So be happy mud blood that we care so much about Ginny. Don't even start on the rubbish about you being her friend, Ginny talked about you three. She may see you as friends I see it as you saw Ginny as a fourth wheel. So piss off, you've been doing it so well the past few months." Daria hissed and glared at her with an icy look.

Hermione's mouth was wide open along with Ron's and Harry's "Don't you talk to her like that, she's saving your ass from you know who" Ron shot back.

Freya glared and actually hissed at them "No she is not, all you three idiots are doing are making Ginny worry and Voldemort scared. If your to afraid to even say his name you will fall easily and the rest of us will pay for it. You three think your so damn high and mighty just because Potters mummy decided to protect him and ended up killing Voldemort for a few years. Guess what Potter your not king of world and even if you do win, there are still Death eaters. There will always be evil in the world, that snake just got lucky!"

"That's rich coming from a girl who's father is a death eater bet you are one too." Harry spat back and before he could blink Daria went up and punched him. He went down like bricks and flew a couple inches his nose pouring blood.

"THAT'S IT! You guys promised to be nice, your breaking your promise!" Ginny screamed and glared at the trio and the girls.

Ron sputtered "Gin they started it… all we did was come down the stairs."

Ginny glared at him "The hell you did Ronald, and Hermione your blood does matter to a lot of people. These girls are pureblooded they are great people but they grew up hating muggle borns. I don't expect them to think other wise just because they are my friends. You would be foolish if you think they will change just because your fighting agents HIM. Now we are going to act like civilize people that was the deal mum you promised as well."

With that Molly stepped forward "Ginny's right pureblood wizards and witches grow up hating muggle borns, and Hermione you should be happy they didn't try to kill you. You three should be more grateful these girls took a blood oath to not tell anyone you were here. That's more then what most purebloods are willing to do. Now they are only here for this weekend and I will not let you ruin the holidays. Now lunch time the girls have eaten so they may go if they like."

The girls left not wanting to be around the trio, Ginny showed them to the field they had. Daria stopped the group and looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry Ginny I understand you their friend but to act so high and mighty. I couldn't help it I believe mud bloods should have rights and should be here but not act like their bloody queen of England. I know you are probably going to say she didn't say much or we could have been nicer. It was how she stood and acted, and this is how we grew up even after the war she will still be a mud blood to many."

Ginny raised her hand "I know Daria, honestly I expected one of you to curse her, so I'm glad you didn't. You guys did well and Hermione's always been like that. She really doesn't think it should matter what you have in your blood. You guys did promise to be nice and your doing as well as can be expected right now."

Freya nodded "I did kind of start it by almost calling her a mud blood I know how you hate when people call her that. In our world though it's a normal thing I hope you understand."

Ginny smiled and hugged the girls "I understand in your way you were being nice in theirs you were being rude. To me you were just being yourself which is great." The girls laughed and hugged each other then raced around the little field.

…...

Ginny was banging on each door loudly in the apartment, after banging she opened the door and went to the next. After making her rounds the girls sleepily walked out and glared "Ginny, its 5 in the bloody morning. Right now I'm debating on killing you." Freya glared harder but flicked her wand and the sleep from her eyes were gone, and her hair was brushed.

Ginny smiled brightly at them "I don't care its Christmas morning you lazy girls. Now lets go mum gave us 15 minutes for you to get ready however you must stay in your pj's. it's a tradition here, if you want to change to another kind of pj's hurry up."

Ginny ran and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She brushed quickly and ran out of the apartment with the girls watching her unmoved. They groaned and did the same but not nearly as quickly.

Once the girls entered the main house the smell of strawberry waffles and eggs, bacon, and sausage met them. Freya smiled she loved the smell of waffles she did love Ginny's mum, mainly because of the food. She did really like most of the Weasley's so far she didn't like Percy or Ron but Ginny told her not many people like Percy.

"Alright breakfast first then gifts, now sit down please." Molly yelled at them and placed plates packed with three of everything. Callia smiled she had no idea how the Weasley's were so skinny she had never eaten so much food before. She loved home cooked meals elf meals were nice but nothing like a person cooking your food. "Ginny can you cook like your mum?"

Ginny smiled and shrugged "Not even Gin bug you cook some amazing food. Mum started to teach her to cook when she was 10." Fred nudged her and smiled widely "To bad us Weasley men are horrid in the kitchen. Its why we look for such great cooks to get with" He winked and chuckled.

Freya snorted and smirked "Well then Phelan is very lucky to be dating such a cook then, his horrible with making just toast."

The noise stopped and Charlie cleared his throat "Ginny who is Phelan."

Ginny threw Freya a glare and she shrugged looking innocently at her. She sighed and straightened herself "Phelan is Freya's brother, and my boyfriend."

Harry looked hard at Ginny "No his not Ginny, you know that your family already has our wedding planned for after the war. You wouldn't be so stupid as to date someone now."

Ginny glared at Harry "I am dating Phelan and I like him! You are gone Harry at least I have someone who likes me and is near me."

Harry grinded his teeth and went back to his breakfast but not eating. The rest were still looking at Ginny, Molly cleared her throat and glared at everyone "Are we going to meet this young man?"

Ginny looked down "His coming after we open presents while Callia is gone."

She looked hard at her daughter and Ginny knew her mum wanted to talk to her after everything. She looked at Ginny hard then nodded "Good I'm sure the family will want to meet him, wont we."

Ron was turning red "HOW COULD YOU GINNY! YOU KNOW HARRY LOVES YOU!"

"RONALD WEASLEY THAT IS ENOUGH EAT YOUR BREAKFAST AND DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!" Molly glared at him hard till he clamped his mouth shut and started to eat again.

After the breakfast they went to the living room, the room had a lot of presents in all colors. They quickly had the twins passing around the presents. After almost two hours of ripping sounds and smiles Ginny had a couple of outfits from the girls. Chocolate and tricks from the twins (she verified the chocolate was safe) Charlie gave her ring to match the dragon necklace. Percy gave her more books on plants and potions. Harry got her a cloak and boots, Ron got her a framed picture of the Weasley family with Harry and Hermione in it. Hermione got her a book on how to make cloths out of random items. Her mum gave her the usual red sweater with a silver G on the front. Phelan got her a heart necklace, with her name carved in the middle. Blaise got her more of the chocolate and a couple of gallons.

Each girl got a family Weasley sweater Freya got a silver with a red F on the front. Daria got a deep blue with a silver D. Callia got a bright powder pink with a black C. the girls looked up at a smiling Ginny "It means mum see's you as family, or close to it."

The girls thank her quickly and stood up "We are glad you see us as family Mrs. Weasley, we have a present actually for the whole family. We decided to all pitch in on this that's why no one has gifts right now. Ginny was talking about how much you love it out here so if you don't accept it will hurt our feelings. We decided we are giving you a new house its nothing huge it's a 10 bedroom house its only two levels. There isn't a parlor or anything, but the kitchen is really big and the living room area is huge. We will call them it will take them five days to make magically and in that time you will have a room in central London." Callia smiled after speaking.

Daria looked at them "Ginny said you wouldn't leave this land for anything so we brought the new house to you. She talked about how the house is starting to give and we worry about her family's safety because if anything happened to you she would be devastated. We hope you will accept it, we also give an elf we know you don't like them as slaves so we are paying it 5 gallons a week."

Molly just stared at them then about a minute later she smiled brightly and stood up. She did a death hug to each girl with a watery kiss on their cheeks. "Thank you girls, the repairs are so much for this house. I just don't know if we can accept this as your gift. I only gave you a sweater."

Freya smiled "Mrs. Weasley the house was only about 58,800 gallons that's not a lot of money to us. Hell my summer home is only four bedrooms and its more then what we got you."

Arthur stared at his wife then cleared his throat "We would normally never accept something like this. However Ginny is right this place is falling apart its more magic then house. We cant keep it up forever, just let us pack and we will do it while Ginny is away for a weekend."

The girls grinned and showed them the house the picked it was a very cozy ranch style house. While they were looking at it the black owl from mystery guy flew in. Ginny went to the bird grabbed the present and shooed the owl off with a bit of waffle. Daria smirked "Look like mystery guy got you a gift."

After everyone looked at her she opened it inside was a card and tattoo book and a stuffed penguin. She looked at the note:

Firefly,

I heard your favorite animal was a penguin, also that you were thinking of getting magic tattoo's. I hope you are having a great holiday.

Love,

Prince charming

Ginny looked at them and was happy and a little freaked out. She did love penguins but what freaked her out was how he knew about the tattoo part. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door. Ginny got up and answered, Phelan hugged and kissed her cheek "Happy Christmas Ginny."

She smiled and lead him in and into the living room with everyone. Callia smiled sadly "Well I have to go spend lunch and such with my parents so I need to go. Thank you for everything I will be back around six or so."

With that she left and Phelan was greeted by most people of the people in the room. He felt the icy glare from two boys one obviously Ginny's brother and he knew Harry's face. "I'm glad to meet Ginny's family she talks about you guys a lot. Though I must say your mother is very pretty."

He smiled at Molly and kissed her hand then held Ginny close to him. Harry went up to him "You do realize her family wont accept you here. They have a wedding for Ginny and I after the war."

Phelan raised his eyebrow "Ginny mentioned that Potter, but honestly I don't think she wants to be with you. I think the only reason she's been going on with it is because and only because her family wants her too. Once her family gets to know me I don't think they will mind me with Ginny."

Harry glared Freya went over to them "twin, talk about this later we don't need you getting in a fight and showing a bad side of yourself to her family."

Phelan smirked and nodded "Very true my blood, we may deal with this later Potter. I'm only here to meet her family not get in a fight with you."

With that he went over to Molly and Arthur and talked to them while Ginny folded her arms "Harry I know you are not happy I'm dating someone. I like Phelan his nice to me and honestly even when you were around me if it wasn't one girl it was another. Never me and I'm done with that, I know what my family wants. I will be talking to mum about it later. For now if you have nothing nice to say please leave and take Ron with you."

The boys did leave with Hermione trailing them and after about three hours Molly invited Phelan to dinner. Callia came back when dinner just finished. They could tell whatever happened it wasn't good. During dinner Phelan was glared at by Harry and Ron, while everyone else either ignored him or made small talk.

After dinner was over Molly pulled Ginny outside while Arthur pulled Phelan into his office. "Ginny do you really like Phelan and not Harry?"

Ginny sighed and looked up at the sky "I guess yeah I mean his sweet to me, nicer then Harry really ever was. I think the only reason I fancied Harry was because you loved him so much like a son already."

Molly sighed and stroked her hair "Ginny dear, we will love Harry even if you are with him are not. I want you happy and if that's not with Harry so be it."

Ginny smiled and hugged her mum "I cant promise anything with Phelan all I know is I cant be with Harry. I lost any personal feelings second year and even more so when he thought he was in love with Cho."

Molly smiled and kissed Ginny on the cheek "I understand dear, don't worry about Harry anymore go find your own love"

…...

Freya was back in Daria's apartment for the weekend everything was going as they planned. Freya was early so she was in her room for that weekend and unpacked everything. Phelan was planning on surprising Ginny when they went to there weekend house. They had to change plans because of Callia's father. After Freya was done she went out to the parlor and grabbed a butter beer. When Freya was half way threw it Ginny and Callia came threw the door and joined her.

"So what did your father say to Phelan, he wouldn't tell me." Freya looked up at Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny chuckled and blushed slightly "Mainly what my parents expect from boys that like me. Also that he doesn't like pure bloods but he seems nice enough. Oh and that Harry and I were engaged but by us dating that he see's it as its not happening anymore."

Callia smiled "I'm just glad your parents didn't go all mean when they found out. Though I think the look on the trio's face was funny, at least to me."

Freya chuckled "Was pretty funny Harry looked ready to kill my brother when he walked in the door."

Ginny snorted and laughed "I know I thought for sure Harry was going to attack him."

Daria cleared her throat "Lady's what is our plan this weekend I believe there is a party this weekend at Malfoys place. We should go and show out little Ginny to the rest of the freaks."

Ginny paled "That wouldn't be a good idea most of the people that will be there will probably death eaters. Besides most purebloods hate my family and thus hate me."

Freya smirked "Maybe so dear Ginny but if they see you with us they will think twice. Specially seeing you with Phelan's arm wrapped around you" she smiled evilly.

Ginny blushed "I don't have anything to wear I left the gown you got for me at Cogwood. So I don't have anything besides I don't think I could handle the glares."

Daria went over to Ginny and hugged her then pulled her back and smiled "Your going."

Ginny groaned and was pushed upstairs to Daria's room "It starts in four hours so lets get to work lady's."

After three and a half hours Daria was in a cream corset dress and matching cloak both made of silk and clung to her with a high slit up to her mid thigh on her left side. Callia was in a very dark green velvet dress that went to her knee's and very low cut. Freya was in a black dress that went to her ankles but deep slits on both sides and the deep cut all the way down to her belly button. Ginny was in an ashy grey dress that was very tight that was cut mid calf and was low enough to tease the eye but not see much.

When they arrived they were greeted and no one seemed to noticed Ginny for the first half hour then Vincent Crab asked some people why a Weasley was here. Everyone turned and looked at her, Ginny hid behind Daria. Daria stepped up "Yes everyone this is Ginny Weasley she is our friend so stop staring at her she's not like her family" she glared at everyone till they turned away.

Ginny looked at Daria "Thanks I guess but they probably don't believe you, I will be the talk of the dance. Not in a good way either and if my parents found out I may need a new family."

Freya rolled her eye's "I doubt that besides they know your with us they should know we go to party's like that. We are high class purebloods always will be."

Draco cleared his throat he was staring at Ginny he couldn't believe how beautiful she was right now. "You clean up very nicely Weasley, though I must say your either very brave or was dragged into a snake pit."

Ginny glared "I'm a Gryffindor so I will go with bravery, besides you don't look that scary."

Draco smirked and bowed "Would you like to dance with the prince of the snake's?"

Ginny smirked and curtsied and the two went to the middle of the floor and started a slow dance of swirling and Draco pressed Ginny closed.

I know, oh yesI know that we can't Be togetherBut, I just like to dreamIt's so strange The way our paths have crossedHow we were brought togetherHmmm, it's written in the stars it seemsFeel so niceOh yeah you feel so niceI'd love to spend the nightBut I can't pay the priceOh no, no

Draco swirled her and looked deep in her eye's and Ginny stared back. They were lost in the trance of the song.

Back to earthWhere did you take me toI know there's no such thingAs painless loveWell it'll catch us upAnd we can never winBut ohhhI feel so aliveOhhhJust wanna hold youHold you so tight

Ginny held her breath as she stared deeper and swayed to him, when the song ended he let go and she was snapped back to reality. She looked at him again and realized she was dancing close to her family enemy. Phelan glared at Draco and cleared his throat with a raised his eyebrow. "Thank you for dancing with her while I was gone, however I'm here now. So Ginny would you like to dance with me?"

Ginny looked at Phelan with a slight daze and looked back at Draco or rather where he stood. She smiled at Phelan and nodded but as they twirled she thought of the song and to her surprise Draco.

…...

Freya was bouncing around she couldn't wait she knew this was the last weekend and she knew Phelan wanted to spend a day with Ginny. Especially after the ball, Freya saw it and she was sure Phelan did too. She didn't know if Ginny really knew what happened hell she was sure Draco was denying it himself.

She went back and saw them dancing and a lot of glares that were thrown at them. What she remembered was the looks they gave each other she could tell they were a million miles away from that room. She smiled she figured a while ago that Phelan and her weren't going to make it. Sure she would like that but she knew Ginny just wanted someone not Harry. Well she certainly went to someone almost the complete opposite, not as opposite as Draco would be however. She smiled wickedly at that thought and was broken from her train of thought by Daria and Callia knocking.

"Come in, we are just waiting for Ginny" she screamed and shook herself.

The girls came in giving hugs and pleasantry's after they had gotten tea and biscuits Ginny knocked. Phelan ran to the door and opened it, Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek and went over to the girls. "Sorry I'm so late mom was hugging me to death."

Freya giggled "I could see that with the death hugs we gotten when we were there."

Callia laughed "No kidding, anyway we were planning on what to do tonight any idea's?"

Daria almost jumped out of her chair "Muggle movie's, I know you guys think I'm weird for liking and well knowing so much about muggle's. I promise these muggle movies are great!"

Ginny shrugged "I've seen some muggle stuff its pretty cool got any idea's for movies Daria?"

Daria pushed them out the door and they transported to muggle London. Callia changed their money into muggle money quickly. Daria picked an action movie and they all got popcorn and soda with all the candy. They watched the movie while Phelan somewhat snuggled to Ginny.

After the movie was over the girls headed back and stayed up till about midnight. After Daria and Callia went to bed Freya pulled Ginny away and told Phelan to go to sleep. Ginny looked at Freya questionably and Freya smiled and waited for Phelan to go upstairs and his door closed.

"Alright Ginny we need to talk, about what happened at the dance. You managed to avoid it last weekend but not this one" Freya looked at Ginny with a serious face.

Ginny looked down and sighed "Go ahead ask away."

Freya smiled slightly "You and Draco had a moment, I know you did so don't look so shocked. I would say I wasn't the only one who noticed either. Look Gin I think my brother would kill me but why do you like Phelan? Is it because his not Harry or something because if it is, as his sister I want you to break up with him."

Ginny still gapping slightly groaned "I don't know Freya I mean I do like Phelan his nice to me and all. You know when I found those files, the way they described him isn't how he acts with me. I don't think Draco and I had a moment I think I just got caught up in the song a little."

Freya frowned slightly "You are right Phelan normally doesn't act the way he has been."

Ginny nodded "I don't know I want to try it with Phelan because I do like him. Not because his not Harry but because he is nice to me."

Freya looked at Ginny for a minute then smiled and nodded "Alright Gin then you can date him, besides he wants to show you around the property tomorrow. Should be a good date for you two anyway."

Ginny nodded and grinned "Well its late you should get to sleep, like you said girls need beauty sleep."

Freya winked and hopped upstairs to her room, Ginny watched her and thought about the dance with Draco. She sighed and groaned softly then went to her room and fell on the bed. Damn it what the hell was I thinking accepting a slow dance with Malfoy.

….

Ginny was sitting under a tree with Phelan, they spent most of the day walking around and talking. Ginny could tell Phelan wanted to talk about something she could see it in his face. She cleared her throat kind of loudly "Phelan what's bothering you? You've been wanting to talk about something but you haven't. Don't bother saying you weren't I can see it in your face."

Phelan looked at her and sighed deeply "Its just at the dance, the way you looked at him" he looked down he knew Ginny didn't want to talk about it. He tried that night but she ignored him everyway he was sure she could think of.

Ginny looked down, damn she was hopping that he was just going to leave it alone. "Phelan it was just a dance that's it. There was no moment our a weird way we looked at each other. Besides his and my family hate each other so I don't see what your worrying about."

Phelan clenched his fists slightly and looked at her "Your family also wanted you to merry Harry yet here you are dating me."

Her eye's snapped up at his with a hurt look "Our family has hated each other for generations. What the hell Phelan it was just a dance that's it, I don't understand why your making such a big deal out of it."

Phelan clinched harder "I'm making a big deal because how close you two were and how he bloody looked at you."

Ginny glared at him "Phelan jealousy is not attractive to me so stop acting like you caught me snogging anyone."

Phelan stood up "You bloody may have been, I saw it in his face he wanted to kiss you. The way you looked at him bet you would have kissed him back. Besides everyone knows family rivals can be such a turn on."

Ginny gasped at him stood up and slapped him "Fuck you Phelan, how dare you. If this is how you act when I dance with someone we are over."

A bright red hand mark was beaming off his cheek he put his hand on his cheek. "You know what fine by me, I don't date whore's!"

Ginny looked at him in disbelief "I'm a whore? I'm a virgin while you on the other hand have a past with women. So you can go fuck yourself Phelan I'm glad we are going back to Cogwood tomorrow. I cant be around you for another second you ass!"

With that Ginny stomped away and once out of sight she ran to the house in tears. Phelan stared after Ginny, bloody hell. He rubbed his cheek and stared at the sky, how the hell was he going to fix this now?

…...

Callia was getting dressed when she heard a loud crash and screaming she ran out the door and saw Freya throwing things at Phelan. "You dumb dick, who do you think you are talking to Ginny like that." CRASH a vase landed next to an equally pissed off Phelan.

"How am I a dick? She's the one dancing so close to her 'worst enemy'." he glared and moved out of the way of another glass item hurtled his way.

Ginny hiding behind Freya while she grabbed more things and threw it at him "Calling her a whore because she bloody danced with someone. You are nothing but a spoiled child who got his feelings hurt because someone took your toy away! He only danced one bloody dance with her you ignorant ass!"

Daria barged in and snapped her fingers everything broken repaired and in their rightful place "Now what is all this commotion about? We leave in less then two hours and I was trying to pack."

Freya pointed at Phelan "My stupid brother called Ginny a whore because she danced with Draco!"

Phelan glared and crossed his arms "so I shouldn't have called her a whore but she's damn near close. After that song she was about to just throw herself onto him."

Ginny stopped Freya and stepped forward "No I wasn't Phelan and you know it. What's sad is you actually think that about me, you don't trust me. That hurt more then you calling me a whore, I thought you were nice but your just as controlling as Harry. Maybe even worse he never blew up when I danced with someone else! Now Daria is right we have two hours till the train, we need to pack. Freya you can kill Phelan later I don't want to be late."

Ginny dragged Freya away and too her room, Callia and Daria looked at Phelan "Seriously Phelan you called her a whore over that. Not only did you just lose her you pissed off your own sister."

He glared at them "None of your dam business so go pack already."

With that he stomped to his room and the girls looked at each other "Well that didn't last long" Daria commented.

Callia nodded and went back to her room to finish packing. Once all the girls were done they met in the parlor, they got a note from a house elf saying Phelan had already left. "Cant even face you, bloody ass." Freya hissed and they went to the front yard and picked up the portky and landed by the train.

Callia made sure they got a privet compartment and locked the door with charms. Ginny sat near the window, "Want to talk about it Gin?" Callia asked.

Ginny shook her head and leaned her for head agents the window "I just want to be back and away from him right now."

The girls agreed and the train started off, Ginny watched as the train pulled away and went from stones to forest's. She looked around as the girls talked and sighed she was happy she would finally go back. Also she was all to happy to tell her parents that her and Phelan were already broken up threw a post and not in person.

**Well that's it sorry it took so long had to add the part with Draco so Phelan and her broke up. Originally it was because Harry and Phelan got in a fight but after thinking about it the little moment with her and Draco was much better. Sorry it was a little short but I didn't want to spend to much time on it just get the point across. I Hope you guys really like it and don't completely hate me for being a little late. I'm hoping to post the next it about 3 or so days and with lots of Draco ****J.**

**Kenswife288: Thanks a lot I actually thought of the scene after your comment so I hope you like it. I promise there will be more.**

**Queen Of Night: I promise I am posting as fast as I can. I'm glad your liking the story so far J.**

**The song in the story was Flying High by Jem, I thought it matched almost perfectly with them I personally love the Jem's and will probably have more of their songs on here.**


	9. New Years Dance

Chapter 9: New Years Dance

**Hello readers,**

**I have gotten a couple comments and emails about my grammar and a Beta, I have asked many they have either not replied or said no for one reason or another. If any of you want to be my Beta email me I will gladly accept one. Other wise you will have to deal with my bad grammar because I'm not going to stop posting just because I don't have a Beta.**

**Thanks.**

Collidon was standing in front of the students while they eat. "Welcome back we hoped you had a wonderful break, and spent time with family and friends. We thought about how to celebrate your return so we are going to do a new year ball. After all it's a new year and we are happy you all returned safe and sound."

Draco snorted "Way to sound to happy."

Blaise smirked and nudged him "No kidding I'm sure half the students know she's a wanna-be death eater."

Draco smirked and looked over at Phelan he heard about the break up on the way back when Phelan tried to attack him. He looked at Ginny and remembered the dance and how she looked up at him. Damn he shouldn't have picked that song, not that she knew. When he picked it he thought it was about flying not forbidden love or something. He shifted his eye's to Blaise and whispered "Well at least this dance you can ask Ginny or should I say mystery guy can ask Ginny."

Blaise froze and looked at Draco "Don't know what your talking about, I will make sure I ask her before mystery guy will ask."

Draco chuckled and shook his head "You can play along all you want but I know its you."

Blaise shrugged "whatever you say Draco, I promise I wont tell your father your losing it."

Draco sneared and was drawn back to the rest of the area by loud shrieks and the girls talking quickly. He looked up at them and sighed "I don't get how you girls can be so excited about taking hours to dress up. Go to a dance where the guys only care about you being eye candy. Then after a couple of hours of 'dancing' your feet hurt and all the guy wants is either to sleep or shag."

Freya winked and smirked "Sounds like you know from experience hate to be your date then. We like dances because it's a way to drag the girl close, look into each others eyes and then the true magic begins. Wouldn't you agree Draco?" A sparkle was in her eyes he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Phelan growled and glared at them "Shut up my blood I don't want to hear it, or about the stupid ball."

He got up and walked away, Blaise turned and grinned evilly. Freya looked at Ginny and smiled slightly "Well Ginny lets go the dance is this weekend and I want to make sure you wear that dress."

The girls got up and went up to the room with Draco's eyes fallowing them. "Why does it seem that they think Ginny and I had a moment?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow "Its Ginny now is it? Honestly mate you look ready to snog the hell out of her after that song. I must say I was ready to punch you the way you looked at her and I'm not dating her."

Draco sneared "I did not want to kiss Weasley, she cleans up nice but that's it. A Weasley is still a Weasley no matter what they wear."

Theo coughed and when the boys looked at him he raised an eyebrow "Sounds like your trying to prove that to yourself then prove that to us."

Draco glared at Theo "I'm not trying to convenes myself of nothing, yes she looked nice the night. I will admit that I'm not afraid to admit she's pretty. Our family hate's each other that's not going to change just because she cleans up nice or she's pretty."

Blaise looked at him and sighed "Fine, look I'm happy you don't want her I would hate to have to compete with you."

Draco smirked "You wouldn't want that because I would win. Don't worry about it though Blaise I don't like her besides father would kill me if I dated her."

Blaise smirked "I doubt that Draco, as you said your family's hate each other I would win her."

Theo shook his head "Stop trying to fight over something like this. Beside's as you said Draco your not interested right?" he raised his eyebrow knowingly.

Draco looked at Theo "I don't know what you think you know but yes I'm not interested."

With that Draco got up and walked to his room wanting to get away from Theo. He knew whatever Theo was thinking was probably right, hell he was almost all ways right. Draco sighed and stopped agents the wall and banged his head a little. A girl walked by with a raised eyebrow and he growled at her. The girl squeaked and ran away Draco chuckled then sighed.

Draco continued walking and once he got into his room he looked around. Well I guess I have to find some girl to take to the dance, well crap.

…...

Ginny was sitting in a chair by the fire it was three days to the dance and Phelan was still ignoring her. She had no date for the dance and the girls wouldn't leave her be. Damn why do I have to go, Phelan is still all pissed and wont even talk to me. Mystery guy hasn't even owled me she figured he would at least ask.

The owl screeched and Ginny looked up with a smile she knew that owl. She went over to it and gave it a cracker but instead of flying away it dropped the letter and waited by the desk. "I guess he wants me to write back alright let me read first."

Firefly,

The ball is near and I would love for you to be my princess for this dance. I will wear a black and blue mask so you know who I am. Please wear the dress you got for your birthday so we can match.

Love,

Your prince

Ginny reread it and shivered slightly then grabbed her quill and quickly wrote an acceptance and gave it to the owl. Just as the owl went out the window Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. Ginny looked up with a raised eyebrow "Yes Malfoy?"

He chuckled and smirked "So I guess your mystery guy finally got the balls to ask you?"

Ginny snorted "I don't know what you mean Malfoy, since Phelan and I are no longer together I don't get why he wouldn't have asked. Mystery guy seems to know everything about me, its kind of creepy."

Draco smirked "Bet it is, have any guesses on who it could be?"

Ginny shrugged "Not really I guess I will just have to wait the three day's to find out. Why do you ask?"

Draco shrugged and looked down "Would you want to dance again, without people glaring at us? If you want you can see it as getting back at Phelan, I heard his version of what happened when he tried to kill me."

Ginny sniggered and stopped with a glare from him "He just, got over protective and freaked out for no reason in my opinion. Plus he called me a whore so I told him we were done. I wouldn't mind dancing with you again though you're a good dancer."

Draco nodded "Your not to bad yourself Weasley, though hopefully Phelan wont try to kill me" he smirked.

Ginny smiled "Maybe not either way aren't you going to have a date to the dance?"

Draco shrugged "I don't know, I may just go stag and steal dates" he winked and waved "Good night Weasley."

Ginny nodded and watched Draco's back and bit her lip, he does have a nice ass. She shook herself and reread the note again and sighed well at least I will know who this one is. I never got this much attention back at Hogwarts.

Blaise was sitting on his bed when Draco walked in and went to his closet, grabbed a mask and tossed it at him. "What this Draco?"

Draco shrugged "You are mystery guy, that's the mask you will us to meet Weasley."

Blaise looked at Draco closely and raised an eyebrow "You are mystery guy?"

Draco sneared and shook his head "No, not really I found out who he was and told him if he talked to Ginny I would kick his ass. Oh and your welcome for the Christmas present and asking her to the dance."

Blaise smirked and shrugged "I will give you the money for the Christmas present."

Draco shrugged and went to his bed "Not a big deal beside's you will have to match that dress she got for her birthday. I would suggest talking to Freya about it, though knowing Freya she will know you aren't the real mystery guy."

Blaise studied Draco for a couple minutes before he got up and left to go find Freya. Draco listened till he heard the door closed and looked up. Good now Blaise actually has a fair chance to get with Weasley. For some reason thinking that mad him a little pissy he glared at the wall, need to get laid. With that he got up and went in search for some girl who would give it up easy.

…...

Ginny was alone in the bathroom the girls were still sleeping. She looked in the mirror with the blue dress on and everything that went with it. She had been looking in the mirror slowly added and taking off things. She was taking everything off and putting on her day cloths when Daria walked in. "Preparing to meet your Prince charming?"

Ginny jumped and turned quickly with her hand on her chest "You scared the shit out of me."

Daria smirked "Didn't answer my question Gin."

Ginny rolled her eye's "Just wanted to see how it went together, the blue is pretty and soft but I don't know. Not really a color that suits me well. Colors that work well are Grey, green, and colors that work with my hair. Blue isn't the greatest with red hair."

Daria raised her eyebrow "Why not just change the color of the dress and everything?"

Ginny sighed and looked at the dress "Mystery guy is going to wear blue to match the dress."

Daria chuckled and shook her head "why not write him, hell he must know so much because his either in high class or can listen in."

Ginny thought about it for a few minutes and smiled "Alright I think I will change it to an emerald green, looks amazing with my hair and eye's."

Daria chuckled and went down to the common room to find Draco pacing back and forth. Daria watched for a few minutes "I don't like to be stared at, what did you want Daria?" Draco looked up at Daria and paused.

Daria shrugged "I had a theory and wanted to try it out."

Draco looked at her with a cocked head and a raised eyebrow "What theory?"

Daria smirked "That mystery guy is either high class or can hear what is said in this room. Ginny is changing her dress color and she wants to make sure mystery guy matches. Since he took such an effort to match the blue, so I was going to test my theory and say the color and see if he comes in it."

Draco chuckled and shook his head, he watched her for a minute "Going to test your theory?"

Daria raised her eyebrow and chuckled "as soon as you leave Draco dear."

He sighed and stood up, walked over to the stairs and headed to his room. After he opened and closed his door he went back enough to listen to Daria.

Daria looked at the stairs and waited for the door and looked around to see if she could see anything. After about five minutes she shrugged "I don't know if you can hear me but Ginny is changing her dress and stuff to emerald green."

Daria stayed for another minute then went up the stairs to talk to Ginny. Draco just stared in space, green? Draco headed to his room for real this time and shook Blaise awake. "What the hell Draco, its like nine in the morning, dance or no dance I'm not waking up till eleven."

Draco growled and thumped him "Blaise wake your ass up, Weasley changed her color on her outfit. We need to work on yours and mine so get your lazy ass up now or so help I will get ice."

Blaise groaned and rolled over and muffled something, Draco sighed "What? Speak up."

Blaise sighed loudly and looked up "Why do I need to be awake for you to change your outfit?"

Draco watched him with steely eye's "I'm sorry would you prefer I matched to Weasley?"

With that Blaise hopped out of bed and went and quickly snatched up his robs and came out. He set them next to Draco's and looked at his "Muggle casual wear?"

Draco snorted "Hell of a lot more comfortable, you should switch over. If you want I can change you robs to what I have."

Blaise shrugged "I wouldn't mind beside's I look great in pants."

Draco rolled his eye's with a sneer and changed his robes "You do realize I do far to much for you right? That I'm not this nice to anyone but your miserable self?"

Blaise smirked and nodded "Yes I do, I take great pride you're only nice to me."

Draco again rolled his eye's he flicked his wand and Blaise's shirt turned a very emerald green. He also changed the design of the mask to make one side black and the other the same as his shirt and went from his forehead to his nose. He turned and made his shirt a deep grey, "Alright that should work."

Blaise stared at Draco then glared "You woke me up to take a total of five minutes to change everything?"

"No Blaise I woke you up so we can make sure everything fits correctly and is the right shade. When the girls go to breakfast we need to go make sure your damn shirt matches. I'm not going up there alone so your bloody coming and be thankful I was up to know she changed it in the first place!" Draco watched Blaise sternly with cold steel eye's.

Blaise gulped and nodded "Alright no problem."

Draco glared and muttered to himself about an ungrateful prat and a bloody wanker. Blaise went over to his casual cloths and gave it a look over, black coat and dress pants with a silk green shirt with a silk black tie. With his shoes a shiny black leather he was going to look like a god. He smirked at an image of Ginny rubbing herself agents him.

Draco rolled his eye's at the dreamy look in Blaise's eyes, god his a prat. He listened intently to the girls going down the stairs and waited for them to leave. "Let's go we have about ten minutes before Phelan or Theo wake up."

With that the boys quickly went up the stairs and easily found the dress hanging in the bathroom. Draco looked at it and noticed it was a very soft emerald green not a very in your face kind. He quickly took a tie out of his pocket and changed it to the color of the dress. "Alright lets get on before they come back."

Blaise turned around and headed down first when Draco was about to fallow Blaise quickly pushed Draco back up. "Someone's coming up the stairs what do we do?"

Draco did a quick look around and pushed Blaise into the bathroom on the other side and did a shadow charm. Ginny and Freya walked into the bathroom "I still don't think it's the right color Freya, I mean green looks great but I'm worried its to soft."

Freya chuckled and clicked her tongue "You don't even know who this mystery guy is, what if it's a teacher?"

Ginny made a horrid look and then sighed "Well if anything I will be dancing with Draco and I want Phelan jealous I know his your brother but his a git."

Freya shrugged "He freaked out for something stupid, beside's Draco is very attractive."

Ginny paused then shrugged "I guess so, never really looked at him I guess. I mean would you look at someone who hates your family and enjoys torturing you?"

Freya looked at Ginny "His changing Ginny. I guess all I'm saying his take a look besides you have two men going for you know."

Ginny turned with confusion on her face "two? Who is this other guy?"

Freya glared at her "Either your blind or slow. Blaise likes you I swear he stares at you all the time how could you not notice?"

Ginny looked down "Blaise is very good looking… and I nice ass."

Freya smirked and giggled "No kidding I wouldn't mind.."

Ginny closed her ears and began to sing softly to herself Freya shook her head and laughed "Alright, alright I wont tell you."

Ginny smiled "Anyway back to my dress, some help please" Ginny gave her the puppy dog look and made her eye's as big as possible.

Freya threw her a disgusted look took out her wand and flicked it so the dress went from on the hanger to on Ginny. "Alright lets have a look shall we. Well you're right green is brilliant on you, but this is way to soft. I think it needs to be a deep emerald but alright shinier so it really pops." Freya waved her wand in circles and the dress changed colors and hugged her hips more. Freya smiled and looked at her "After breakfast you will just have to let me do your hair."

Ginny smiled and twirl in the mirror the mirror whistled back "Honey you are going to break some hearts tonight."

Ginny grinded wider while Freya winked with a smirk on her face "Alright lets get going we need to eat girly."

The girls left and the boys stepped out of the shadows Blaise had a smirk on his face "Nice ass, hmm I guess they are right."

Draco sneered and rolled his eye's "Ego much Blaise?"

Blaise clicked his tongue and grinned "Yours is much bigger then mine is. Beside's they did say you were attractive I'm sure you heard it."

Draco shook his head and grabbed Blaise "We need to leave before they decide to come back."

He flicked his wand changing the tie to the new color and they headed down and quickly went back to their room. He changed the shirt quickly and shoved the cloths at Blaise "We need to go to breakfast put them away." Draco turned and put his items away then went up the stairs and went to the dining hall.

Ginny looked up and saw Draco inter the hall with Blaise running after him. Draco sat at the girls table Theo and Phelan were still asleep. "What took so long Draco, you were already up I would have thought you would have been here already" Daria smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco shrugged and put food on his plate "Tried to go back to sleep and when that failed I attempted to wake Blaise up. His a heavy sleeper so it took a little while to wake his sorry ass up."

Blaise glared "You shouldn't wake up so damn early."

Draco smirked and went back to his breakfast as the girls talked about make up and hair style's.

…

Ginny looked in the mirror the green dress hugged her breasts and hips. The shoes she turned blue to black and her gloves to a softer green. She wore the dragon pendent that had green eye's and matching earrings. She also had on a simple silver chain with green stones glittering. Her hair was piled on top with three curls that framed her face and a few tight curls in the back.

Freya gasped and looked Ginny over "Who ever mystery guy is, his going to have a heart attack with how hot you look."

Ginny giggled and looked over at Freya with her deep orange mini dress and boots. "I never knew orange looked good on red heads."

Freya winked "Only on me baby."

Daria snorted "I'm surprised it fit with how much ego you have Freya."

Freya glared "Ego has nothing to do with this dress fitting, besides you would have an ego too if you looked this good."

Callia cleared her throat and glared at the two girls "Would you hush the dance is in 20 minutes. Beside's we all look amazing now lets get to walking lady's."

They laughed and headed down to the dining hall, Ginny was on the top of the stairs looking down. She was searching for the masked mystery man, she had hoped that he knew she changed colors. Draco looked up as the girls went down the stairs he stared at Ginny, his eye's roaming over her body. She look's beautiful in green, almost goddess like. He saw a smile spread over her face as Blaise went to the base of the stairs.

Ginny spotted mystery man walk to the base and looked up at her. She slowly went down the stairs making sure to sway her hips slightly. When she got to the base she curtsied while he bowed and kissed her hand. Ginny rested her arm in his and was brought into the hall.

Draco watched them and felt a small pang of rage which he buried quickly. Freya watched Draco for a few minutes "Surprising that you would be jealous of Blai-Mystery guy" she smiled evilly.

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked "I guess you figured that out quickly."

Freya shook her head "No I know Blaise is playing Mystery guy but its not him."

Draco shifted and looked at her closely "What are you talking about Freya?"

Freya scolded "You must think I'm stupid to actually believe Blaise is the mystery guy. I saw the surprise and annoyance when the first letter came. Honestly I don't know who it is, I have my suspicions but I know its not Blaise."

Draco raised and eyebrow then shrugged "either way seeing as we both don't have dates would you like me to escort u into the dinning hall?" Freya nodded and took his arm, and they walked in.

Ginny watched her mystery guy and he looked so familiar, with his black hair and blue eye's. He looked at her his eye's traveling her body again she shivered and almost groaned from the electricity from his eye's. The music started and Ginny dragged him to the floor and started dancing. Ginny pushed herself closed to him and swayed to the song…

Gonna take it slow babeDo it my wayKeep your eyes on meYour reactionTo my actionIs what I want to seeRhythmic motionRaw emotionInfiltrating throughSweet sensationsHot temptationsComing over you

Ginny blushed slightly at the words but pushed herself more onto him. He looked deep in her eye's and danced with her slowly but flat agents each other with his hand sliding down her back. She shivered and looked deep in his eye's.

As the song slowly ended they stopped and separated and Daria just snorted "Talk about sexual tension I mean damn."

Ginny blushed brightly and looked down, while he grinned and watched Ginny. Freya walked over to them and smiled evilly "Sorry mystery man its time for us girls to dance, why don't you get us some drinks for when we're done."

He nodded and left Ginny shook her head "Okay Freya spit it out, I already know you know who he is."

Freya smirked "Actually know I don't know who you mystery man really is."

Ginny raised her eyebrow but shook her head "Whatever now what song are we dancing to?"

The beat picked up and the girls started to dance, Draco hidden in the shadows watched them. His eye's fallowed Blaise as he got five drinks, guess Freya is making him get drinks. How nice of her. He smirked at that then moved his eye's over the students who were dancing and noticed a pair of girls grinding one another. That's interesting never seen that before. He continued looking over the crowd but stopped at Ginny watching her hips move. He groaned inwardly and sighed, damn what the hells coming over me.

After a couple of fast songs the girls walked over to the table and sat down. Ginny quickly grabbed her drink and gulped it down and stole Callia's. "Hey that was mine and I'm thirsty too!" Callia cried out trying to get her drink back.

The girls giggled, Ginny eventually gave it back but half full. Draco sat down with them with his own cup and smirked "Weasley you promised me a dance next slow song and your mine." he looked over at the masked boy "You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head but glared at him Draco smirked and winked. When a slow song came up Draco picked up Ginny and swirled to the floor to the center. Draco pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist.

I'll be your man hold your hand any season, I can be there for you, for you, Cherish every little thing about you, bout you, All you gotta do is let me, Just let me, just let me, love you girl.

Ginny looked up again feeling the heat in her stomach from the first dance. The music seemed to dim and the people disappeared. Draco pulled her tighter to him and swirled her slowly his eye's roaming on her face and settling on her eye's.

But has it occurred, preferred, That you need a real man, Not this little boy still livin' off mom and dad, So I'll sweep you off your feet like a king To a princess, You don't need instability, No need to be stressin',(no) Confessin' all this love to you, Let me show you what love can do, uh... Ginny sighed and rested her head on his shoulder listening to his heart beat. As the song ended Ginny looked back up staring deeply into his eye's like they were window's into his soul. Draco looked down at her moved his head down and whispered "mystery guy is giving me the death glare, I think he wants to dance with you."

Ginny almost frowned but quickly pulled it into a smile "You are probably making him jealous Malfoy, after all you are holding me so closely" she said breathlessly.

Draco stared at her for a few more seconds before moving away. Ginny watched him slowly disappear in the crowed and as he became fully engulfed she was taped on the shoulder. She turned and came faced with her mystery guy she smiled slightly "I'm guessing you want to dance more."

He shook his head and pointed to the door, Ginny nodded and they headed to the door. Ginny looked up at him once they found a secluded place. He looked at her for a few seconds then bent down and kissed her. Ginny froze for a second then responded slowly working the mask off of his face. Once it was off Ginny looked up and pulled away "Blaise? Your mystery man?"

Blaise looked at Ginny for a few seconds then sighed and shook his head "Yes and no anyway."

Ginny looked at him with confusion "What do you mean?"

Blaise leaned back agents the wall "I'm not the original mystery man, I don't honestly know really. Who the original was anyway I just got a note saying that I should take his place and to wear the mask."

Ginny looked at him for a moment and shook her head "We cant Blaise, we cant ever be more then just friends."

Blaise frowned "Why not Ginny, because of your family? I'm neutral in the war not good or bad, Phelan's fathers on voldemort side. So if your family is willing to give him a chance why not me?"

Ginny looked down and shook her head "I've known you Blaise, you were there next to Malfoy as he taunted my family and I."

Blaise frowned deeper "Yet you are talking to him, Ginny give me one date and if you still think you cant be with me I will accept it."

Ginny looked over and noticed Phelan watching them with rage written in his eye's. Phelan looked at her then sneered and stormed away. Ginny looked up at Blaise "Fine one date but that's it."

Blaise smiled and kissed her on the cheek "great."

Ginny smiled and watched Blaise head back to the dance "I will be back soon go ahead."

Blaise nodded and went back quickly, Ginny stared at the wall. She looked back at Draco's and her dance and how it felt to be slow to him. She breathed deeply some how she could still smell his deep musk. She moved herself away from the wall and went back not feeling the grey eye's that were fallowing her.

**AND SCENE **

**So yeah it took me a bit because I was so busy I couldn't write for almost two full days ug, sorry guys. First song is ****come on closer by JEM ****and the second is ****Let me love you girl by Capone E.**

**Jen****: Thank you for your comment it took me a while to come up with my plot. **

**DracoluverAlanna****: I'm looking for a Beta I promise you all. I'm glad you find it interesting and I wont revel the true Mystery Prince till chapter 12 or 13. I need to work it in soon**

**Queen of Night****: I'm glad you loved that chapter ****J**

**Alright guys chapter 10 coming 7/8/11**


	10. The Spring

**Chapter 10: The Spring**

Blaise was pacing back and forth, he was outside of the dinning hall waiting for Ginny. It's been three day's since he talked Ginny into a date with him. It was 5:07pm she was seven minutes late. After another couple of minutes Blaise looked up at a loud crash sound to see Ginny pulling herself away from armor. While it was cussing at her she looked at Blaise, smiled and hurriedly ran to him "Sorry I'm late Freya was being a drama queen about my outfit" Ginny said breathlessly.

Blaise frowned "When is it not Freya's fault?"

Ginny giggled "I don't know, I swear she spends to much time on appearance."

Blaise smirked at that "She does what every pureblood girl does Ginny. I'm honestly surprised your not her new dolly yet."

Ginny rolled her eye's "I don't spend so much time on my appearance. I may as well be her dolly with everything she gives me to wear."

Blaise chuckled "I figured she would, and I meant someone who was raised how most pureblood girls are raised."

Ginny looked at him for a few seconds "Do you wish I was raised like most pureblood girls do?"

Blaise looked into her eye's "No I don't, I hate most pureblooded girls because they are like that."

Ginny nodded then held her arm out "Where are we going?"

Blaise smiled and grabbed her arm "I found this little cave thing that goes underground. Its right around the school fallow me."

The two walked around the school and Blaise moved come brush away and an opening appeared. Ginny stepped down and into the cave once she got to the bottom. It had the ocean all around them like they were sitting in an air bubble. Ginny looked around and smiled "Wow this little hole is amazing, can we swim in the water?"

Blaise smiled and pushed his hand threw the barrier and pulled it back out with his arm soaking wet. "I don't know if it just goes to the ocean but yeah you can go out of the bubble. I've swam but the further you get from this bubble u get a strong pull to the point where it will just yank you back. I was thinking we could go swimming, its why I asked you to bring a bathing suit."

Ginny smiled and pulled the robe and dress off to raveling a full body bathing suit but showed a good amount of cleavage and no back. Blaise ran his eye's up and down her body and grinned. "Who ever said you had to wear a bikini to be sexy was a liar" Blaise chuckled when Ginny blushed.

Blaise pulled out his was and made a little flying light "Its so we know where the air bubble is."

Ginny nodded and strapped her wand to her leg and pushed herself into the water. Once in the water she tapped her throat so she can breath water and her eye's so she could see. She looked back and saw Blaise do the same, and he gave her a thumb up. They swam a good foot away and Ginny noticed there were no fish around. She would have to ask Blaise about that when they got up. She looked around for Blaise and when she thought she lost him she felt a tug on her foot. She looked down and smiled, Blaise was pointing at something . They swam over and ran into another bubble of air but they couldn't get in. Blaise shrugged and they swam away, Ginny fallowed.

After another hour they went to the cave and Blaise casted the drying spell. "Hey why were there no fish around us?"

Blaise shrugged "I think it doesn't lead to the ocean, ocean. I think it just leads under the lake or something, haven't gotten all figured out."

Ginny nodded and put her cloths back on "Well you want to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat. I didn't eat that much at dinner."

Blaise nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand and started out of the cave. Blaise helped Ginny out of the cave and turned around just fast enough for Phelan to punch him in the jaw. Ginny moved out of the way but quickly grabbed Blaise's arm. "What the hell Phelan?"

Phelan glared and tore her arm off Blaise's and moved her out of the way "How could you date him, right after me?"

Ginny glared "Well if you hadn't been a dick, maybe then I would have considered getting back together with you. When you called me a whore you blew your chance, and Blaise was just being nice!"

Blaise stepped forward "I will give you a deal Phelan, if you can beat me I will stop attempting to date Ginny. However I chose the game."

Ginny glared at the two "Hey, its my choice who I date and everything!"

Phelan smirked and held out his hand "Deal!" Blaise and Phelan shook hands.

Ginny growled but sat but the cave "Good now if you still want to fight I suggest muggle boxing" Blaise watched Phelan.

Phelan agreed and they quickly made the gloves and the ring. Theo walked down in time to see them setting up "Muggle boxing?"

Phelan nodded "When I kick Blaise's ass he will back of Ginny."

Theo shook his head "Will Ginny take you back if you win?"

Phelan paused for a few seconds "I don't know all I care about right now is kicking his ass."

Theo walked over to Ginny "Will you take him back?"

Ginny glared at the two men "Doubt it, I'm reconsidering Blaise at this point."

Theo chuckled "To bad they are to pig headed to know this."

Ginny rolled her eye's "They are morons really if you ask me."

Theo chuckled and looked up to see them already going at it. Ginny watched them with a scull on her face as Blaise was punching Phelan in the head. After about a half hour the boys were running out of steam. They kind of hugged each other so they could rest then when they rested enough Blaise punched Phelan in the stomach and he went down.

"Give up yet Phelan?" Blaise smirked with a crack on his lip that was swollen and bleeding.

Phelan sculled at him and dragged himself up to find Ginny in between them "What you doing Ginny? Get out of the ring I'm not done yet."

Ginny glared at them "Actually I'm here to finish this fight between you two moron's. Guess what I'm not dating either of you, I don't believe in fighting. All you boys are doing is trying to show who's more manly and its not a turn on. So I'm done with you both, I think I'm just not going to date for a while. Honestly if this is what happens when I show interest then I'm done for a bit."

With that Ginny stomped away from them while they nursed themselves. Blaise ran after her "Ginny I'm sorry but Phelan just wanted to kick my ass. I mean even if he did win I would still try for us, I really like you Ginny."

Ginny stopped and looked back at Blaise kissed him on his swollen lips and shook her head "We wouldn't last Blaise, beside's I think I just need some time for myself."

Blaise frowned and looked down at Ginny then sighed "Alright Ginny but whenever you want to try again I will wait for you."

Ginny shook her head "Do yourself a favor and don't" she smiled sadly "Thanks for showing me that cave."

Blaise watching Ginny walk away, Theo and Phelan walked behind him. "Guess she decided she didn't want either of you. Bloody smart if you ask me, though I wonder what she will do now." Theo smiled and patted Blaise on the back "Lets go take care of those cut's and bruise's?"

Blaise nodded and looked at Phelan "I still don't like you by the way even if Ginny and I don't get together."

Phelan sneared "Don't worry about it, I wont like you either."

Theo chuckled and shook his head "Lets go boy's."

Grey eye's fallowed the boys into the castle with a smirk playing on their lips. It was time to put his play into action, let the game's begin.

…...

Freya was pacing she needed to talk to her brother she heard about the fight. She was proud and horrified at him, though it didn't completely surprised her. Draco walked up to see Freya he cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow "May I help you?"

Freya groaned "Is Phelan down there?"

Draco smirked "Want to talk to him about that fight eh?"

Freya watched him "How do you know about that? And yes I do I want to know what the hell was in his brain. He should have known that it would have just pissed Ginny off more."

Draco shook his head "Think about it Freya, he saw it as someone was trying to steal his girl. Even though they are not together he still see's her as his and only his. Its how guys are though I saw it coming after Blaise asked Weasley on that date."

Freya sighed "I guess I get that, I've been like that when I still liked my ex and some girl put a move on him. Hey I wanted to ask you something if your willing to answer anyway."

Draco looked at her "You want to know who mystery guy is, you think its me don't you?"

Freya nodded and Draco shook his head "Actually it's not me, you don't have to believe me. I did not write any of the letter's."

Freya watched him for a few seconds "I believe you didn't write them, however I do believe your involved. I looked around the room when that dragon appeared you looked pissed. So therefore you know who it is."

Draco smirked and crossed his arms "Your good Freya, honestly yes I do know who he his. Believe me if his smart he wont talk to Weasley again, you don't want to know who he is or what he wants. It's not what you think anyway its darker then that."

Freya froze and glared "it's a death eater isn't it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow "Maybe yes maybe no. I wont tell you Freya hopefully he will wise up and leave her alone. I will make a deal with you, if he sends her another letter I will tell you who it is. Deal?"

Freya watched him and frowned "Is she in danger?"

Draco thought for a second not wanting to give anything away "Aren't we all in danger? If I feel he will do something I will tell you so you can protect her. Believe it or not I care if someone gets hurt because I know something and don't tell them."

Freya smirked "Plus your doubting yourself about how you see her. don't even try to deny it I'm great at reading people and I know the look you gave her on both dance's."

Draco shrugged "She's attractive, that I wont deny but don't get any idea's past that."

Freya shook her head "Keep telling yourself that Draco, anyway tell my brother I'm looking for him."

Draco nodded and watched her leave, he looked over to see grey eye's fallowing her. "You can come out now father, I cant smell you from here."

Lucius came out with a smirk "I'm glad you can still sense thing's son. Would hate for you to get soft while you're here wouldn't it?"

Draco sneared "Why are you here father, I can smell you almost everywhere you been here for a while."

Lucius looked at Draco "Cant a father watch after his own son?"

Draco raised his eyebrow at him "Your not that kind of father, so I ask again why are you here."

Lucius chuckled and sneared "Didn't lose your since of humor I see. Well Draco I'm here to keep an eye on students to make sure they are doing their parents wish's. Speaking of your not doing what I asked you too Draco why is that? Also it's interesting that the Zabini boy is showing interest in the Weasley girl."

Draco stared at his father with emotionless eye's "Because it wont change a damn thing and you know it. Beside's who would believe it anyway?"

Lucius glared icily at him "Fine but that girl better be wrong about that Weasley girl."

Draco smirked "Worried I may have feelings for a little Weasley father?"

Lucius watched his son with anger "Its not funny Draco, she's not worth your attention."

Draco nodded and lazily leaned agents the wall again "Maybe so father but she is getting very attractive, very un-Weasley even. Her hair doesn't look like their's really anymore."

Lucius went up to him "Doesn't matter what she look's like she still has Weasley blood stinking up her vein's."

Draco's eye's glinted with amusement "Don't worry father, go back to your business you have here."

Lucius watched Draco leave with a scull on his lips and went back to the shadow's. Draco walked outside and glared at the ground what the hell was he doing here. He looked around and saw Ginny walking around and watched her. Damn Freya and her since of things, he was starting to get to comfortable around Weasley. He sighed and watch Ginny pacing and muttering to herself.

He walked over to her and heard something about testosterones and moron's. he chuckled which made Ginny look up "What's funny Malfoy?" she hissed.

Draco smirked "Still pissed with the fight, honestly that's how guys settle things. You shouldn't be so angry at them, you should be kind of happy you have two guy's fighting over you."

Ginny glared at him "I'm not like you Malfoy I don't want people fighting over me, I don't need the ego boost."

Draco glared and hissed "I don't need people fighting over me for an ego boost. I'm a Malfoy therefore I'm the best I don't need cheap little people to tell me that. I can have whatever the hell I want Weasley."

Ginny snorted "Not everything Malfoy, sure you can buy items but you cant just buy respect."

Draco chuckled "I already have respect Weasley and it's all because of the money."

Ginny smirked "No you have fear and greed, that's why those people 'respect' you. Have you ever had someone actually give a shit about you beside's the fact you have money? What do you think will happen if something happens and you go broke?"

Draco glared "Fuck you Weasley I just came to make you understand why Phelan and Blaise fought over you. Though I don't see it, your poor, your ugly, and you don't know anything about high society purebloods. You wouldn't last a week with either of them."

Ginny glared "Who said I wanted to understand and I'm glad I wont last. I wouldn't want to be anything like you, I rather be poor and know who my true friends are. You feel bad for me because I'm poor but really I feel bad for you. At least my parents and friends care about me because I'm me, not my fathers daughter!"

Draco stormed up to Ginny and went into her face "Your lucky I don't hit girl's because your asking for it."

Ginny went closer to him "Hit me Draco, show me what a real man you are. After all I bet your just like your father, and his known for beating women so show me Draco."

Draco growled and grabbed her arm and pressed her agents him and breathed down her ear "I am nothing like my father and you wouldn't know a real man if he slapped you" he let go of her and stormed away.

Draco slammed open the doors and walked quickly trying not to punch anything. Theo watched him with a smirk "Ginny getting to you eh? She's a cheeky one."

Draco turned "I don't know what the hell is wrong with that girl. All I did was try to get her to understand why Blaise fought Phelan."

Theo chuckled "She doesn't care about why, and honestly Draco you insulted her. Saying how lucky she is to have people fight over her. To you that's a complement to her it's and insult."

Draco watched Theo "How do you even know about what just happened? Are you stalking me or maybe her?"

Theo raised his eyebrow "I was walking around actually, though I find it interesting Draco."

Draco sneared "What are you talking about Nott, explain yourself."

Theo walked up to him "That when she's angry and talks shit to you, that you get aroused by it."

Draco looked down then back at Theo "I don't understand how can that be a turn on, and why the hell you looking at my junk?"

Theo chuckled "I notice everything and I think its because no one ever talks to you like that. No one disagrees with the mighty Malfoy and she does. Its probably why your so attracted to her, because she doesn't treat you like a god an that gets you hot."

Draco glared at Theo "Nott your nuts, I am not attracted to the Weasley girl. Why does everyone think I am?"

Theo smirked "then ask yourself this Draco, why do you get aroused when she's mad and yells at you?"

Draco shrugged "If someone else disagreed with me I would get turned on by it. It's not because its her, she's a Weasley."

Theo shook his head "Keep telling yourself that Draco but we both know you are attracted to her."

Theo turned and left Draco to think about it and went back outside to go watch Ginny's reaction. Draco growled and punched the wall he hated this, he looked down and glared at his groan. What the hell is wrong with me I usually go for the submissive girls. Draco stalked off angrily and went straight for his room.

…...

Daria was jumping around it was Saturday and she was damned if they were going to stay here. She had gotten permission to go off campus this weekend and she was bring the girls partying. She was waiting for the girls in the common room once they all got together "Alright girls get whored up we are going to club SPOOKY!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow "What is club spooky?"

Freya gasped "It's only the hottest Witch and Wizard's club in London. You'll have a blast and everyone there dresses as smutty as possible."

Callia and Ginny groaned "Guys we don't have anything smutty cant we just wear normal jeans and a t-shirt?"

Freya sculled "Hell no, I have some really smutty stuff. All last summer I was at that club and we are all about the same size. So lets go play dress up you'll be my dolly Ginny. Daria you get Callia alright?"

Daria nodded and they went up to the bathroom. Freya grabbed a very sparkly grey neck shirt, were it wrapped around Ginny's neck and stopped above her bellybutton. With a dragon hide skirt that was dyed black and stopped midthigh, with matching black high heals with thigh hose. Ginny looked herself in the mirror "I look like a high class ho."

Freya giggled "That's the point Gin, beside's you look hot."

Ginny rolled her eye's and put on smoky eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss. She made her hair into low pig tails with soft curls. She looked over at Freya to see a purple mini dress that had a whole with net over her belly button and cut right above her knee's. "That's not so smutty Freya I look way whorish."

Freya smirked and turned around the dress cut so low it stopped right above your rear. With fishnet stockings and black stiletto's "Damn Freya showing enough back?" Daria chuckled.

Freya winked and ruffled up her hair and put dark purple eye shadow and a darker red on her lips. Daria gave Callia a loose greenish blue dress that hugged her breast but was loose after that. The ends were strips and ended at her knee's but the solid ended at her midthigh with light blue flats. Daria had a dark blue dress that had straps and cut short to a little under midthigh. It hugged her body and had little slits so when she put her arms up you could see her body threw them with black thigh high boots.

Daria made Callia's hair long and straightened it and curled her own. They both just put on eye liner and clear lip gloss "We are secretly sexy" Daria laughed.

"Alright lets go before I change my mind" Ginny complained.

Daria smiled and huddled the girls and pulled out the portkey and the girls appeared in front of a big building with a witch hat on top of it. Daria smiled and walked up to the bouncer and smiled "can we get inside please?"

He smiled and eyed each girl "Of course, we always need such lovely lady's like you up in here."

Freya smiled and blew him a kiss and winked "Thanks baby."

Ginny went inside and looked around to the pounding music and couples dancing so close it looked like dry humping. She felt the pulsing go threw her body and it made her move her hips. She looked up and fallowed the girl's to the dance floor and swayed to it. Freya smiled and winked and shouted "Its called trance/techno, some muggle club music but you have to admit it gets you moving."

Callia smiled and swayed her hips faster and her body pulsed with the music. After almost two songs a guy with sandy hair started to dance with Callia. A blond haired boy was dancing with Freya and a dark chestnut haired boy was grinding himself agents Daria. Ginny felt hand snack around her stomach and looked back to see a pale boy with dark blue eye's and long jet black hair. She started to dance with him grinding agents him feeling his hair play on her stomach.

Ginny looked up and twined her fingers in his hair and they swung their hips back and forth together in rhythm. She felt his hands slide down to her hips and pulled her closer. She got caught in the rhythm and almost forgot the other girls until she felt a tug and looked back to Freya. There was a dark look on her face before Ginny could ask she was pulled away from the long haired boy. "Fuck off Caylen she's not interested."

The boy smirked and raked his eye's over Ginny "Freya long time no see, who is your delicious friend? Oh and she looked very interested in what I would have given her."

Freya hissed at him "None of your business go find another girl."

The man smiled and licked his lips "You know how much I love challenge's Freya."

Freya moved Ginny away and back to the group Ginny just realizing how far she was from them. Ginny yanked slightly "You know him Freya?"

Freya looked back to see if he was fallowing them and looked down at Ginny. "Yeah his a death eater and a proud one at that. Believe me you don't want to get tangled it that, its not a good thing you caught his eye. His name is Caylen, and he seduces girls and brings them over to voldemort's side. His known for making girls fall in love with him, have sex, then give them the mark."

Ginny gasped and looked back and saw nothing, she shivered. "I didn't think death eaters could be so hot honestly."

Freya shook her head "Believe me his not the only one, I only know about him because he tried pulling it on me."

Ginny nodded and fallowed her back to the group, they went back to dancing. She got another guy with spiky dark brown hair. Freya nodded saying it was ok so Ginny smiled and danced with him.

Once a slower song came on the girls went over and got drinks. Callia was smiling "I had no idea I would have this much fun."

The girls giggled and agreed, Ginny looked up feeling eye's on her and saw Caylen. She froze slightly "Freya his watching me."

Freya looked around and caught him "Yeah he will while we are here unless he gets bored. Just don't go anywhere here alone take either Daria or I if you need to use the restroom or something."

Ginny nodded and looked back down and sipped this fruity drink should could taste the whisky faintly. After another song was done the girls got back up and danced in the group. Ginny felt a body behind her and whipped around to look into grey eye's. "Draco, why are you here and why are you dancing with me?"

He looked down and eyed her so fast she couldn't see it "I wanted to apologize for what I said. Theo said you didn't take it as a complement, even though I meant it to be."

Ginny looked up at him then started to dance with him "Alright apologize accepted, sorry I said you were like your father I know your not. I was just so mad when you said that to me."

Draco waved his hand "Don't worry about it Weasley."

Freya smirked when she saw the two dancing, she watched them then turned back to her dance partner. Draco pulled Ginny a little closer when he looked up to see someone he knew staring at her hungrily. "Seems like you have an admirer already Weasley."

Ginny looked up and fallow his sight back to Caylen and frowned "Yeah Freya pulled me away when we were dancing and told me who he was."

Draco snapped his eye's downwards "You danced with him?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Draco "Jealous?"

Draco smirked and bent down to her ear "I will never be jealous Weasley. However him and I hate each other mind if I use you to piss him off?"

Ginny smirked and winked "As long as he leave's me alone do whatever Malfoy."

Draco smirked at this and looked up at Caylen and kissed her neck and drew her as close as possible and grinded her hips into his. He cupped her rear and moved her hips with his own. The whole time the two guys were staring at each other. Draco's mocking him while Caylen was glaring at him and watched Ginny. "Turn around Weasley I have an idea. Just don't freak out on me and tell the girls what's going on so I don't get hit."

She quickly told them what was going on and they all looked at her and nodded. She turned around and Draco moved her arm to around his neck he ducked his head next to her neck. He slide his hand to her hip and slipped part of his hand into the skirt and pulled her close so her rear was brushing his groan. "Just fallow me and don't wiggle around" Draco breathed into her ear.

He started to move side to side and smirked when rage flashed threw Caylen's eye's. A song came on that pulsed threw them and they danced together without Draco guiding them. He looked down at Ginny and matched her rhythm with surprise he didn't know she could dance like this. Draco quickly glanced down to get an eyeful of cleavage. He could feel the heat in his stomach but easily controlled it.

He looked back up to see Caylen walking over to them. "Ginny his heading over here, stay with me I promise he wont get you."

Ginny looked up at Draco with surprise but nodded, she looked forward in time for Caylen to be in front of her. "Hello Draco, I see you have found her as well now do you really want to do that?"

Draco smirked and kissed down Ginny's neck and she leaned into him. Caylen sneared "She's mine Malfoy now back off."

Draco looked up and pulled Ginny as close as humanly possible "No Caylen I have clamed her now fuck off and go find a new girl."

A faster beat came on and Draco grinded agents Ginny and she moved with him. "Dance agents me not with me, other wise he will think I'm controlling you" Draco whispered.

Ginny turned and grinded herself agents him and pushed herself completely on him. She started to bounce slightly and Draco fallowed and grabbed her rear. Moving her hips agents his and he watched Caylen. Draco moved her hair aside and bit her she groaned and leaned more into him. Caylen snarled "Fine Malfoy have her, but if you leave without her she's mine. So you better keep your eye on her or I will steal her."

Ginny turned and watched him walked away pissed off she smiled and looked up. "Thanks Draco, though I'm not going to lie I didn't think you could danced like that."

Draco smirked "I didn't think you could either and I had fun. Which was a little surprising to me anyway I figured you had two left feet."

Ginny shrugged and smiled "I went partying a bit this summer."

Draco nodded and realizing how close they were pulled away a little. "Now we just have to keep this up till he leave's."

Ginny smiled and started to dance again "At least he will leave me alone hopefully for the rest of the night."

…

Ginny was starting to get tired she looked up at Freya and asked the time it was going on 3 am. They had been there almost 5 hours. "Malfoy I'm getting tired so after the next song the girls and I are going back."

Draco nodded he was surprised he had enjoyed dancing with her for this long. Usually he got bored after a couple songs and wanted a new partner but he was having fun with Ginny. The next song that came up was faster then normal songs and the grinded each other. Pulsing with the music and Draco resting his hand on her hips.

The song came to an end and before Draco could think he leaned down and kissed Ginny. After a second he pulled back "Good night Weasley, hope you had fun."

Ginny watched Draco leave her while touching her lips, the kissed shocked her. Ginny fallowed the girls quickly not wanting Caylen to come back every now and again he would catch him looking at her still.

They touched the portkey out of the club and Ginny went to her room stripped and went into her pj's. What a night she thought as she feel asleep going into a dream about a certain blond haired boy with grey eye's.

**The club was added last moment I was only going to focus on Blaise but I really wanted to do more Draco/Ginny things. Don't hate me for the fight!**

**Also I wish to remind my readers this is a RATED M STORY! Before any of you ask NO THEO IS NOT GAY. I promise his not, his good at knowing a lot by noting small details.**

**SIDE NOTE: no one said they wanted to be my Beta so until someone says they will take it you all will have to deal with my horrible grammar!**

**NOW ONTO MY COMMENTS!**

**I respond to my first 5 comments and seeing as I get about 3-5 comments a chapter I answer all. Only 2 this chapter ****L READERS REVIEW MORE!**

**Queen of Night****: I enjoyed your comment specially about your son it made me laugh. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DracoluverAlanna****: Thank you for the cookie ^.^ I promise it was Draco that wrote the letter's HOWEVER! He is very much involved with it I shall reveal who the TRUE writer is soon and how Draco is involved!**


	11. The Sisters Pack

**Chapter 11: The Sister's Pack**

**HELLO READER!**

**I have myself a BETA, also I reread my chapter and I noticed my laptop change's some of my words. For the Comment I answered I meant WASN'T sorry my laptop changed it to was.**

Ginny woke up to Callia bouncing on her bed, "Callia it is Saturday and it's 9 am. What in gods name do you want?"

Callia laughed and jumped off, "Time to wake up Gin, we are going shopping and you're not aloud to say no."

Ginny groaned and rolled over to look at her "Why do I have to be awake this damn early for shopping?"

Callia rolled her eyes, "Because silly all the great clothes will be gone if we leave when you want to."

Ginny watched her carefully, "Question do I ever get to say no? At least with you girls, because it always seems like I never get to say no."

Callia smirked, "No, you can never say no to your sisters."

Ginny got out of bed and went to her closet, "You know I can say no to my brothers, but I can't say no to my sisters. That is kind of messed up if you ask me. However, if you could please give me a warning…"

Callia watched her, "Why would you need a warning?"

Ginny popped her head out with a huge grin, "So I can get a head start in running away."

Callia threw a pillow at her and missed. Ginny giggled and went back into her closet. She quickly changed into a yellow sun dress and white flats. She popped out and did a run way walk then went to Callia, "Good enough?"

Callia giggled and nodded, "Yeah, you look pretty good in yellow. Do any colors not look good on you?"

Ginny smiled widely, "Red, most purples, pink, oh and orange."

Callia rolled her eyes, "I don't know anyone that looks good in orange."

The girls laughed and walked down to the dinning hall. They sat next to a half asleep Freya and a wide awake Daria. Ginny looked at Daria. "How in the world can you and Callia be so awake this early?"

Daria chuckled. "I listen to dancing music when I first wake up and dance to it. Though it gets interesting in the shower, almost fell once."

Callia laughed and shook her head. "I'm just a morning person."

Freya sculled "Can you guys talk quieter? My head is killing me right now."

Ginny smirked. "Drink last night?"

Freya glared. "I drink every Friday night and you all know it."

Theo chuckled. "Is that why you wanted me to show you my penis last night?"

Freya paled and shoot a look at him, when a wide grin spread over his face. "Don't worry Freya I'm just messing with you. Sometimes you are just too easy, but seriously you shouldn't drink every Friday night."

Draco walked by them with Blaise and they sat at another table, surprisingly Phelan also sat with them. Freya smirked evilly. "Twin are you still nursing your wounds?"

Phelan sneared at her. "Shut it my blood, at least I'm not dealing with a hang over."

Freya sneared and gave him the finger. Ginny watched them with a frown. "Are you guys still arguing because of the break up?"

Freya sighed and shook her head. "No, well not really anyway. It's mainly because I told him he was being a little wuss by avoiding you. Also because he's slowly turning back to how he was last year."

Ginny raised her eyebrow and looked at Phelan and noticed he spiked his hair and was wearing his piercings in. He was wearing tight black jeans and a dark blue shirt that hugged his chest. Ginny had to admit he looked sexy as hell, no wonder he was such a man hoe at his last school she thought.

Phelan could feel Ginny's eye's roaming over him and he smirked. "I know that look, you know Weasley's looking at you. What's your plan Phelan?" Draco watched Phelan's smirk grow and he winked. "I plan to get her back Malfoy."

Daria screeched and the boys looked at her. "Oh my god!"

Ginny scrunched up her nose "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to be so happy about it?"

Daria rolled her eyes. "Whatever Gin, anyway that club we went to last weekend is having a dance off. Guess who just got a note saying there group is in?"

Ginny and Callia sculled. "What group Daria?" Callia asked with a little disgust.

Daria put on an innocent face. "A group called the sister pact."

Freya smirked. "In other words the sexy ladies at this table?"

Daria smiled and nodded, Ginny glared. "You could have asked if we wanted to Daria."

Daria pouted "But you would have said no Gin, and I really wanna do it. pweese?" she gave her the puppy look and Ginny sighed and glared, "Fine."

Freya laughed. "Ginny you're a sucker sometimes, but we love you anyway."

Ginny glared grabbed her toast and marched away. "I will wait by the lake!"

Callia rolled her eyes. "You really should have said something, I have horrid stage fright."

Daria nodded then shrugged "Well, great chance to work on it now lets go shopping. We need to pick a sexy uniform that will look great on all of us."

Callia sighed. "No see through anything or I swear, I will hurt someone and no chains!"

Freya smirked. "No worries, I have an idea and a great song that goes with it."

Callia groaned. "This will not be good, every time you have an idea something bad happens."

Freya skulled and mocked slapped her on the arm "Meany."

Callia shrugged and they went out to the lake. "Alright lets go shopping."

…**.**

The girls were trying on their third outfit, they could still not agree on any of them. Freya came out with a sneer. "I refuse to wear this powder pink crap. This club is for people to show skin and pink say's little girl."

Daria snickered. "Some guys find that a turn on."

Freya growled. "I don't do pink, red heads don't wear pink right Gin?"

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. "Pink doesn't really work with red heads. Hey why don't we just pick a style and different colors?"

Daria shook her head. "No, what about same color different outfits?"

Callia sighed, "That would help if we could agree on a damn color Dar."

Freya looked at them then smiled. "Black always work you know."

Callia rolled her eyes. "Hello black hair, I will look like a blob of black so no."

Daria shook her head "how about green?"

Ginny looked at them then smiled. "That actually might work. Green and black, green and red, and green and white. It would have to be like a forest green though."

Daria shook her head. "As long as its green its fine, I think Freya and you should do emerald. I will do a darker green and Callia can do lighter."

Freya nodded. "That would work actually, I think Callia should go for silk and loose. It really fits who you are. Ginny you should get something that hugs but not to clingy and defiantly do a soft material but not silk."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't need a lesson on fashion and what fits me Freya, but thanks. Lets go pick out something and show each other."

The girls scattered and were looking threw racks and racks of clothes. Callia picked hers first which was a very light sea green mini dress that hugged her hips and flowed easily. Freya screeched and did a model walk out wearing a very tight emerald skirt that was rough on the end. With a matching shirt that hugged her body and had some see threw parts so you could see back and a good amount of her breasts.

Daria went out and was wearing a very dark tube top that sparkled and only really covered her chest. With a black jean mini jacket and matching black jean mini skirt. "Alright Ginny your turn we want to see what outfit you picked."

Ginny walked out with an emerald dress the hugged her breasts and pushed them out making them seem larger. It cut only a few inches from her crotch making her legs seem longer. Freya whistled, "Damn Gin, you picked that out?"

Ginny smiled and ran her hands down her side's while looking in the mirror. "It does look good huh?"

Daria snorted. "Good? Your kidding right? You looking drop dead gorgeous."

Ginny blushed slightly and looked herself over she did look really good in this dress. It was a bit to whore for her, but she did look hot in it. "Alright now matching shoe's I saw flats or boots no heels. Honestly cant dance in heels."

Freya waved her hand. "Got those already, and all the accessories so lets go."

The girls switched back to there normal clothes and Callia snatched Ginny's dress "I'm paying for yours, again no is not aloud."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Sometimes I feel like a gold digger or a charity case with you guys."

Freya snorted. "We cant be seen with you with what you own so we buy it for you to keep our reputation up."

Ginny snorted. "Thanks I feel so much better now."

They laughed and paid for the outfits and grabbed the portkey and went back to school.

…...

Draco was sitting on the chair looking down at his desk and his fathers note.

Draco,

What game did you think you were playing at when you were pissing off Caylen? With a Weasley no less, I don't know what has been going on with you son but I don't want to hear anymore of this.

Disappointed,

L. Malfoy

Draco sighed and reread it, figured he would tell my daddy on me. The little rat, only because I didn't let him fuck around with Weasley. Draco looked up to see Blaise come through the door. "I saw your father's owl, what does he want?"

Draco didn't tell Blaise about that night. "The girls went to spooky last weekend, Ginny caught Caylen's eye."

Blaise froze slightly. "She's not a death eater now is she?"

Draco shook his head. "No I convinced Caylen that I clammed Weasley so he would back off. He was really freaking her out and I love to piss him off seemed like a win/win. However the little shit bitched about it to someone and now my father is pissed off at me."

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "You danced with Ginny?"

Draco sculled. "Look Blaise, it was either me or Caylen."

Blaise nodded then shrugged. "I get that Draco, it's fine just surprised. I mean I thought you hated Weasley or is Theo right?"

Draco looked up, "What the hell is Theo saying? And I wouldn't wish on anyone what Caylen does its just to fucked up."

Blaise smirked. "I remember Pansy wanting in his pants so bad she cried when he said he didn't like ugly girls. Oh Theo is just saying how you are starting to like Ginny more then just dealing with her. Your right though I wouldn't damn anyone to Caylen and what he does."

Draco growled. "Damn Theo, I do not want Weasley! Why can't he just leave it alone. I mean damn!"

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway I heard the girls decided to do that dance/sing competition at spooky. Want to go watch them practice?"

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked. "In other words you want to see Ginny's sweaty body while she wiggles her ass?"

Blaise winked. "Pretty much now want to go with me?"

Draco smiles evilly. "Have I every turned down watching sweaty girls shake their asses?"

Blaise smirked and they went on the search for the girls. They searched for almost an hour before they heard music and fallowed it to an old classroom transformed into a dance studio. They opened the door to see the girls practicing their dancing.

Ginny was getting frustrated that they still hadn't picked a song and yet they were dancing to every song to see if they could even dance to them. "Guys, I know a song it's a little old but it's a great song. Its about how hot the singers are and how they are awesome."

Freya shrugged and nodded. "Alright Ginny let's hear it then."

The song started out and Daria smiled once the girl started singing. "This is not bad Gin, we could take a verse and sing it."

Ginny paused. "Well there is really only two main verse's I mean unless one of us have some serious vocals this may be a problem."

Callia stepped forward. "I can hit some high notes, like really high."

Ginny smiled. "Alright lets see if you can hit the one that's coming up."

Callia listened for a minute and started singing to it and when the high note came around she stood there and belted it out. Freya gasped at her, "Damn Callia you weren't kidding, I do love this song its easy to dance to and we can work in Daria."

Daria nodded. "Yeah we will work something out but what we really need to work on is you Ginny."

Ginny looked at them. "What do you mean work on me? I think I dance pretty well if I do say so myself."

Daria shook her head. "You are good but you don't dance sexy enough, I mean you get shy when no one's watching you. How you going to dance in front of a hundred watching eye's?"

Ginny froze at that and sighed, "Okay and how do we work on me dancing in front of people."

Freya shook her head. "Not just dancing Gin, dancing sexy in front of hundreds of people."

Ginny gapped, "Hundreds? What happened to just a hundred?"

Daria shrugged. "There is a chance there could be a lot more people."

Ginny sighed. "Alright what am I going to do?"

Callia smiled. "The shadow teacher could do some great work on Ginny."

Freya smirked. "You mean Mrs. Shadow, yeah your right she would have Ginny able to give the dark lord a lap dance once she's done."

Ginny froze. "I wont really give Voldemort a lap dance will I?"

Daria chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, Mrs. Shadow technically isn't a person. She's a spirit of a sort, she helps people feel sexy and/or conquer their fears. So both for you so she should do nicely."

Freya smiled and walked over to the shadowy part of the room. "Mrs. Shadow we really need your help. Our friend need to conquer some fear's in a way"

Ginny watched the shadow make a female figure. "Which friend and what does she need help with?"

Freya quickly explained everything and the shadow remained silent for a couple minutes. "Alright I will help this girl now which one of you is it?"

Ginny stepped forward a bit nervous the shadow walked over to her and seemed to look her over. "She's not unattractive and I can see fire and passion in her eye's. You know my charge Freya and depending on how much I need to work on her will make the price go up or down."

Freya nodded. "Of course Mrs. Shadow now girls lets go. She has her work to do and we will only get in the way."

The girl left and the shadow woman stepped back. "Dance so I can see what kind of work I have for myself."

Ginny turned a song on and started to dance to it, the shadow watched her. After the song came to an end she stepped towards Ginny. "You don't know how to roll your hips and if you can't dance sexy in front of just myself. we have a lot of work to do."

_Army of Me _started and the shadow transformed into Ginny and she stared at her, "Watch me."

Ginny watched as the shadow version of herself started to dance rotating her hips and running her hands threw her hair and over her body. Ginny blushed slightly at how seductive this shadow was dancing as she threw her head back and wiggled her body.

The song came to an end and the shadow changed into Callia. "No when you can dance like that and not blush you will be done."

Ginny nodded and she walked around Ginny. "Lets start with things that will get you tired and I can see how flexible you are."

_Blow Me Away _started to play and Ginny began to move her body and closed her eyes and let the music take her away. She opened her eyes just to see shadow Callia watching her.

Draco and Blaise were watching as Ginny became more comfortable in her skin in dancing. They looked over when the noticed someone else sneaking in, they caught Phelan. "I guess you two are here to watch the girls dance too?"

Blaise shook his head, "It's just Ginny right now the girls called Mrs. Shadow to teach her to dance sexy in front of people."

Phelan raised his eyebrow and went over to them "Interesting I've seen how Mrs. Shadow works. She's no joke she wont let Ginny leave until she's done."

Blaise nodded. "No kidding."

Phelan looked up to see Ginny dancing and the boys went back to watching her.

Two songs later Ginny was starting to get tired. "Alright now you are going to think of four male's that you would be nervous to dance with."

Ginny nodded and thought of the guys and a shadow Seamus appeared. "He was the first person I danced with and I was terrified."

Mrs. Shadow switched into a dark haired beauty "Alright let me find a song and you will dance as sexy as you can in front of him. My rules are this, he makes you slightly nervous so I will put on an easy song, not too sexy. However, by the fourth male the song will be as sexy as they come. You ready for this?"

Ginny nodded and _Low_ came out loud and she started to move her hips to it. She got closed to him and was surprised to see how real he seemed. She felt a knot being made in her stomach but she kept wiggling her body and moving her hips to the rhythm.

Once the song ended Seamus disappeared and was replaced by Blaise.

Blaise smirked and winked. "I make her nervous, though I have to admit I think I will wish I was that shadow."

Phelan sculled as another fast tempo song came on and Ginny was trying her best to dance as sexy as possible.

_Girlfriend_ was going threw the room and Ginny was shaking her hips and moving her hands through her hair. One of her hands ran over her hip and the shadow Blaise seemed to respond well. Ginny got closed to Blaise and turned around and moved her hips so her rear got close to him then pulled away and turned to face him.

The shadow Blaise smirked and tried reaching out to Ginny but when he got close the song ended and he disappeared. Ginny looked over to Mrs. Shadow. "Can they touch me?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No do not worry about that, you have to realize they take on the personality you see them as."

Ginny nodded and looked up with confusion. "Why won't the next shadow guy come out?"

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Apparently its struggling between two men."

Ginny went to say something when a smirking Draco stepped out of the shadow and she froze. Humor lit up his eyes and his hair was messy instead of slicked back. Ginny had to admit he looked so damn sexy, she saw him move his eyes over her sweating body and she blushed deeply.

The woman smiled. "Ah I see, this young man is very attractive so he makes you very nervous."

The boys went dead silent then Blaise started to laugh. "You should see your face Malfoy."

Draco glared at Blaise. "Shut it Zabini," he hissed.

Phelan looked at Draco. "Why would she be nervous about dancing with you?"

Draco looked at Phelan. "I danced with her last weekend when the girls went to spooky. Caylen was watching her and honestly I would have felt disturbed if he got his hands on her plus I like to piss him off."

Phelan stood very still. "I see, well I understand with Caylen."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Your not her boyfriend anymore so why the hell do I care if you understand or not."

Phelan sneered. "I still care about her Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eye's and went back to see Ginny still staring at the shadow of himself.

Mrs. Shadow went to Ginny and smiled. "Ginny you can do it, he's not even the fourth one he's the third. Now I promise he's not real and he can't touch you."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes breathing heavily she was starting to get really tired and her body ached. The woman moved away and _E.T. _began. Ginny blushed softly she knew this song and practiced dancing to it when it first came out. She started to sway her hips to the beat and started singing to it and ran her hand over face and body. She got close to the shadow and rolled her body and put her face mere inches from his face.

She moved away and rolled her body running her hands over her hips and stomach. The shadow watched her with a smirk plastered on his face his eye's moving over her body as she moved. She moved close to him and turned around running her hands over her lower back. She turned quickly and leaned into him as much as she could and when the song ended she leaned her head back and sighed.

The woman smiled. "Much better, much, much better dear. Your getting comfortable with your body."

Draco was trying hard not to pant he defiantly wished a girl would dance like that on him. In the back of his mind was a voice saying "not just any girl but that one."

Ginny smiled feeling proud of herself, who ever is going to come out of that shadow she felt like she could take it. The shadow seemed to take one shape then change again. She waited it took almost two minutes and instead of just one shadow man stepping out two did. Ginny froze as a young Tom Riddle stepped out and next to him was Caylen.

"I can't do it, not with those two I just can't." she felt frozen with fear nothing prepared her to face those two again.

The woman walked over to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder. "They are not real, they cannot touch you or hurt you. A woman's power specially your's is making men do what you want through dancing. Just see it as practice and if you can dance with them I will pass you and your lesson will be done."

Ginny watched the two as Tom smirked evilly while Caylen was roaming his eyes over her body with a seductive grin on his face. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. "Just don't be surprised if you have to restart the song a couple times."

The woman nodded and _S&M _blasted Ginny listened for a few second then started moving her body to the beat. After the second part started she closed her eyes and just let her body do what it wanted. She felt her hands go through her hair and over her body while it wiggled seductively. She leaned her head back and felt her hand going up and down her neck and back to her body.

The song ended and she opened her eyes to see the shadow men disappear and she looked over to the Mrs. Shadow. The woman was smiling. "Very good, all you had to do was let go."

The woman nodded then walked over to the shadow area and stepped in. "I will be watching you dance at the competition."

Ginny stood panting and looked around the dancing area. She gathered her things and left, Draco watched her leave. Blaise elbowed Draco. "Guess Phelan left during the last dance because he's not here now."

Draco looked at where Phelan was and shrugged. "He's probably butt hurt that he wasn't one of the, well five men she danced with."

Blaise smirked. "The way she danced with your shadow made me wish I was it."

Draco shook his head. "I was surprised she had me as one of them. Hell, I'm surprised you were one."

Blaise shrugged. "Honestly I was a little surprised by it too but hey its alright by me."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah I bet you were all to happy to buy it. Like you need an ego boost."

Blaise smirked and the boys headed back to their room, Draco thinking about the dance Ginny did to 'him' he really did wish she actually did that to him.

…...

Ginny was by the lake practicing her part for dancing, the girls finally picked a song. She was pretty happy they had picked her song mainly because she knew the whole song by heart. She was close to the water so she could see herself and she saw Phelan walking towards her.

Ginny stopped and moved over to her stuff and waited for Phelan. Phelan went over to her and eyed her for a few minutes. "Yes Phelan? I know you've been wanting to talk to me."

Phelan nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "I just really want to apologize, for calling you a whore and fighting Blaise."

Ginny watched him then sighed. "Phelan you blew up after that dance with Draco. I can somewhat understand why you got upset with Blaise but you didn't need to fight him."

Phelan searched her face. "I know Gin and I really want to work this out. Even if that means all we will be is friends though I prefer more."

Ginny shook her head with a small frown. "I can't get over you calling me a whore. I just can't Phelan and I hope you understand that. I would like to be friends with you. And you to stop fighting with Freya as much. She says it's not because of me but I know it is."

Phelan nodded but frowned. "I understand, I did cross the line. I wasn't lying when I said if we work it out where and I'm only a friend."

Ginny watched him. "Alright Phelan but you do know eventually I will date someone and you can't just fight them."

"I understand I kind of figured you and Blaise would date if we broke up. Kind of wished we lasted a bit longer though," Phelan sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not dating Blaise and I don't think I will. He's sweet and all that but I don't know we would last very long."

Phelan chuckled. "Maybe last longer then we did. If you're not going to date Blaise who are you going to date then?"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't know right now. Don't want to think about it."

Phelan nodded and shrugged. "Probably a good thing for now anyway."

Ginny smiled and hugged Phelan. "I'm glad we're going to be friends again. Its kind of awkward with you being Freya's brother."

Phelan hugged her back. "Gin would you mind if we kiss one last time. I promise this will be the last time I ask and I will be more like a brother okay?"

Ginny nodded and kissed him softly and Phelan smiled against her lips. "Thank you Gin, now how's the dance thing going?"

She smiled brightly at that, "They picked the song I suggested so I'm happy about that."

Phelan smiled and moved away from her. "Can I see your part and how it's going?"

Ginny smiled and waved her wand so the music played so she could dance to it and sing.

…

Draco was walking outside, it was a pretty nice day, he walked by the lake and saw the two talking. He was waiting for Phelan to talk to her though he was surprised when they kissed. However from what he saw they weren't back together, for some reason he was happy about that. He watched her move away from him and start to dance and by watching her lips move could tell she was singing.

Blaise walked up from behind him. "So I guess Phelan finally grew a pair and talked to Ginny?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah they kissed too."

Blaise froze. "That's not funny Draco and you know it's not, at least not to me."

Draco shrugged. "Blaise they're not back together I think it was like a make up kiss. I wouldn't worry about it too much honestly. I think Weasley is just letting him make up enough for them to be friends."

Blaise looked at Ginny dancing then back at Draco and sighed. "You do like her don't you Dray? Don't bother saying you don't I know that look."

Draco kept his eyes on Ginny and slumped slightly. "I guess so, I mean I like the fact she doesn't just agree with me. She's not like any of the girls I'm used to, I wouldn't say I would want to date her or anything. She does interest me though."

Blaise nodded and went back to watching Ginny. "I think she's right."

Draco looked over at Blaise. "What do you mean?"

Blaise shrugged and frowns slightly. "Her and I wouldn't last even with my family being a neutral. Hell I don't think that really matters to her. Honestly I think I like the thought of her more then her you know?"

Draco looked at Blaise for a few seconds. "I guess, I think you just want a good girl that has fire."

Blaise smirked. "I don't think I want even a good girl anymore. I like Ginny she's sweet and nice and generally cares about people. She's not the girl for me though I mean I want a girl that cares and is nice but not to everyone. I couldn't see Ginny being truly mean to someone just because I want her too or because of who they are."

Draco nodded. "I couldn't see it either I mean I gave her reasons not to like me. I first met her and her family when I was 7 and Ginny was nice she gave me a daisy. I was an ass even back then I said there was nothing pretty about a weed. I made her cry and Ron pushed me, picked up Ginny and told me to stay away from her."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "I can see you doing that I remember when Pansy actually gave you a pansy and you said it was an ugly flower. She cried for weeks when you said that."

Draco scrunched up his nose. "It's still an ugly flower if you ask me." He smirked. "I guess they named her properly then huh?"

Blaise snorted. "No shit, I still sometimes question myself why I was ever friends with her."

Draco smirked. "I can tell you why, so you could play doctor and because your mother was going to beat you raw if you didn't."

Blaise smirked back. "Not even kidding either when I told her Pansy was gross she slap the shit out of me."

Draco laughed and looked back over to where Ginny and Phelan were. "Well I guess they're heading in, so should we it's getting a little chilly."

Blaise nodded in agreement and the two waited for Ginny and Phelan to walk back a head of them. Once Draco got inside him and Blaise decided to go to the library to do homework.

…...

Freya and the girls were watching the other groups go up and do their dance. Daria groaned as a group of all males went up. "Damn they are good."

Ginny nodded. "They are pretty good, but I think we can kick their asses."

Callia laughed and pushed the girls into the bathroom. "Alright we have to get into our outfits and get out make-up on and everything."

Ginny quickly changed into her outfit and shoes. She put her hair slightly up and put clips in it. She looked around to see Freya doing Callia's hair since she had everything under a robe. Daria was fixing her jacket and put her hair in lazy curls.

A woman rushed towards them. "You are on in 10 minutes so please be near the stage."

The girls nodded and quickly finished everything and rushed over. Ginny looked on the stage and instantly knew who was on. "Those girls are from Hogwarts!" Ginny froze.

Freya looked at the girls in a deep green and black and sneered. "The sad thing is they think they are hot. God that girl with short black hair, her face reminds me of a bull dog."

Ginny snorted and looked at Freya. "That's Pansy she's the most popular girl in slytherin."

Daria laughed rudely. "If that's what they have to offer on what sexy is, that's just plain sad. My left ass cheek is sexier then that girl will ever be."

Ginny laughed and watched the song end and the girls stop dancing. They headed over to where she was, Pansy stopped and sneered, "Well if it isn't the little Weasel the blood traitor."

Freya stepped between the two and smirked evil lighting her eyes. "Well if it isn't Parkinson, the ugliest pureblood chick alive?"

Pansy paled. "Freya how are you darling I didn't know you were here."

Freya rolled her eyes and swung her arm around Ginny. "Honestly I don't give a shit Pansy, now apologize to my blood sister."

Pansy gasped, "Your friends with that trash?"

Daria sneered and growled. "Watch it bitch, I will fuck your social life up so quick you won't even get to blink."

Pansy some how went even paler. "Daria? Your friends with her too, have you two lost your minds?"

Daria snarled while Freya moved closer to Pansy. "Start apologizing to Ginny now you piece of trash."

Pansy glared and mumbled an "I'm sorry" then left, Ginny looked up at them. "Why did you say you didn't know her?"

Freya winked. "Never said I didn't know her Gin, just wish I didn't that chick is hideous beyond reason. It's like she got hit with the ugly stick every year or something."

Daria smirked and laughed. "No shit, god I hate her and her family's not even high up."

Ginny shrugged and smiled. "Thanks you guys for sticking up for me."

Freya made a face. "You are our sister of course we will stick up for you."

Ginny smiled again then the next group was on and doing their routine. Callia walked over to them. "Okay we are after this lot, they have our music so as soon as we get on stage and get into our poses they will start."

The girls nodded and watched the group of two girls and two boys. The song ended and while that group left the stage the girls got on, got into their places and waited for the song to play.

**(FOR THIS PART PLEASE LISTEN TO: HOTTER THEN YOU KNOW BY PRELUDERS!)**

The girls were turned around and started Freya was doing the first verse.

_Every girl seems to have an eye on you and I think you know it, boy if you think I'm gonna trying to join the cue then you gotta another thing coming I like to think of me as a kind of girl who never ask to chase her pray and even how to see him from day to day _

_It's just the way it is if you wanna get my kiss I'm not your average girl. That's more to this_

The girls swayed their hips and ran their hands over their bodies. They moved and Ginny started singing the second verse while moving her body.

_I really didn't mean to stop your flow Just something I think you should know if you gonna trying to step to me -better come correctly Just put a work of me It's something I ain't heard before and if I like what I hear maybe we can talk _

The girls ran their hands over their bodies and puffed out their chests. Moving along Callia stood still while the other girls moved there bodies and sang the chorus.

_It's just the way it goes don't wanna stop your flow but have to let you know forget what you've been told oh, oh I'm hotter than you know _

Callia did the high solo part as the song continued. As the song ended Daria sang the last chorus as Callia sang the solo part. When the song ended the crowed screamed and the girls went off stage.

Freya smiled and giggled, "You should have seen those people's face's when you hit that high note Callia."

Callia smiled brightly. "I always did love singing, I really hope we win. Wait what do we get if we win Daria you never told us."

Daria smirked. "If we win we each get a trophy like thing and in each trophy is 2,000 gallons."

Ginny gasped. "Really wow that's a lot of money just for a three minute dance."

Daria smiled and winked and the girls watch the rest of the show. After another four groups all groups were called to the stage. There were a total of 12 groups, the woman quickly told 8 of the groups there places and had them exit the stage. The girls were standing in between a group of all guys and Pansy's group and at the very end was a group with three guys and one girl.

The woman stood up with a microphone. "This is our top four groups and now by your voting fourth place is Hot mess."

The group with the one girl went up and smiled as they were handed a small trophy and left the stage. The girls held each other's hand as the woman started to talk again.

"Now in third place is True Men, now we cannot say who first and second was because they are tied so please revote. You have up to ten minutes so please go to the box next to you and vote."

The all boy group grabbed their trophy and left as the crowd revoted. Pansy smirked. "You ready to give up your number one streak. To think it will all be because you had Weasley join your little group."

Callia sneered. "Shut up you ugly hoe, the only reason you came even close to us is because you probably promised a couple guys head!"

Pansy glared icily but was interrupted from the woman when she got a piece of paper. "Thank you for voting, and so quickly our groups are getting impatient. Now for First Place is Sister's Pact and second is the Slytherin Girls."

Ginny squealed and the girls jumped and cheered and went up and grabbed the little trophies. Freya went over to Pansy "Guess you will never be number one Parkinson!"

Pansy sneered and her and the other girls she was with grabbed theirs and left. Ginny grinned and Freya joined the still very happy group and left the stage and down to the crowd.

Pansy was leaving when she spotted Draco and walked over to him. "Can you believe that Weasel and those whores got first place! Drakie did you at least vote for your house?"

Pansy pushed herself up on Draco and batted her eye lashes at him. Draco pushed her away. "What's sad Parkinson is even a blood traitor is better looking then you are. No I didn't vote for the Slytherin whores, I'm a half ling and those girls are the same class I'm in."

Pansy gasped then glared. "We have been friends since children Draco and you vote for them! Did everyone who left for that half ling thing lose their minds?"

Draco got closed to her with a calm expression. "We were never friends I was just doing what I was told by my father. Oh and guess what Parkinson, Weasley really knows how to move her body so not only is she better looking then you she probably knows how to please men better then you do."

Pansy looked better to cry and ran from him, Draco smirked, stupid bint. He watched the girls get surrounded by guys and felt a little rage building. He pushed himself off the wall and went over to the girls and went to Ginny. "Congrats Weasley I bet you enjoyed beating Pansy."

Ginny smiled widely. "That was pretty awesome I have to admit. Though honestly I'm getting too crowded and I don't want to make them leave, would you mind going back to Cogwood with me?"

Draco nodded while Ginny quickly let the girls know and they left. The appeared by the lake and Ginny smiled and smelled the air. "I don't mind the clubs but they always smell kind of gross."

Draco chuckled. "Its all the sweat and booze mixed together, though you don't notice after a couple of drinks."

Ginny giggled and started to pull off her dress, Draco turned around which surprised himself. Usually he would not care and watch but he couldn't with her. He heard a laugh and turned around to see a black bathing suit on her. "You wore a bathing suit under that dress?" Draco had his eyebrow raised.

Ginny shook her head and laughed. "Nah, I just transformed my underwear to a bathing suit I feel like swimming. Want to join?"

Draco shrugged and stripped and quickly transformed his boxers into swim trunks. Ginny smirked then stepped into the lake feeling the cool water rush over her skin. It was relaxing to her and she watched Draco walk slowly into the lake. "Interesting its luke warm."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah they have it so we cant get sick if we decide to swim."

Draco nodded then dived under and Ginny dived after him. When they popped up for breath Draco watching Ginny and the water rolling off her body. _Well at least I wasn't lying to Pansy, Ginny is much more attractive then she is. _Ginny smirked at him "Thinking about me Malfoy?"

Draco smirked back. "Wouldn't you like to know Weasley. So how long did you want to swim?"

Ginny looked at him surprised. "If you don't want to swim anymore you can leave I'm sure I'm safe here." Draco shook his head "Inside the castle yes out here no."

Ginny sighed then dived under the water, they were out there for almost an hour when Ginny said she was done swimming. Draco walked Ginny inside but Ginny stopped him. "If you don't mind I would like to walk around alone, I need to think about some stuff."

Draco nodded. "Alright, well at least your inside. Good night Weasley stay out of trouble."

Ginny watched Draco leave and started down the hall and hummed softly. Ginny walked around deep in thought when she heard someone clear their throat she almost jumped out of her skin. The portrait of a man with very long deep brown hair and an old puffy outfit looked down at her. "If you need a place for thinking I know of a place."

Ginny looked up at the portrait. "Alright, I could use a thinking spot."

The man smiled. "If you go two more halls at the end is a door that leads to a certain part of outside. Follow the gravel trail, it will be thin and slightly grown out but you should still see it. When you hear rushing water your almost there," the man smiled.

Ginny grinned and nodded quickly going to the room he spoke of just to go to the room the girls already found. She stepped out of the door and looked down and sure enough was a faint gravel trail. She quickly followed it which lead into the ground but she followed still. She was almost a quarter of a mile down the cave when she heard the running water. She moved her feet faster and came to a pool of water and a miniature waterfall and gasped at the beauty of it. She looked around to see the sides of the cave glitter and shimmer and the water glowing softly. She found a rock and sat down and went back to her thought and seemed to lose herself in the sound of the rushing water.

**Well that's it folks, for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I decided I would talk about job corps seeing as I'm going back July 18th****. I will be giving my chapter to my Beta Fridays and posting them up late Saturday night. I will be posting chapter 12 on 7/17 if its not posted then I will be having a friend post it up asap ****J.**

**The songs from Ginny's and Mrs. Shadow are, Army of me by Bjork**

**Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin**

**Low by Flo-rida**

**Girlfriend by Avril Livigne**

**E.T. by Katy Perry**

**S&M by Rhianna**

**Queen of the night****: Thank you for reading J **

**Skepo****: I'm glad you love my story and are now my BETA J**

**: Again thank you for offering for being my Beta and hope you still enjoy my story.**


	12. Visiting Hogwarts

**Chapter 12: Visiting Hogwarts**

Freya was half asleep staring at her plate of food, she shouldn't have stayed at Spooky for so long. She looked up when Professor Winkelman stood up, great another announcement. "Students that are from Hogwarts, Professor Snape has giving Cogwood the okay for you to go back for a week. It would be a good chance to show your fellow witches and wizards you are okay."

Freya looked over to Ginny surprise and happiness lit her face. Ginny smiled widely and looked over to the boys, "We are going back right?"

Draco smirked. "Asking me are you? I think I kind of like this."

Theo chuckled. "I believe she was asking us not just you Draco. Sure Ginny we can go but I do have to ask why are you asking us?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "I'm a little scared to go by myself besides I'm used to seeing all your ugly faces so it would be weird not to."

Blaise made a face at her. "My face is beautiful Ms. Weasley and I would appreciate if you realize that."

Theo snorted and rolled his eyes. "I swear your more of a girl then Ginny is."

Blaise mock glared at him. "I can't help it that I'm this gorgeous."

Draco chuckled and shook his head then looked at Ginny. "Yeah we will go, besides who will keep the evil Slytherins from you."

Daria snorted. "Gin can handle herself and you know it. It should be fun though. Gin, we will miss you of course."

Ginny smiled and hugged Daria. "And I will miss you guys, but I also miss my Hogwarts friends."

Callia smiled. "Just make sure you take Aden so we can keep in touch of course."

Ginny chuckled. "I think Aden would be pissed if I left him here. He would probably go to Hogwarts and piss off everyone by spitting fire at them and blame me."

Draco laughed at that ."Don't piss off dragons they are mean little buggers when they want to be."

Blaise smirked. "You would know right Draco I mean Draco means Dragon."

Draco winked then stood up. "Lets go we leave tomorrow, we need to pack everything. If I was you Weasley I would pack everything sexy or smutty. It's the best way to get the Slytherins to leave you alone seeing as you will probably staying with us in the dungeons."

Ginny nodded. "I think I'm going to do more then just my outfit."

Professor Winkelman walked up to them. "Actually if you three are leaving we will be leaving tonight so you can arrive there in the morning."

Draco glared. "Then why didn't you tell us yesterday so we could have time to pack.?"

The man looked over Draco. "You are only leaving for a week Mr. Malfoy so you should not take long to pack. Besides it's only 10 am we leave at 9 pm so that gives you eleven hours. That should be enough time to pack a weeks worth of items."

Blaise tugged at Draco's sleeve. "Come on lets go start packing and everything."

Draco left with a harsh glare at the professor, Ginny smiled at looked over at Freya. "I think I'm due a haircut and tattoo."

Freya grinned evilly. "I'm going to make your hair a master piece and lets get that tat."

Ginny giggled and arm in arm the girls left skipping down the hall.

…...

Ginny was looking in the mirror at her hair it Freya added light blond and bright orange high lights to make the red pop even more. Freya had cut her hair so it was slightly layered with more emo-style bangs. Ginny smiled brightly and ruffled her hair slightly. "Alright tattoo time I just don't know what I want to get."

Freya shrugged and handed her a magic tattoo book. "Pick from there it will make it so much easier to do it."

Ginny skimmed threw the pages seeing hearts and figures, she found two that she liked after skimming for almost an hour. "Anyway I can get two because I really can't choose between these two."

Freya shrugged. "No problem besides what I love about magical tattoos is you can get rid of them if you don't like them anymore."

Ginny smiled and moved her hair to the left. "I want this tattoo of kissing lips on the middle of my neck right under my ear. The second one I want is a firefly on my stomach, it my nickname Fred gave me."

Freya smiled and nodded. "Alright we will do the neck one first just remember its going to burn for 6 hours then you need to put lotion on it. After the lotion wave your wand doing a scab spell and it should be all healed."

Freya grabbed the book and read over the spell and turned to Ginny. Moving her hair even more out of the way and started making the design on her skin. Ginny put in the mouth guard and bit down on it as she felt the lips being carved into her skin. "What color did you want them or did you just want it black and white?"

Ginny spat the guard out and grinned. "Make it neon purple not to light, make it a dark neon purple."

Freya showed her some colors and she picked the gold liner and purple in. She put the guard back in as Freya started to add the color. After it was done Ginny could still feel the slight burning, she got up and looked in the mirror again and smiled widely. "That looks freaking awesome thanks Freya."

Freya smirked and shrugged. "Not done we still got that firefly and thanks."

Ginny grinned and laid down and pulled her shirt up so Freya could work. Freya made Ginny pick the color's so she didn't have to stop. Ginny put the mouth guard in and Daria put music on, Ginny tapped her foot trying to get her mind on the music and not the pain on her stomach.

After about an hour Freya tapped her arm. "Done, though I wanted to ask did you want it to move?"

Ginny grinned and nodded and Freya waved her wand then shook her head and got up stretching. Ginny got up and went to the full body mirror she saw the little firefly's wings moving and golden specks leaving from it. She whispered so it would stop moving. It rested its wings it was two inches above her belly button and about an inch to the left. With three little golden specks behind it so it looked like it was giving off light.

She went to Freya and hugged her. "Its brilliant I love both of them."

Freya smiled and hugged her back. "I did stuff like this at my school for about five gallons for the smaller stuff."

Ginny grinned again and went back to the mirror and looked at the two tattoos. The lips didn't move put they pouted softly so it looked like they were about to kiss something. She could feel the burn on both of them the was a nice heat on her stomach but weird one on her neck. She quickly grabbed her newer cloths that were pretty sexy including the dress she danced in last night.

She grabbed everything, shoes, hair assessors, and make-up. She put everything on the bed including her uniform which she was informed she had to wear while classes were going on. She did a cleaning charm on them so everything was clean and smelled like lavender. She shrank them and put everything into her bag and smiled. "Well I'm done and we still have about three hours what do you guys want to do?"

Callia sighed and got up from her corner. "I think it's dinner time for us or it will be soon because you need to eat before you go."

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "You remind me of my mum she always worries about me like that."

Callia smiled. "Good I like your mum she's pretty nice to everyone."

Ginny frowned slightly. "You've never seen her mad, probably the scariest thing in my life."

Daria smirked. "I could totally see that, now lets go I'm getting hungry."

Freya nodded and the girls went to the kitchen because dinner normally started at 8pm and it was an hour till then. When they entered they saw the three boys. "Guess you guys got hungry too" Callia commented.

Draco was looking at Ginny, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He could tell that she got her hair done but there was something more but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Nice tattoo, it's cute" Blaise smiled.

Draco's eyes snapped to her arm and once realizing there was nothing there he looked up at her. He looked over her quickly and finally noticed the lips on her neck that was red and puffy. "Just got it done?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I just got two, the other one's on my stomach."

Draco raised his eyebrow higher while Blaise smirked. "Lets see it."

Ginny raised her shirt and Draco could see the firefly's wings moving and chuckled. "Why a firefly its cute I guess it's a very girly tattoo."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "First I am a girl and I like them and second it's a firefly because my brother Fred calls me his little firefly."

Draco nodded and went back to the elf just to find food for everyone not just the boys. They all sat down at the small round table in the room and started to eat. Draco kept Ginny on the corner of his view so he could still look at her.

…..

Draco went with Blaise to grab everything from their room, they had packed everything in a suitcase. They miniaturized everything so everything would fit into it. They quickly went to the Dining hall and caught up to Theo and Ginny. Ginny having just a purse while Aden was on her shoulder sleeping. Theo with a suitcase just like the other boys. Professor Winkelman walked up to them with another girl that was much younger. "Alright everyone going is here, we won't be taking a train. We will be going by a flying long car so high class your in the back and C.C. your upfront with me."

He turned and left with the girl trailing behind him, Blaise winked. "Don't trust us does he, probably a good thing."

Ginny giggled and they followed the professor to a short limo like car. It was black and they put their little bit of luggage in the trunk. Ginny went in first and sat down on the side and pulled out a cushion for Aden. The little dragon went from her shoulder to the pillow and curled up on it. Draco sat across her and Blaise and Theo sat in the back and the car started to move.

…...

Ginny had fallen asleep and the boys were talking about when they get back. "I know what Snape wants, and so do you two," Draco gave them a look.

Blaise nodded. "Of course we know, he wants to make sure we or rather you two will be following the Dark lord. Also to see if we got anyone on our side, though I'm surprised he said any Hogwarts student. We should talk to Ginny just in case he asks her something."

Theo nodded in agreement. "I think that would be best, she should know what she's going to be getting into when she arrives."

Ginny stirred and the boys looked at her, Draco shook her softly and her eye's slowly opened. "Weasley we really need to talk."

Ginny yawned and stretched. "What's so important?"

Draco and looked at Blaise and Blaise nodded. "The reason Snape is letting us go back to Hogwarts is to question us about our, well their following of the Dark lord. Also to make sure I'm still neutral and that we are at least trying to turn you to the Dark lord. The reason why we are telling you this is because he might talk to you about it. Honestly the best thing to do is just say you are thinking about it. I would tell your friends that your not but for your safety you will be saying so. Unfortunately you won't be able to be all buddy, buddy with your friends. We can help you meet up with them so you can spend time with them."

Ginny looked at the three boys and after a couple of drawn out silence she nodded. "Alright I understand, but couldn't I just hang with them and say I'm trying to turn them too?"

Theo shook his head. "No because if you say yes you are going to be with the Dark lord he will take you too him in a heartbeat. You have to understand we are just trying to keep you safe, we are your friends not theirs. I know you don't want to hear that but it's true we are already risking a lot by having you lie."

Ginny sighed and nodded slowly but looked upset. Draco looked over at Ginny she was wearing faded out jeans with rips and a lose twisted t shirt. "You are going to have to change Weasley, if you like I can pick something for you. It's just so Snape wont go straight to you or piss off lots of Slytherins."

Ginny shrugged "All my cloths are in the trunk, so it will just have to wait and they will have to deal."

Blaise winked and opened the window and whispered 'accio bag' and Ginny's little purse flew in the back and into Draco's hands. "Trust me Weasley you do not want to go into Hogwarts looking like that."

Ginny slumped while Draco looked threw her bag and picking an outfit. Ginny felt the burning slow to a numb and put lotion on her two tattoos and did a healing spell on them. They were bright and slightly glittery now she smiled at them. She looked at her pocket watch and it was almost midnight, huh Freya said 6 hours its only been 5 hours.

Draco pulled out an outfit finally and gave them to Ginny. "Change into these trust me the most you will get is a quick change clothes from Snape, but he will at least leave you alone the first day we are there."

Ginny nodded and quickly put up a shadow so they couldn't see her as she changed. After switching outfits she threw her pants and shirt at Draco and took the shadow away. She was in a shirt that had a black with silver swirls on the breast part and under her chest it showed her tattoo threw the netting. It tied around the neck so you can also see the lips. The black booty jean shorts showed off her legs and made it look like she had very long legs. She had black boots that had a little heel that went up to mid calf.

She looked up too see the boys eyeing her and she blushed slightly. "You can't blush Weasley you will have everyone's eyes on you. If you cant deal with just ours we will have a big problem when we get there." Draco eyed her and tried to ignore the warm pooling in his stomach.

Ginny looked up at Draco and smirked. "Don't worry Draco, I can be evil and seductive."

Blaise laughed. "I don't doubt that Ginny, I mean damn you look yummy right now."

Ginny crossed her legs and put her hands on her thigh and leaned forward ."Don't drool Blaise that's not sexy."

Theo laughed and smirked. "You would have made a great Slytherin."

Ginny winked and smiled brightly. "The hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin but I had a feeling my family wouldn't had been happy. So I made it put me with my family in Gryffindor."

Theo chuckled. "I could see that, if I didn't get into Slytherin my family would have been pissed."

The group chuckled, Draco watched her he did pick out a great outfit. He looked up and down her body and almost growled damn he needed to control himself. Well at least she will fit in Slytherin when we get there. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered yeah and she will catch a few eyes along the way. He shut his mind down and dragged his eyes away from Ginny.

…..

The car came to a jolt and the boys got out and held out their hands and Ginny stepped out. Professor Winkelman looked at Ginny and shook his head. "I swear every year its less and less."

Ginny smirked and winked then grabbed her stuff. "Aden go find Hagrid I will be there later."

She put a note with Aden saying his name and it was hers and she would be there later. Aden flew towards Hagrid's and the professor gave the boys their suitcase. "We are to go to the great hall, the students and staff are waiting for us."

He stalked off with the girl from earlier trying to keep up to him. "Ginny it would be best if you were in front of us, that way people will see it as your with us. First lets fix your hair and everything."

Ginny nodded waved her wand her hair straightened and her make up did itself, and went in front with Draco and Blaise behind her and Theo taking the very back. "Sway your hips and have your head held high." Draco told her quickly once they stepped on the grounds Ginny did what she was told.

The professor and the girl went first when the doors open when Ginny stepped forward she could hear the gasps and Draco was right every eye was on her. She smirked and swayed her hip and walked as sexy as possible. She could practically hear the boys panting softly.

The boys were behind her with a smirks on their lips and their heads held high. Ginny walked slow enough for everyone to get a good look at her when she went to the very front she looked up at Snape with a mocking smile on her face. She could see the utter astonished look on his face and she noticed the two death eaters quickly. Draco and Blaise stood on either side of her and Theo behind her.

Snape eyed this new Ginny Weasley in front of him and could almost not believe his eyes. He looked out at the student body and could tell every male in that room was getting an eyeful of the girl. He looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed a couple of the girls were glaring icily at her. "We welcome old student back to Hogwarts this morning. The ministry wants to make sure people get used to the half lings so I invited the students back for a week. However after seeing some, changes... Ms. Weasley will be with Draco, Blaise, and Theodor while they are here in Slytherin house. Professor Winkelman will be staying with us as well, C.C. you of course will go back to Ravenclaw house."

Ginny looked over at the Slytherins table and when her eyes meet Pansy's an evil smirk made its way to her lips. Snape noticed it immediately and raised his eyebrow at Draco, giving him a 'we will talk later' look. "The half lings will be changing to their uniform after they get showed to their rooms. Mr. Goyle will show them where they will be staying in Slytherin. Ms. Chang you will show C.C. her room as well. You two will be dismissed from your first lessons."

Ginny saw all the students leave except Greg and Cho. Ginny smirked tossed her hair slightly and went up to Greg with a seductive smirk. "you ready to show me to my room."

Greg eyed her and licked his lips. "Of course Weas- I mean Ginny, follow me."

Ginny clucked and put her arm in his and looked up at him. "I'm ready when you are."

Theo chuckled and went next to Ginny and looked at Greg. "Don't drool Greg she finds it unattractive."

Blaise laughed and followed Theo and winked at Ginny when he passed. Draco walked up to the two and offered his arm which Ginny took. "Oh I feel special" Ginny giggled and tugged on Greg's arm. "Lets go."

Greg eyed Draco for a few seconds once it came apparent he wasn't going to let go of Ginny he started walking. As they were going down the hall Ginny watched as everyone stopped at tried getting a better look at her. She smirked and winked at a few guys. Once getting to a stone wall Greg let go of Ginny and went to the wall. "Praise the dark lord."

The wall started to bleed and made an entrance to the Slytherin common room. Ginny let go of Draco and walked in and looked around. "Your room is the head boys room so you will have enough beds and everything."

Blaise nodded and went over to the portrait of Sathazar. "May pureblood rule our world." The man nodded and it open to a big room. "He never changes the password but he also knows who is aloud in and who isn't."

Ginny smiled and went into the room and looked around and went to the first door on the left and opened it. Inside was a room with one bed in it when she looked over to the far side of the main room was two more doors. "They are missing a room there our four of us not three."

Blaise shrugged "No, two of us will share a room which will most likely be Draco and I. we have been roommates not a long time, I know how to deal with his grumpiness."

Theo chuckled as Draco glared at Blaise, they went to their rooms while Greg waited in the common room. When they came out Draco went over to Ginny and waved his wand so her top clung to hear and the first two buttons were undone. He waved his wand again and her skirt shrank so it showed more of her legs. "Much better, now I'm sure Greg is waiting to see how you look."

Ginny looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow "I don't really like Greg, he kind of scares me. However you said to be a Slytherin so I am."

Draco nodded "I know that Weasley I was just pointing it out."

Blaise smirked and grabbed Ginny and entwined their arms together. "Lets go make some drama."

Ginny smiled and they left the room to a gapping Greg and Ginny giggling kissed his cheek and waved good bye. Theo told them he would catch up to them in a minute and cornered Greg. "Listen here Goyle you are to leave Gin alone you got that. We are just making progress and you will not fuck it up."

Before He could say anything Theo turned and quickly caught up to the trio. They walked up to the headmasters office and entered. Snape was sitting at his desk writing when he heard them enter his office. He knew it would be the four because he told C.C. to just fallow Ms. Chang around. He looked up to see Ginny and Blaise arm in arm and Draco and Theo right behind them. "Sit down you four we need to talk."

They all sat down and watched Snape get up from high chair and went in front of them. "Your father did say you were thinking about turning Ms. Weasley so she would fight among us. I didn't believe him but now I see you have done it."

Ginny sneered at him. "No they have not, I still haven't made up my mind."

Snape raised his eyebrow then looked back to Draco. "Well then at least you are making very good progress then. I will be sure to let your father know."

Draco nodded and Snape went back to his desk and gave them one piece of paper "I expect you four to do the 6th year classes while you are here."

They nodded, got up and went straight to their classes this was going to be an interesting week.

…...

Ginny was pacing in the Slytherin common room it was already Wednesday, she had told Luna and them everything. At first they didn't believe her but after repeating I'm not a dark witch a million times they gave in to her. Ginny was waiting for Theo to come back, Draco and Blaise were sitting on a couch whispering to each other.

"I've been meaning to ask you Weasley, where did you go after you won that little dance compotation?" Ginny turned around to see Pansy glaring at her.

"Its none of your business Parkinson, why do you care anyway?" Ginny sneered at her and crossed her arms. Blaise and Draco stopped whispering and watched them. As was everyone in the common room, which was most of the house.

Pansy sneered at her. "Just wanted to know where you ran off to, I mean why did you run away?"

Ginny smirked and leaned against the couch which Blaise and Draco were sitting in. She saw Pansy's eyes flash over to Draco and she laughed. "You wanted to know where I ran off to I will tell you."

Ginny went over to Draco's side of the couch and put her arm on his chest and looked up at Pansy. "Draco and I went to go celebrate my winning. Didn't we Draco, we had tons of fun too."

Pansy's eyes flashed murderously. "You little bitch!" Pansy jumped at Ginny. Ginny moved so she landed on the floor. "What wrong Pansy? Mad it wasn't you and instead it was me?"

Pansy screamed. "I will kill you, you filthy bitch!"

Draco went between the two Ginny was laughing while Pansy was trying to grab at her throat. Draco pushed Pansy away. "Touch her and I will kill you Parkinson."

Pansy stopped and looked at him. "You really are choosing her instead of me! How dare you, your father won't be happy by this!" She hissed and stalked out of the common room.

Draco looked around with a stony glare. "Get out everyone, NOW!"

The other students scrambled out of the common room and out to the rest of the castle. When the last person left Draco whirled at Ginny. "Do you know what you just did Weasley!"

Ginny shrugged and looked at her nails. "I pissed of Pansy?"

Draco went up to her and shook her. "She's going to tell my father we are an item. Do you have any idea what kind of danger you just placed yourself in?"

Ginny looked up at Draco. "Why don't you just tell your father I was just messing with her because she was being a bitch?"

Draco stopped for a second and quickly wrote a letter telling his father just that. As he sent it he prayed his father was done with the mixing of the bloods with her family. He went back to Ginny and sighed. "We better hope my father is done trying to get me to be with Pansy. We will probably hear something back in the matter of hours. Either by owl or Snape, I personally hope it's an owl."

Ginny nodded and sighed. "I didn't even think about that I just wanted to piss her off that's it."

Blaise shrugged. "We know. but Lucuis will be furious either way."

Draco sat down heavily. "Maybe so, last I heard mother was starting to get annoyed with Parkinson, and her family. Hopefully he will see it as I was ending a bad thing before the deal was signed."

…..

Draco was just starting to fall asleep when an owl started to screech in the little common area. He got up and went out of his room it was probably from his father. He stepped out and noticed he wasn't the only one up. Ginny and Theo were sitting on two of the chairs trying to get the note from the big black owl. "Stop trying he will only give the note to me."

Draco quickly grabbed it and shooed the owl away, he opened it quickly.

Son,

I got your note only an hour before the Parkinsons arrived at my manor. I'm both pleased and angered by you at this moment. I will not lie to you I'm some what glad with what happened with Ms. Parkinson. They have been driving your mother insane, however I am not too happy you have this altercation with the Weasley girl. Also I heard from Snape that the Weasley girl is slowly coming to the Dark lord's side. I'm happy to hear this, so I will not be coming. Keep up the work son.

L. Malfoy

Draco sighed and sat down. "Good news it seems, he is a little pissed but not enough to send Snape or come here. Ginny you need to really think next time though, we were lucky."

Ginny nodded then stretched. "Well now that my life is no longer in danger I'm going to bed nighty night."

The boys watch her leave and once her door closed they all breathed a sigh of relief. "We are very lucky your mum was getting annoyed with Parkinson or we would all be minced meat." Blaise looked at Ginny's door and shook his head.

Draco leaned against an arm chair and crossed his arms. "You know what I just noticed?"

Theo smirked. "The fact your father didn't say you couldn't be with Weasley? Yes I noticed that as well, I wonder what's going through his mind right now."

Blaise shrugged. "Probably that Weasley is a pureblood witch that may go to the dark side."

Draco stared at her door for a few minutes, shook his head and went to his room without saying anything. Theo raised his eyebrow at Blaise. "What do you think is going through his mind?"

Blaise winked. "That Ginny's a babe, pureblooded, and now his father pretty much gave him the okay to be with her."

Theo nodded. "Guess he never really considered her till he got that letter. Maybe this is a good thing, I just have this feeling that them together is the right thing."

Blaise chuckled. "Play match maker Theo?"

Theo shrugged and got up. "I think I will follow their lead and go to bed myself, night Blaise."

Blaise nodded and once he was alone he frowned and looked at Ginny's door. He still liked her but he could tell Draco liked her too and he did have a shot and blew it by fighting Phelan. Theo was right maybe Draco and Ginny really do belong with each other. He sighed and frowned deeper he half wanted Lucuis to tell Draco to leave her alone. He watched the fire for a couple of minutes and got up and went to his and Draco's room.

…..

Ginny was going to her darks arts class seeing as it was no longer Defense against the dark arts anymore. She was almost to the door when someone pulled her into an empty hall. She went to kick them to see Ron's face. "Ron?"

"Ginny what the hell's going on? Neville said you were hanging with Slytherins and your in their house!" Ron was glaring at her, Hermione and Harry were behind him.

Ginny sighed and wiggled out of his grip. "Yeah so what? You know Draco, Blaise, and Theo are actually really nice. The reason I'm in Slytherin house is because I had to tell Snape they were turning me dark. Its for my safety Ron, besides your not here to protect me so why do you care!"

Ginny glared and shook her head. "When you decide to be my brother then you can protect me."

Ginny left and quickly went to class when she was late Crowe looked up with a sneer. "You're late."

Ginny sneered back. "You could have started without me, besides I got caught up with something."

She glared and Ginny shrugged and sat down next to Draco, she quickly wrote on a piece of parchment what just happened and gave it to him. Draco read over it and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He quickly wrote back and waved his wand so others couldn't read it. Ginny grabbed it and read it quickly,

We will talk about this later, we will have to find the golden trio and explain things.

Ginny nodded at him then shoved the paper in her bag to burn later. The class flew by Ginny managing yet again to avoid getting called up to practice spells. Once class was over Draco waved over Blaise and Theo and they went into a disserted hall. Theo put a silence charm on them so no one could hear what was about to be said.

"Why the hell is the golden trio here!" Draco snapped.

Ginny glared. "Don't snap at me, Neville sent a note to them saying I was in Slytherin and we were all friends. He must have sent it before I could talk to them."

Blaise growled. "Great now we have to deal with the bloody trio and the death eaters! Are they out of their minds?"

Theo raised his hand and they looked at him. "Its merely a brother protecting his family. We should simple talk to him and if he doesn't believe us then you can curse them okay?"

Ginny snorted. "Brothers don't desert their family's."

Theo looked at Ginny for a few second. "Ginny, they are out there to help bring down Voldemort or hiding so they don't get killed. You have to understand that, other wise your hurting yourself more then you are hurting him."

Ginny sighed and looked at Theo. "Why are you so bloody smart anyway?"

Theo shrugged and took down the charm. "We will skip next class looking for them."

They agreed and headed out it didn't take them long to find the trio. Ginny went straight to the room of requirement and let the boys know they were there. Ginny was put behind Theo and between Draco and Blaise. "Don't need to trio to do something stupid." Theo said as they went into the room.

Ron was the first to see them. "Ginny why are they with you? I thought you said you wanted to talk."

Ginny went to step forward, but Theo put his hand in front of her so she was still behind him. "We don't trust you three, believe it our not we care about Ginny. We don't need you idiots to do something stupid like take her away from here."

Ron glared. "She's my sister if I want to take her I bloody well will!"

Draco sneered. "You would endanger your only sister because you don't like her friends."

Hermione stood in front of Ron. "Enough Ron, you're going to upset your sister and then she will just leave and never talk to you again."

Blaise smirked. "At least your girlfriends smart Weasel."

Harry stepped up a little. "That's Ginny's brother!"

Draco smirked meanly. "I believe we said we cared about Ginny not her bloody family."

Ginny pushed Theo forward and yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH! You are all acting like children besides I came here to talk it out not make a bigger fight! Now Ron, Harry and Hermione the reason I'm in Slytherin is because they are trying to get half lings on the dark side. If I didn't go along with it I was putting my own safety in jeopardy because its either they do it or I get to visit Voldemort himself. So yes I lied to Snape to protect myself and these guys have been protecting me so instead of attacking them you should thank them!"

Ron glared at her then huffed after Hermione nudged him hard. "Alright fine, thank you for taking care of my sister while I've been gone."

Theo nodded. "That wasn't too hard now was it? Now we leave for Cogwood Sunday morning. You have to let Neville and people you trust know this, none of the High Class half lings are Pro Dark Lord."

Harry watched them. "You three are death eaters so that would be a lie, I don't tell lies."

Blaise smirked. "Actually no one in this room is a death eater."

Harry glared and pointed at Draco. "I saw the mark on his arm! Do not lie to me Zabini I saw it when Dumbledore died I saw it."

Draco lifted up his shirt sleeve and where the death eaters mark should be was a wolf howling at a full moon. "I was a death eater yes but I found a wizard who could take the mark away. I replaced it with the wolf because of all the scars it left when it got removed. My father doesn't know the mark is gone because I bewitched it so any death eater looked for it would see the mark."

Harry glared and walked near the back, Ginny sighed. "Guys let me talk to Harry."

They agreed and left, Draco decided to pretend to leave and hid in the shadows. "Harry you're gone they are helping me, protecting me. I see them as friends your going to have to get used to that."

Harry looked at her his eyes looking over her "You look different, you act different. When you're done with this whole thing and the war is over. They won't be your friends anymore and we can go back to our life. We can get married and have kids just like we planned."

Ginny frowned deeply. "No that's what my family and you planned. Harry I don't love you and I haven't in a while I thought when you saw Phelan you would move on."

Harry shook his head. "Gin I expect you to date and everything I mean I tried getting Cho. I however realized that I'm meant to be with you. So I gave up on dating others now so should you!"

Ginny glared and her lips tightened. "I'm going to say this real slow for you, I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH YOU! Not now, not ever! My family knows now that I don't love you and I haven't since 3rd year. The only reason you thought I did was because my family wants us together. I talked to them when I brought Phelan over mum has accepted I don't want to be with you. Please just move on Harry."

Harry watched her for a few second then walked up to her, held her face, and kissed her softly. Draco moved out of the shadows, grabbed the back of his collar and punched him as hard as he could. He moved in front of Ginny and glared icily at Harry. "She says she doesn't want you Potter so walk away like a real man!"

Draco grabbed Ginny and they left the room of requirement and went straight to the head boys area in Slytherin. Draco let go once the portrait closed, Ginny just looked at Draco. He sighed and looked back at her. "I don't believe in what he was doing or did. I know what its like to feel pressure from your family to be with someone."

Ginny went up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Draco" she turned and went into her room.

Draco watched her leave and he sighed. "Well that was interesting."

Draco whipped around to see Theo. "What's interesting?"

Theo smiled and pointed his head to Ginny's door. "I knew eventually you two would like each other. I didn't think you would open up to her just yet."

Draco sneered. "I didn't I just told her I know what its like to be in her shoes."

Theo smirked. "Normally you wouldn't tell anyone that, its ok to like Ginny. Beside's your father didn't say you couldn't be with her just that he was upset by it."

Draco looked back and her door and shook his head. "Once he finds out the truth it would be like giving a lamb to a lion."

Theo raised his eyebrow. "You're worried about your father hurting her if you like her?"

Draco looked back at him and shrugged. "I just don't want her death to be my fault."

With that Draco turned and went back to his room with Theo's eyes following. "Very interesting indeed, his starting to actually care what happens to people." Theo told himself then went to his room.

…...

Ginny looked at the clock it was 3 am she was leaving back to Cogwood in five hours. She rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling with a sigh. She rolled around for another hour trying to sleep then gave up. She packed everything so she didn't have to do it later, then went out to the common area and sat in front of the fire. She heard a door open and looked over at Blaise sneaking quietly into the common area from outside. Ginny smirked "Couldn't sleep either?"

Blaise froze and looked over at Ginny then relaxed. "You scared me Gin!"

Ginny shook her head. "Now what would you been doing at 4ish in the morning out in the castle?"

Blaise blushed slightly. "Just wanted to see someone before I left that's all. Why are you awake?"

Ginny shrugged and turned back to the fire. "Couldn't sleep really I've been trying the last hour but couldn't."

Blaise nodded and sat next to her. "Well only a couple hours till we leave."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I'm excited to go back, I mean I love Hogwarts but Harry's right I have changed. I think it's for the better I have my own friends now."

Blaise smiled and patted her hand softly. "You have changed, your not as shy or skittish. I agree with you though Ginny you're better now."

Ginny smiled and looked at him. "Thanks Blaise, hey can I ask you something?"

Blaise shrugged. "Go a head I will most likely answer."

Ginny nodded. "How long have you known Draco?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Since I was born really, our families are really close. We have been roommates since we started Hogwarts and true friends since we were like 6 or 7. Why what's up?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just he shared a little with me and I wanted to know if that's normal for him?"

Blaise shook his head. "Not really but his been changing since last year. It's good though that his changing, less of an ass." He laughed and smiled. "I think he's trying to accept you as you and not your family, you know?"

Ginny nodded and got up and stretched. "I think I will try sleeping for another hour or so."

"Good luck, I'm going back to my room to." Blaise got up and went to his room as he closed the door he looked out to see Ginny go into her room.

…

Draco watched the three walking in front of him, they were going back and he was glad. He hated Hogwarts even with Snape as head master he still hated it here. They loaded their luggage and got in the car again. "Ready to go back?" Theo asked everyone. Everyone nodded and off the car went.

It was almost 8pm when they finally got back to Cogwood The girls ran toward them as soon as the Car stopped. "GINNY!" Callia grabbed up Ginny and hugged her hard.

Ginny hugged back slightly "You can let go now your crushing my ribs!"

Callia smiled and let go and the other two took turns hugging everyone. "So how was it going back?" Daria asked.

Ginny shrugged. "It was alright I guess, I think I'm glad I'm not going there this year. Gryffindor is getting a whopping pretty bad this year."

Blaise laughed and put his arm over her shoulder. "Probably a good thing Snape had you stay with us in Slytherin house."

Ginny laughed and moved over to Freya. "Lets go I want to tell you everything that happened. Plus I think we all need to talk."

The group gathered everything and made their way up to High class dungeons. Once there Ginny quickly unpacked everything and went back to the common area. When everyone was there Theo put up a silence charm. "We have a major problem. The reason we were called back to Hogwarts was to see if Cogwood students were going to the Dark lords side." Ginny told them quickly while also telling them everything that happened including the part with Harry and the trio.

After listening Daria sighed. "Figured that's why you were called back. I'm glad you lied Gin you could have gotten hurt other wise. I'm sorry though about the trio and Harry."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah I think I'm mainly sorry for him that he has it stuck in his head that he has me."

Phelan cleared his throat and looked at Draco. "Thanks for punching him and staying there. Ginny's right though this is a major problem we are going to have to watch the staff here. We already know Collidon's on there side, we might want to keep a sharp eye on who she talks too."

They agreed and Ginny's stomach started to rumble. "I guess it's time for me to eat." She laughed.

They got up to leave when Aden flew towards Ginny, "I will catch up with you guys you go a head."

Once they left Ginny grabbed the note from Aden and opened it.

My red haired beauty,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you, I was told to leave you alone and let Blaise be me. I cannot stay away from you however even if we talk threw letters. Your dragon knows where I am and who I am, I told him not to tell you. I want you to love me without a face.

Your Prince Charming

Ginny reread it and sighed great just another thing I need now. She put the note in her room and ran to the kitchens to eat she would tell them about it tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading guys! This will be the last chapter for a week or so depends on how busy I am at job corps ****J**** My beta fixes everything but my person stuff like this and my answering to comments.**

**Comments:**

**Subkryssy4dracoginny****: Thank you so much for your comment it really made my day. I'm at Angell Job Corps in Oregon. I'm hoping to go to D.C. for advanced I'm in culinary ****J**

**DracoluverAlanna****: I'm glad you like my story I've gotten one complaint when Ginny dated Phelan but all well. ****J**


	13. Draco's Feelings

Chapter 13: Draco's feelings

**NOTE: I know it's been a while since my last chapter it's been hectic for sure so I've thought about it and looked at my schedule and I will be able to start posting chapters every other Saturday starting the 10th****. I will post this as soon as my Beta gets it done but after that it will be to this schedule. THANKS!**

Ginny was walking around and got called over by Kate, she went over to her. "Hey Kate what's up? I haven't seen you around in a while."

Kate smiled. "Yeah sorry about me disappearing I had to deal with some things. However your mum and dad will be here in a couple hours. They wanted to meet up with you for something. I was sent to find you, you ready now?"

Ginny shrugged. "As ready as I'm going to get anyway."

Ginny already knew Ron must have sent a letter to mum and dad. She was pretty sure they wanted to talk to her about all what happened. Ginny followed Kate to the dining hall and Ginny saw her mum and dad immediately. "Ginny we need to talk privately." Her mum looked at Kate and Collidon.

They left and Ginny looked at her. "Is it with what happened at Hogwarts?"

Her mother nodded. "From what I heard from your brother and what I heard before, we need to clear some things."

Ginny nodded and went over to her. "Snape wanted Hogwart students to come back for a week. Voldemort is trying to get all Half lings to him."

Her mother shook her head. "I know all this what I want to talk about is what is going on between you and the Malfoy boy."

Ginny looked at her mum confused. "What are you talking about mum?"

Molly sighed and looked over her daughter. "Harry's right you have changed."

Ginny groaned and looked at her hard. "Draco and I are just friends. I told Harry I didn't love him and didn't want him like that. I just told him the truth mum and I already told you."

Molly nodded. "You did tell me I just thought that maybe you would change your mind after Phelan and you broke up."

Ginny frowned. "No mum I really don't love Harry and I don't want to be with him. I wish everyone would just accept it and move on!"

Molly frowned back but nodded. "Alright Ginny, then we will leave it alone. Do you like anyone here?"

Ginny shrugged. "I know Phelan and Blaise still like me but other then that I don't know."

Molly looked at Ginny. "They are death eaters Ginny, I don't want you doing something you will regret."

Ginny shook her head. "No they're not mum I have looked on their arms, they have no marks. They don't like him because he's a half-blood."

Molly shook her head and her face was growing red. Right then Ginny knew there was going to be a big arrangement.

…

After almost an hour of fighting Ginny left the hall not wanting to listen to her mother about how she wasn't making smart choices. Ginny went a few halls over and went to a wall put a cushion spell on it and started to punch it with all her might.

Draco was walking towards the kitchen when he heard punching sounds. He went over to the sound to see Ginny punching the wall over and over again. "Weasley stop you're going to hurt yourself!"

Ginny looked over at him and shook her head and punched the wall again. Draco went over to her and pulled her away from the wall. "That's enough, what's wrong?"

Ginny looked up at him and her eyes followed the curve of his mouth and lent up and kissed him hard. Draco stood still for a few seconds then kissed her back. He wouldn't ask what was wrong he was just going to kiss her back. Ginny wrapped her arm around his neck while he pushed her back on the wall. He placed his leg between her legs and she snaked her tongue across his lip then inside. Draco heard fast foot steps and went apart just as Collidon passed.

He looked down at Ginny who looked dizzy and was slouching against him. "Weasley we shouldn't be here maybe you should call Freya or someone."

Ginny looked up at him watching his mouth but nodded and called Freya to her. Draco was trying to control himself and watched her to make sure she didn't do anything. After about five minutes Freya came up to them. "Come on Ginny lets go talk, Thanks Draco."

Draco watched them leave and breathed heavily, _god damn it this is messed up_. He groaned and straightened everything and left the little ally. She was not being fair to him he could only take so much before he does something, he had a feeling, she would regret.

…...

Ginny was in the cave she found and looked at the pool of water. She was sitting on her rock and curled up with her head on her knees. She was still thinking about her and Draco's kiss. She went to talk to him about it later that day but he acted like it never happened and figured it would be best to act the same. However to her surprise he stared at her more openly, and she could feel this urge to just snog the life out of him every time she felt his eyes it seemed to devour her.

She sighed and got off the rock and started to take off her clothes, once they were off. She looked at the reflection of her naked self. Her eyes went over her hair and tattoo then down the rest. After observing herself she dived into the darker water. She came to the surface and paddled around a little letting the water calm her. She dipped a few times letting her mind wonder over everything with Phelan, Blaise and now Draco. She had to admit to herself she didn't really understand why they wanted her so much. Her mind went over her relationship with Phelan and shook her head. Well it was definitely very short but it was still pretty good. She thought over the date with Blaise and smiled she did have fun till Phelan kind of ruined it.

Her thought went to Draco and the years he teased her and her family. Then went straight to the kiss and the burn in her stomach started again. Damn this might be a problem, _might_ said a part of her thought line and she sighed deeply. She couldn't even lie to herself she wanted someone she, in the long run, couldn't have.

She leant back and floated for almost an hour and let her mind pool with sexual thought of the guy she wanted most but couldn't have.

…...

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror she straightened her hair and put on light make up that made her eyes light up. She wore a black halter top with fluttery sleeves and a silver mini skirt. She rubbed oil on her tattoos so they glittered and would be visible in the dark. She was going to Spooky again with the girls, this time the boys decided to come as well. She knew she was dressing this way to tease Draco she had admitted it when she was putting on her make-up. She wanted him to feel the same frustration she was feeling though she didn't know he already was.

She rechecked herself then put on her black boots and walked down to the common room. The first thing she saw was Draco looking up at her and hunger in his eyes as they went down her body. "You look good Weasley."

Ginny smirked. "You as well Malfoy, however I don't just look good," She moved closer to him till where her body was touching his "I look amazing and I'm going to better then any girl in that club except Daria, Freya and Callia."

She winked and moved away from him moving her hips, "Ready to go Malfoy?"

Draco walked along side her and couldn't help this urge to push her on the ground and devour her. He did though, he just watched her shake her hips seductively and walked to the lake. Once they got there Draco moved away from Ginny because he was using every sane cell in his body to not tackle her. Once there, the girls went into their little group and disparated. Ginny's ears were filled with the pounding techno music and she smiled. It has become almost every weekend they went here. At least on Saturdays. Ginny didn't like to go Friday nights. Ginny walked over to the bar and asked for a butterbeer and was already sipping it when the boys finally got there.

Draco looked around and noticed where all the girls were first before he continued to look around. He noticed quite a few Slytherins were there. _Fuck, I have to get the girls, especially Ginny_. He walked over to Ginny first because he knew she would be the most effected by this. "Weasley we have a problem, a group of Slytherins are here, you know how to act."

Ginny smirked up at him from her chair. "Draco this is what I'm going to do I'm going to finish this butterbeer and go dance. They can all go screw themselves because they won't be ruining my evening. Now go find a pretty girl to play with and don't worry about me."

With that Draco saw her drown the drink and hop off her chair wink and move to the dance floor. He shook his head, order a fire whisky, and watched the Hogwarts group and mentally checked off the names of who was there. As he was making a mental check list he saw Pansy moving over to him, _Damnit. _

Pansy looked him over and fallowed his eyes to Weasley and skulled. "Was she really worth us not being together, I mean what did she open her legs to you once? Was it worth soiling the Malfoy name?"

Draco's eyes snapped at her with fury swirling in the silver depths. "She won't spoil my name any more then any child you would give me. Malfoys prize ourselves on our looks and face it Pansy you're not that attractive. Weasley is far more attractive then you will probably ever be and besides my father, for the most part, approves of her. Interesting how he is willing to approve for a Weasley but struggled with approving you and your family."

Pansy gasped and went to strike him and he caught her hand and stood up towering over her. "Don't ever threaten me Pansy, and this will be the last time you will think about touching me."

He threw her back and let go she looked at him with a mix of anger and pain and stormed away. Daria cleared her throat. "So I guess this means you're finally ready to admit you like Ginny?"

Draco looked at her and back at Ginny and sighed deeply. "I have liked her since I first saw her when I was 7 years old. I went over to talk to her because I thought she was so pretty. My mother slapped me so hard I saw purple dots she said I wasn't aloud near trash. I said how can trash look so pretty? That was the wrong thing to say I got a beating once we got home."

Daria nodded and looked over at Ginny. "She likes you, at least I'm mostly sure. Ever since her mum and her got in that fight, she looks at you more."

Draco shook his head. "That's because she kissed me and I don't know I kissed back. Probably wasn't the smartest thing I've done lately. I do like Ginny I won't lie about that, but my family would wreck her."

Daria rolled her eyes. "First, no it wasn't the smartest thing you've done lately but she probably needed it though. Second, have you ever thought that maybe Ginny could take care of herself?"

Draco looked over at Daria and shrugged. "I have thought of it but I've also seen what my family can do to people."

Daria shrugged back. "It's your choice if you want to give her the option, but I have a feeling your two fate's are tied together. Let her know the danger then let her choose."

Daria walked away to let him ponder his thoughts. He watched her leave and went back to staring at Ginny. He knew she was right that he should let her decide but he also had to think about what could happen. Stuff she may not be prepared for, not just from his family but others.

…..

Ginny had left spooky about after an hour again and she had her feet in the lake. She was laying down and looking up at the stars. She could feel this urge to run but she just was moving her feet in slow circles in the water. She breathed deeply and she could feel a since of calm wash over her. Once her legs figured out she wasn't moving beyond what she was doing already. She breathed in deep she knew winter was almost over and in a way she was going to miss it since she really didn't have a winter here.

She heard soft movement and looked up to see Draco slowly moving to her she watched him stop, turn around and begin to leave. Then turn back again and come towards her. "Malfoy I'm not going to bite you if you want to talk come sit down."

She could tell he was tense while she spoke, she watched him pause for a few seconds then came over to her and sat down. He was still arguing with himself to see if he would actually ask her or just get up and walk away. After about a minute of silence Ginny went back to looking at the sky and softly splashing the water with her foot.

After about 10 minutes Draco finally told himself to shut up and just ask her because other wise he will know he was a coward. "Ginny I want to tell you something and I want this to be very serious."

Ginny looked at him nodded and sat up, pulled her feet out of the water and sat up straight. Draco looked at her straight in the eye. "I like you and I'm sure you've known this. I just don't think it would be a good idea for this allusion to continue with the way it's going. Honestly Weasley I don't think I could last in your world and you wouldn't last a day in mine. That's all I have to say really. I think it would be wise to remand friends or whatever we are and keep it that way. I understand the kiss that happened a few days ago was because you were in emotionally turmoil."

Ginny waved her hand at him and he stopped. "First of all I could very much well last in 'your world'. Second it wasn't just because I was emotional Draco. I have known you liked me since about two or three weeks ago. Besides believe it or not I like you too well since we came here. You were an ass at Hogwarts."

Draco smirk. "I'm still an ass here Weasel."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look Draco if you don't want to, just say you don't want to be with me. Just don't feed me the bull shit your feeding me."

Draco raised his eyebrow at her and sat quietly and thought about what she said. After 5 minutes of silence Ginny got up. "Let me know when you have balls Draco okay?"

She walked away, moments later Draco went to go look for Daria. He wanted to get some information about Weasley before he made any moves with her.

…...

Ginny was leaving her little thought cave and was heading back when Phelan came towards her. "Hey," he shouted at her.

She looked up at him a little confused and had hoped he didn't see where she came from. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about her little cave. "Hey Gin how are you?"

Ginny smiled and did a small relief sigh. "I'm doing pretty well and yourself?"

Phelan shrugged and started to scratch his arm slightly. Ginny raised her eyebrow. "You okay?"

Phelan snapped his eyes up to her and nodded. "Yeah I'm okay so what are you doing out here anyway? Find any hiding spots?"

At that Ginny froze and looked deep in Phelan's eyes wondering if maybe he did noticed. "Why do you say that? She asked darkly.

Phelan shrugged. "Just don't see you around much was wondering if you found a place away from here or something."

Ginny unfroze slightly. "Not really I just wonder around maybe swim in the lake a little. Besides why are you out here?"

"I was actually looking for you, I wanted to talk to you." Ginny watched him he wasn't acting himself. She went straight to Freya 'hey what's up with Phelan?' after a few moment passed Freya answered 'what are you talking about what's up with Phelan he's right in front of me.'

Ginny went completely still and looked closely to Phelan ' there is a Phelan in front of me, I'm outside please come.'

She smiled up at this fake Phelan. "Why were you looking for me?"

Phelan smiled back and shrugged. "We just haven't really talked since the whole break up. Wanted to see what's up and if you're with Draco yet."

With that the sirens in her head went off, death eater whispered threw her mind. "No Draco and I are just friends, why would you ask that?"

Phelan look at her. "I thought you guys were together I mean you guys are around each other a lot."

Ginny looked up to see every High class coming to her and looked back at him. "We are just close friends that's all." she stepped back when Phelan stepped with her Freya hit him with a stunning spell.

Real Phelan went straight to his clone and kick him several times in the stomach then went over to Ginny. "Did that thing touch you?"

Ginny shook her head as Freya waved her wand and fake Phelan's skin seemed to be burning off. She could hear the soft shrieks from him as almost all the skin was burned off. After all the skin came off a his came from Draco. "Father would send you, cousin."

Ginny looked at a very short spiked haired blond who looked almost exactly like Draco but with darker skin. "Everyone this is my cousin Marcus, I'm sure my father sent you to check up on me or rather if I'm with Weasley?"

The boy squirmed and glared at Freya, she let him go with her wand trained on him. "Your right Draconius, your father wanted to know if you were really with the Weasley girl. Seeing as you're not I don't know if your father would be pleased or disappointed."

Draco raised his eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Why would he be disappointed? He hates the Weasleys and anyone associated with them. Why would he change his mind about Ginny?"

Marcus looked over her quickly she went small inside. He grinned. "I don't know perhaps because even as a Weasley she's very attractive?"

Ginny sneered. "Keep your eyes away from me you disgusting pig," she hissed loudly with narrowed eyes.

He laughed and shook his head. "And very spunky, she may just last in our family. You sure you don't want her I'm sure if my father allowed me I wouldn't mind going for her."

Draco put a protective hand over Ginny and glared harshly at him. Marcus watched with a smirk. "That's what I thought I will be sure to inform your father."

With that said Marcus bowed and disappeared, Ginny moved to face Draco. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!" she screamed at him and going red faced.

Draco looked down at her after looking around. "You might be endanger if Marcus is right and my father does want us together. Lets just say no is an answer he doesn't accept."

Ginny sighed and rubbed her forehead. "So what do you think we should do then?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't really know what to do, usually when I deal with this I don't like the female. You however I do care for and would be upset if something happened to you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows high. "You care for me?"

Draco sighed and looked in her eyes. "Yes Weasley I do care for you. Try not to jump with joy, especially because of this fact you are now in great danger. Not just from my father either, from my mother and her friends as well."

Ginny nodded and thought about this for a few second. "Should I tell my family?"

Draco looked at her with complete shock. "You want to tell your parents about this little thing between us?"

Ginny chuckled softly. "No the fact that I'm in danger because your father wants to join us?"

Blaise cleared his throat. "That wouldn't be the smartest move knowing your family they would try and hide you. That would piss him off and probably kill your whole family to get to you. Don't think for a second he wouldn't because he would he doesn't take no for an answer."

Ginny snorted. "Probably right about my folks trying to hide me. I know for a fact they would and I don't know about your father but I know what death eaters are capable of. I don't want my family a target what so ever if I can help it."

Draco nodded. "It would be a good idea to maybe not talk to them or send them letters with very few words for a while. Knowing my father he would track you to make sure you won't run or anything. Also to make sure you are slowly siding with us. I would maybe only write them about how classes are going and saying your happy."

Ginny nodded and they heard a crackle, they turned to face none other then Lucius. He smirked. "I see I have been talked about since Marcus was here? Good maybe we can talk about what your worth Weasley."

Ginny looked over at him with his black furred coat and black suit. "I'm sure I'm worth less then the clothes you wear now."

He grind down at her. "You have a sharp tongue on you, I can see why my son has shown a likeness towards you. Maybe that's why he didn't like the Parkinson girl so much. She was too much like her mother to easy to wield no game or fight in her."

Draco snorted. "Had nothing to do with that actually father the simple fact was she is hideous."

Lucius barked a laugh. "Very true boy she was not queen that's for sure. I have to thank you for choosing a pure blood with looks on her. I don't want my grandchildren to look hideous."

Draco snorted again. "Who ever said I planned on being with Weasley. Can I not just have her as a toy for a year?"

Lucius's smirk turned quickly to a sneer. "Boy your are already 17 and turning 18 shortly. You know the Malfoys are to be wed by 19 years old and children at 21 it's a tradition you will not mess with! So it's either this bitch or the Parkinson girl. Choose boy or I will!"

Draco glared. "What's the point of marrying a girl for two years before we have children. Why not get married at 21 and just go straight to having children!"

Lucius snarled. "You will not fuck with this tradition boy you will do as every Malfoy has done! Now pick which one you want or I shall!"

Draco and him had a glaring contest for a good two minutes before Draco sighed and shook his head. "Give me a month then, for me to choose. You will get your answer but I demand a month!"

Lucius straightened and thought about it then nodded. "Fine a month then I expect you and your choice for dinner. A letter first of course and I will let your mother know as well, know get to it boy!"

Another crackle and he was gone, after he was fully gone Draco started to shriek out curses and a selection of very colorful words. Everyone quietly watched and waited for him to be done after he was done he looked over them and stalked to the castle. "Well today was not his day now was it?" Theo commented and walked back as well.

…...

Daria was in an empty classroom laying down on the floor looking up at the ceiling. She was at complete peace, the door banged open she went to yell at who ever it was but paused at the sight of Draco. "Draco what's wrong you look upset."

That was kind compared to how he looked, he looked ragged with deep black under his eyes. Ever since that happened between his cousin and father a week ago he hadn't been able to sleep or eat. "Daria I need to speak with you as soon as possible."

Daria sat up and patted a spot next to her he went over to her and slumped down. "So I'm sure you know I've been thinking about what my father said?"

Daria nodded. "I can tell it's been on your mind for quite some time now yes. I also know for a fact you choose Ginny and either haven't come to terms with it or worry about how she will take it?"

Draco sighed and looked at the floor. "Not really worried about how she will take it. More worried about how much danger I'm going to put her in or how her family will handle it. Because I know for a fact once I choose my father will let her family know about it."

Daria nodded. "Very true I would talk to Ginny about it but I'm thinking she wants to be with you also. Not even since your whole thing happened maybe even before that."

He nodded and they sat there in silence for a few minutes then Draco got up and headed to find Ginny. He may as well get this over with now then later so they have time to let everything go down before she went to his house for that dinner.

It didn't take him very long to find her, she was almost always outside. "Weasley we need to talk, about the-"

Ginny nodded. "I know what it's about Draco, follow me I know a place to go were no one goes so we can talk."

Ginny quickly took him to her little cave, once they were inside Draco looked around. "How did you find this place?"

Ginny shook her head. "Some other time now back to your situation."

Draco nodded and sat down right next to her usual spot. "So I did choose you I don't think I could live with who ever my father's choice is. I wanted to make sure this was okay by you I don't want to sacrifice your life for my needs. Before you choose though you will have to inform your parents and everything."

Ginny thought it threw and decided quickly. "Well I do like you and I do want to be with you. So I'm willing to give it a try, I don't know how well my family will take it but it's not their choice or their life. They will accept it at some point or another."

He nodded and quickly launched into everything that needed to be done. Such as the gowns and how all her clothes that will be needed to be switched out completely. As they went through everything it was slowly sinking in just exactly what Ginny just signed herself up to.

…

Ginny was walking down the stairs with the silky Slytherin green dress the showed her belly button and her body shape. It cut very low on her breasts and back and hugged her hips. It was already the dinner since Draco choose so quickly the dinner got cut almost by two weeks. Ginny had already told her family and went threw the mini war between herself and her mum. After a week of argument her mum in a way just accepted what it was.

Draco saw her come down the stairs and couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful thing he had every laid eyes on. He held his arm out to her which she took and they quickly apperated to the Malfoy Manor. They were inside the living room facing Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy who were looking her over quickly. Lucius gave an approval nod while Narcissa just raised her eyebrow.

They went to the dinning hall Draco's eyes scanned and noticed quickly almost the entire Malfoy family, cousins and all were there. Including Marcus who was eyeing Ginny with an animalistic eyes. Draco sat Ginny down near him who was on the left side of his father. "Welcome family as you all know we are here to welcome my son's choice for a bride. Or at least we hope she will be his choice as his bride since his 19th birthday is not two years away. We shall judge her as our ancestors before us and decide if she will be a good fit for this family and blood."

With that he sat down at the front of the table and everyone looked over at her. She wanted to, at that moment, to crawl up and die. The meals came and went Ginny barely touching any of it because she was being watched so intently. After the final food was taken away Lucius stood up. "We shall all now go to the smoke room except Ms. Weasley. You will go to the parlor with my son and wait for our answer."

Draco lead her away as they went to the smoke room as soon as she was out of sight she let out a deep breath. "I've never felt so caged before in my life!"

Draco nodded and sat on the small couch that was there. "And the worst part isn't even over, they will be in there for about a half hour deciding if you're good enough."

She joined him on the couch and true to his word it was a good half hour before Lucius came back. "Your lucky boy for the most part they agree she's decent enough. They just are bother with the fact she has red hair, but they decided she was better then the Parkinson's girl. You may go now and work on this relationship with this girl."

He turned around and joined his wife as Draco stared at the spot which his father had just left. "Well that was interesting to say the least."

"Why's that? Did you think they would pick Pansy over me?" Ginny asked rather hurt by his comment.

Draco shrugged. "My family is not normal they would have picked her for the simple fact she would have been easy to controlled. Which is why it was surprising they picked you, not that I'm not happy about what they choose you. I'm rather excited they did I would have hated to spend time with that crazy twat."

She nodded and yawned. "Well I'm ready to go to sleep and actually eat if you don't mind."

He nodded and the left quickly, as soon as they got back she did exactly as she said. She stuffed her face and went straight to bed. Giving time for Draco to ponder weather it was good or bad they choose her.

So yeah there your guys go, hope it was worth the wait J. Again sorry it took so long been SUPER hectic here for me!

Comments:

**Kjules:**** You made me laugh hard with your comment they will have sex but it will be like 2-3 chapters still haven't placed it yet!**

**DracoluverAlanna:**** I personally love the fact she is so spunky so whatever story I have her in she will keep it because that is why I love her so much!**

**Mykk47:**** I try to write a lot but I'm in job corps now so sometime's I get really busy. Now that I can have a schedule hopefully it will help my readers be a little more patient with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

For the few who like me as a writer in itself YES I am planning on quite a few more story's at chapter 24 I'm having a little vote that's going to decide what I will write next because I simply cant choose so look to that!


	14. Cogwood's True Nature

**Chapter 14: Cogwood's true nature**

Freya again was trying not to fall asleep in potions class, sure it was interesting but she was just to tired. They were learning how to make the blood like potion for the vipaness. Draco was taking very close notes including all the ingredients and how to make it. They would be practicing how to make in in a few days. He looked up and Ginny chewing on her quill caught his eye. They have really only talked twice since that dinner almost a week ago.

It was mainly him and he knew it, he was avoiding her. He didn't know how to handle being around and talking out everything. She looked up at him and he went back to his notes while a voice inside was calling him a coward.

She watched him closely she wanted to talk more about their situation. However every time she did he would make an excuse to walk away. She was now making certain that she would be talking to him today and not giving him a chance to run away. She had questions and damn him he was going to answer them. It's been a week, the awkwardness should have been gone already!

While in thought the bell went off and Ginny shoved everything in her bag and went straight to him. "Draco we need to talk and no excuses this time. It's important!" with that she walked away.

He looked over to a snickering Blaise. "What's so damn funny Zabini?"

Blaise laughed out loud. "She knows you've been avoiding her and it's pissing her off. I think it's funny the mighty Malfoy is running from a girl."

Draco glared. "I'm not running away Blaise just timing things right."

Theo snorted. "More like trying to suck it up and go talk to her. Honestly Draco just grow a pair and go talk to her, you both need to plan. Your father will have you two watched and you know it."

Draco slumped he knew Theo was right, like always, damn. "Fine I will talk to her tonight and I'm sure he does have eyes, even here. Speaking about growing a pair how come you two haven't even tried to get with any girls here. If I recall your families are like mine they expect marriage soon."

Blaise went quite and looked down. "I did try with one girl but after that I haven't really thought about other girls."

Draco knew he was talking about his Ginny….Wait his Ginny when did this change? He asked and shook himself slightly, she's not yours. "Why not look in high class it's not like Daria, Freya, and Callia are ugly."

Theo smiled slightly. "Quite the opposite they are very attractive."

Blaise smirked. "Why don't you go after one then?"

Theo shrugged. "I couldn't only see myself with maybe one of those girls and I know she doesn't have her eye on me."

Blaise wiggled his eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Theo looked at him. "I already asked what kind of guys she's into. I'm not her type in fact you are and I'm not you. Don't bother asking who it is she will show herself soon enough. Now moving back to you Malfoy when are you going to talk to Ginny?"

Draco slumped slightly he had hoped he changed the subject. "Tonight would be as good night as any I suppose. I think I will surprise her in her room besides it's much more safe talking there then in public."

Blaise smirked. "Yeah 'talking' in a girls room is always best, though I like to 'talk' to them other places as well."

Draco glared. "Not that kind Blaise and you know it, I don't want to scare the girl away!"

Theo chuckled. "I'm sure she has seen a penis before after all she has what 8 brothers? Yes I'm positive she has seen one before."

Draco glared. "She has 6 brothers not 8, and she may have seen a penis before but not mine."

Blaise laughed hysterically. "I'm sure your god like penis will not scare her."

Draco turned red and stalked away muttering dumb asses and perverted minds. Blaise was still laughing while Theo chuckled.

…

Draco was sitting on Ginny's bed waiting for Ginny, he had Callia bring him to their room. Aden was asleep on his little tree and his eyes went to a stack of paper with writing on it. He moved over to the stack and making sure the little dragon stayed asleep grabbed the top three. The top read,

Prince,

It's been a while since you wrote so I've decided to write you now about I have found someone here. I don't wish to hurt you but someone has come up that I can't get off my mind. I hope you understand and will show yourself so we can be friends.

- Firefly

Draco could feel anger starting to boil in him he quickly went to the second one.

Firefly,

I understand your hesitant to trust me let alone love me back. I hope to show you myself soon enough but I hear there is a guy there that loves you as well. I don't mean to scare you but if I have to fight for you I will!

-Prince

Draco heard the door slam and he turned around to face Ginny. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

He calmed himself as much as possible. "When did you and your 'prince charming' start talking?"

She heard the soft hiss and paled slightly. "Why are you reading my mail?"

He looked at her and dropped the letters and went over to her his eyes storming violently. "He's dangerous, you don't even know who you are talking to! You said you liked me, and after that dinner you still write to him! Are you trying to play some twisted game!"

Ginny shrunk. "I was telling him I couldn't be with him, if you read my mail you should have seen that. Besides it's really none of your business who I write to!"

He looked down at her trying to hold on to his anger, he did a sharp intake. "Well then since you can write to anyone and have no real since. I will be informing my father I would rather be with Pansy then a wench who would write love letters to a man she doesn't even know! I really hope your Prince is worth it Weasel because you just blew it with any guy here!"

He stormed out and slammed the door hard and walked stiffly out and ignored anyone who tried to talk to him. She looked at the door and she could feel the tears crawling down her face. Before she could even think she started to sob and scream. She grabbed a piece of paper,

Prince,

Don't write me anymore, I no longer wish to talk to you.

-Ginny

She shook Aden awake and gave him the note "Take this to him and leave immediately I no longer wish to talk to him at all."

Aden looked up at her -what happened?-

She sat on her bed shaking. "Draco saw the letters practically called me a whore and he doesn't want anything to do with me! All because of that guy and me talking to him. I really like Draco, Aden I don't want to lose him over a guy I don't know."

Aden watched her then took off to 'his' house, he would try to find this boy before he left however. He quickly found Draco pacing in front of the lake. He landed on the tree and watched him. "She's not talking to him anymore you know."

Draco looked up startled. "You can actually talk?"

Aden did a shrug like motion. "I can't mind speak to you so I have to talk to you this way. However point remands she's not talking to him, she is sending a letter now telling him to go away. Honestly I think you are being overly sensitive."

Draco glared at the tiny dragon. "What do you know, you're a beast you wouldn't understand-"

"Love? I do though, I have loved and lost her because I became jealous because she was talking to a dragon I disliked. Are you willing to give her up for what a couple letters?" Aden paused then took off.

Draco watched him leave. "I don't love her."

Draco looked in the water 'who are you trying to convince everyone else or just yourself?' a voice from the back of his mind commented. Draco sighed and sat down and looked up to her window to see her watching him. It was only a couple letters you saw and the first one did say she was falling for someone here. Also that she was taken and only wanted friendship, damn the dragon was right.

He sighed and got up he was going to walk a little so he could fully calm down first. By the time he was back down to Ginny's room the girls were glaring so hard he would have died at a single glance. "What do you want Draco?" Freya snarled at him "Didn't do enough damage the first time. Had to just come back for more?"

Draco glared. "I'm going to apologize if you don't mind moving."

Before Freya could speak Draco moved her aside and went up to Ginny's room and opened the door softly. Ginny was on her bed looking up at him with slightly puffy eyes. He swore softly under his breath. "Weasley I-"

"I don't really get why you're upset Malfoy, I mean you never really asked to date me. Sure we played at your parents but you never asked. So I don't understand what you got so upset about."

Draco felt like a knife plunged in him and twisted. He didn't know what hurt more, the fact she called him Malfoy instead of Draco. Or the fact she pretty much just told him she thought that dinner was just a game.

"You're right Weasley I don't understand why I got so 'upset' as you put it." Draco hissed and turned to leave.

Ginny sighed softly. "Draco I didn't mean to offend you I just don't understand it doesn't make since in my mind."

Draco relaxed a little and looked over at her. "Draco now? Why don't you just make up your bloody mind on what you want to call me eh?"

She smiled slightly at him. "Maybe I just can't make up my mind ferret."

Draco held his smile back and looked at her. "You're right I never did properly ask you to be with me. I figured me inviting you to that dinner was like asking you out. I should have made it more clear I guess."

Ginny nodded. "So are you going to do this now or in a year or two?"

He smirked at that. "I guess I can spare you and ask you now. Would you mind dating a ferret, weasel?"

Ginny laughed at looked at him. "I don't know I heard weasel's and ferret's don't normally get along."

He chuckled. "I also heard the Weasley's and Malfoy's hated each other. Yet we are talking right now mystery isn't it?"

She smiled brightly. "No I wouldn't mind dating a ferret."

He again bit back a smile and nodded. "Good now that we got that out of the way. Did you know your dragon could talk?"

She cocked her head to the left. "What do you mean he can talk? I mean I know he can mind speak but I doubt he can talk."

He shook his head. "He just talked to me about how you sent a letter to 'prince' saying you no longer wish to speak to him."

Ginny looked at him for a few seconds. "Is that why you got the courage to come talk to me?"

Draco sulked at her ."No, I was going to come talk to you after I walked the lake."

Ginny smirked and nodded. "I'm sure, however it is getting late and I'm getting tired."

Draco nodded and watched her get up and go toward him. "Well night then…" he was slightly breathless as she went up to him and slid her lips softly agents his and then away from him.

"Good night Draco, oh and if we are going to date call me Ginny not Weasley."

He nodded as his mind reeled over what she just did and left her room.

…...

Ginny was wondering the halls, Draco and her were supposed to meet up for a study session. More like two people snogging the others face's off. She snorted at that thought.

"Blaise I thought you were over her already I mean really, you're best mate's with her. Get over it already would you?"

Ginny's ears perked, that sounded like Freya…. Who was she yelling at? Ginny pressed herself agents the wall and looked to see Blaise staring unblinkingly at a pacing Freya. "You don't think I know this? I can't help my feelings I cannot just turn them off. I'm good and hiding them but I can't just make them leave!" he sounded irritated.

Freya stopped pacing and looked at him. "Thought you said you were over her anyhow, so how did you re-feel for her?"

He rolled his eye' and let out a sharp sigh. "Because I lied alright I was tired of people on my back. Look like you said she's with my best mate I'm not about to ruin their relationship for me to try to get her. I'm a Slytherin not heartless."

She stomped. "You know I'm not from Hogwarts what the hell does that even mean! and no duh you lied, your eyes watch her every move."

Blaise blanched at that. "I don't watch her every move, that would mean I stalk her and I don't. You see me here and she is no where to be found at the moment."

She did a snort. "Yeah but you know where she will be or is now. Almost as bad as stalking I mean really."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you even care so much Freya."

She stood still. "Personal motives, don't worry about it."

He raised his eyebrow and watched her for a few seconds then smirked. "You like me Freya?"

From what Ginny could tell she paled. "Don't know what you're going on about Blaise. I'm here to help someone out and hopefully more then just that one person."

His smirk turned more amused. "I'm sure you are here for some one… you."

She glared at him and started to stomp away. "Just go stalk her already!"

Ginny watched Blaise watch her stomp away with an amused smirk. Ginny re-flattened herself against the wall and slowly moved away and back to the way she was going. Well that was interesting so Freya likes Blaise yet Blaise is in love with some girl. That sucks specially since it seems Blaise wouldn't get over this girl his friend was seeing. Wonder which one is worse off Freya or Blaise?

Ginny walked straight to Collidon's class room, Draco was sitting on a desk. "You know you're really not supposed to sit there?"

Draco jumped so high he jumped off the desk and Ginny had to bite down her lip to stifle the giggles as he landed on his butt. He looked up at her and playfully glared at her. "Enjoyed me almost dieing did you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Way to be dramatic Draco, you're barely four feet from the ground. The most you'd get is a sprained ankle which wouldn't take more then a minute to fix."

Draco got up and straightened his uniform and looked up at her. "Still could have died, for all you know I could have landed on a bone that killed me."

She rolled her eyes yet again. "Some how I doubt that would have happened."

Draco smirked. "I love how much you worry about me darling."

Ginny giggled that time. "I do ever so worry if your bum is bruised right now. However I am far more worried about class tomorrow seeing as a 3 foot essay is do."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair and scooted hers out with his foot. "Might as well get this bloody thing done yeah?"

She smiled and sat next to him, as an hour ticked by Ginny stared down at her now complete essay. She was honestly surprised that neither of them tried to kiss the other. It's been about a week since he actually asked her out. They didn't really talk that much about each others family. She was alright with that she really didn't want to know much about his father. She had told him this one night and he only smirked and said probably a good thing.

She looked over at him to see him scratching as fast as she probably ever seen him write. After a few second he looked up. "Something on my face?"

She blinked. "Oh no sorry, just never seen you write so fast. Almost done?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah just a couple more sentences and I will be done."

He went back to writing and his brow creased slightly in his concentration. She went back to her essay and reread some of it. By the time she reread half of it Draco was finally done. "few sentences my ass, done now?"

Draco smirked and chuckled. "Yeah, though we should be heading out. It's getting late and I'm sure we don't want to get caught by Winkelman again. Specially how last time went, man almost gave me a bloody heart attack. Then the speech of how to treat a young woman. I swear I think I would have taken a detention over that."

Ginny chuckled and the speech replayed in her head, Professor Winkelman was staring sourly at Draco his lips pierced together. His pale blue eyes eying him with dislike. Draco gulped and stiffened silently praying for just a detention. "Young man you do not treat young women like some harlot. What you did was not only against the rules but against being a gentleman. I don't know how your father raised you to think that was proper in any stand point. I assure you if you were my son you would get a good smack upside the head. You are lucky I'm not her father either or I assure you, you would be crawling to Azkaban on your knees begging them to let you in. However if you apologize to her and promise to never act like this again I will not inform your parents. No matter how much I probably should!"

Ginny snickered at the sheer stunned look on his face as he mumbled his apologizes for kissing her. Ginny had a hand waving in front of her. "Ginny you alright?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah sorry memory just popped up, you looked so pale when he gave you that speech."

Draco paled again. "The man terrifies me, not going to lie about it. He is straight scary especially with that speech. Thought I was going to wet myself for a few minutes."

Ginny laughed at that. "I'm kind of glad he just blamed you, even though technically I started it."

Draco mumbled. "Still bloody unfair and when I tried to even tell him it was your idea I thought I was going to be killed with the look he shot me. Scarier then Snape is to first years I swear it."

Ginny laugh bursted out. "That's a hard thing to do to, I remember one year he just looked at this Hufflepuff girl and she just started to cry."

Draco smiled that time. "I remember him telling me about that, made him so awkward."

Ginny just smiled. "Professor Winkelman kind of reminds me of him a little. Only softer kind of between Snape and Dumbledore."

Draco snorted. "That's a dangerous mix could you imagine a mean old grouch that's as crazy as Dumbledore. I think I would run to the hills and hide the rest of my life."

Ginny laughed again only lighter. "Yeah that would be kind of scary wouldn't it?"

Draco shook his head as he gathered the rest of his things. "More like down right terrifying, but I was right we should head back now."

Ginny nodded when the heard a door open and shut close hard they ran into Collidon's office. Draco had Ginny hide by the desk as he peeked threw the door. Ginny was watching Draco and looked down and froze. "Draco," she whispered harshly.

He looked over at her and they both looked down at the piece of paper. It was Cogwood's original design which looked close but different to how it was now. The out side was bigger and a room they never saw was on the map. Draco nodded and took out his wand and made a quick copy on his bit of parchment. They were walking back to the door when Collidon slammed open the door. She stared at them for a few second then eyed her desk then back at them. "Why are two students in my office when I'm not in here?"

Ginny was on the edge of panic when Draco smiled slightly and innocently. "Sorry professor we thought you were working so we came to talk to you about the essay. We wanted to make sure it was 3 feet, seeing as we just finished we wanted to double check."

She eyed them then nodded. "Yes Mr. Malfoy it is three feet now both you and Ms. Weasley better be off to bed."

They nodded and ran from her office as quickly as they could. They were in their dorm before another professor could catch up to them. Ginny looked at the floor painting when she caught her breath she looked up to Draco. "I think it would be wise to check this room out before we say anything." Draco commented first about the map and the unknown room.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah don't want to freak anyone out then find out its just an old classroom."

Draco nodded but he doubt that was what the room was. It was to big to be just some class room. He wasn't about to tell her that but he also didn't know what the room was. "Well I think I'm going to shower and head straight to bed the run just killed me." Ginny said dramatically pecked his lips and ran off to the girl's showers.

He stood blinking then smirked what a little vixen, she's right though shower and bed. Map later, though he had a feeling that whatever this room was it wasn't good.

…..

Freya was tapping her foot she was waiting for Blaise, she had convinced him to help her with her homework. Well it really had nothing to do with homework more like she wanted to spend time with him. She could admit to herself she liked Blaise and the fact he wouldn't get over Ginny irritated her. She didn't know if Ginny knew but she had a feeling the girl was clueless. Probably because she's to busy sucking face with Draco. She paused and snickered at the thought of them literally sucking each others faces.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked she jumped he was only about 5 feet away from her.

When did he get her and my not noticing? "Sorry thoughts made me laugh, so ready to help me?"

Blaise shrugged. "Really should have asked Theo he's the genius not me."

She shrugged. "He is pretty smart but I don't know I think you will put it in terms I actually understand?"

He chuckled at that. "I swear he makes up words to make me feel stupid."

She smiled and giggled softly, he raised his eyebrow at her. He watched her for a few seconds then shrugged. "Alright where are we studying, the library is packed."

She smiled and started to walk off, he stared after her then followed. They went a couple hallways away and when Freya stopped they were in front of a really old wooden door. "It's an abandon classroom it's usually were I go to study. It has a really small library in it, really old books though."

He nodded he looked inside to see all the desks pushed against the wall except a small circle of four desks with chairs. Freya sat on the opposite side of Blaise and they slowly went over Herbology.

…..

Ginny was following Draco through the halls following this stupid map. They had been doing this almost an hour and she was ready to burn the damn thing. It had lead them in a giant circle and she asked Draco if he was reading it right. She got a quick growl and he peered at the map, she sighed. "I know your starting to hate this but I think we are close."

Ginny pouted at him. "You said that in the last hall, maybe we should just forget about it?"

He sighed and looked back at her. "I think we are missing something maybe we just need to want this room really bad. You know like the room of requirement?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I haven't been? After the first half hour I was practically begging for this stupid room to show!"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know then Ginny the map says its two more halls left then go straight five halls. If we don't find it there we will stop alright?"

She smiled at this and silently prayed the damn thing wasn't really there. Her prayer was denied because as soon as they came to were it was supposed to be there was a door. Oh so you show yourself after I'm ready to give up? She glared at the old cherry wood door stupid room she challenged the room slightly. Draco chuckled and she looked up. "What?"

He smirked. "You look like your ready to hex the door I find it amusing."

She made a face at him then tried to open the door and it would budge. "Well I guess that's it then."

She was already walking away when she heard a loud squeak. "I think this room hates you back." he chuckled and walked into the room.

She glared and marched in after him then stopped dead what was in front of her almost made her pass out in sheer fear. All around them were weapons and uniforms with the Cogwood's symbol on it. Above it all it read in very old and curvy script 'Cogwood's War Training Room'. "The weapons have some dark magic on them. I can practically feel the evil in this room."

Ginny looked over at Draco as he was inspecting a very thin blade. She moved to a table and looked down she saw the grounds but then she noticed something and she felt her mouth dry out. "Draco this is bad…"

Draco looked up at her and went over to her and instantly knew three things. One Cogwood was not just chosen randomly for the half lings. Two he finally understood why all the lesson's seemed like they were fighting or strategy classes. Three it wasn't just Collidon who was getting them ready for the war it was all the teachers.

"This is very bad Ginny we got to go tell them, we need to be ready for what ever is going down. By the looks of it we will be lucky if it waits till June which is merely three-ish months from now."

Ginny agreed and the looked over the room then they left, the were walking away when Collidon spotted them. "What are you two roaming over here?" she looked at them through suspicious eyes.

Ginny shrugged. "We walk around the castle some times, there really isn't much to do here you know."

Collidon watched them for a few seconds then nodded. "Alright just don't let me catch you over her again, it's off limits. Even for the high class at least for now, we are dealing with a problem."

Draco nodded. "Won't happen again I can assure you. Have a good after noon Professor."

She nodded and passed them Ginny turned around and stuck her tongue at her. "Rude old hag!" she sad quietly but viscously.

He smirked. "She reminds me a lot of my mother but not nearly as beautiful as my mum."

Ginny looked up at him he didn't normally talk about his family. "You mean she's a mean old hag?"

Draco laughed, she smiled he almost never did a real laugh. "No just the suspiciousness and her sharp eyes. Collidon's not stupid she knows we are up to something yet she doesn't really do anything. Its how my mother is she will know something's going on but pretends its nothing or knows nothing about it."

She looked at him. "I'm not sure I want to ask what she may or may not know."

He looked down at her. "Probably a good idea, things that go through my house isn't always legal."

She raised an eyebrow at him but were interrupted by Daria's booming voice. They went over to her to see her yelling at some guy from a lower class there were papers and quills scattered. "You should apologize and pick it up!"

He was glaring at her. "Why can't you, you were the one not paying attention and walked into me!"

Her face went slightly red. "That's bull shit and you know it you little weasel! You shouldn't even be over here this is high class turf not middle!"

The boy went completely red in the face Draco moved forward and raised his eye brow at the boy. "I believe you bumped into her be gentleman and pick them up."

Ginny walked over to him and glared hard at the boy, the boy went from crimson to white as milk. His eye's moved over the three and he went over and picked everything up and gave it to Daria. The girl hissed at him and grabbed it from him harshly.

"I also believe you're in the wrong area as well, what are you doing over here anyway?" Draco was staring down at the boy threw cold steely grey eyes.

He gulped. "Yeah sorry about that I just went to look for Collidon. Professor Winkelman said she would be around this side."

Ginny hissed. "Well she isn't so go back to Winkelman and tell him she isn't. Stay away from here you wait where everyone else waits. This is High class dungeons not roam as you feel dungeons!"

The boy somehow paled more and scurried away from the three. "You guys really didn't have to do that I was handling it."

Ginny smiled at her. "Nay we were looking for everyone anyway. If you can, can you find the rest we need to talk again."

Daria looked at her then getting the meaning she nodded and hurried to were she knew for a fact Freya and Callia would be. Draco looked at Ginny. "Go to the dorm I will get Theo and hopefully find Blaise. I will be there in 15 minutes with out with out Blaise."

She nodded and went straight to the dorm and waited not even 10 minutes later everyone including Phelan was there. Then again Phelan was already there. "So we ran into something again." Ginny started off she wanted to make this as quick as possible.

After almost an hour everyone was in the room Ginny was upset. It took a 15 minute talk and less then 30 minutes of actually finding it again. Why couldn't have done this in the first place! Her eyes roamed over everyone looking over everything. After a good hour they came up with, uniforms, thin swords, daggers, bow and arrows, and unknown potions. They grabbed one of each and minimized it and brought it back to the dorm.

Phelan took them. "I will get back with what all this stuff is and look to see if there's anything that can go against it easily. It may just be a wise idea to get all of us this, maybe not the uniforms. But the best thing to go against tough magic is the same stuff."

Ginny nodded. "Understandable we will go back now and we will take the uniforms but we will change the appearance of it."

Phelan nodded and went down to his room area while Blaise and Draco got seven more of everything. The girls were already planning and coming up with ideas. Ginny frowned a little she had a feeling she would have to show her little cave soon.

**DONE! So yeah hope you guys are not to shocked over my last chapter I got no comments ****L well I hope who ever is still reading like this chapter! So I have some good news I get to go home from sept. 23rd**** - oct. 2****nd****. Which means I'm hoping to post two chapters before I leave unfortunately the means chapter 15 will be a week late and 16 a week early. Oh and I have a surprise in 16 J.**


	15. Relationships

Chapter 15: relationship's

**SIDE NOTE: Sorry its taken so long I found out I had to be 100% by a certain date I'm now graduated and back home so I should be able to pump out a chapter every week again. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PATENTS!**

Callia was again in her little empty classroom, she had discovered it maybe a month ago and has been there everyday. She made it her thinking room and she had much to think about now a day's. For one thing Phelan keeps being a tad bit more then just nice to her. She was never good at telling when someone liked her as a friend or more. Mainly because no one had really talked to her she was a black sheep before she got here.

She had been sitting in the same spot for almost an hour and her back was starting to complain along with her rear. She groaned and got up and started to do a slow pace back and forth. She just couldn't piece together why Phelan has suddenly wanted to be around her so much. She wasn't used to so much attention let alone from a guy.

She let out another sigh and looked at the table where her homework still was untouched. She eyed it distastefully and made a frustrated groan, she was so used to being top of her class because class was all she thought about. Now she had no work done and was more confused about Phelan then before. So yeah nothing done at all just great, she rolled her eyes and sculled at herself and sat down. Alright time to get to work or nothing will get done!

By the time she was done her rear was practically screaming at her. She scooped up her work and made her way back to the dorm room. As she entered her problem was sitting on the couch next to the fire she sighed just great. As she tried to go to her room undetected Phelan cleared his throat "Hey Callia, why you sneaking away, haven't seen you almost all night."

Because I didn't want you to, you annoying boy she smiled however "Yeah sorry I kind of hide away when I have a lot of homework. Plus I needed time to think so I'm probably going to bed its getting late."

Phelan eyed her and frowned softly "Callia are you alright you normally don't act this way."

She sighed "I'm fine just a lot on my mind, don't worry about it."

Phelan had a feeling this would be a good time to let his listening skills to work. "How about you come talk to me? Might make you feel better you never know."

She groaned inside god can you be so blind… "Alright I guess, see theirs this guy that is acting weird around me. I'm not used to attention so when he is acting weird and trying to hang out with me it kind of freaks me out."

He looked at her and sighed "It's me isn't it?"

She blinked at him wow maybe his not so stupid, she blushed softly "I shouldn't have said anything, goodnight."

She got up and headed to the stairs a tug on her elbow made her look back. Phelan looked up at her and let go of her elbow once he got her attention. "Look Callia I don't want you to freak out by me wanting to be around you more. I just want to get to know you more I hope you understand. I don't mean to be creepy or anything just want to know you more."

She stared at him for a few seconds then nodded "Alright I guess, we can come up with times to hang out if you like. I don't like being around people very much."

He nodded and she went up to her to do yet another thinking season. Just great she groaned out in her mind as she closed the door.

….

Daria was yet again watching Theo while he studied she was sure he noticed it. What she didn't understand was the fact he didn't say anything. Usually Theo was very outspoken about what he thought about things. Which in all honesty was why she liked him so much. She watched him more then sighed watching him was actually very boring. He really didn't do much but study he barely hung out with anyone.

She looked down at her book she was 'reading', well it was more like fake reading whenever she thought he was staring at her. Which she thought more then once was all in her mind and at one point told her self she was being an idiot. She looked up to see him watching her and felt her self stiffen okay maybe not a complete idiot.

She picked up her book and read the same sentence she had read maybe a million time's. She practically jumped out of her skin when Theo was standing next to her "You know you cant really read a book when you only read one page."

She looked up "You scared the shit out of me!"

He just smiled crookedly which was in between a smirk and a smile. "Sorry but I thought I should tell you this because every time I look at you, your reading the same page over and over again. So are you not understanding what it says or do you get distracted?"

She blushed slightly she had a feeling he was hinting at her staring at him. She shook her head, she was going to take the coward way out. "Just in a spacey mood today I guess cant really concentrate on anything." she shrugged like it was no big deal.

He watched her then nodded "I guess I'm just a good zone to space out then seeing as you where almost always watching me."

She went deep red at this point damn he did know and was just waiting to talk to me about it. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He cocked his head a little to the left "You didn't was just merely pointing it out. Beside's I'm not blind Daria, or stupid I know you some what fancy me. I just haven't decided if I fancy you or not. Either way instead of just staring at me perhaps you would like to study with me next time."

She watched him with her mouth slightly gaped, so he had figured her out already. Well she already knew the guy was extremely smart so she didn't know why she was so shocked by it really. Hell the fact that he could do stuff like this is why she fancied him in the first place. She couldn't talk at this point she was to embarrassed to, she merely nodded.

He raised an eyebrow at her "I see I have stunned you silent well I'm heading to the dorm would you like to come with me?"

She nodded again and grabbed her random book, she looked down at the title and almost blushed all over her body. It read 'knight and fancy: a romantic novel', god I'm an idiot.

…...

Ginny was again rereading her mothers invitation to go home for a weekend. She got it yesterday and was still a little in shock that her mother had already forgave her. She hadn't yet decided if she was going to go she felt in a way it was a trick. Mainly because it took her mom usually a very long time to forgive.

She sighed and looked out the window to get another perfect day. She groaned she was starting to hate how the weather no matter what it was like above was always the same. Sunny and always 63 degrees faren height. She looked back at the letter and got up, might as well go tell Draco.

She hopped down and went on her search which took less then normal. Seeing as he was only in the dining hall it didn't take her very long. "Hey Gin," Draco stood up and dragged her down to the seat he was occupying.

She smiled and went as close to him as possible, she had to admit after dating him for a bit he wasn't nearly as cold as she always thought he was. Sure he was an ass once in a while but for the most part he was good. "So I guess mum has already forgiven me which is odd for my mum."

He raised an eyebrow at her which almost made her laugh because he did it far to often. "Yeah I know right? Anyway so I guess she wants me to go home for the three day weekend coming up."

He studied her he knew how much her family meant to her, he wouldn't stand in the way of that. "Well if you want to go I'm not going to stop you Gin."

She smiled at him "I know you wouldn't but I still wanted you to know what was going on."

He smiled slightly at her he was still getting used to someone actually caring about him. "Alright well when do you leave? I will see if my parents will want to see me that weekend."

She froze slightly she knew how his parents where like to him he would come back cold. "Why would you want to go see them?"

He paused and looked at her "They are still my parents Gin weather I like it or not."

She nodded and looked down she hated when he was cold to her. Draco grabbed her chin "Gin I will try not to return an asshole like I did last time."

She looked at him in the eye's and nodded and smiled slightly. "If you promise because I hate when you get like that. It reminds me of back when we were in Hogwarts."

He watched her "I cant promise I wont be like that at all, I can promise I wont be like that with you. I have a reputation to uphold here I can be more free but I still have eye's on me."

She nodded slowly and hugged him "I have to go pack I leave in a few day's."

He nodded and let go and went back to his food and picked at it slightly. She looked back at him then turned and went to her room she really did need to pack. As soon as she got up to her room she packed for the three days she would be gone. Also quickly packing all the things she didn't want with her anymore and made a list of what she would need to get while there.

Draco supplied her money every once in a while to make sure she could have everything she needed. When she first argued about it he would hide the money in her cloths so she thought she just found money she lost in her wardrobe. How ever she caught on to that when she found 3 gallons in one place.

She looked down at her well pack bag which looked about to explode with what stuff she had in it. She quickly did the shrinking spell on her belongings and smiled at herself. "Well at least now my stuff wont break my bag."

"Do you normally talk to yourself like that? You know that show's signs of lunacy?"

Ginny swirled around her wand at the ready to come face to face with her boyfriend and glared. "Are you calling me crazy!"

Draco chuckled and plucked her wand out of her hand and grabbed her around the waist bringing her closer to him. "I would say yes but I'm afraid that would be like signing my death warrant."

She spaced staring at his lips but quickly shook herself out of it quickly and glared up at him. "Damn right it would be, its rude calling your girlfriend crazy you know."

He smiled very cheekily at her "Maybe I like crazy."

She stared at him dumbfounded, he chuckled and kissed her softly then let her go. " I think your parents are here with some flying car."

She raised her eyebrow then grabbed her bag and headed to the dinning hall to see her mum and dad talking to Cesar. "Hey mum, hey da you ready to go yet?" she called out seeing her mum fidget which meant she was getting uncomfortable.

Molly looked at her and smiled "Sorry Mr. Cesar but my daughters finally down and I really need to get dinner started at home or it will be a rampage."

He smiled slightly and nodded "Well safe passage then Mrs. Weasley."

Molly nodded grabbed Arthur and Ginny and headed to the outside of the school where a little submarine thing was. "What's that mum?"

Arthur smiled "That is the car they gave me but you can change it to any thing to fit your needs. It turned into this thing called a submarine that muggle's use to go under water."

Ginny made an O then walked closer to it "how do you get in it?"

Molly went next to her and started to climb the ladder "When its in this for you got to climb in it from the top, now lets get going. God forbid I don't get dinner done the boys will throw a riot!"

…...

Ginny was still unpacking when Fred and George popped in her room. "So Gin bug we over heard mum that dear Harry will be here tomorrow. Of course so will our darling Ronald and Hermione but I very much doubt that's why mum is happy they are coming."

Ginny looked at a smirking Fred and stuck her tongue at him "Well that's just fine, I already told mum I don't want to be with Harry. If I remember correctly I also told Harry I was not interested?"

George chuckled "Well isn't our little Gin bug being a little Slytherinish, not sure mum will like this to much."

Fred giggled "Oh I'm sure not George in fact I think mum will be most unhappy."

"Yes Fred most unhappy," George and Fred smirked at each other.

Ginny watched them and shook her head "You two are ridicules I mean honestly trying to play rich snob?"

Fred grinned widely "Why Ginny we are merely trying to make sure we have proper enough English so you darling boyfriend will eventually understand what we are talking about."

George smirked "Even though in all fact we are more then likely making fun of him."

Ginny rolled her eye's "And you say I'm being Slytherinish I mean honestly. If anyone in this family should have been in slytherin should have been you two. I think the only reason you were sorted into Gryffindor was the fact mum would probably beat you if you were in any other house!"

Fred frowned slightly "We are also very noble sister even if we are a little secretive and slightly evil. We are doing what we think is best at every moment."

Ginny huffed and looked at them "Slightly evil? You're kidding me right? If I remember correctly you set Seamus's bed on fire when he admitted he had a crush on me. That doesn't seem noble or slightly evil. More like just plain evil and basted like."

George gave a pouty face "But you are our baby sister we wanted to make sure he could handle the family. I mean if he ever thought about dating you imagine him spending holiday with us and not be prepared?"

She rolled her eye's again and was about to speak when their mum shouted for dinner. With a blink of an eye the boys was out of her room and heading down to the kitchen. She shook her head and started heading down herself and sat next to George and her dad. She smiled at the smell of her mums cooking she had really missed it while at school.

…...

Ginny woke up and looked at the clock it was only 7 in the morning. She groaned she left in 8 hours, she was about to roll over and go back to sleep till she heard voice's in the kitchen. She instantly recognized Harry's and her mum's and they were trying to be quite.

Ginny put on her robe and creeped down the stairs "Harry you said you were going to be here yesterday what happened?"

"I would rather not talk about it Mrs. Weasley where's Ginny?"

"Probably still sleeping, you have to hurry with your plans to try to win her back I was hoping if she spent a day with you her feelings would come back."

She heard him sigh "Again I am sorry about that and I know Mrs. Weasley but I heard she is with someone."

"Rubbish you know how rumors are Harry she is just going threw a stage and has already dated two boys there. Harry they are sons of death eaters Ginny wouldn't really date any of them not really. She just went threw a rebel stage which is now hopefully done."

Ginny could feel her rage flowing threw her and she stepped in the kitchen "It is not some fucking rebel stage and yes Harry I am with someone. If I knew this damn invite was another way for you to try to get me with Harry I wouldn't have come. Harry I do not love you and let that sink in real good. Because its not changing despite what my mother say's. Even if the relationship I'm in now doesn't work I'm not going to run to you! Your just not what I want in a man Harry I love that your helping everyone get rid of you know who and I will help you do it. I don't love you though and after the war I'm not going to just go to you and beg for you to be with me. Now I am going back to school and hopefully my mother will let it sink in that I'm not just going threw some rebel stage. Beside's if I remember your parents pushed you to marry anyone but Dad yet you married him regardless. Let me make my choice mum I really hope you understand."

With that she walked back to her room and could feel the tears slide down her face. Her parents would never accept anyone but Harry.

…..

She looked at the clock it was only an hour before she went back and she was very happy about it. She couldn't remember her ever happy to leave her family like she was right now. She heard a knock "Who is it?"

"Well its your favorite twin brothers of course." she heard from the door and knew it was George.

She opened the door to see them both "I only have one pair of twin brothers. So of course you are my favorite twin brothers."

They smiled and piled into her small room and closed the door "Well sister we have some things for you but you have to hide it till your in your room."

She looked at them suspiciously and raised an eyebrow "Let me guess its not aloud at school is it?"

Fred grinned "Is anything we ever give you technically aloud anywhere?"

She smiled and shook her head "No not really alright let me see then."

They gave her a medium box and as she opened it she saw at least five months of pranks they have been working on. "Let me guess you want me to try them out while at school?"

They smirked "You can see it that way if you like but its also for if your in a tight spot they can be a distraction."

She smiled and hugged them tightly "thanks guys never know when I might need or want this stuff."

She heard another knock but this one was more tentivily and she had a feeling she knew who it was. "Hey would you guys mind I know Harry probably wants to talk to me."

They nodded and as she expected Harry was at the door and as the twins left they gave him a good luck look. Harry walked in and watch her pack for a few seconds. "Harry what do you want I don't like being stared at."

Harry sighed "You've changed Ginny and I'm not the only one that has noticed."

Ginny shrugged "I like how I am now, I have friends not my brothers friends. I have a boyfriend not a my brother decided it's a good match boyfriend. I can make my own choice's and I don't have to feel like I'm betraying anyone for doing what I want to do."

Harry looked at her "I didn't know that's how you felt Ginny."

She sighed "No one did well maybe Hermione because she's brilliant but if I said anything Ron would just go to mum and then prove my point. When I was at Hogwarts I never got to do what I wanted. Hang out with whoever I wanted, nothing, just be around my brothers and be protected. I'm not made of glass Harry and that's how everyone at home and at Hogwarts treated me and I hated it."

Harry nodded and looked down "So I guess you really meant what you said this morning?"

Ginny nodded and looked at him "Yes Harry I don't love you and I'm not going threw some rebel stage. Harry find someone else because honestly no matter who you're with mum will still see you as her son and part of the family."

Harry nodded and looked back at her and frowned "Who are you with anyway?"

She froze slightly "Just this guy, I'm not ready to tell anyone quite yet maybe after the war. When people see him in action."

Harry studied her "His someone your family isn't going to like?"

Ginny shrugged "They wont like anyone I'm with unless its you. So I just want them to see what his really made of before they judge him to harshly."

Harry nodded and sighed again "Alright Gin I can get that, well I guess I should go."

Ginny went to him and kissed him on the cheek "Good luck Harry and stay safe."

He nodded and left, she watched the door for a little bit then finished packing quickly. When she was done with only 30 min. before they left she headed to the car to see only her dad. "Where's mum?"

He shook his head "She's upset her plan didn't work with you and Harry. She told me what you said and even though I don't quite agree with the language you used I get your point and I'm behind you. Just don't tell your mum she would probably kill me."

Ginny smiled and nodded they put her purse in the back seat and started to head to the corky to get back to school. They both agreed it was probably a better idea to leave a little earlier. About two hours later she was already in her room and unpacking and hiding the box of pranks from her brothers. She didn't want anyone to accidentally get a hold of it for fear they would blow up.

Ginny headed to the dorm area hoping to find Draco, she ended up finding Theo "Hey Theo where is Draco?"

Theo looked up and shook his head "I wouldn't go looking for him till tomorrow Gin he had a rough time with his parents. Just leave him be till tomorrow his very much in his ass/no feelings mood right now."

Ginny nodded and frowned but she expected it he always got like that after being near his parents. Well guess you will have to talk to him tomorrow Ginny girl.

Theo watched her "I wouldn't worry to much Gin he will go back to normal tomorrow even if I have to kill him."

She smiled and shrugged "Its ok Theo, thanks anyway. I think I will just go do some homework."

HE nodded and went back to his book but when she got upstairs she just went over to the box and started looking threw everything. She had a feeling she was going to have to write to her brothers about what everything was and what it did.

…...

**AND SCENE! Ok so yeah I know you are all like OMG an actual chapter…. Again sorry but I pretty much stopped writing when I found out a had a month to get done with the program. I was hoping to go to advanced but no such luck so now I am back home and back to hopefully a chapter a week. Hopefully my Beta is still my Beta…. Been a while since I have talked to her…. So yeah hoped you enjoyed and don't throw anything at me for taking forever! Ok so my Beta has finals so no edited which by now I'm sure you know already LOL.**

**COMMENTS:**

**Queen of the night****: Thanks and hopefully you don't completely hate me with how long I took!**

**The Notebook Manic****: well then happy very late birthday! Thank you very much for your comment and I hope you enjoy it further!**

**DracoluverAlanna****: Yes it is heating up, even though there was a TON of Draco and Ginny this chapter just wait till next one!**


	16. Friendships and Lust

**Chapter 16: Friendship and Lust**

Freya was tapping her quill repeatedly and staring into space not really thinking of anything. She was so spacey she didn't look up at Blaise as he tapped her shoulder. "Wow wonder what's wrong with her today?" Blaise stopped poking her and sat next to her.

As he waved his hand in front of her face she blinked then looked over at him. She sighed "What do you want Blaise cant you see I'm busy?"

He looked back at her surprised "You do realize I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes?"

She sculled at him "You do realize I was ignoring you right?"

He frowned "What's on your mind Freya, what's wrong?"

She shook her head "nothing just trying to face facts is all, what did you want anyway?"

He eyed her then shrugged "If you want to be all secretive fine, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something."

She watched him for a bit which made him think she wasn't even going to reply. "Why?"

He smiled "It's not so I can ask about your friends so I can date them, just bored. Mostly everyone is busy with something or other. Callia and Phelan are studying together and god knows what Theo and Daria are doing and I don't really want to know. Ginny is keeping Draco busy or is it the other way around can never tell with those two."

Freya eyed him "You know you ramble a lot?"

He smirked "You do know that your very honest about everything?"

She shrugged "Kinda pride myself on that, don't like to lead people around."

"So did you want to hang out or are you busy with your many suitors?" Blaise knew she was a very wanted girl but she never showed much interest in the boys here.

She smirked and leaned back "My suitors bore the hell out of me. They never really can tell when I'm joking and their jokes are stupid and childish. How about this if you can make me laugh I will hang out with you."

He smirked he was always good at making people laugh and he could already tell she liked witty jokes. "So you suitors bore you to hell, guess that means you've been. Well with you being a succubus that's not all surprising aren't you like the devils minion. To mate with as many men as possible to drag their soul to him? So is it lovely this time of year?"

She chuckled and her eye's danced with merriment "Why yes I guess I am the devils minion how ever did you find out?"

He acted shocked "So the stories are true how terrifying, I must never lust for you madam I'm afraid I cant even look at you."

She laughed "How dramatic this has gotten so quickly you sir should be an actor."

He smirked back "I have been told I can be a very dramatic man."

She smiled and got up gather her quills and the book she attempted to read an hour ago. "Well sir I believe you earned yourself time with this devil's minion."

He smiled back and took her arm "We shall go anywhere but to a room madam I would like to keep what's left of my soul."

She pouted "How sad I'm sure the devil would have loved you for company. All well I guess I will just have to keep around you till you concede."

"I'm sure he would but I think I would rather spend time with a woman then a horned man any day." he replied as they left the library and went down the hall.

"Well then lets get a little closer then shall we, I suggest flying lets see how well you try to knock me off my broom." she smirked and ended up dragging him outside and to the sheds.

He wasn't even able to reply with the fact if he didn't start a jog she would drag him like a doll to the brooms. Once their she managed to pick a decent enough broom for them both.

…..

Ginny was stalking the lake watching Freya literally trying to shove Blaise off his broom. She giggles softly when Freya actually got him to almost hit the stands. Man that girl was aggressive! Arms closed around her, she jumped and went to beat the crap out of who it was when she realized Draco was already ready for it.

"Gin when are you not going to try to beat me to a pulp every time I hug you?"

She glared at him "When you stop not saying something first."

He smirked and kisses her while pulling her closer. "Hmm I think I wont do that I like surprising you."

"Well then if one day you get clobbered I wont say sorry because I just gave you, your warning."

Draco smiles and ran his hands threw her hair, she leaned into his hands while watching him. "What's on your mind Draco?"

He sighed and looked down "You should know we have talked about it a little bit. I know your not ready doesn't mean I can help it sometimes."

She watched him "What if I was ready soon?"

He eyed her then frowned softly "I don't want to push you Gin, I would feel like scum if you did just because I'm a horny bastard."

Ginny giggles and shook her head "No I don't want to lose it for some horny bastard but I would want to lose it to a guy who cares a lot for me."

Draco smiles his small kid like smiles she just melted at the knees to and she had a feeling he knew that. "I do care greatly for you Gin but I wont push something your not ready for."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to say no when you look so damn cute!" She huffed slightly.

Draco smirks and kisses her nose "Cant help it its like asking if you can be less sexy. Just not possible I'm afraid."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled "Not sexy…"

He raised an eyebrow "Not sexy? Do you own a mirror? Gin you are very sexy and not only to just me."

She shrugged and went back to looking at Freya and Blaise "Think they are going to be a couple?"

Draco fallowed her gaze and chuckled softly "Oh yeah can see that, the sarcastic guy with a minx yeah good coupling.."

She snorted and laughed "Oh yeah that would be an interesting coupling for sure, should be fun!"

He eyed her "I really hope that was sarcastic because I think I would be scared if those two got together."

She shrugged "I think they would be good for each other, Freya is a crazy person that keeps everyone guessing. Blaise likes to have fun and not be set in a normal relationship. Yeah I think those two would be great!"

Draco sighed and watched Freya swoop at Blaise and him have to swerve out of the way to avoid getting hit. "Is she actually trying to knock him off his broom? And you say they will be good together? She will end up killing the poor bloke!"

Ginny giggled again "What doesn't kill him will make him stronger."

Draco looked back at her "I think your slightly crazy.."

She smirked and crossed her arms "You say that like it's a bad thing?"

He felt a slight shiver of fear go down his spine "um no?"

She smiled and kissed him softly "Lets go down there before she really does kill him yeah?"

He nodded and they ran down there as Freya made another dive at him. By the time they made it down there Blaise was landing and was running to them. "Thank god she's trying to kill me!"

"Blaise your such a baby I was just testing your responsive skills." Freya landed gracefully and gave a very satisfied smirk to him.

"Yeah just another way of saying trying to kill me!" Blaise tried to hide behind Ginny.

Ginny moved Blaise in front of her "Blaise really she wont kill you with witnesses. So be a man and talk to her and not hide behind me!"

Freya's smirked grew a little eviler, "Yeah Blaise be a man!"

Blaise eyed Ginny then at Freya and stepped a little closer to Freya "I'm not scared of you!"

Freya got a sparkle in her eyes and went nose to nose with Blaise "Oh yeah then kiss me."

Ginny looked at Draco and they both made an escape without them noticing. Blaise looked at Freya "Don't think I wont!"

Freya grinned "Then do it you puss!"

"Fine!" Blaise grabbed Freya and smashed her body next to his as he dives his hand in her hair and kisses her hard. Her arms go up to his hair and grabs by the handful and brings his face closer. She deepens the kiss and drags him down to the ground.

…...

Ginny was yet again having her head in Draco's lap while reading a book and him doing his thinking face. Ginny looked up from her book and watched him closely. His thinking face was where his face looked like stone and his eyes where like the calm before the storm on the ocean. Draco eventually looked down at her and raised his eyebrow his face going back to normal and his eyes the liquid grey that made her stomach tighten.

"Draco what's on your mind? And don't tell me its about our lake of sex life because if you were I wouldn't be able to rest my head in your lap."

He smirked slightly then sighed "Thinking about my family right now and my last visit."

She watched him and frowned slightly "What did happen you never really told me?"

Draco sighed deeper and his eye's swirled with the dark blue it gets when his upset. "My father basically asked if we were together and when I would bring you home."

Ginny stayed quite for a few seconds "That's bad isn't it?"

Draco shook his head "I don't know Ginny but most likely yeah, my mother would probably just want to meet you to at least judge you. But father I worry about mainly because his never really showed interest in most of the woman I've been with. Unless they could make him more powerful I'm afraid he might use you to get Potter. That would kill me Gin it would just kill me if my father did that to you."

At that moment all she wanted to do was take his worry's away, she leaned up and kissed him softly. For a few seconds he didn't kiss back but then clutched her head and brought her closer kissing her fiercely. She clutched to him feeling his raw emotions be emptied in that kiss. Ginny could feel the fire build in her stomach and spread down all the way to her toes. Soon she felt like she was on fire and she could feel Draco start kissing down her jaw and nipping at her neck. She gasped and clutched to his chest while being leaned back. Draco looked up at her with her lips slightly apart and her huffing and couldn't contain himself he had to stop but yet her skin smelled of vanilla and was so smooth under his lips and teeth. He inhaled deeply and took the small amount of will power he had left and moved his face away.

"Ginny I cant I will lose control." Draco could barely breath all he wanted to do was smell, lick, and nip at every inch of her body.

Ginny looked at him and pushed him back in the couch "Its ok Draco I'm ready now."

Ginny kissed his neck and nipped as he did to her his breath came out hard. "Ginny please if you keep going no will be hard to take."

She paused and looked up at him "Do you want me Draco?"

He groaned "You have no idea how badly Gin."

She smiled softly "Then why are you saying stop when I said it was ok?"

He watched her, took his wand and flicked it muttering softly as a big plush bed popped out of no where. He waved his wand and the room dimmed "If your going to lose it I don't want you to lose it on a couch."

She smiled "That's why I love you and I want to lose it to you, you wouldn't let me lose it on a couch."

He pulled her to the bed and laid her down while he was doing deep breathing so he didn't just jump her on the floor. Once she was laid down he took off both their shoes and socks. Then climbed onto the other side and looked down at her and kissed her softly digging his hand into her soft curls. She kissed back just as softly but started to get fiercer with her kiss. He moved her closer and started down her jaw again and Ginny could feel the fire reignite and shuddered softly. He moved down to her small breasts and started taking her shirt off and let his hand slide down her stomach as each button popped off. He cupped her breast softly rubbing his thumb slightly under her bra and barley touching her nipple. A soft whimper came from her lips and just like that he was as hard as his ever been with a woman.

He could feel it throb and took every last bit of will power to not rip her cloths off. He took her bra off and gazed down at her perky breasts, he could tell she was blushing because a slightly rosy pink tint appeared between them. He smiled softly and leaned down taking one nipple into his mouth and looked up at her face. She had her eye's closed and was biting on her lower lip. He smirked inside slightly and reached to his own shirt and undid all the buttons and it flew off and landed on the floor. Instantly he could feel her hands wandering all over his chest. He let go of the one nipple and went to the other while his hand went down her stomach and was pulling off her skirt. As the skirt was moved from her hips she kicked it off as Draco looked down to see silky green underwear. He smirked on the inside again then let his hand go under her underwear and softly rubbed her trimmed femaleness. She moaned and arched her hips and shivered slightly as his fingers explored until he pushed his hanger into her warmth. She felt the fire rage inside and felt like being completely burned up.

Draco watched her and moved down the bed till his face could almost feel the heat her femaleness was giving off. He slowly slipped off her underwear and gazed down at her. His eye's raked back up her room and his eyes a goddess lay before him. He slide his finger between her lips and dipped his head down he wanted to taste it. She looked down and as soon as his head dipped she felt like small bombs where exploding in her stomach. She gasped and arched till she felt like her back was about to brake. He looked up at her and couldn't wait anymore he ached more then he could stand at this point. He quickly took off his pants and boxers "Ginny this is your last chance to say no, because once I start Ginny I cant stop."

Ginny looked down at him looked deep in his eyes and see them swirl with need "I want to lose it to you Draco."

He nodded and moved up to her he let his manliness rest on her stomach she shuddered at the feel of the size of it. Draco made sure to slowly ease himself into her warmth taking it slow not to hurt her. Ginny clung to his arms and closed her eyes waiting for the pain her friends at Hogwarts warned her about. She could feel the small push but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as she thought it until his full length was in and she could feel the stretch. She clung harder to him, Draco could read the pain in her face and waited for her to get used to him. After a few minutes of intense silence Ginny started to move her hips, Draco took a hold of hips and starts rocking his hips slowly. After she stopped whimpering ever time he reentered he slowly started to speed up. Ginny started moving her hips to the speed of his only coping what he was doing. After that they went faster and faster and heavy breathing, soft moans and skin slapping echoed in the small room. As Draco was driving himself crazy trying not to release until she came first. Ginny whimpered one time and felt like she was on top of a ledge and feel off. Her entire body exploded with fire and pleasure and clung to Draco with all her might. Draco felt him get clamped and couldn't wait anymore and exploded inside her.

As they lay there panting in a sweaty heat Draco looked down at Ginny and smiled "I hope it was worth it Gin."

Ginny looks up at him and smiles and kisses him softly "Was defiantly worth it and I will never regret it."

"I sure hope so!" He smiles and kisses her forehead "We should really get back its probably late. Don't want anyone looking for us and catch us naked the world doesn't need to know yet."

She smiled, nodded, and climbed off the bed and searched for her cloths. After they got all dressed they quickly got rid of the bed and put the light back to normal and headed to the dorm.

**Yea I know VERY short but its better then what I had planned and iv been so busy I'm lucky I even got this much. Had to drive across state for family stuff then I'm also trying to get to spring term. Just been very busy sorry its so short and took so long hope you enjoy regardless. **


	17. The last Chapters 17-25 and Epilog

Before you read the last of my first fanfic I would like to say I am so sorry it took me a little over a year when it was only supposed to be a few months I really, REALLY hope this was worth the wait! I wont say why it took me oh so long but long last here is the end! I may be a little teary and proud at the end of this so! I didn't just start this is literally took me a year to finish this! Without further ado

The rest of The half lings: 17-25 and epilog

17:

Callia was again going to the empty classroom that her and Phelan have been going to, to study as well as him stare her down. She sighed as she stood outside of the room thinking about the last very awkward moment that happened just two nights ago.

…Flash back….

Callia was having the hardest time getting this damn paper done why the hell was it so important to know what the warning sign's of a bad storm was? Not like she was ever outside long enough to worry about it to much of an inside person. She glanced up and yet again Phelan was staring at her and groaned on the inside, damn it why does he have to stare so much. Homework answers were not written on her face!

"Callia what's wrong I can see it on your face your annoyed." Phelan watched her closer she had a habit of showing her thoughts on her face.

I wonder bloody why when I have the stupid paper and this idiot staring at me! She thought quickly " This paper makes no since to me because I'm never outside and if it starts I would just apparite away."

Phelan smirked "what if you were got locked out of your home, and didn't have your wand what would you do then? Also no one near you is home and you have to stay put and it looked like the weather was about to get ugly then would it be good to know?"

Callia stared at him and blinked "I guess so though the likely hood of that happening is very small."

Phelan just shrugged and looked back at his paper and she thought about what he said and then was able to write her paper. As she proudly looked at her finish paper only 15 minutes later she looked up "Thank you Phelan that helped a lot."

Phelan raised an eyebrow "How helpful?"

Callia looked confused "Well I was able to finish my paper with that idea or rather simulation you gave me so I guess very helpful."

Phelan looked at her very seriously that she had to stop herself from taking a giant gulp "Helpful enough for a favor?"

"Um I guess so depending on the favor…" She answered nervously.

Phelan moved so close to her she could feel his breath and smell the small tint of mint to it "the favor would be a kiss from you is that to much."

Her breath become stuck in her throat to the point where she almost choked then she slowly breath it out while she looked him in the eye. She didn't know what happened but the next thing she could remember was looking at him then running down the hall to the common room; straight to her room and laid down on her bed and just froze.

…..

She took a deep breath and looked down at the note

~C

I'm sorry I scared you please meet me in our room for your things at 6pm I know you paper was due today

~P

She looked up at the door and opened it slowly hoping he already left and just left her things there however her hope was smashed when she smelled his cologne. She looked up shyly hoping she was unnoticed but froze when she saw him leaning agents the window and looking far to cute for her liking. He turned and faced her, she made herself move towards him "Hey" she stuttered out.

He smiled "Hey sorry I scared you yesterday, here's your things, also I talked professor Winkelman you can go turn it in now and not be in trouble."

Callia smiled and grabbed her things "thank you I was a bit worried about that and I am sorry I ran away you just scared me that's all. I get scared easily especially with boys just never used to it and never really had someone interested in me like that."

Phelan raised an eyebrow "Really I thought you must have a ton of guys going after you I didn't think I would have scared you."

Callia blushes and shakes her head "Nope I'm just the tutor or the smart one in the class, the nerd, the shy girl ect you get the point."

Phelan nods "Yeah I do believe me I completely understand, at my old school I had the reputation for being a play boy so the girls that took interest was because they wanted to be known as taming me. I hated it and all of them for being like that."

Callia watched him yeah she could see him as a play boy but she would keep that to herself. She took a deep breath and leaned up to him and kisses him on the cheek softly "Thank you for talking to the professor see you later" with that she left.

He stared after her while touching his cheek he had never gotten a kiss on the cheek before always on the mouth. He smiles at the floor and walks outside he could feel the sun flood his skin.

…..

Callia ran in professor Winkelman's office and leaned agents the wall to catch her breath god what did she just do! She stood there panting trying to catch her breath she most have lost it that's it momentarily insanity. She finally catch's breath and lightly knocks on his door to hear a sharp come in.

She enters and looks around the room was covered with things she was sure she didn't want to know about. "Hello, I'm here to turn in my paper sorry its late."

"Ah Ms. Groutin It is alright life happens just don't let it happen to often or I will not be so nice. I'm sure you understand my point of view on late work but because this is the first time with I wont take any points off."

Callia smiled widely "Thank you very much sir!"

He looked at her "If you can deliver this package to Ms. Weasley please."

She nodded "Of course sir leave it to me I will give it to her safe and sound."

She grabbed the wrapped package and took off to find Ginny and she had a feeling she knew where she would be because she was always by the lake at this time. As usual Callia was right there was Ginny skipping rocks though she was a little surprised Draco wasn't with her. "Hey Ginny everything ok?"

Ginny jumped and swirled took look at Callia rock in hand ready to throw "Jeez Callia don't need to scare the shit out of me almost made my heart stop beating! Yeah I'm fine Draco had to go talk to Collidon who I hate with a passion."

Callia nodded it seemed like everyone hated the potions teacher she can understand but death eaters just didn't bother her that much. She knows that's bad and most people would be upset by it but she just could change it. "Winkelman gave me this package to give to you I don't know why but it saved my butt so here you go."

Callia tossed the package and left she like Ginny she did but she wanted to obsess about why in the world she kissed Phelan. Ginny stared at the package in her hands as she heard the other girl leave. She sat down on the soft very green grass and just kept looking at it. Well what was this rubbish then, should she be worried, should she have Draco look at it first? She didn't think Winkelman could be a death eater a bit mean sometimes but death eater she doubted it.

As she undid the twine and opened the paper a very well used book was there with chipped gold letters reading "surviving a war: spells for those on the losing side, camping, and just surviving." She didn't know if she should be upset about the losing side bit but decided to look inside. Inside the book there were spells that turned a rock into a comfy bed as well as a bit of wood turned into furnishings. Well now this could be good just for around the house will save some money. She chuckled she looked up from the book and sighed no use in staying out here better try to go find Draco should be done talking to her by now.

…

Draco just got talking to Collidon and was furious who does she think she is! Telling father I was becoming just like a weasly I would be happy to be a weasly they don't get stalked by teachers! He looked down at the two books with disgust and now I have to prove how evil I still am by poisoning a student just my bloody luck. He looked up quickly at the scent of deep musk and shaving cream "Hello father how are you this evening?"

He glared at his son and his humor in his voice "Don't play with me boy what is this rubbish about you going to the other side you were supposed to make her come to our side!"

Draco smirked "I'm surprised father that you are just going off her words and not anyone else's how very unlike you. If you must know I plan on poisoning a student to prove I have not gone to the other side, satisfied?"

Lucius glared at Draco but nodded "Fine boy but I better hear something about it or I will rip you from this school and teach you myself!"

With that he was gone and Draco glared at a wall and cursed under his breath now he will actually have to do it damn why did he even say anything. To give you more time the voice in the back of his head said. Well he might as well just head to commons why stay here and beat himself up when a lovely red head could press her warm body agents his. As he rounded the corner he spotted said red head walking towards him good not a moment to soon.

"Hey Drea how'd it go?" Ginny looked up at him with a slight frown he knew how much she hated Collidon.

He grunted "I have to poison a student to prove how I'm still evil lovely isn't it?"

She frowned harder but nodded "I understand, I'm guessing she gave you books lets find the least damaging one yeah?"

He frowned slightly "Have to find a decent one actually my father is waiting on a report of it, if he see's me using a weak one I'm done for."

She frowned more "Well damn this is going to suck might as well go to the commons I'm getting pretty tired the days just been to off for me."

Draco looked at her "What does that mean?"

Ginny shrugged "I got a book on camping spells from Winkelman make's me think it might be soon to pack our bags."

Draco nodded "I think we need to go talk to everyone and see what they think before we freak out and lose our minds."

…

Daria looked up to see almost everyone come in at once she sighed at seeing yet again Theo had avoided her. She groaned she shouldn't have been watching him so much he wouldn't hide from her.

…..Flash back…..

Theo was right agents the shield that wrapped around the school and was watching the fish and whatever was out there. He swore a couple times he saw a few mermaids but wasn't about to press his face agents the shield to find out. He sighed softly he could feel her watching him like she did a lot these days. It was hard for him to be watched so much not that he didn't like Daria he did, a lot actually. The staring was bothering him however and wished she would just come talk to him instead.

"Daria please come say hello already your eyes are distracting me." Theo grunted out ass his fingers brushed agents the shield while fallowing a fish.

Daria blushed slightly and walked up to him "sorry I'm not used to talking to you I guess."

He nodded and looked down at her she was watching the fish with a small smile "I guess you like watching the fish right? I've noticed this is your favorite spot to do just about anything."

He chuckles "Yes actually I do, well not really fish I guess but the idea of doing nothing but swimming with almost no worry's appeals to me."

"Yeah I get that feeling sometimes life is just to complicated like you just want to just do nothing for a good few days. Though I've done that and then you miss being busy I guess it sucks on both sides maybe the fish dream about being human?" she smiles and shrugs "Well I'm heading back I have a feeling someone's going to have to talk to me."

…..End of flash back…..

That was almost a week ago ever since its like he avoids me, even in class. Daria sighs again and looks up which she see's Ginny's mouth moving. "So we have news I guess even thou Theo is missing I'm sure Draco will tell him later. Today I got a book about pretty much war/camping spells I have a feelings its time to pack our bags and be ready to leave. Draco was just told he needed to prove he was evil by poisoning a student so I think to me that just confirms the war is almost upon us and we need to get ready."

Daria froze she couldn't believe it she knew the war was just around the corner but just everything just froze. However Blaise was fast "I agree its time to pack our bags and maybe go back to that room with the old school war stuff and pick up a few more things; besides the cloths and a few knifes. I also think its time to teach the rest of you how to summon your wands with wandless magic just in case it gets knocked out of your hand."

Draco nodded "We really should thou I have a feeling only my Gin doesn't know how I was taught as a boy and so were you Blaise as well as most Death Eater children."

Daria cleared her throat "I never learned my mother didn't want to learn any wandless or dark magic."

Callia nodded her head "Yeah my aunt kind of stole me away from all that when I was younger. Whenever my father talked about teaching me the ways Cecilia would take me to her house for a while."

Phelan smirked "I will teach Callia its always better with one on one anyway better learning and focus and such."

Ginny smirked "With you being her teacher there will be no focus no Theo will teach me Blaise will teach Daria and Draco darling you will be teaching Callia. We cannot learn things in a short time with people we may have feelings for we have no time. Its Wednesday now we will start tomorrow after classes until dinner; we need to be able to do it by Sunday even if it means this is all we do during the weekend. Its time to get ready for war so no playing around for the next few days your things to do is class, homework, wandless, sleep and eat."

Phelan smirked "yes Mein Fuhrer!"

Ginny glares "That's why I didn't give you anyone to teach!"

Phelan winks and head to his room, "Don't worry about him his probably upset and doesn't want to show it." Freya chuckles.

18:

Daria glared at Blaise "We have been at this for almost four hours I want a break!"

Blaise sneered "You can have a break when your dead because you cant get your wand because someone took it from you!"

Daria glared harder but turned her attention to her wand she was the only one he didn't master it yet. Ginny was able to get her wand Saturday morning and Callia was able to only two hours ago. "Pay attention to the wand think of nothing else just the feel of the wand in your hand you need it like you need air. Feel the power come from you core and reach out for your tool to channel it."

Daria took a deep breath and looked hard at her wand thought about how the wood felt in her hand and how the magic flowed from her hand into her wand. Her wand twitched she squinted her eyes and pulled what she thought was magic and reached for her wand with all her might. The wand started towards her she made her excite me go down and kept her complete concentration on her wand. She could feel a bead of sweat go down her face and the wand dropped "DAMN IT! STUPID PIECE OF WOOD! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!"

The wand flew into her hand and she stared wide eyed down at it "Guess you just needed to offend the poor wand." Blaise chuckled.

She looked up and smiled "I guess so I feel bad now."

Blaise watched as she cuddled her wand cooing to it and rolls his eyes "Your wand doesn't have feelings you know."

Daria glared "I don't care I feel like I hurt its none feelings anyway, well I'm leaving now that I've done it."

She quickly left so he couldn't deny her leaving and barely made it to the common room when Freya was screaming and was gripping onto Phelan while she arched back. GINNY COME! Her mind screamed and rushed over to Freya and gripped onto her and held her back. Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Theo came crashing in and rushed over to Freya, Callia came out of her room with wide eye's. When Freya stopped screaming but her eyes still wide and breathing quickly Phelan and Daria lead her to a seat. She sat down and calmed her breath but was shaking uncontrollably. "We need to leave now" was all Freya could whisper out.

Ginny nodded "Everyone grab what you need now and meet back here in 20 minutes. Make sure everything fits in your school bag do not take any bedding."

Everyone went to their room, Ginny looked at Draco "Did you poison a student already?"

Draco shrugged "Yeah a low level boy who was a death eaters son but his fathers trying to get out of it why?"

Ginny frowned "I think that was a sign for them to attack Draco you should have told me you did it."

Draco had put on his masked and nodded "Well its already done just grab everything and lets get the hell out of here."

Ginny went to her room and quickly grabbed the book Winkelman gave her, 2 weeks of underwear, a couple bra's, all her black pants and shirts which were about 3 outfits total. She grabbed a scarf and her heavy cloak which she quickly changed to midnight black and stuffed in her bag. She grabbed as many snacks as she could find and minimized it all into her bag. She quickly opened her window and woke up her dragon "Go find Ron and stay with him for a while I will be in the caves if you need me. We are about to get attacked so be safe my darling."

She quickly kissed him on the forehead and then he flew out the window, she grabbed her bag so if they came across a thing that had a tracker she could put it in the bag and they wouldn't know where they were. She grabbed the book Hermione gave her with spells how to protect them and make an area invisible or like invisible to other people. She rushed out of her room to see the rest of them with their school bags but dressed in the Cogwood's uniform the all black shirt and pant skits for girls and pants for the boys. The daggers attached to their hips and Freya was being dressed by Callia at a speed that surprised her. Phelan came from Freya's room "I got her things we can leave at any time."

Ginny frowned "Freya we need something to go off of do we have time for you to explain at least a little bit?"

Freya eye's flicked to the clock and nodded "If I speak quickly enough In about 3 hours this whole castle will be flooded with death eaters. The death toll will be so high, Ginny you must not come back here for anything! They will storm in here for Draco, Theo, and Blaise and kill you Gin. Or rather they will make Draco kill you to prove he doesn't need love."

Ginny gulped and looked up at Draco who was looking at a wall with stony eye's which she knew meant he was very upset. "Alright lets get the hell out of here then while we can we can go to my cave I will explain when we get there."

They quickly left the common room and went straight to the room they found that leads to the outside. Collidon came into view and raised her wand at Ginny, Draco raised his wand pointing straight at Collidon's heart "Do it and you will wish you were never born bitch."

Collidon smirked "Oh Draco must it really be like this, you should have known she was going to die as soon as you loved her. We must all sacrifice for the better future besides when this is all done you will find someone far better then this blood traitor."

Draco sneered "No one will ever be better then Ginny now lower your wand!"

Collidon shakes her head at him and raises her wand Draco flicked his wand and she flew back agents the wall knocked out. He twirled his wand as vines consumed her and were tightening around her neck and stomach. "Draco don't kill her please not for me."

Draco glared but lowered his wand and looked at her "I have a feeling a few are already here she's not brave enough to face me by herself."

Ginny nodded and continued on their way and just as Draco said there was a group of 8 death eaters heading their way. "Agents the wall now!" Ginny hissed and as the all plastered themselves agents the wall she muttered one of Hermione's eye look away spells. It didn't make them invisible but it made it very hard to look at them she hoped it would be enough.

As they stormed pass them and never looked back she let go of the breath she held and came off the wall. They quickly made it to the door without much more problems they went in and looked outside before Ginny dotted out and quickly ran to the stone path. When the all go in the cave Ginny started all the spells she knew to keep them as well hidden as possible. Just in case they found foot prints and figured out how to get in the cave. She looked back to see everyone panting and looking at her expectantly except Draco he already knew. "Well I found this cave maybe a few weeks after school started its where I disappeared to when I needed to think or get away. I don't think many people know where this place is let alone how to get in."

They simple nodded Ginny pulled out the book and looked around "Alright now I can make about 5 beds so some of us will have to share. No nasty stuff is going on because we only have this space! I can make a couple wardrobes so we can put our stuff and maybe a desk."

As Ginny quickly made the beds and bed things, 3 wardrobes and 2 small desks with chairs the rest started to unpack and put the food in the middle of the cave. Ginny luckily found a couple small rocks to make bowls, plates and cups out of with the books help. "Alright everyone! Draco and I will be sharing the deep green bed, -"

Theo cleared his throat "Daria and I can share the gold bed if no one minds?"

Daria paled slightly what the hell first you ignore me now we are sharing bed! "That's no problem at all anyone else already know who they are bunking with?" Ginny asked.

Freya smirked "I will take Blaise into my bed I call the purple one though its my favorite color."

Ginny giggles she had a feeling they secretly liked each other and looked over at Phelan and Callie. "I can make the other bed another wardrobe it you two share the red bed."

Callia quickly squeaked out "No I will take the blue bed he can have the red bed." and hurriedly ran to the bed.

"Sorry mate…" Blaise whispered to a frowned Phelan who was now going to be by himself in his bed.

"Well ok then I may have found a piece of wood but will need help if you guys want a table and chairs." Ginny started heading to the farther part of the cave knowing everyone would say yes and send someone to help her.

"Hey Draco would it be ok if I just go help I want to ask her a few things" Phelan piped out as soon as Ginny was far enough.

Draco grunted but watched him and refused to move until those to came back. Phelan quickly caught up to Ginny "Hey Gin looks like its just me lazy butts." He laughed jokingly.

"So you want to ask me about Callia don't you?" Ginny smirked as she saw a guilty look cross his face.

"That obvious huh?"

"Yeah it is specially when you got the sad puppy look on your face when she said she wanted her own bed and then raced to it." She snickered as she started to tug on the larger block of wood.

"I didn't have a sad puppy face! I was just a tad upset is all" He walked over and started yanking at the piece until it came free.

"Oh whatever the sheer sadness or disappointment leaked from your face. Plus I think we all knew you started to like Callia and even though I love her the girl is clueless." Ginny and Phelan picked up the piece and started to head back.

"Well then what should I do Ginny I mean how did you get Draco to admit he liked you, I mean isn't he far more stubborn then Callia?" Phelan asked quickly since they were heading back already.

Ginny half shrugged "I could talk to her to see what's going on, on her end but that's the best I could really do. Callia's not a very open person it's just how she is a lot of the times."

Phelan frowned slight but nodded "I guess that's all you can really do so I will take it."

After about an hour of work the group came to the sad conclusion quickly, they had maybe two days of food and on top of that they could hear the castle under attack. Ginny sighed and nodded to herself "Alright then we know what this means even if we ration to the point where we barely eat we have maybe 4 days left for food and water. I need someone to come with me back to the castle for food and water."

Draco stood quickly "No way in hell Ginny, you heard Collidon if they spot you they will kill you especially now when I am no where in sight. They may appear stupid but I assure they are not they know you are hiding and I am with you."

Ginny glared back "Yeah I know this Draco but do any of you know how to get to the kitchens without stepping a foot in the corridors?"

They looked at her in surprise Daria was the first to speak "You know how to get to the kitchen from here without stepping a foot in the hall?"

Ginny smirked "Yes I do, I spent quite some time here late at night and always craved hot chocolate."

Daria chuckled "Alright then Gin I will go with you and before any of you say anything she is our best hope and I move quickly and soundlessly and think quick on my feet. We will make a great pair."

Everyone mumbled their agreement except of course Draco but after many pleading looks from everyone and the smallest of growls admitted from his stomach he sighed heavily "Fine, FINE! Go but please, please be careful Gin I don't know what to do if you die or worse."

Ginny nodded somberly knowing exactly what he meant and just like that Gin and Daria were squeezing threw a pair of rocks as quietly as possible. They could no longer see and going off of feel they were already several hundred feet from the small camp. Ginny sighed as she thought to herself *this was much easier when I could see*. Still after about thirty more minutes they were touching the stones that were in the castle.

Ginny held up hear hand as they both hid in the shadow a pair of death eaters passed them. Ginny breathed deeply making sure to make shallow soundless breaths and looked out again. They slinked threw the small opening and walk way between the walls. It took them almost an hour to find the kitchen before they reached it and shock struck as they looked in the kitchen and it was completely full to the brim with death eaters. Daria took about a minute before she smirked and raised her finger to her lips and she slinked into the shadow and raised her wand to make what seemed like a twin "Now look her shadow of mine, you will run in their make a huge ruckus and then run like hell! Stay away from the outside go up and then jump! Meet me in 2 hours at the cave you know how to hide."

As Daria slinked back to Ginny the shadow took color and then dashed into the kitchen. The girls could hear screams and shouts then a minute later the shadow came running out at full speed. With just about every death eater on its tail. The girls looked back at the two that stayed. Ginny and Daria looked at each other and nodded. It took a few minutes to get behind them and before thinking twice they tapped the back of their head "Nafia Sadin" they guards froze and slumped slightly.

The girls took a peek in the kitchen, after confirming that no one else was in there they ran in the kitchen. Each already knowing what needed to be done and what they each needed to get. It took them only forty minutes for them to gather enough food, water, pumpkin juice, and anything else they thought was eatable and re-poke the guards heads mutter the counter curse and hiding back in the shadows. Just as they made it to the shadows very pissed of death eaters were filing back in the kitchen. "Can't believe that bitch jumped", "Can't believe you still think that was her god we are so stupid", "wonder why the shadow was even here" "Malfoy food and such is missing!"

Ginny turned immediately back to the scene and just then Lucius lowered his mask and the cloaks hood fell. Ginny gasped softly trying to contain her surprise.

Lucius walked over to where the other nameless death eater was and hissed "Means she is still here, meaning my son and his blood traitor are also probably here. Research the grounds we missed a spot!"

The death eaters sunk and ran away doing as he said. Ginny was nudged by Daria who was mouthing 'we have to go now!' Ginny nodded after over an hour and forty five minutes and almost being caught at least a dozen times the girls were squeezing threw those twin rocks once again.

As Ginny and Daria start to come into view Draco runs to Ginny and kisses her hard on the mouth then creates space "Do you have any idea how long you have been gone!" he yells.

Phelan smirks "Yeah she was about to storm the castle it was funny as Blaise tried to make him stay at one point the was pinned!"

Blaise chuckles but coughed it out when Draco glared at him and then turned back to Ginny "You've been gone for almost 4 bloody hours!"

Daria stepped forward "Draco your fathers here we had to create a distraction to get to the kitchen, he knows we are here."

Draco paled almost instantly "We need to-"

He was interrupted by a weird looking owl who could barely fly straight fly straight into a rock. Ginny looked at the owl and retrieved the note attached to it. Draco shook his head "The bloody owl found us! My father will be hear any bloody minute!"

Ginny raised her hand to silence them "Hogwarts will be attacked in a week."

The cave grew silent just when they thought they could make it until the end of the week now this. They crowed around Ginny and each read the letter.

Gin-

Harry saw voldy make plans to attack in a weeks time, we need you and your …. Friends here please Gin I fear for you!

-Ron

Chapter 19: Hogwarts bound

They stood there in silence its been that way since the latter arrived over 3 hours ago. Fear between the war and the hunt of them was thick in the air Theo could barely breath while holding onto Daria. Daria looked up and around each couple prospectively holding onto each other for life. Even Callia clung to Phelan which would have been a complete surprise but you could read the complete fear on Callia's face.

Ginny sighed for the hundredth time "Guys this isn't going to decide what to do by just sitting here."

Freya nodded "I agree with both Gin and her brother we need to go. Not just because they need us because I honestly don't think we can hide here forever. Draco's right if that owl could find us what is stopping Lucius? I get we are all scared but we can just stay here sniveling like babies we did train for this did we not?"

They each nodded Callia stood all eyes on her each knowing if she said they would go they all would. She cleared her throat "I think Gin, Freya, and Gin's brother is right we need to leave here, what's left here is we stay? Us going back to the castle almost dieing so we don't starve?"

Daria smiled sadly "Yeah we barely made it out of there."

Blasé looked at Freya and then nodded "But how do we leave? Unless we all forgot in reality we are miles from the surface last I checked we would die if we just left the bubble."

Callia nodded "True but if I remember correctly if you read up on this place they have like a get away boat just in case the school was under attack. If we could just find it we could leave then."

Ginny was silent for a few minutes remember a open area where there was only water in part of this little cave. "I have an idea do we have to do anything to get this boat thing?"

Callia nodded "Yeah we have to say 'Cogwood is under fire rescue us students so Cogwood can live on!'"

As Callia finished the cave rumbled so hard everything was bouncing from the furniture to the students. After almost five minutes the students went to the source to find a very small boat that would barely fit them let alone all their stuff. They sulked back into the cave where their things are. "How the hell are we going to put all the junk we need in that thing!" cried Freya.

Ginny smirked "Darn rich people, its called an enlargement spell for the boat and shrink for our stuff."

They all nodded and started to shrink everything and put them in their school bags which even with the enlargements spell would still only hold them and a few things. Ginny snuck out and went to the small broom shed and grabbed the five brooms that in reality would be the only ones not to crap out on them mid-flight and snuck back in. However on re-entering the cave Draco glared at her. She knew then she did not go completely unseen.

As the loaded the boat the heard a load crash and swearing and Lucius voice floated threw "It took you morons so long to find this hole they are gone! Now we have no time to look for them get our things and the blasted food we hit Hogwarts in 4 days."

They heard a round of chuckling "Stupid Potter will be completely surprised, how dumb could he be thinking that our lord hasn't figured out he could read our plans."

Lucius chuckled "So true, Hogwarts will fall because of his arrogance!"

They could hear the voices retreating making jokes on Harry's expense. They looked at each other and nodded as the boat jerked and headed under the water. As they moved threw the water the group looked back on Cogwood which looked just as peaceful when they first got their but completely dark and seemed abandoned. Ginny cleared her throat "So I may have sneaked out to the broom shed and took a couple of brooms."

Draco sneered "You risked your life over shitty brooms?!"

Ginny merely shrugged "We will need them when we get onto land you know this boat cant get to Hogwarts. Besides they are expecting Voldy in a week not 4 days and this is a day trip and then we need sleep and then another day trip just to Hogwarts we have no time to hick their!"

Blaise and Theo softly grabbed Draco's shoulder "Dray you know she's right we have no time to go to any of our houses even if we could we need to get there and get this done."

Draco sighed and nodded as they all nodded off to a short nap as the boat continued its way threw Britten waters. It seemed like ages to the group as they napped and plaid games to past the time. When they finally reached shore it was pitch black and it was already midnight. The found a small cave took out rolls and laid down attempting to sleep.

Freya woke up with birds twittering something she has grown to not be used to. She groaned and rolled over and hit Blaise in the face on accident. Which in return glared at her sourly and looked around. Between the two they woke up everyone and as they sat around in a circle they ate some food then each took portions since they would be flying for at least 4 hours before touching down again for a break and stretch they were about 9 hours away.

Ginny passed out the brooms all sharing except Callia and Phelan mainly because Callia said she was still a little uncomfortable being that close to him. As well as her fear of being on a broom with someone else as the driver. They soared over Britten and were able to touch down in a wide field with lots of trees. They rested under a big tree that seemed to have limbs float to the ground. They each stretched and ate and drank for an hour. Ginny waved her wand according to the cloak it was already two in the evening at this rate they would be at Hogwarts at seven at night just in time for dinner Ginny thought to herself.

They all took off again placing warm charms seeing as it was still a bit nippy and with the nervousness siding it began to become very cold for the group to soar threw the sky. They could easily tell how time flew as the saw the sun start to dip behind the clouds and it started to become dark. As the sun went down the cold began to become almost unbearable however as the sun set their nervousness because to rise again fighting the cold. Just as when Freya was going to beg to touch down Hogwarts started to come into view.

They all smiled to each others and touched down right in front of the gates. Ginny called earl and sent the owl off with a note for the trio to let them in. It took over thirty minutes to finally get down there however they were forgiven when they also received a huge hot dinner. They quickly went up into the castle but before they dug into eating Ginny stopped once she saw it fit that no one was fallowing them "Harry they will be here in two days not five I'm sorry I couldn't owl you earlier when we first found out but you must understand. We were taking off and underwater for a day and left after few hours of sleep. We got her faster then an owl could have."

The trio were shocked into silence Hermione breaking it first "Harry we must tell McGonagall immediately!"

Harry nodded "First we need to hide them, not to be rude but we heard some Slytherins saying what they would do if they caught you for disgracing your families."

Draco nodded "Yes we know however I have the perfect place. The medical have a privet sector for serious injured students. We will go their they have a couple of rooms under password which as long as they didn't change it Blaise knows."

Blaise nodded and the group went off to the sector which in turn Blaise whispered something and a door appeared in the wall. Blaise smirked as they went in "Go ahead Granger talk to McGonagall hopefully she will be helpful we will be fine tonight."

The trio left quickly as the group settle in the giant room with over a dozen beds each claiming a bed and unpacking their "war" outfit and weapons. They knew from then on they would be wearing them just in case of surprises. As it become late the group had a hard time sleeping worried about the next few days.

Chapter 20: Let the preparations begin

The trio were already making a new plan when Ginny and her "friends" came in the room. Harry looked up at Ginny to him she looked so much differently, he looked at her cloths to her make-up. Which for some reason yelled money which he knew the Weasley's did not have, so how did she go from a sweet at home Weasley to this gorgeous alien? Harry sighed inwardly he found Ginny almost to beautiful now he missed the old Ginny. He looked around he knew she has practically dated every guy in the little group of her "friends".

He tensed when Malfoy brushed her hand with his, that slimy git what does he think his doing! Harry knew in reality them being together had nothing to do with him but he felt cheated. That since the beginning of this year when they were told about Cogwood and the Halflings he felt like he lost his chance to really fall for her. _You didn't even notice her until after she left_. He groaned inwardly yet again and cursed his thoughts back. He knew mostly they were right but he still felt cheated.

After a grilling couple of hours the group split for lunch Harry could tell Hermione was losing her patience she tried to hard to like Ginny's new "friends" but they annoyed the trio to no end. Ginny's group went outside and just seemed to stare at the sky it was freaking him out a little bit. Hermione watched Harry with sadness she knew he didn't find feelings for Ginny until after she left and pitied him. Just as she was going to call him over she froze as Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny and could feel the complete shock turn into pain and then finally fury radiating off of Harry.

Harry could not believe what he was seeing, here, in front of him no less! Did Ginny even know of his feelings? Harry could feel his blood turn from an icy cool to boiling hot. He didn't think for a second that he knew about this and stormed down to the group "Get your bloody hands and disgusting mouth off of her!"

Draco looked up with a sneer on his face, he would have swore this has happened before. "Fuck off Potter this is nothing new!"

Ginny glared, Harry couldn't believe he was looking at someone who looked like Ginny but had the glare of Malfoy. "What do you think your doing Harry, thought you were fine with him and I?"

Harry shuddered "Did you really think I accepted you and him? I thought you would grow out of him just like all the others and come back here and to me."

Ginny had a look of disgust " Harry your just like the others I'm over you have been for two years get over it already!"

Draco smirked "Besides everyone knows you only noticed Ginny when she left! That's not real feelings Potter that's just being an asshole who only wanted something that he couldn't."

Next thing Ginny saw was a flash and then Draco and Harry were on the ground rolling around with punches being thrown. She felt like dej vu all over again "Get off, Harry!"

Snape looked outside after a lot of yelling and saw Draco and Potter rolling on the ground slowly turning into a bloody mess. He sighed and shook his head, nothing changed. He swiftly went to the group and flicked his wand separating the two effortlessly "Boys, the war will start if we are lucky in two days but expecting tomorrow. So why on earth are you two fighting at this moment?"

Draco glared harder at Potter "This fool cant get over Ginny and I."

Snape growled towards Potter "We are at the brink of war and you start a fight over a girl! That's it Granger take Potter and Mr. Weasley to the library, I will be there soon to discus what this group comes up with. None of you will be meeting up with each other until after the war. As for the Cogwood students you will be moved I don't need Potter going to the infirmary looking for a continued fight."

The Trio nodded and left Harry glaring at both Malfoy and Snape. He knew Snape was right it was foolish to fight with Malfoy over Ginny eve of war but he just didn't care at that moment.

Draco sneered "Bloody moron, how is he supposed to win this war?"

Snape shrugged "I honestly have no idea at this moment that was just pure idiocy. However do you students have an thing to bring extra to this war?"

Ginny nodded "Yes we have been practicing with magically welded swords, bows and arrows and such. We have spent months practicing we think this will help the war quite a bit as Vol-He who must not be named wont expect it."

Snape nodded "I believe you are correct Ms. Weasley but from now on call him his name, nothing will make this better so do not bother with the not be named anymore."

The group nodded and Snape was already heading to the Trio. Draco looked at Ginny "I will be back in a moment."

Draco went after Snape when he finally caught up to him he was only a couple feet away from the library door. "Snape can I have a moment?"

Snape nodded and moved further away from the door not wanting the trio to listen into the discussion he had been waiting for once he knew Draco was back in Hogwarts. Once away from the library enough Snape turned to Draco "No I did not know he was coming sooner."

Draco froze for a few seconds, how did he know I was going to ask him about that? "why did you not know?"

Snape sighed "I believe he thinks I cannot be trusted anymore or at least not with the war on Hogwarts. I am not surprised in the slightest he has been watching me much more carefully this last year."

Draco nodded and sighed "Honestly its lucky we are alive let alone came across this important piece of information."

Snape nodded which in turn filled the area with silence for a few minutes. Snape watched Draco who seemed to be wrestling over thoughts "Its not your fault Draco, your father is bat shit insane."

Draco nodded but still slightly slumped his shoulders "I understand this Severus but trying to kill me? All because I wont fallow a half blooded lunatic?"

Snape frowned deeply "Unfortunately he thinks by not believing in what he does you have forsaken your family."

Draco shook his head "I will always be there for Mother but Father needs help."

Snape nodded in agreement "Maybe after this war he will get the help he needs Draco."

Draco snorted "I doubt this, in fact he will be lucky if he doesn't die or go to Azkaban."

Snape could only stare, oh how he has grown, luckily into a decent young man and nothing like his lunatic father. "I really must talk to the trio Draco, please keep yourself safe I have a feeling we will not see each other again until after the war."

Draco nodded and went back to his … well all he could think of was family _a weird family, but less messed up then the real one_.

Snape watched his godson walk away and breathed deeply and went into the library knowing full well he would not be leaving any time soon. Which became very true after a solid three hours went by planning where people went as well as what spells would be used but also where they think they would hit. Once Snape was able to leave he felt tired, more tired then he had felt in years. He rubbed his eyes and headed to the great hall, it was dinner time and he didn't feel like trying to find Draco and his fellow students. He knew Draco had a weak spot for meal times, he knew they would be there eventually. Just as he walked in he did indeed see the group at a table that seemed to be their own which was only a circle table near the Ravenclaw table. The Slytherins from what he could tell were shooting icy glares and hisses towards the group. This was going to be a long night he thought to himself.

Dinner seemed to fly by for Snape as he ate his fill and then just watched the people around him. He didn't particularly like most of the people around him but he didn't want them died either. Sooner then later Draco and his group looked over at him signaling they were ready to leave. Snape went quickly out with the group and kept his wand ready after what seemed like 5 minutes he then went outside of Hogwarts. He muttered a spell that would let him know if someone was fallowing them. Not to his surprise their was a few, probably my house the idiots. He waved his wand again and sent the group tumbling in front of him. He looked down at Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Shacking his head and giving no time he froze them. He was not in the mood for this.

After going halfway around the castle they went a little inside the dark forest. With a few certain movements of his wand a cottage appeared. He just turned toward the group muttered a good night and left he was tired and wanted sleep desperately.

Draco had staid silent he knew Snape was in a foul mood but him and the group made soft gasped at the cottage now before them. Ginny was the first to march in the cottage as she entered the cottage seemed to adjust and made the two room cottage into eight. She smiled and took the room closest to the bathroom. The group trailed in behind Ginny Daria looked in all the rooms Ginny seemed to have turned down and with a loud yell the group rushed to Daria.

In the far room was just a huge open room with room for them to be able to practice fighting one more time. Ginny smiled leaving the thought of sleep behind as the group put on their gear and began to spar. After over an hour the group was tired and arguing who got the shower. Ginny and Draco snuck back into their room. Ginny looked tired and even though the sweat stunk up her skin a little Draco still stared at her with desire swirling heavily in his eyes. It took only minutes for them to be clinging to each other for dear life as the kissed passionately as their tongue sneaked into each others mouths.

Draco pushed Ginny against the bed but took a moment to pull away and looked down at her. He could see her so clearly, for some reason she looked like she glowed and he could see every detail of her face and feel everything. Ginny smiled up shyly and started to trail kisses down Draco's throat. Draco pulled away slightly "Gin we should do this slow and memorable because if you lose me I want to make sure no bastard will touch this moment."

Ginny smirked at him and shook her head but slowed down but still kissed his neck flicking her tongue out every once in a while tasting his sweat which oddly tasted slightly sweet. She nibbled softly as she could hear Draco's breath be slow but sounded hallow. A small groan came out of Draco barely able to keep himself from just throwing her down and taking her. It had been to long for him he let another groan out throw he could feel himself growl slightly as he felt her licking and nibbling his collar bone. When had she become so good at teasing him?

After what seemed like an hour but in reality a few minutes Draco took control doing to her what she did to him. Put moved his hands along her body creasing and just feeling every inch of her. If he was going to die he wanted this to be the last thing he thought of. He sunk his teeth lightly into her neck drawing out a moan. He smirked if he did die he wanted to make sure she never found anyone that made her feel this way.

He took almost twenty minutes of torturing her before he sunk his tongue into her womanhood drawing moan after moan. He went up to her and kissed his way up to her mouth. He looked down at her dead in the eye as he sunk himself into her. It was slow almost painfully slow for both of them but as he slowly sped up making her not only moan but breathlessly saying his name. "Draco…!"

Draco clang to her one arm on her hip the other tangled in her hair as he panted not able to keep rhythm anymore as he lost control. As they both climbed to ecstasy they moaned and panted each others name. Ginny went first feeling like she exploded with pleasure and as she tightened Draco felt like he jumped off a mountain a very pleasurable mountain.

They stay tangled together for a few minutes trying to be able to breath normal again. Ginny smiled "Want to shower together?"

Draco smirked "Don't need to shower for round two."

Ginny giggled and smacked him as she wiggled under him and went to the door. She peeked out seeing no one and not hearing the water running she ran into the bathroom, moment later Draco did just the same. They climbed into the huge shower and turned on the water which came out more like a large waterfall then a shower. As they washed each other true to Draco's word they had another agonizingly slow and sinful round two.

Chapter 21: Visions and War

Ginny woke with a start at Daria screaming and she leapt up out of bed and ran to her room only a few doors down. As soon as Ginny entered her room "The snake man shall come from the forest thousands of his men will come but not only men for there are many a beast that fallow his foot steps. The war will go one of three ways, the snake man will win and everyone will be slaves, the black haired lighting dies but so shall the snake man, however the third is where the black haired lightening comes back, someone must die to fetch him!"

With that Daria crumpled in tears and loud sobs Theo in toe holding her close to him. Theo looked up at Ginny and pleaded with his eyes. Ginny nodded and closed the door she turned and everyone was behind her "We must tell Snape and Harry immediately!"

Ginny not waiting for answers took off towards the castle finding the trio in the Gryffindor common room. "Harry we need to talk about Voldemort now."

She quickly talked to the trio of what she just experienced threw Daria. Ron looked at her "Can you trust this Daria's visions?"

Ginny glared "Well seeing as she saved the groups life oh I don't know a hand full of times and brought us here to the real day of the attack yeah I would say I trust her visions!"

Hermione shrunk back slightly "He didn't mean anything by it Gin he's just scared… we all are."

Ginny thought about this a few seconds and nodded "I will go back and get my friends ready for the war. We need to eat and then get ready I assume you will have a plan by then Hermione."

With this Ginny took back off to the cottage. Alone the way she hears foot steps behind her and with not a second thought she hid in the drapes just as Pansy skidded to a halt. "Where did the little blood trading bitch go?!"

Ginny snuck behind her and took the small dagger and stabbed her in the back. Playing nice was no longer in her mind "Right here you stupid cow!"

Pansy slid off the small dagger gasping and landed heavily with shock written all over her face. "Let the war begin!"

With that Ginny took no time and ran back to the cottage, she had no idea what just happened. First she was just going to freeze her there but then she just had this push and the next thing she knows Pansy was dead. She came crashing in not only the house but into Draco's arms "I killed Parkinson!"

Draco stared down at Ginny he could smell the blood on her hands. He just brought her closer to him "Gin the war starts today, she would have done much worse to you if you didn't. You cant feel bad for who you kill during the next day or so. It's a war and we have to win do you understand?"

Ginny nodded as her tears slowed down Draco was right she would have done much, much worse to her. She looked around to all of them slowly taking in their faces and nodded "We must get ready, be dressed and ready to go in forty minutes. We still need to eat and get the plan from Hermione."

They each nodded and headed their separate ways to get dressed and pick their weapons of choice. Once done Daria carried a sword and a few throwing daggers. Callia with a bow and short sword. Theo with a broad sword and a few poison darts. Freya came out with only a blow dart gun and some darts with a smirk. "I will bring the kiss of death!"

They smiled solemnly Blaise came out looking like a twin to Daria. Ginny came out with throwing daggers, blow darts and a short sword her wand tucked in her sleeve. Draco came up to her with a small kiss on her cheek also a twin but to Callia. Phelan came out with a sword and bow. They nodded to each other and took off to the dining hall. On entering the dining hall, all eyes seemed to be glued to the armor plaid group with their weapons gleaming in the now high in the skin sun. Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table which now seemed disserted except for a handful of students. Which glared at them, one smirking but then frowned.

"Any communication from here on out are gone, if you do have a mark and try to talk to your master you will not be heard nor hear them." Snape's voice boomed.

The smirking boy stood up "Traitor!"

Snape glared down the boy and sat back down the group smirked at each other and sat at their little round table. After a very silent breakfast or what would seem like breakfast almost no one eating made it hard to call it as one. Ginny herself made sure her and everyone at the table ate more then anyone else in the hall they would need their strength which would be gone with no food.

Ginny nodded to the trio which then they all turned to the hall. Hermione spoke first "Alright so I think I came up with something that will help the most with you guys. I will need you to pair off there are four spots for you guys of course. Two pairs will be in the forest try to put the bow an arrows there. One will be near the great hall and one in front on the infirmary. Though I should warn you the pair you go in front of the infirmary will probably not see much "action" but it needs to be guarded."

Callia nodded "I will trade with someone and stay in front of the infirmary."

Phelan stood next to her "I will as well, I wont let you go their by yourself love."

Callia blushed and quickly changed out with Daria. Ginny nodded and took Draco's hand and Theo took Daria's "We will go to the forest." Ginny spoke.

"No, hell no! I will not let my little sister be in the most dangerous position because the Malfoy prat has a bow!" Ron thundered, with Harry's head bobbing in agreement.

Ginny glared but it was Draco who spoke "That is not your choice Weasel King, though Gin I agree I don't know if I can handle you being that close to death."

Ginny looked up and ran her hand along his jaw "I will fight by your side no matter what Draco."

Harry clinched his jaw and fists but bit his tongue hard to not say anything or start another fist fight with Malfoy. Draco gave in almost to easily and nodded and kissed her palm.

Hermione looked over at Freya and Blaise "Well I guess that settles that."

Freya smirked "No worry darling we will see plenty of action!"

Blaise smirked down at her "I know, you will find some if need be, I just know how you want to kiss some poor soul to death."

Ron gave them a weird look but then looked at Freya's lips closely and saw they had a green tinge if you had time to notice them. Hermione grinned "That's brilliant, stupid but brilliant!"

Freya grinned back "I will ignore the stupid part but ah yes brilliant."

Hermione smiled and frowned when thinking about the time "We only have maybe an hour or so before he gets her we need to leave!"

The group said their goodbyes and see you soon's and went off to where they were supposed to be. Ginny kept up with step with Draco as they settled near Hagrid's house Draco took one look around and started to climb. Ginny in toe they reached almost to the top, no one would be able to see them without looking up not even a giant. Ginny would have question anyone else but she knew Draco was deadly accurate with his bow. She looked down at her poison darts and daggers. She knew she could reach fairly far with the daggers but the sword and darts will have to wait until she was much closer. The were in the tree for maybe a few minutes when they heard loud crunches and trees falling as the giants made their way threw the forest.

Draco aimed at one of the many death eaters below the giants. He held his breath as he saw white blond hair flash and knew it was his father. He looked to the left and saw Crabbe and took the shot.

Crabbe was joking loudly with Lucius and was grating on his nerves. Just as he was about to tell the idiot to shut up and arrow went threw his chest and next he heard and felt a load thunk. He looked down only taking seconds to notice the feathers and fear touched his mind. That was his sons arrow. He looked up and could not see him… _of course I taught him to well_. He then felt a small thump in his heart why did his son not kill him?

Ginny watched Draco with questioning eyes but she knew she herself could not kill her own father evil or not. With that she looked back down and saw some arrows fly from the other side Draco took time aiming and shot arrow after arrow. Ginny went down a few branches and took aim seeing a random death eater and throwing the dagger with such force she almost lost grip of the tree limb. She could have sworn she heard the dagger plunge into the mans chest and him gasping.

"Move forward block those arrows!" A booming hissing voice boomed from the back.

_Coward_ Draco thought knowing that voice from the few times he met the dark lord. They groups were able to take a few more down before the death eaters figured which area the arrows were coming from. Draco looked down at Ginny take aim and take down another just before a shield engulfed the group of death eaters and giants. Draco signaled for them to stay still.

The group went below the pair Daria staying very still with Theo holding her. It was not very long before the group had past. Theo signaled for her to stay still as he slowly climbed down freezing every once in a while thinking he heard something. When he reached the bottom he looked around and seeing three death eaters attempting to hid. He smirked and threw the darts at them. In seconds they were rolling on the ground choking to death.

Draco watched Theo kill the three idiots who tried to hide and kill him. He went down first as well but didn't know someone was behind him until he felt the wand to his head. "Why didn't you kill me boy."

Draco froze the voice of his father rolled threw him "You are my father insane or not. I will not kill you."

Lucius smirked fiercely "That is the difference between us boy I will."

Draco waited knowing and waiting for his death to come only to hear gasping and the wand drop. He turned quickly to see his father falling with a dagger in his back. He looked up to see a scared Ginny lower her hand and hid her face from him. Draco bent down to his father and felt like he was just shattered. The last of his childhood nightmares was dying slowly looking wildly at him. Draco felt himself smirk "I wont kill you father but my lover will."

With that Ginny climbed down and looked down at Lucius "Just think you were killed by a Weasley!" she spit on his face and smirked.

Draco looked at her and kissed her right in front of his dying father somehow not caring that his father lie there somehow scolding at them. Draco leaned back and peered in her eyes "Thank you, I would be dead without you."

Ginny nodded and they went around the dead bodies taking back their wares. After counting their was at least 37 dead "Not to bad I suppose" Theo commented.

Draco smirked "Better then what I had planned on. Took them much longer to put the shield up."

Ginny nodded counting how many she killed including Draco's father was starting to get to her. Ginny slumped against Draco. He looked down at her and could tell she was getting emotionally drained from all the people she killed. The pairs weaved threw the little bit of forest and as Theo and Draco fought off any death eaters that came near them they made it to the castle. The finally reached Freya and Blaise, Blaise was hacking and killing death eater after death eater while Freya stunned and kissed her enemies and ran off while they withered in pain and struck out trying to get air and then dying.

They looked around quickly and went to a classroom that was empty and Draco placed almost a dozen locking spells on the door. Then sat down next to Ginny holding her in his arms. He knew then she could continue but needed a little bit to accept who and how many she had killed.

Chapter 22: Death and Victory

(So yeah this will go kinda off the books and movies for how Snape dies as well as the whole bit about Hagrid carry Harry so I will not do those piece's because honestly I don't want to get sued!)

Ginny was able to go back out an fight after only twenty minutes and Draco reminding her that he was okay with her killing Lucius. It was only a few hours after that, that Hermione had found them and informed them that Snape had died at the hands of Voldemort after that Draco couldn't be held back in matter of minutes bodies seemed to pile high just from Draco. This went on for hours until for some reason most of the death eaters and whatever creatures were fighting for the dark lord backed away and retreated back into the forest. Only a few minutes later did Voldemort ask for Harry Potter.

Ginny watched as everyone pleaded for him to stay, only for him to end up sneaking away from the group. When the fighting didn't continue when it was supposed to many started to cry and sob knowing Harry had left to go to Voldemort. However Ginny did not want to stay for the after math and went back to the little classroom with Draco. They seemed to have sat their forever before Draco cleared his voice "Gin we cant hid her forever we need to leave eventually."

Ginny nodded slowly "I understand this Draco but what if Harry Died cant I just have a few more minutes where the world wont be in chaos and I am not someone's slave?"

Draco nodded and held her to him and practically begged whatever god was up there that Harry did not lose. After almost thirty minutes Ginny stood up "If Harry did lose I will not cower here and wait to be found!"

With that the two left only to find Harry fighting Voldemort off in the distance as the war raged in the court yard. Ginny and Draco jumped right in leaving their weapons behind and using good old magic to freeze and stun death eaters instead of killing them. Ginny caught a quick version of what happened. She could hear her own heart beat Harry came back which means Voldemort will die! Ginny smiled and stun the creatures as they tried to reach the castle. Though to Ginny it felt like only minutes until everyone stopped as Harry and Voldemort battled the last battle the power of both wands trying to over power and kill the other.

What felt like an eternity only happened in a few seconds Harry's wand over powered Voldemort and as Voldemort began to turn to ash most of the death eaters that could move fled and few staid to fight. The wizards were easily frozen or stunned.

…..

Ginny was now sitting at in the great hall her knee being slightly tickled by Draco's fingers doing small circles on it. She smiled and looked around it had almost been a week since the battle. In that time Callia and Phelan finally got together when Phelan almost died and Callia agreeing that if he lived they would try a relationship. Ginny smiled at the memory Callia sitting next to Phelan crying her eyes out but as soon as she said it Phelan seemed to just jump out of the bed appearing to have fact it for the last couple of hours and how bad it was. Callia was so mad, the group laughed and Phelan kissed her.

Ginny looked at the group around them only small cuts and bruises were on most of them some how Freya didn't even have a scratch on her. Ginny then looked over at the trio now heading towards them. Draco tensed as Harry looked at him and sighed "Draco I should tell you something, about how I came back."

Draco trying to stay calm nodded for him to continue, Harry sat at the table "Snape is the reason I was able to come back."

The group froze Ginny looked at Harry "someone must die to fetch him. Oh Draco I am so sorry it was Severus."

Draco was now having a hard time breath but slowly began to breath again "Continue."

Harry nodded "Snape told me all about him and my mother and lastly you and Ginny and he said I had to go back and make things right because he lost his love over a Potter. You shouldn't lose yours over one as well and so I guess what I am saying is I will back down. Snape told me how you are changed and how you will protect Ginny. He was right without you Ginny probably would have died and I was no where in sight."

Draco snorted softly "Potter you couldn't take Ginny even if you wanted but I am glad I don't have to kill you after you just won the war for us."

Harry grinned though he knew that wasn't an apology or anything he knew that was as close as he was going to get. The trio departed from the group and Ginny looked at Draco "So what now?"

Draco shrugged "Now I go find out what happened to my mother and what will happen to her and myself. Then I figure out what to do with you."

Ginny grinned at him widely she had really hoped everything was going to be okay with his mother. However right now she was going to enjoy the feast and small party for the living and the dead and she was going to party it up.

The feast began shortly and everyone laughed and ate merrily while some did eat slowly and very few not at all morning over the lost of the ones closer to them that died. The music soon came on first song was slow and sung about how death met us all and the ones that died a week ago where greeted with warm welcoming hands. After that the music pumped up and the few that did not eat left and slowly everyone trickled out of the hall.

Draco watched Ginny as she smiled and talked to some of her old friends from Hogwarts and almost felt guilty. He pondered what it would have been like if Cogwood never came. Would he be dead? Or worse in Azkaban? He sighed not even wanting to think what path he would have taken if it wasn't for Cogwood or no Ginny. He realize then that all the years that lead to know even with all his money he never knew real happiness. _God that was mushy_ a voice tugged at his brain. Draco smirked I know but how true it is.

Just as Draco ended his little conversation with himself Ginny came up to him. She looked deep in his eyes and smirked "Just wondering who did you think I would go after if you died?"

Draco was stunned into silence "What kind of question is that!"

Ginny grinned "Hmm I wonder if I could fall back in love with Harry I mean he did save the world."

Draco snarled "You cheeky prat I will get you for that."

With that Draco grabbed Ginny and kissed her hard, which slowly softened and became very hot very quickly. They broke apart Ginny grinned "Little abandoned classroom?"

Draco smirk "You know me too well."

Draco and Ginny snuck off quickly and they hoped no one noticed but Freya did and smirked. "Well seems like they are off for a real celebration, wish I was that lucky."

Blaise smirked back at her "Oh believe me you are luckier not only do I plan on celebrating the hell out of you, your with a much better looking man!"

Freya giggles and tugged him to her with his tie giving him a hot kiss that left him breathless. _Oh yeah celebrating the hell out of her _Blaise chuckled to himself. Which in turn Blaise tugged her with him as they made their way outside.

Callia shyly looked at Phelan who was in turn watching his sister grossly kiss Blaise like he was her last meal. He then looked down and Callia and smiled "No worries I don't plan on doing none of that tonight. Don't want to scare you off just when I first get you into my arms. Though a nice kiss, watching the stars and some cuddling would be nice. As long as that suits you just fine?"

Callia smiled and nodded and hand in hand they left as well. They made sure to stop and get blankets they were only their maybe twenty minutes before Callia was sound asleep on Phelan's lap. He looked down at her and then back up to the stars. Oh how things change so quickly this year first he was head over heels over Ginny and now his with Callia and he wasn't even going to try anything. He flinched inside when did he become so…gentle? _The moment you knew deep down that Ginny wasn't for you and Callia was, and Callia only does gentle _said the nagging voice in his mind. He sighed inwardly to true though I feel like I am trading in a good chunk of myself I feel like it will be worth it in the end.

Daria looked at Theo who was slowly bringing her to the end of the waltz and smiled down at her. "This year went by so quickly I feel like it started and then bam we are here."

Theo nodded "I agree, but you know what I wouldn't change it for the world. Because in that year I found and fell in love with you."

Daria laughed loudly "That is very cheesy."

Theo sighed deeply and nodded "yes but it seems all the men in our little group has turn to cheesy, sappy, silly putty in you and the other girls hands."

Daria smiled and cuddled to Theo while they swayed, she rested her head somehow on his chest. She knew with the war behind them the future was completely unknown and all she wanted to do was sway in his arms. God she was getting cheesy to. Daria looked around and realized almost everyone was gone only a handful of Hogwarts students were left and a few half asleep teachers as well. "Wonder where the gang went."

Theo chuckled "To go celebrate of course though I doubt Callia and Phelan will be doing the same kind as Draco and Ginny or Freya and Blaise."

Daria laughed "oh yes I very much doubt they are, though how will we celebrate?"

Theo shrugged "all I want to do is dance the night away and for once not live in fear."

Daria nodded "Yes that does sound nice, though I think the last of the students have left and the last teacher is staring us down so we will leave."

Theo looked about "I think you are right my love, but no one is at the cottage shall we continue there?"

Daria nodded and they took off to do just that however they had fallen asleep around four in the morning. In fact everyone had, Ginny and Draco feel asleep on a book made into a bed, Freya and Blaise in the greenhouse, Callia and Phelan in the tower blanketed by nothing but warm charms and the stars and last but not least Daria and Theo snuggled under the cover of their bed their in the cottage.

Chapter 23: what happens next?

Ginny woke with a slight twinge in her back. She looked down and realized the book that was turn into a soft comfy bed was not more like a fluffy blanket. She looked over at Draco and smiled with how soft and gentle he looked while he slept. She suppressed a giggle when he let out a soft snore. She got up as quietly as she could and stretched, and quickly gathered up her cloths. Ginny didn't feel like being caught naked at that moment. Just as she was putting her robe over her cloths Draco started mumbling and woke up "Why are you dressed…. Why does it feel like I slept on a floor and not the bed?"

Ginny smiled "The bed seemed to have inflated while we were sleeping. Also I am dressed because I think the teachers will be making rounds and I don't feel like being caught naked."

Draco smirked "I wouldn't mind us being caught naked and doing naughty things. Besides we are technically not their students what would they do? Tell our parents?"

Draco froze a few seconds and frowned slightly "Well we should get dressed come on I need breakfast."

Ginny nodded and waited for him to get dressed, she also transformed the now thin blanket back into the book. Draco finally dressed they went to the hall where the rest of the group seemed to be as well eating pancakes. She smiled to herself she missed Cogwood's pancakes somehow they tasted differently. Draco and Ginny settled down with the group who were now asking how their nights went.

Daria wiggled her eyebrow "Oh nothing really."

Freya smirked "Oh yeah I am sure I know for a fact Draco and Gin went off to do a real celebration just like Blaise and I. What I really want to know is what you and Theo did and what innocent Callia did."

Callia blushed deeply "Nothing of that sort I assure you, Phelan and I went up to a big tower and slept under the stars. CLOTHED!"

Blaise smirked "Couldn't get more then that ay mate?"

Phelan shrugged "Doesn't matter it will happen eventually anyway. OW!"

Callia glared at Phelan after she kicked him under the table as the rest of the group laughed loudly. Freya then looked over to Daria "And you two?"

Theo shrugged "Not what you think, we actually danced until we were to tired to do anything else. We didn't want the night to end anytime soon. What better way to dance it out."

Callia swooned "Isn't that just so romantic, why couldn't you be that romantic Phelan?"

Phelan was still rubbing his leg "Because someone keeps kicking my bloody knee I will be lucky if I can walk in a few years let alone dance!"

Callia gave him another swift kick which the two glared at each other while Phelan again howled in pain. Draco smirked "Odd couple if you ask me."

Blaise chuckled "If I remember right you and Gin were not much different?"

Ginny nodded "This is true if I remember right I almost hit you at least a dozen times a day."

Draco grimaced "Yeah, glad you stopped doing that by the way."

Ginny winked and almost stopped breathing when she heard a shriek come from the beginning of the hall. She turned quickly to see her mum running towards her, her pack of brothers fallowing. She jumped up and met her mothers huge hug that seemed to swallow her whole. After a big hug from all of her brothers except one she looked around. "Where is Charlie?"

Molly sighed "His alright dear just in a small coma should expect him awake in a couple of days or so."

Ginny nodded and looked over at Draco who seemed to have glued himself to his spot still not sure what to do. "Draco say hi to mum, after all you are like family to the Weasley's now."

Draco looked at Molly Weasley who also seemed to be at odds with this. Draco nodded towards her and extended his hand with Molly took. "I am sorry for your lose even if it was your father."

Draco froze not knowing whether he should be angry or not. He came to the conclusion he shouldn't "I am also sorry that he is gone but I know he caused much pain which will take me years if ever to ease."

Molly looked at him with a shocked expression on her face but looked away again not knowing what to do. She looked back over to Ginny and smiled "Glad you are ok dear had me worried, never knew where you were the whole time."

Ginny went over to Draco and stuck her hand in his "Thanks to Draco I assure you without him I don't think I would have made it."

Molly just nodded and went back to the rest of her family and to Ron bringing him into the death hug she gave Ginny. "She will get used to you Draco I promise."

Draco nodded and an owl swooped in front of him laying down two letters. One who knew instantly was his mothers hand writing and the other was unknown. He opened his mothers first:

Draco,

The next letter you will be reading will be to inform you of both mine and your fathers death. I am to inform you I am not dead. I am on an island I made sure to buy myself back when Voldemort rose again please do not come looking for me dear. I have everything I need where I am and honestly even though I love you dearly I don't want to be known as a Malfoy anymore and haven't for some times now. I am sorry your father died but he was a very bad man not just to everyone outside but in our family as well. You know I speak of the truth of that. The ministry does think I am died and let them continue this thought. I am not just a very rich muggle and happy to be so. Hopefully one day I can see you again, happy and well.

With much love,

Your mother

Draco frowned and reread the letter "Draco what's that?" Ginny could tell by his emotionless face something was wrong.

Draco just handed her the letter as he went for the other which stated:

Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy,

We say with much regret both your parents seemed to have passed. However since your father passed first all the Malfoy belongings went to your mother. Who seemed to have passed only hours after your father which now all of the Malfoy belongings belong to you. However since your fathers dead body was examined and he was a death eater you will have to come to the ministry to receive what is left of the Malfoy belongings.

Sorry for your lost,

Ministry of magic

Draco growled softly "Idiots, do they really think I would have fought for them if I had the blasted tattoo? I know the type of pain you could feel if you were caught on the other side."

Ginny just looked up at him strangely "What's that Draco?"

Draco again handed her the other letter it took only moments to read threw the letters "Draco that's horrible, both the ministry and your mother, how could she just abandon you?"

Draco sighed heavily "I expected it honestly I knew she hated father and only staid to try to help me. Now that he is dead I do not keep her there anymore. I do not blame her in the least bit I wouldn't want to live in the mansion either. So many foul memories I myself plan on selling it and living else where."

Ginny just kept her thoughts to herself she knew how Draco felt about his "Home" if one could call it that.

…

Only a couple of days seemed to have past by however it felt like months or years. Draco had gone to the ministry and ended up in court which because of many discussions with a lot of trusted sources that Draco did indeed fight against Voldemort and with that in turn canceled the court and Draco received everything.

Ginny was now sitting in the office of some rich real state woman. Ginny was already starting to become impatient and irritated that she kept touching Draco's hand. After over two hours Draco put up every house and land he owned and was now going over prices. Ginny just toned it out once she started to hear the prices. Almost made her choke once and was tired of the dirty looks that woman was giving her. After another hour Draco stood up Ginny was day dreaming but was quickly out of it upon him standing "We are finally done?"

Draco smirked "Bored were we?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Well I have no real reason to be here and have no idea what possessed me to come with you."

Draco shook his head "Well soon everything will be sold many people have been interested in the Malfoy land for many years. Hopefully some of them still have money and not in Azkaban."

Ginny nodded as Draco walked out of the office she then looked back at the woman "Don't think he will leave you soon girl you are to poor and dirty for the likes of him."

Ginny glared "Maybe so but you can bet your ass you wont be warming his bed any time if the future!"

With that Ginny stomped out of the office but her feelings already damaged. She knew deep down she was probably right she did love Draco but how did he really see her outside of Cogwood? "Ginny where do you want to go next? You must be hungry I know a Greek place you would love."

Ginny smiled softly "Sounds great Draco and your right I'm starving."

It was only a flick of a wand and they were in front of an old looking but expensively lit building. "I guess with some of the money they took from your family still wasn't a lot?"

Draco smirked "Barely even touched it, sure they took half of what they knew about but didn't even touch the many secret accounts my father had. So yes I am still bloody rich to answer you."

She rolled her eyes and went inside the restaurant she almost immediately felt out of place and was being stared at until Draco walked in and everyone averted their eyes "Ah Ms. Malfoy I see you have come visited us again, long time no see."

A Man in a very expensive suit who was at the podium only a few feet from her. Though he looked at Draco with respect she had a feeling he was looking down his nose at her. She just looked around waiting for Draco to do his magic and get them a great table. Only seconds later was she hearing small talk and laughter and the man leading them to again a very nice table. "I will be back Ginny please look and order anything you want."

Ginny skimmed over the menu with ease and when the waiter stopped by, which seemed to be the only person who didn't look down at her, she ordered basic food. Even though she knew she could order everything on that menu if she wanted to she didn't. Mostly because that would probably kill her and the other food though sounded good was not for her pallet. Draco came back after shortly after "Ginny you do realize you only orders like 3 appetizers at your meal right?"

Ginny shrugged "I like salad, Saganaki, and zucchini what's wrong with that?"

Draco shook his head at her "could have at least tried the lamb or duck. Its very good here I promise, I ordered the duck if you want to try it."

Ginny nodded and waited for their food and drink, she was glad that both ordered simple butter beer. The food came quickly and Ginny easily ate her food she did try Draco's duck and he was right it was very good. As they finish their meal in almost complete silence Ginny looked up at Draco "Why have you been so quiet?"

Draco shrugged but then grinned slightly when two chocolate lava cakes were set down in front of them and two glasses of wine. Ginny looked up at him "I don't remember ordering this?"

Draco looked at Ginny for almost a minute while taking a deep breath "I figured you would want to celebrate and chocolate is one of your favorite things."

Ginny raised her eyebrow "Celebrate what? You selling your stuff?"

Draco took more deep breathes "No of your engagement."

Ginny looked at him very confused it wasn't until Draco was digging in his pocket and even went on one knee in front of her that it finally clicked. Draco was asking for her hand in marriage. Ginny just stared at Draco and the box which held a very simple ring with a small diamond in it that seemed to be cut in a heart with a small snake and lion in it. It may seemed simple but she could tell just by looking at it, it probably cost more then her house. She just stared at him Draco was starting to feel ridicules and was about to just take back the ring when Ginny gave him her hand. "This means you are saying yes right?"

Ginny smiled and nodded not trusting her voice at all. Draco slipped the ring on her finger and came up which was a little tricky because he legs were starting to go numb. He bent over and kissed her soundly on the lips. He sat her down back at the table "Now we eat this delicious dessert and drink this champagne and then we go to your parents house."

Ginny nodded and even though she wanted to go tell her mum as soon as the cake hit her tongue she knew she wasn't leaving anytime soon or was going to just scarf it down. It took her almost half an hour before they even left the restaurant and headed to the burrow. Ginny knew this would take some time and she was already beginning to feel tired.

Just as she expected when she walked into the burrow and told her family. A few things happened one she expected which was her mum and dad mad as well as some of her brothers but the twins, Harry, Hermione, and even Ron were happy for her. Which was weird for her at first but in the end she was glad someone on was on her side.

Molly watched her daughter not really knowing how to react she knew that Draco and Ginny were together but she just never really expected them to get into a serious relationship. She was surprised that Harry accepted it without even a second thought. So Molly thought to herself I suppose if Harry accepts it then so should I maybe he knows something I don't.

Chapter 24: Surprise for Cogwood

Ginny was at her parents house its been a few more weeks and everyone seemed to accept Draco. Though they could not share a room or bed it was comforting to know her family was fine with him. Yesterday she had gotten letters from everyone saying where they were and what they were doing. It seemed everyone was on an adventure except her and Draco. She stared at the wall it was already two in the morning and she could feel the head ach starting from staying up to long. She looked down at the letter in her hand:

Ginevra M. Weasley and Draco L. Malfoy,

The Ministry would like to inform you of the formal request to the school sector to discuss your graduation as well as Cogwood. The time set is Monday May 23, please be here no later then 8 am.

Ministry of Magic

Ginny sighed again it was Saturday and she hadn't even told Draco or her family. She was worried that they would have to redo a year and wanted the good mood in the house to stay the same. She closed her eyes, her eye lids becoming to heavy. Well she would have no choice but to tell them tomorrow because missing it would be much worse then going.

Ginny opened her eyes to see the sun streaming threw her window. She must have not dreamt because she felt like she barely closed her eyes and yet morning was here already. She sighed and look at the clock it read almost ten in the morning. She felt a weird pull she then realized the house was quite. She got up quickly and ran to the living room to find everyone staring at Draco "What's going on why is everyone so quite?"

Draco looked at her "We are summoned to the Ministry, and apparently Blaise and Freya are engaged. I guess we just stunned into silence with how everything is moving so quickly that is all."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him "I would say not even a smirk or snarky comment, your making me worried."

Draco smirked at her "Didn't know I was going to make you worried by trying to be, how did you put it, ah normal."

Ginny smiled "There we go that's what I am used to and yeah I knew about the ministry I was going to tell you when I woke up this morning. When I found it silent I was nervous that something happened."

Molly just looked at her "Nothing to worry about dear just that your father got a HUGE promotion and now we will not be poor anymore!"

Ginny smiled widely and caught her mom in a hug "This is great mum I knew this would turn around."

Molly smiled broadly back "Yes your father even asked if we would move out of this house and I said no sir it was here when we were poorest we will be here when we are rich. Just needs some fixing that's all and it will be good as new."

Ginny chuckled she knew her mum loved this house and no amount of money in the world would make her leave. She looked at Draco who was glowering at her "What?"

Draco sighed "You knew they sent for us? How long have you known?"

Ginny seemed to hop from one foot to the other "Just a couple of days…"

Draco raised his eyebrow at her "And how many is just a couple of days Gin?"

Ginny grinned at him "Oh just like four maybe five."

Draco glared "Almost a week then and you wouldn't tell me?"

Ginny frowned "we were all in such a good mood I didn't want this to affect that. Besides aren't you glad to only find out two days ahead we might have to repeat a year?"

Draco growled "Not really."

Ginny gave him a defeated look "Alright then I'm sorry."

Draco soften up and shook his head "Its fine at least I know and I assume the others know as well. We should get ready besides I would like to spend a day in London catching up with everyone."

Ginny nodded and went upstairs to pack only a couple days worth of things. She kissed her mum on the cheek and was in London in two hours with Draco by her side. Everyone was meeting at Phelan's and Freya's flat which apparently they owned in Diagon Alley. When Ginny finally reached the place she looked at it, it was like the black house tall which she knew was going to hold quite a few rooms but skinny so it could fit other houses. Ginny knocked on the door only for it to open on her "Hello?"

Daria ran up to her "'Bout time you guys got here jeez!"

Ginny smiled and entered the house "Your guys room in on the second floor right across from the bathroom since Gin always seems to pick that room. You know right across from the loo."

Ginny smiled "Noticed have we?"

Daria chuckled and let them both in and get settled in the room. Ginny and Draco were heading back down stairs when Blaise and Daria arrived Ginny swooned in with the other girls looking at the ring while the guys ganged up together and patted Blaise on the back. Freya smirked "We of course it's a gorgeous ring I have a gorgeous man and we both have money to drown in. Specially know that we are both selling everything."

Ginny looked at her sharply "So is Draco why are you guys selling everything?"

Freya shrugged "Phelan feels the same as I do, we don't want the memories that go with them. Plus Blaise and I are moving the GREECE!"

The girls oo'd and ahh'd and went on restless chatter about what they were going to do in Greece. Draco just looked at him "Leaving Brittan eh mate?"

Blaise shrugged "I loved Greece when mother and I used to visit there. So much culture and beauty in one place. So peaceful I want peace in my life and I don't think Brittan wants to give that to me."

The guys all nodded in understanding "Now about this ministry business." Theo looked at the group while speaking.

Daria shook her head "I love you, but why is it always so businessy with you?"

Theo smiled at her "Because its all on our minds and I would rather have a game plan instead of just going in there."

The group nodded Ginny stepped up "What if they say Cogwood didn't teach us what we needed and have to redo the whole year?"

Phelan stepped next to Callia "I don't want to go back to my school I would miss you guys way to much."

Freya snorted "Please I wouldn't go back to our school I would just drop it. Hated that place with a bloody passion."

Callia nodded "I hated my school as well I was never known until Cogwood now I'm a freak."

Draco cleared his throat and everyone looked at him "I don't think they will make us redo the year in fact Potter and the trio already received both their rewards and diplomas so why shouldn't we?"

They nodded and settled down Blaise looked around the group "Look I think Draco's right but for you Theo here's the game plan. We go in say Cogwood was great take their bloody test get our things and go on with our lives. End of story no one wants to go back to their old schools and we should have too. If the ministry honestly thought Cogwood wouldn't go to their standards why open the school up again?"

They all nodded and came to that agreement quickly and Theo being satisfied with the game plan. They all quickly went their each ways waiting for tomorrow to hurry up and come.

….

The group sat outside the office for what seemed like hours. They came at 8 just as asked to find a huge line of many students from all the schools who were cut a few months from their last year. Apparently there was a test and depending on that test you would either pass or you went to this thing they called summer school. They went over to a woman that was passing something out they each signed their name and was now waiting. The line had become much shorter over the time. Daria looked up at the big clock and sighed it was already almost eleven and she knew they would break for lunch soon. "Daria Cross, Callia Groutin, Ginevera Weasley, Freya and Phelan Montain, Blaise Zabini, Theodor Nott, and Draco Malfoy the board will now see you."

The group looked at each other in confusion and fear. They went inside and only found a couple of desks and a board of tree wizards and two witch's. All of them unknown to them probably don't want favorites Freya thought to herself. They group sat down as one of the wizards stood up "I would first like to give out the test which should take you almost an hour to complete then we will discuss what will happen next."

Tests appeared in front of them and each looked down at the 30 page test and let out a sigh. They all finished roughly at the same time Draco being the first to finish and Phelan being the last. The test were taken from them and the witch on the far left flicked her wand. Each test laid out in front of them a quill with red ink quickly graded each test and flipped to the first page writing pass or no pass, the grade and percentage they each received. The wizard who spoke first took them and looked over each. After a few minutes he cleared his throat "I will congratulate each of you for not only passing the exam but all but one of you are going to receive honors."

They each smiled broadly and as upon getting back their test they looked it over Freya groaned "Of course its me who doesn't get bloody honors."

The wizards coughed "Now on to the more important maters. We will know discus what will happen to Cogwood and the Halflings starting next year. After many advisement and how you eight of you handled yourself against the dark lord we are wanting to open the Cogwood school permanently and would like to lay down some laws that we think would be beneficial to Halflings everywhere."

The group each looked at each other with shock written on their faces Ginny was the first to speak "I think I speak for all of us when we say we would love for Cogwood to stay open. As well as help in anyway we can to help our fellow Halflings."

The group nodded but inwardly groaned it was going to be a while before they left this place.

…..

Ginny finally made it home by dinner time it had taken far to many hours at the ministry. She shared her news with everyone and they all cheered for her. The fallowing morning the read on how Cogwood was now a permanent opening for Halflings everywhere as well as the new laws retaining to just the Halflings. Upon the news Theo and Daria also became engaged. Ginny smiled she knew all her friends where happy but maybe not as happy as she was. She looked over at Draco who was talking to the twins like they were his best friends. Draco and the twins got along first and she had a feeling it was because they were cut from the same stone. Now all Ginny had to do was plan for her and Draco's wedding and she knew that it was going to be a wild storm of a time.

Chapter 25: The Weddings

Ginny was waiting for the replies for her last few friends it had been already a year since she had seen the group in person. Yet it seemed like only yesterday, since then all Draco and her did was plan for the wedding and buy a home together. She looked out of the window and smiled the outside was a wide plain with some meadow around them. You could see only land for miles, she smiled as she remembered the day they went and saw this house.

-Flashback-

Ginny and Draco had been flying their brooms to meet up with what she called the tramp in the suit. Ginny smirked at the last place where she gawked at Ginny's engagement ring. Draco groaned as they finally landed "Ginny why are we going so far out into the country?"

Ginny smiled at him "Because you want the land so we can build on it. Plus it will be great we could have a beautiful garden and horses. Oh think of the horses Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes "I know Gin but what about no big houses do you even want to know how many rooms this place is?"

Ginny nodded "yes Draco I realize it is practically a mini mansion at 5 bedrooms 2 offices and a full basement with 4.5 baths. I know its big but I don't know it looks cute."

Ginny looked down again at the picture of the older two story huge snow white house. You could see the wear on the house but it just felt like home when she looking at it.

They took back off to the sky and landed fifteen minutes at the front door. Ginny grinned widely at the house which seemed a little dirtier on the outside then the photo. She could also see small bits of wear and tear on the outside of the house. The tramp in the suit cleared her throat "Now I know you said what your budget is but I must remind you this is extremely under budget. It was owned by muggle's and has been abandoned for almost five years. It has been on market for three and is very cheap."

Draco shrugged "I know this but Ginny insisted and well I have a hard time telling her no."

Ginny smirked "Well open the door I want to look inside."

The woman held back her snarl with a grimace and open the door a waft of dust came out. Draco scrunched up his nose "Are you sure about this Ginny?"

Ginny just clucked and flicked her wand and all the dust disappeared "Really acting like their was a giant rat to great us."

Ginny peaked in the house to see a huge kitchen with old cooking eyes which she knew she would change immediately so she looked into the seemingly large living area with a large fireplace. She then looked at the stairs which two descended from the upper floor meeting only feet apart in a wide circle. The stairs reminded her a lot of southern American homes. Which now that the dirt was gone you could see a light warm brown for the carpet and a very light brown for the walls. The stairs laid in smooth wood. Ginny walked further in the house and found the offices down stairs which were the size of her bedroom back home.

She could hear the tramp and Draco talking about the price and problems with the house. She tuned it out she knew Draco would give in if she loved it which she knew she already did. She then found the half bath snuggled in between the two offices. She quickly went upstairs and the rooms their where two hallways she took the one on the left and found three of the bedrooms and one full bath. She went back and to the other side to side to find two large bedrooms with their own bathroom. However the one further away was slightly bigger and had two large walk in closets. Ginny went down and saw Draco looking around with a grimace "Well I love it."

Draco dropped his jaw "You've got to be kidding me love. I can buy any house in Britten why this one?"

Ginny pouted "But Draco cant you just feel the love that could be put into this house and the warmth and love we could build in here. Its amazing its not like any other house in London. It has a lot of what you wanted lots of space and the outside is large."

Draco groaned "But its so old and worn."

Ginny shrugged "We could make it more our own, do what we want with it and its not rotten or moldy and it just feels like home."

Draco sighed and pleaded with his eyes to say no "Are you really sure you want _this_ house?"

Ginny nodded and Draco sighed and groaned "Fine but god does this house need work for me to even step foot inside this place again."

Ginny giggles and ran over to him and gave him a huge hug "You will come to love it I know it!"

-end of flashback-

Draco snuck behind Ginny and grabbed her and snuggled her neck "What are you thinking about love?"

Ginny giggled "When we first look at this place."

Draco made a face "Still cannot believe you guilted me into buying this bloody house."

Ginny smirked "Don't even try Draco Malfoy you know you love this house."

Draco sighed "Yes, yes I do thank god someone fixed it up so it looks nice."

Ginny giggled a him as the owl flew in threw the window with the rest of the accepting letters and some what seemed to be invitations as well. Ginny looked down at the acceptance's first and then to the invitations and grinned widely "They are all getting married! Only weeks after us."

Draco looked over the invites and nodded "Almost days apart as well. Wonder how Phelan swindled that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Oh please we both know its Callia's doing that they are getting married."

Draco nodded and picked her up "Now if I remember tonight is that last night I can make love to you until the wedding so lets get started love."

Ginny giggled and started to kiss down his neck making him breath harder and softly grunt.

…

Molly sighed and rubbed her head for probably the hundredth time this morning. In only a few hours Ginny her only baby girl was going to be married. She had gotten over Draco for the most part but she still felt like she was losing her baby. Ginny had kicked her out almost twenty minutes ago as some specialist or whatever was doing her hair and make up. She waddled over to the brides maids which were of course Freya, Callia, and Daria but what surprised her was Luna being a brides maid. Daria snapped up at Molly with a kind smile as their hair was just done. Daria being head of the brides maids of course "Hello Mrs. Weasley Gin kick you out again?"

Molly smiled softly at her "Yes but who can blame her I am more of an emotional reck then she is!"

The girls chuckled "Doubt that but she's good at hiding her fear" Freya piped up as the girls nodded.

Molly wrangle her hands "I bloody well hope so or I will look weird and a worry wart."

Luna chuckled "Do not worry Mrs. Weasley she is nervous."

Draco and his grooms men which of course were Phelan, Blaise and Theo. They were standing outside the wedding being set at the Weasley's house but somehow since they cam into a little bit of money looked much nicer. The outside was decorated in a darker purple and gold. The little bit of family Draco had left was sitting on the left side while MANY of the Weasley family and friends flooded the right side. Draco looked over to see a woman who he knew was his mother but told everyone was a distant aunt. She had died her hair a dark honey brown but her features were very "Malfoy".

The string started a bridal march as the brides maids made their way down and stood on the right side as Ginny stepped towards Draco. Draco looked up and felt his heart stop Ginny had most of her hair up but few curls loose on her face and side her makeup light but noticeable as she licked her very slightly pink shimmering lips. Her dress the purest of white with a low swoop showing enough of her chest to make the lack of air burn in his chest. The beaded work made its way down the dress seemed to be tight until the beginning of her hips which then seemed to start a soft flow. To front only inches shorted then the back. Enough to see her silver shoes which seemed like a very small heeled pair. Ginny flashed him a smile and Draco who was still struggling for air felt a deep burn for he stopped breathing again.

Ginny felt her father grip her and keeping her steady she felt light headed. She knew her mum probably think she wasn't nervous but her stomach hurt and was doing soft pants every few seconds. She looked up at Draco who was slowly starting to turn blow and smile broadly well at least I am not the only one nervous she thought to herself. He looked handsome in his tux but he always looked good to her. Before she could really take him fully in her hand was moving from her fathers to Draco's. Her father gave her a small kiss on the cheek and moved to Molly who had tears in her eyes.

The two looked at each other straight in the eyes as the I do's were exchanged. Ginny smiled as it ended and Draco dipped her and sealed it with a deep but polite kiss.

The rest of the wedding went swimmingly as Ginny tossed her flowers Daria caught them and gave cat calls. Draco zapped her out of the wedding and into their home "Now I have been waiting a whole month for this lets celebrate our marriage my love."

Ginny giggled and was carried over the threshold and up to the bedroom. Ginny quickly changed from her wedding dressed which was put in a box that would let it stay perfect until opened again. She then changed into a deep purple corset with gold trails. Oh she will always remember this night!

…

Daria was already walking down to her only minutes away husband. Her wedding dress was very simple she didn't want it to big. The wedding was also very small only twenty people. She knew most of her and Theo's family were in Azkaban. The vows did not take very long nor did the party.

Theo snuck behind his wife and tapped her on the shoulder "May I have the last dance of the night?"

Daria chuckled "Only if your promise to dance the night away."

Theo smiled "My pleasure."

The two swirled on the dance floor and yet again they were the last to leave. Yes they were married and yes they were very excited to celebrate their marriage but they also wanted this moment to last forever. Theo smiled down at Daria and kissed her softly on her lips "My love it is three in the morning I think it is time we celebrate."

Daria nodded and was led upstairs to the huge master bedroom and as they closed the door Theo whispered to Daria "Even if we don't dance the night away I will love you in every way."

…..

Freya smirked at herself in the mirror she knew she was going to wow the crowd as she looked herself. Her dress clung to her in a very revealing short wedding dress. Though it was an A style bottom the back was feathered the beading shining along her top of the breast area. Oh she was going to knock them dead!

Freya of course was right as their were whispers as she strutted down the aisle like a model. Blaise who looked like the sexiest devil ever seen smirked at his soon to be wife he hadn't seen her dress but was not surprised in the slightest. The vows turned to tears as the crowd could feel the true love with the two with their personal vows.

Blaise looked deep into Freya's eyes "I knew I loved you only moments when I really looked at you. You are funny, crazy, sexy, and keep me on my toes. I have never meet anyone like you who could keep my attention for over a year let alone a few months. I know we will last as the years fly by because I know once we have children I would be getting a run for my money especially if it is a girl."

Freya sniffed silently and then cleared her throat "Blaise it took me quite some time to trust you but almost no time at all to love you. You are the devil that keeps me on my toes and makes me want to be a better woman. Who are so sexy just looking at you make my knee's week. I cant wait to start a family with you because I know my children will have something both my brother and I never had. A loving mother and father who are together because separating would hurt to much. I cannot wait to start my life with you and today is only one step in the miles of our life."

The crowd cried by the time the vows were done and Blaise kissed his wife. The party and food immediately started and the group moved onto the dance floor. Freya was congratulated by many but for her the night was just a whirl wind and she was excited when it started to calm down. And Blaise lead her easily away from the crowd and made their way to the room that they would celebrate their marriage as his friends had done only days before.

….

Callia was pacing back and forth debating if this whole marriage thing was a good idea. Yes she knew it was her who pushed it but now everything felt like it was sweating and she was having a hard time breathing. Ginny walked into the pacing Callia "Callia you are going to wear out that carpet if you keep pacing like that."

Callia groaned loudly "How did you guys do this!"

Ginny smiled "Take it one step at a time, you know you love Phelan and he loves you."

Callia stopped and looked at her "Yes we do but will we last? I mean it is pretty obvious the rest of you will but how do I know him and I will?"

Ginny shrugged "Oh honey none of us truly know if we will last threw the years we just hope we do. The love you feel know do you think that will go away anytime soon?"

Callia sighed and sat down "No but I am just so scared what if I get tongue tied?!"

Ginny smirked "Then I will tell you what to say word by word."

Callia looked up and laughed "That would look weird and I would look like an idiot."

Ginny giggled "Perhaps but you will be a happily married idiot."

Callia smiled and nodded "Alright lets put my dress on and get going before I start pacing again."

Ginny whistled and the girls swarmed Callia and did her hair, make up, and finally dress and shoes. Ginny smiled at Callia "Ready?"

Callia closed her eyes and breathed deeply "Not even a little bit but lets do this!"

Freya pattered her on the back "That's our girl now lets get going we are already five minutes behind."

Callia gasped and ran down the hall the girls fallowing in giggling fits. The vows went rather quickly Ginny did have to remind Callia a few times what to say which earned a bright blush and soft chuckles.

It had been already a few hours and the girls were sitting at a table laughing as the liquor swam threw their veins. Freya lifted up her glass of champagn "I say we….we have chil-dren together!"

Ginny giggled "To drunk Freya sit down! But I agree we should have our first bout of children around the same time. They could all go to school together!"

Callia and Daria nodded both to drunk to really say anything. Freya smirked "CHEERS TO KIDS TOGETHER!"

The girls laughed as their classes clanked and tuck deep sips. Phelan swooped in and took Callia away from the obviously really drunk girls and hauled her upstairs. "Off to baby making!" Callia cackled.

Phelan rolled his eyes but kissed her "Maybe not tonight my love but for sure tomorrow morning."

Epilog: Drunken Promises Kept/ The End

Ginny smiled down at her bright little girl she had a feeling if she was going to Hogwarts she would be in Slytherin like her father. She was strikingly beautiful with her light red hair with blond streaks and her grey eyes. Her creamy skin which even at 12 seemed spotless, she was a jokester though and could viscous when she wanted to be. She had a lot alike with her mother with the string head and high tolerance but like her father loved the finer things in life and knew she was a princess and knew her family name held power. They were early waiting for the boat to come when none other then Daria and Theo walked up. Ginny smiled widely at them they had all kept in touch writing each other for Freya and Blaise did move to Greece, Daria and Theo traveled the world while their main home was in Italy. As for Callia and Phelan well no one saw them they did live in London sure but they already had four children and twins on the way. Ginny giggled at that thought they could never be taken apart.

Behind Daria was her shy boy looking identically like his father it was uncanning. However she could tell just by looking at him and being around him as a child he never acted like any of his parents. He was utterly shy but very smart. Nadine looked at him "Mother why is that boy sniveling behind his mother?"

Ginny chuckled but was brought to a halt but the look Daria threw at her "Nadine dear that is very rude you certainly know better then that. Besides with his parents you will be in the same house."

Nadine sneared "Mother weather or not he is a "powerful" Halfling or not he is sniveling and its not rude its the truth!"

Draco sighed "Darling sometimes the truth is rude, now I assure you he is powerful. Besides what did I teach you?"

Nadine rolled her eyes "Never not expect someone is dangerous weather it be a boy or girl, young or old. Always assume they can harm me and to watch my back and watch them as well."

Ginny rolled her eyes at that "Yes, yes but please also remember not everyone is trying to get you."

Nadine smiled "I wont mother I know how father feels and how you are."

Ginny smiled at her "Good girl."

"NADINE!" a young yet somehow very handsome boy ran up and gave her a hug and a shy kiss on the cheek. Nadine gasped at him and pushed him away "Go away Zabini!"

Ginny laughed hard and looked up to see Freya and Blaise oblivious to their child almost shamelessly flirting with her daughter.

Ammon gave her a sexy pout "But you will be my wife someday darling."

Nadine glared "Bloody hell, I will not Ammon don't even know what gave you that thought!"

Ammon smirked "Why only your beauty can tell me, only the beautiful people should be with beautiful people. You are the most beautiful girl I know. So therefore you will be my wife."

Ginny shook her head "Your boy is a lot alike you Blaise."

Blaise just winked at her, Ginny ignored the two bickering while Callia strode over to them with her huge belly and a little girl talking away with her father. The girl looking much like her mother but hair and eyes like her father. The group smiled at Callia "Another one on the way then mating like bunnies if you ask me." Daria laughed at the glare thrown her way.

"Yes well who knew Phelan was such a great lover?" Their little girl made a face "Really mother that is far to much information that I am sure anyone wanted to know."

Draco smirked "Sounds a lot like Callia mate."

Phelan smirked back "Some poor block is going to have to deal with all that brain."

They all chuckled as the children went to each other and started talking about school. It did not take very long for the boat to come to the dock that was somehow hidden to the muggle eye. The parents each gave their children hugs and kisses, giving them boxes of sweets or trinkets. As well as money purses and yells of "Write me soon" and they were off. Ginny watched as the boat sank under water and looked at the girls and smiled "So looks like we each held up the deal?"

Callia smiled "Seems so, now we will almost always see each other no matter what."

Draco coughed "You guys made a deal to have kids all at the same time!"

Blaise snorted "Didn't know then mate?"

Phelan smirked "Please you really didn't think this was just some coincidence did you?"

Theo laughed along with the men while Draco gave them all a sneer. "Well looks like we will be seeing you come winter holiday then?" Phelan waved off as him and Callia left.

They each said their goodbyes and see you soons and off they went to their own directions. Ginny smiled to herself 'oh I think we will be seeing far moor of each other then just holidays.' she chuckled to herself as her and Draco went back to their home.

THE END!

OMG! I cannot believe I am finally done! Might, MIGHT do a one shot for next gene thoughts? But right now i am feeling so complete and truly excited that i have this done even though it took me so long Well I must say fair well my dear Halflings I will miss you! Now on to the next one ;) which may be a while I wont publish the first few chapters until I'm half way done so I don't leave you guys for a few years.


End file.
